Un Amor Dificil de Entender
by Hoshi Hikari Tsuki
Summary: Un ex mortifago, una animaga Elegida de la Luna, la melodia del pasado ha sonado, sentimientos han sido encontrados...CAP 21 UP! un fic de SS ... La lucha contra el corazón comienza ¿Quién ganara?
1. Asi es Kara, Una Adolescente Mas

Bueno, bueno, bueno....este es mi primer fan fin de Harry Potter......la verdad....es que no eh leido ni un libro de HP pero si eh visto las dos peliculas y eh leido muuuuchos fics....y pues...eso me sirve para darme ideas de algunos personajes que no conocia antes.......osea que si cambio cosas no me hechen la culpa :p.....bueno....de hecho le voy a cambiar prácticamente TODO.....por lo mismo de que no eh leido los libros....nada mas voy a tomar en cuenta el primer y segundo libro...de ahí en adelante...todo...absolutamente todo...va a estar cambiado........  
  
Ahhh...antes que nada este fic de situa en el septimo años de Harry en Howgarts...pero.....el personaje principal no es el.....sino cierto profesor .....y cierta alumna nueva ......ahh y según tengo entendido que Remus se murio en el sexto libro ¿no?...pues aquí...sigue vivo...y Voldemort no a sido derrotado cuando pensaban que si (uyy que lata da jaja)......ok......empecemos  
  
"Un amor difícil de entender"  
  
capitulo 1: asi es Kara, una adolescente mas  
  
+Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar de Francia.....en medio de las vacaciones de verano para todo mago que estudie en Bouxantons....  
  
-señorita, le tengo una buena noticia.-  
  
-¿de que se trata Eliazar?...- contesto una niña que estaba recostada en su cama..  
  
+Aun que, en realidad no era una niña...era una adolescente de 17 años....tenia el cabello un poco largo de un negro intenso ....del mismo color que sus ojos...unos ojos que por largos momentos..no reflejaban ninguna clase de sentimiento( como en aquel momento )...su nombre: Kara Fujimori...hija de uno de los magos mas sobre salientes en todo oriente...famoso por su gran fortuna y poder...pero muerto hace muchos años....Kara era una joven que no tenia el amor ni el cariño de sus padres...su madre habia muerto cuando ella apenas tenia 4 años y su padre murio a solo escasos 2 años después que la madre ....fue un trauma muy severo que aprendio a superar con ayuda de......para ella, su segunda madre, su nana Caroline...y de su mayordomo Eliazar..al cual consideraba como un hermano mayor.......Kara tenia un carácter algo extraño....cuando en momentos parece tranquila...puede alterase rapida e inesperadamente...tal vez sea por el mismo trauma que sufrio..eso nadie lo sabe........  
  
-que este año no regresara a Bouxantons, señorita-  
  
-¿y a esa le llamas "buena noticia"? y, ademas....te eh dicho que me llames por mi nombre-  
  
-bueno....Kara.......¿recuerda que le comente sobre una escuela que se encuentra en Inglaterra llamada Howgarts?....-  
  
-mmmm, Howgarts....Howgarts..ahhh...si, si...ya lo recuerdo....¿y?- contesto con un aire desinteresado..  
  
-pues que este año ira a estudiar en esa escuela...y no es cualquier escuela..sino que es la mejor escuela de magia y hechiceria del mundo....-  
  
-ahhh....genial....pero...si esta en Inglaterra como dices...eso significa......-  
  
-asi es mi niña Kara.......mudarnos- interrumpio a Kara una señora que estaba parada cerca de la puerta....  
  
+En ese momento el rostro de Kara paso a ser de uno aburrido a uno feliz y contento...  
  
-hola nana...........un momento dijiste ¿mudarnos?....una vez ya lo hicimos...y fue para venir a estudiar en Bouxantons, y ciertamente yo no queria dejar Japón...pero bueno......y ahora...¿quieren que nos mudemos a Inglaterra?..- contesto esta vez...ya mas interesada en el tema y con mejor animo....  
  
-asi es mi niña....nos mudaremos....es lo mejor para ti.....ademas de que Howgarts es una escuela muy reconocida en el mundo..-  
  
-si claro- bufo Kara- por eso no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo son las clases ahí....y demás cosas....y bueno.....sino me equivoco..para ingresar a Howgarts...se te tiene que ser enviada una carta de parte de la misma escuela...¿no es asi?.-  
  
-exacto señorita.- contesto Eliazar-y aquí mismo la tengo....¿gusta leerla?-  
  
+Eliazar le dio la carta a Kara..el cual tenia como sello en emblema de Howgarts....Kara abrio la carta y empezo a leerla....la carta decia mas o menos asi:  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Querida señorita Fujimori:  
  
Me es un placer enviarle esta carta para informarle que esta admitida para poder asistir a nuestro instituto Howgarts de Magia y Hechiceria para este su séptimo año...las clases iniciaran el 1 de Septiembre del año en curso, por lo cual le pido que por favor este puntual en la estacion King's Cross en Londres antes de las 11:00 am en el anden 9 ¾ ......la lista de utiles viene adjunta en la carta junto con demás cosas necesaria para el curso, ya en el instituto se le hara saber en cual de las cuatro casas sera asignada.  
  
Sin mas por el momento me despido.  
  
Atte: Albus Dumblendor, Directo  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
+Cuando Kara termino de leer la carta.no se lo podia creer..efectivamente.habia sido aceptada en Howgarts..lo que significaba que se graduaria ahí, ya que era su ultimo año.  
  
-uhmm...bueno...entonces ¿qué esperamos?....ay que empezar a empacar ¿no nana?-  
  
-claro mi niña....nos hiremos dentro de 2 dias a mas tardar.......Eliazar..por favor...empaca las cosas de Kara....y tu Kara...acompañame..te contare lo poco que se sobre Howgarts...-  
  
-esta bien nana....-  
  
+Caroline le conto lo poco que sabia sobre Howgarts cosa que hizo que Kara se emocionara algo, con cada cosa que le contaba ansiaba mas el día den que iniciaran las clases...le conto sobre las cuatro casa diferentes que habia : Griffyndor, Huphelpuff, Ravenclaw, y Sytherin [notas/autora: no se como se escriben XP]....sobre su director, las diferentes materias...y mas cosas.  
  
+Por fin, llego el día en que se mudarian a Inglaterra.....todo salio de maravilla...llegaron a una casa bastante grande muy cerca de la estacion King's Cross....que según comentaba Eliazar..habia sido propiedad de el difunto padre de Kara...pasaron algunos dias hasta que.........  
  
-Kara....vistete rapido, tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon..para comprar tus utiles...-  
  
+En ese instante baja una ya vestida y arreglada Kara lista para irse...  
  
-¿ Callejón Diagon?....mmm...como sea...vamonos ya-  
  
+Kara ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando su nana la detuvo...  
  
-¿a dónde vas muchachita?......vamos a usar los polvos Flu....-  
  
-¿los polvos Flu?...pero nana....sabes que no me gustan esas cosas....te dejan manchada la ropa.....-  
  
-pues ni modo....el Callejón Diagon esta demasiado lejos como para ir caminando.....asi es que....toma (le da los polvos) y pronuncia bien...¿esta bien?.-  
  
-esta bien, esta bien.........¡¡¡¡¡ Callejón Diagon!!!!!-  
  
+Kara desaparecio entre el humo de la chimenea...seguida por nana Caroline, ya en el Callejón.....primero fueron a comprar todos los libro correspondientes al año que cursaria...no fue necesario ir por una varita, ya que Kara ya tenia la suya......después...Kara decidio explorar un poco el terreno....y nana se quedo en la libreria a esperarla.....ya en el camino Kara se tropezó (ya que iba algo distraida) con alguien...un semigigante para ser mas exactos...  
  
-ohh lo siento...no te vi.-  
  
-si claro.....- lo dice parándose....ya iba a reclamarle a la persona pero cuando lo vio se quedo muda...no por el hecho de que fuera un semigigante o por que le tuviera miedo...sino..por su aspecto...pero cuando por fin pudo recobrar el sentido (si asi lo podemos decir) e iba a decir algo el semigigante hablo...  
  
-de veras lo siento pequeña...-  
  
-¡¡argggg!! No soy puequeña...por dios...¡tengo 17 años!..-  
  
-ohh..lo siento..no quise.....-  
  
-mmmm....ya no importa...lo siento....a veces no me controlo...y yo soy quien debería disculparse...yo venia distraida...sino...no hubieramos chocando...-  
  
-no se preocupe señorita.....es nueva por aquí ¿cierto? Sino...la recordaria.....ahh. pero que mal educado....Rebeus Hagrid..- lo dice alzando la mano para que Kara la estrechaze....cosa que no tardo en hacer.....- puede llamarme Hagrid..-  
  
-ahh..hola.....yo soy .....Kara.....Kara Fujimori...mucho gusto Hagrid...-  
  
-¿dijo Fujimori? Uhmmm se me hace muy familiar ese apellido......no logro recordar de donde....pero que mas da....tal ves es solo mi imaginación...-  
  
-si claro...este....tengo que irme...me estan esperando.....adios...supongo que nos veremos después ....-  
  
+Kara se fue directo hacia la libreria para encontrarse con su nana, después de eso...Kara le pidio a su nana ir a una tienda que habia visto en su recorrido...donde vendia varios tipos de escobas magicas......al salir se habia comprado la mas nueva de las escobas...una Saeta de Hielo mucho mejor que una Saeta de Fuego, despues se dirigieron a la tineda de mascotas....donde se compro una lechuza negra con los ojos del mismo color... [ notas /autora: ja por eso dicen que las cosas se parecen su dueño jaja] el vendedor les habia dicho que no podian llevársela por que era la unica lechuza que no se comportaba y no hacia caso a nadie, ademas de ser muy violenta y no dejar que nadie la tocase...pero extrañamente Kara la estaba acariciando justo en el momento en que el vendedor termino de hablar.....el vendedor al ver eso....decidió vendérsela a mitad de precio......después de un día agitado...volvieron a casa, donde las esperaba Eliazar.....  
  
-¿cómo les fue?- fue lo primero que pregunto Eliazar al momento de ver aparecer por la chimenea a las dos mujeres..  
  
-bien Eliazar..muy bien...¿verdad mi niña?...-  
  
-aja.....por cierto....en mi recorrido...me encontre con un hombre bastante extraño...era un semigigante...dijo que se llamaba Hagrid-  
  
-vaya.....¿dijiste Hagrid?.....el es el guarda bosques de Howgarts y creo que tambien es maestro - dijo Eliazar  
  
-¿en serio?..genial....entonces no me equivoque al decir que lo volveria a ver...-  
  
-basta de charla- interrumpio nana- ya es tarde y es mejor descanzar....Kara....falta muy poco para tu primer día de clases en Howgarts y es mejor que vayas repasando algunas cosas de las materias.....-  
  
-esta bien nana- bufo Kara  
  
-Los días pasaron volando...y el 1 de Septiembre llego.....asi es que Kara se dirigio acompañada de Eliazar y Caroline a la estacion de King's Cross...después los tres se dirigieron a donde se suponia que se encontraba la estacion 9 ¾ .entre la 9 y la 10...Kara transpaso la pared.dejando atrás a sus dos acompañantes.no sin antes despedirse claro esta...Kara se encontraba en medio de quien sabe cuantos niños y adolescentes como ella.realmente no sabia que hacer, solo se dedicaba a admirar en gran tren que se encontraba en frente de ella.cuando de pronto uan voz un tanto conocida la saco de su ensimismamiento..  
  
-hola.nos volvemos a ver señorita Fujimori..es mejor que suba a tren sino quiere quedarse aqui-  
  
-ahhh hola Hagrid..este..si claro..ahora mismo subo.gracias..-  
  
+Kara subio al tren..estaba tratando de encontrar un compartimiento vacio...ciertamente no tenia muchos animos como para conocer gente tan rapido..  
  
-vaya..por fin uno vacio.- dijo entrando en uno de los compartimientos...  
  
-sal de aqui, esta ocupado.¿que no vez?..- dijo un chico rubio de ojos grises  
  
-¡¡arggg!! Vaya susto que me diste- dijo Kara con una mano en el pecho...- ademas..no es mi culpa que no te haya visto.las ventanas de los compartimientos no son demasiado grandes que digamos..- lo digo con un tono malhumorado  
  
-no me interesa.sal de aqui..-  
  
-no quiero..obligame.- desafio al chico  
  
-¿no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, verdad?.-  
  
-no.y ciertamente no me interes, aun que tengo una lijera sospecha que quien puedes ser..-  
  
-dejala en paz ¿si? No te ha hecho nada..- dijo un joven de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, que estaba en la puerta junto con otro chico y una chica..  
  
-Tu no te metas Weasley- dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras  
  
-¿Te esta molestando?.- pregunto la chica, tenia el cabello largo castaño y los ojos miel.  
  
+Kara no contesto, solo estaba vieno la situación en la que encontraba...¡por dios..ella sabia defenderse sola, no era ninguna niña chiquita!  
  
-¿te encuentras bien?.- esta vez pregunto otro chico..solo que este tenia el cabello azabache el cual cubria una cicatriz y con anteojos..-  
  
-si, si.estoy bien...- por fin dijo Kara  
  
-mira Potter.nadie te dijo que metieras tu nariz en esto ¿entendido?..-  
  
-ok..esto es entre el y yo.- alcanzo a decir Kara a lo que los tres chicos se quedaron cayados.  
  
-vaya.tienes carácter..eres nueva aqui..asi es que me presentare ...soy...-  
  
-no me digas.- le interrumpio..- debes ser...Malfoy,¿cierto?.Draco Malfoy.-  
  
-vaya.entonces si me conoces, y ¿que te hizo adivinar mi nombre?..-  
  
-facil..rubio, arrogante.orgulloso..y ciertamente no se de que lo estas..todo Malfoy es asi..-  
  
+Malfoy la miro desafiante..- y.tu ¿como te llamas?.-  
  
-Fujimori......Kara Fujimori, Karasen Fujimori para ti, mucho gusto.ahora.¿podrias dejarme en paz?¿o necesitas que te enseñe por donde esta la salida?..-  
  
+Draco se quedo mudo..solo atino a salir del compartimiento.no sin antes dedicarles unas cuantas miradas asesinas [notas/autora: si las miradas matasen] a las cuatro personas que se encontraban ahi...  
  
-ja.vieron la cara de Malfoy..esta vez si que lo cayaron.- dijo el chico Weasley..que volteo a ver a Kara.  
  
-creo que me empiezas a caer bien..dijiste que te llamabas Kara Fujimori ¿cierto?.hola.yo soy Ronald Weasley.pero puedes decirme Ron.y ellos dos son...-  
  
-hola.soy Hermione Granger y pues el..- señala a Harry..- estoy segura que ya debes de saber quien es..  
  
-Mmmm..¿el?..ciertamente no lo se..- dijo una desinteresada Kara  
  
-¡¿No sabes quien es Harry Potter?!.- dijo un sobresaltado Ron  
  
-ahhh..¿el es Harry Potter?, que bien ¿no?..- dijo algo sarcástica sin captar bien lo que le decia Ron pero realmente sin importarle....-  
  
-¡¿acaso no te dice nada su cicatriz?!....- dijo esta vez Hermione.....  
  
-mmm....¿se corto con algo y le dejo cicatriz?...¿no?-  
  
+Ni Ron ni Hermione podian creer que no conociera al legendario Harry Potter...."el niño que vivio"....quien habia derrotado a quien-no-debe-ser- nombrado apenas hace un año.......y..habalndo de Harry...el solo estaba sentado en la esquina algo ruborizado...  
  
-emm..amigos...no creo que sea necesario que sepa exactamente quien soy ¿no creen?...con mi nombre basta...y ustedes ya lo dijeron...- se dirije asia Kara....- soy Harry Potter...mucho gusto...-  
  
-a...si claro.....hola...mucho gusto...Potter...-  
  
-puedes llamarme Harry...por mi no hay problema..-  
  
-aja....-  
  
+Por fin....el tren empezo a moverse....en dirección a Howgarts..la nueva escuela en donde estudiaria Kara....todo el camino Harry, Hermione y Ron se la pasaron platicando de sus vacaciones y cosas por el estilo.....menos Kara...que parecia estar ausente en el compartimiento......después de algunas horas horas...el tren dejo de moverse......dejando que todos los alumnos vajaran del tren...  
  
-¿vienes?...- pregunto Hermione a Kara  
  
-uhmmm...no.....yo me quedo atrás..-  
  
-esta bien...nos vemos en el castillo....-  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
Y bien....¿qué les parecio? Pues para mi opinion esta bien...lo hice en un día....y espero tener el siguiente capitulo para mañana ( .......bueno....como seguro ya se han dado cuenta ay muchas cosas que ignoro sobre la historia de Harry Potter....por eso le estoy poniendo todo mi entusiasmo...ya veran que se va a poner interesante......¿qué por que el titulo? Pues ya lo veran ^-^.......solo les pido... que por favor...me dejen un pequeño REVIEW, ya se para felicitarme...criticarme.....sugerirme....o cualquier cosa...¿si? ¿lo harian? Por que la verdad el resivir sus reviews hace que me ponga muy contenta.....y me da animos para seguir con el fic.....bueno....sin mas....me despido......atte: su autora.....Karla-Hoshi 


	2. La Seleccion ¿Donde Le Tocara?

Bueno ese es el segundo capitulo.....como ya lo habia dicho antes...ignoro gran parte de la historia de HP puesto que no eh leido ninguno de los libros....a lo que me recuerda....Harry Potter no me pertenece., sino que le pertenece a J.K Rowling....bueno.....empecemos con la historia.....  
  
"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"  
  
capitulo 2: la selección ¿dónde le tocara?...  
  
+Por fin....el tren empezo a moverse, en dirección a Hogwarts..la nueva escuela en donde estudiaria Kara....todo el camino Harry, Hermione y Ron se la pasaron platicando de sus vacaciones y cosas por el estilo.....menos Kara...que parecia estar ausente en el compartimiento......después de algunas horas ...el tren dejo de moverse......dejando que todos los alumnos vajaran del tren...  
  
-¿vienes?...- pregunto Hermione a Kara  
  
-uhmmm...no.....yo me quedo atrás..-  
  
-esta bien...nos vemos en el castillo..-  
  
+Hermione se fue junto con Ron y Harry a uno de los carruajes que era arrastrados con...literalmente....nada...que iban en dirección hacia el gran castillo....Kara no sabia exactamente que hacer....seguir a Hermione...o esperar a que alguien la llamase....tuvo una respuesta rapida.....ya que...el semigigante que habia conocido se acercaba a ella justo en esos momentos......  
  
-hola Fujimori...sigueme....como eres de nuevo ingreso...tendras que venir junto con los de primer año.......ven..- dijo Hagrid  
  
-si claro....ya voy...- dijo, siguiéndolo....  
  
+Kara subio a una de las barcazas junto con dos alumnos mas...cruzaron el lago hasta llegar muy cerca del castillo....donde Hagrid les indico que lo siguieran....  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
+Justo en esos momentos...dentro del castillo, para ser mas exactos....en las llamadas "mazmorras"...se encontraba un hombre de un aspecto no muy amable [notas/autora: ¿no muy amable? mas bien....nada amable jaja] con el cabello enmarañado...y de color negro..largo hasta por derriba de los hombros...y ojos del mismo color de un semblante frió y amargado....estaba vestido completamente de negro...con excepción de la túnica negro-verdoso que llevaba encima....no se veia de muy buen humor....ahhh..pero no estaba solo...a su lado se encontraba un señor de ya muy [notas/autora: pero muuuuuy] avanzada edad.....pero de aspecto jovial........  
  
-ohhh...vamos Severus..cambia esa cara de amargado que tienes...¡es un nuevo año! Deberías estar contento...tendras nuevos alumnos....-  
  
-por eso mismo estoy asi Albus, sabes perfectamente que esto de empezar un curso con un montos de chicos nuevos.....no es lago que me llene de alegria....- le dijo Severus Snape al director de Hogwarts.  
  
-Ayy Severus.....mira...es mejor que vayamos al Gran Comedor...no quedras llegar tarde ¿cierto?..-  
  
-Por mi...yo no voy...-  
  
-Tu nunca cambias.....pero bueno....mejor yo ya me voy...el director no puede faltar a la ceremonia....y ciertamente no quiero perderme la ceremonia de selección de las casas...hay cierta persona..que quisiera saber en que casa quedara....-esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si...que para Snape.....  
  
+Snape hizo caso omiso al comentario del director.....y lo siguió hasta el Gran Comedor....  
  
-bien....aquí vamos....- susurro Snape al entrar junto con Albus Dumblendor al susodicho lugar.......lo unico que hizo después de sentarse junto al director...fue ver a todos los alumnos...que claro...ya eran conocidos para el....giro un poco para ver a los alumnos de Gryffindor...con...cierta repulsión...luego giro de nuevo..para encontrarse con la mesa de Slytherin..la casa que el dirigia con orgullo.....fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz del Dumblendor alado suyo...  
  
-Hoy...empezamos un nuevo año....por lo tanto....aquellos que estuvieron con nosotros de ultimo curso ya no estan con nosotros...pero su ausencia sera recompensada con nuevos alumnos....por favor profesora McGonagal....haga pasar a los alumnos....¡y que empiece la ceremonia de selección!  
  
+Una bruja entro al Gran Comedor guiando a los alumnos nuevos..entre ellos..una alumna que sobre salia de todos los demás.....Kara......momentos antes, Kara se encontraba detrás de las puertas de el Gran Comedor.....escuchando murmullos de los demás alumnos que la miraba algo raro...por el hecho de ser mucho mas grande que ellos....se preguntaban ..que podria estar haciendo alguien como ella entre los alumnos de primer grado.....luego...por fin la profesora que los habia guiado por todo el castillo..les indico que entraran....al entrar....lo unico que pudo hacer fue mirar el Gran Comedor que en si....era inmenso....habia 5 mesas...4 donde estaban todos los alumnos...que ella pensaba..eran 4 mesas por las 4 casa diferentes en Hogwarts...y una mas en frente de esas...que ella suponia era la de los profesores...y no estaba equivocada...se dedico a observar esa mesa en particular....hecho un rapido vistaso..hasta toparse con unos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente....unos ojos que por alguna razon..le transmitia cierta inseguridad.....  
  
~.~.~  
  
+Severus vio entrar a los alumnos nuevos....todo iba normal...solo por un pequeño detalle que no pudo dejar pasar.....entre todos los alumnos de 11 años...se podia apresiar perfectamente....debido a su altura...una chica de cabello negro....que aparentaba tener unos 16 o 17 años..........¿acaso a eso se referia Albus al decir que queria ver a un alumno nuevo en particular?¿se referia a aquella chica?......de repente....se dio cuenta que la chica lo estaba viendo....pero no aparto la vista de sus ojos...negros....como los suyos....no podia parecer debil ante la mirada de alguien mas....asi es que la miro con mayor seriedad...cosa que penso que asi haria que la chica dejara de mirarlo..pero se equivoco..ella seguio con la mirada puesta en la suya...como no dejándose intimidar.......de repente...se escucho un nombre......que hizo que la chica dejara de mirarle.....al parecer era su nombre....[notas/autora: durante todo esto...se supone que estaban pasando todos los alumnos a ver en que casa quedaban]  
  
~.~.~  
  
+Kara...al escuchar su nombre...aparto la vista de aquel profesor....cuando se dio cuenta....ella ya era la ultima en pasar....asi es que camino con paso decidido..hacia donde la esperaba la profesora McGonagal...  
  
-sientese señorita Fujimori...le pondre el Sombrero Seleccionador....-  
  
-si....claro.- contesto Kara...y acto seguido se sento..y la profesora le puso el sombrero....pero antes de que el sombrero pudiera decir algo....Dumblendor lo interrumpio...  
  
-esta vez.....¿podrias hablar en voz alta por favor?...quisiera saber que es lo que te parece esta jovencita....-le dijo Albus al sombrero  
  
-claro Dumblendor...sera un placer.....- el sombrero callo por un minuto...cosa que desespero algo a Kara y despues empezo a hablar.......- vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya.....¡¿pero que tenemos aquí?!...ahora entiendo por que Dumblendor quiere escuchar.....eres una chica muy interesante...esta vez si que tengo que elegir bien la casa en que residirás...-  
  
-si tienes que hacerlo...hazlo rapido ¿si?..- le dijo Kara  
  
-¡vaya!....calma, calma.....tu tranquila....tengo que pensar bien en que casa ponerte...-  
  
+Todos los alumnos solo estaba callados escuchando todo lo que le decia el Sombrero Seleccionador a la alumna que estaba sentada........  
  
-bueno.....veamos.....Huphelpuff queda descartada.....aun que...en realidad noto que tu lealtad no tiene limites...pero...definitivamente esa no es tu casa...ahora....solo quedan 3 casas.....veo tambien que eres muy valiente, no te intimidas fácilmente.....podrias ser una Gryffindor..........-  
  
+Al escuchar esto...los alumnos de la casa mensionada en especial Hermione, Ron y Harry....pusieron mas atención en las palabras del sombrero....  
  
-...........mas sin embargo.....no creo que desarrolles todo tu potencial ahí......-  
  
-¿podrias darte prisa?..no tengo tu tiempo....-  
  
-mmmm...tienes carácter.....igual que un Sytherin....y ciertamente tienes muchas características de esa casa...tales como que...consigues las cosas que quieres....simpre logras lo que te propones a como de lugar.......  
  
+Los de Sytherin...por un momento pensaron que tendrían a una compañera nueva..en especial cierto rubio.......  
  
-¡pero!............veo que tambien eres muy astuta, como lo habia dicho...cosigues las cosas que quieres....siempre.......a base de tu astucia...eres muy inteligente........asi es que eh tomado una decisión.....-  
  
+El sombrero silencio por unos instantes......accion que hizo que Kara se desesperara aun mas de lo que ya estaba......si decia Slytherin...estaria con ese Malfoy que habia conocido en el tren...y...por lo que le dijo su nana....sabia que de esa casa habian salido la mayor parte de mortificados que habian...............por fin.....el sombrero hablo.....  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡RAVENCLAW!!!!!-  
  
+Acto seguido.....los alumnos de la casa mencionda...empezaron a aplaudir...en forma de bienvenida hacia su nueva compañera...aun que....algunos no le tenian mucha confianza...ya que estuvo a punto de terminar en la casa de Slytherin......  
  
+La profesora McGonagal le quito el sombrero....y Kara se paro de su asiento.....estaba a punto de dar un paso....cuando Dumblendor la detuvo...y le susurro algo..de forma que solo ella escuchase.....pero cierto profesor de pociones tenia un oido agudo...tratando de escuchar todo lo que le decia.  
  
-espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrago señorita Oyuki...-  
  
-¿como rayos sabe que asi me llamo?.....eso solo lo saben mi nana y Eliazar..- dijo Kara algo desconcertada...  
  
-no te mortifiques con eso....no importa como lo se.....ahora...sientese con sus compañeros....es aquella mesa de aya...- dijo señalando una de las mesas...la cual estaba en medio de las de Gryffindor y Slytherin....  
  
+Kara empezo a caminar hacia la mesa señalada por el director...se sento.....  
  
-Muy bien....espero que este año...sea un año lleno de exitos para todos....mas ahora..que podemos estar mas tranquilos..al saber que por fin...Voldemort ya no esta.....pero para que recordarles ese tema.....supongo que sus estomagos ya reclamas algo de comida...asi es que......¡¡¡que empieze el banquete!!!...- retumbo la voz de Dumblendor por todo el comedor....acto seguido....aparecio frente a los alumnos un gran banquete...que no tardo en desaparecer del hambre que tenian los alumnos...  
  
+Kara...no comio nada...ciertamente no tenia hambre...solo se dedicaba a observar su plato..moviendo la chuchara dentro de el...haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios que le hacian los alumnos que estaba a su alrededor....  
  
-uhmmm...disculpa....hola...-  
  
-¿perdon?.....¿.me hablabas a mi?...- dijo desinteresadamente Kara  
  
-si....hola, me llamo Cho Chang...estoy en séptimo año y soy prefecta de la casa...mucho gusto...¿y tu eres?.......lo siento..no alcanze a escuchar tu nombre cuando lo mencioraron...- dijo la chica  
  
-hola...soy Kara Fujimori....mucho gusto...- dijo con un tono aburrido  
  
-..¿podria llamarte Kara?.....si quieres puedes llamarme Cho........tenemos algo en comun....nuestros nombres ¿lo vez?..son japoneses...-  
  
-ah, si, claro......y si, puedes llamarme como se te de en gana.....y.....disculpa...pero....no tengo muchos animos como para platicar...-  
  
-ahh...lo siento...no te molestare....- y con esto Cho se volteo y empezo a charlar con los demás en la mesa....  
  
+Mientras..en la mesa de Gryffindor.....2 chicos y una chica platicaban sobre lo sucedido hace unos minutos....  
  
-¿por qué le habra pedido Dumblendor al sombrero que hablara en voz alta?.....- pregunto un chico pelirrojo..  
  
-¿cómo quieres que lo sepamos, Ron?...si quieres...ve y pregúntaselo en persona a Dumbledor....- contesto Hermione...  
  
-a mi me parece bastante raro......¿se dieron cuenta? Dumblendor le dijo algo a Fujimori antes de ire a sentar...- dijo esta vez Harry  
  
-si...es cierto......lo que si me puso intrigado...fue que el sombrero casi la pone en Slytherin...¿se imaginan?..asi ya no le podriamos hablar..... y a mi que me cayo bien..pero a la mera hora la puso en Ravenclaw...¡que bueno!...-dijo mas animado Ron  
  
-aja......que bueno...pero...no se si lo han notado....pero Fujimori no es muy sociable que digamos...mirenla.....- digo volteando en dirección a Kara....- no le hace caso a nadie....-  
  
-es normal...ahora no conoce a nadie...ya veran luego..- comento Herms  
  
+La noche paso rapida....los alumnos terminaron de cenar...y se dirigieron a su respectiva sala comun...los prefectos guiaron a los de primer año...e indicaron la contraseña nueva.....Kara...al entrar a su sala comun....se dirigio a los dormitorio, donde vio que sus cosas ya estaban ahí....pero...no cerca de una de las camas como las demás....al parecer...ya no habia cupo para ella.....  
  
-no te preocupes...- le dijo una chica detrás de ella..era Cho....-puedes quedarte en mi habitación...nosotros los prefectos tenemos cuartos por separado..y en mi cuarto hay una cama de sobra..puedes quedarte ahí.....ven, sigueme.....  
  
+Kara no dijo nada..solo tomo sus cosas y siguió a Chang a donde le indicaba...pronto se toparon con una puerta..en donde Cho le digo que tenia una contraseña por ser la habitación de los prefectos....  
  
-todavía no le eh puesto una contraseña....¿qué te parece si escogemos una? Puede ser una palabra o una oración...-  
  
-mmmm....veamos...¿que te parece?....."Ying Fa".....seguro que sabes que significa...¿cierto?..- digo Kara con el animo ya un poco cambiado...  
  
-¿Ying Fa?...claro..significa "Sakura"....o para ser mas exactas...."Flor de Cerezo"...si....me parece muy original...y lo mejor es que solo tu y yo sabemos lo que significa.......-  
  
+Cho se dirigio a la puerta y le indico la nueva contraseña...y enseguida las dos pasaron al cuarto...era muy bonito....de color azul..representativo de la casa de Ravenclaw....y ciertamente el color favorito de Kara....las camas tambien tenian las mantas de color azul...con el signo de la casa grabado en una de las esquinas de las almohadas...Kara dejo su baul a un lado de la cama...para enseguida hecharse a la cama y dormir....  
  
+El día siquiente seria demasiado agitado...Cho les daria su nuevo horario en el desayuno..asi es que aun que no quisiera ir a desayunar..tendrían que ir al Gran Comedor para recoger su horario...lo unico que le inquietaba en esos momentos era...primero...el ¿quién seria ese profesor que miro ante de pasar a la selección?...y....segundo...¿cómo rayos era que el profesor Dumblendor sabia su segundo nombre...si nadie mas lo sabia mas que dos personas?....bueno..pensaria en eso luego..por ahora tenia que descansar...Kara, se quedo dormida placidamente en su cama.....seguida por su compañera Cho.....  
  
El día llego a Hogwarts...y.........................  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Weeno...¿que le parecio este mi segundo capis?...la verdad no se mucho de Cho Chang...no se nada de su personalidad...asi es que si como la pongo en mi fic no es como en el libro..ya saben por que es...lo unico que se de ella..es que tuvo algo que ver con Harry....pero bueno.... aquí voy a responder los reviews que me mandaron:  
  
Estrella Fugaz: hola...me dio mucho gusto recibir tu review!!.....¿dices que te quitaron tu fic?? Pueden hacer eso?? Je, yo no sabia...pero no te desanimes..yo que tu...seguiria escribiendo la historia y la trataria de publicar en otras paginas....y gracias por decir que el fic tiene futuro....me dio muchos animos!! ^o^...  
  
Daneva Snape: gracias por decirme lo de Sirius...la verdad si dudaba de que haya sido Remus el que se habia muerto....pero bueno...en ese caso...entonces rescribo lo que dije antes.....en mi historia no estara muerto Sirius.....jeje.....¡gracias por leer mi fic!  
  
Riegel: creeme...me va a servir de mucho lo que me dijiste...estaba desesperada por no saber como se agregaban los capitulos.....gracias por decirme como...mil gracias!!  
  
Barbi_Black: el tuyo fue el primer Review que recibí...y te agradezco mucho que te hayas molestado en escribirlo....no pude escribir la, esta, continuación enseguida..ya que no tuve el tiempo que yo esperaba..pero bueno...ya lo hice.....y ya vez el resultado.....ya veremos si tus hipótesis son correctas ehhh..jeje .....  
  
OK......por el momento eh recibido solo 4 reviews pero espero recibir mas conforme avance con la historia.....este capitulo me salio mas corto de lo que yo esperaba...de hecho me salio muy corto a mi parecer.....quiero hacer el siguiente capis un poco mas largo que el primero....no se molesten sino eh puesto mucho a mi Sevi en los capitulos...pero por ahora...el pesonaje que importa mas es Kara.....pero ya veran que después aparecera mucho mas seguido..y de hecho debe de aparecer mas seguido..ya que es el personaje masculino principal :p.......  
  
Ahh y si alguno (a) de ustedes les justan los fics de Sakura Card Captors...pueden leer los que eh hecho hasta el momento...ayer publique uno que se llama "Sentimientos Ocultos" y es de Tomoyo y Eriol.....tambien tengo otros....que no eh podido continuar...pero ya lo hare....sin mas....me despido...Atte: Karla Hernadez, autora 


	3. La P1rimera Clase, Pociones

Ok....este es el tercer capis de el fic...estoy tratando de hacer el fic lo mas largo posible....como ya lo saben y se los vuelvo a repetir por si se les olvida...no eh leido ningun libro de Harry Potter, solo eh visto las películas y eh leido unos cuantos fics que ciertamente me son de mucha ayuda....bien.....HP no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a J.K Rowling...a excepcion de algunos personajes que yo eh puesto, claro.......bueno...empecemos............  
  
"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"  
  
capitulo 3: La primera clase....Pociones  
  
+El día llego a Hogwarts, eran las 5:00 de la mañana [notas/autora: yo creo que eso es madrugada ¿verdad? Jeje] y..........Kara ya se encontraba despierta....realmente no habia dormido mucho que digamos.....se sento a la orilla de la cama y se puso sus sandalias....después tomo un poco de ropa y salio de la habitación para dirigirse al baño, no se preocupo por despertar a su compañera..ella estaba placidamente dormida como para poder ser despertada con unos simples ruidos........Kara se baño..para esto ya habian pasado 20 minutos...se dirigio de nuevo a su habitación para arreglarse un poco....se seco el cabello....y simplemente lo cepillo hasta que quedara lacio.....no se maquillo..ella nunca lo hacia....tenia cierta belleza natural....que ella desconocia poseer....salio....y se dirigio a la sala comun...que estaba desierta a esas horas.....eran las 5:30.......al ver esto...Kara decidio ir a el Gran Comedor...para ver si habia por lo menos un elfo que la pudiera atender.....cuando llego...se dirigio a las cocinas donde encontro a solo un elfo....  
  
-ehmmm...disculpa....¡¡eyyy!!...-le grito al elfo domestico  
  
-ohh..lo siento señorita.....¿se le ofrece algo?...-  
  
-¿podrias darme lo que quisiera?....-  
  
-claro, señorita...pida lo que quiera señorita....-  
  
-mmmm....veamos...quiero 3 hot cakes.....y un poco de jugo de naranja....-  
  
-en seguida esta listo ¿quiere que lo lleve a la mesa de Ravenclaw?...- le pregunto el elfo..  
  
-no....yo te espero....y yo lo llevare a la mesa...-  
  
-como usted diga señorita...ahora mismo se lo traigo....-  
  
+El elfo fue a preparar lo pedido y en menos de 10 minutos ya habia vuelto con los hot cakes y el jugo que le habian pedido....Kara la tomo....  
  
-por cierto.....¿cuál es tu nombre? Me pareces un elfo simpatico...-  
  
-ohh...Dobby señorita...mi nombre es Dobby.....-  
  
-muy bien Dobby ¿podria contar contigo si es que vuelvo a levantarme temprano?...que es lo mas seguro-  
  
-claro que si señorita....Dobby siempre se encuentra en las cocinas de Hogwarts a estas horas....-  
  
-muy bien...y ...gracias por el desayuno- dicho esto Kara se dirigio a la mesa de Ravenclaw...que estaba totalmente vacia al igual que las 3 mesas restantes de las casas.......no volteo a ver a la mesa de profesores ya que suponia que estaba en las mismas circunstancias...pero se equivocaba.....  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
+Snape era uno de los profesores [notas/autora: sino es que el unico] mas madrugadores de todo Hogwarts...ni el mismo Dumblendor se levantaba tan temprano......se habia levantado 15 minutos antes de las 5:00 de la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño de agua fria rapido.....se vistio...y se seco el cabello....la verdad le importaba muy poco si su cabello tenia buen aspecto o no...pero tomo el cepillo y lo paso por su cabello una vez, dejándolo casi igual [notas/autora: casi igual de enmarañado jeje ^- ^Uu].....después salio de su habitación y a paso lento se dirigió a el Gran Comedor (que se encontraba bastante lejos de las mazmorras) a encargar su desayuno con Dobby....uno de los poco elfos domesticos que se encontraban despiertos a esa hora.....una vez listo su desayuno lo tomo sin siquiera decir un pequeño "gracias" y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores......cuando se disponia a empezar con el primer bocado...vio una `sombra´ entrar y dirigirse hacia las cocinas....al parecer se trataba de una alumna, ya que llevaba el uniforme característico de Hogwarts....le importo muy poco de quien se tratara....solo vio que se habia sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw....asi es que debia de ser de esa casa.....después de ver a la joven con mas detenimiento...se dio cuenta que se trataba de aquella chica que pidio Dumblendor al "sombrero seleccionador" que diera su opinión es voz alta....y que por cierto...por poco quedaba en Slytherin...la casa el cual, el era jefe.....lo unico que no recordaba era su nombre....no lo habia escuchado por mirarla....habia algo en esa chica que le tenia intrigado..........sus ojos.....negros, de un negro muy intenso.....casi iguales a los suyos......  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
+Kara se encontraba comiendo, cuando de repente sintio que alguien la miraba...asi es que levanto la vista y empezo a buscar quien podrirá estar mirándola.....busco en la mesa que tenia delante, nada, busco en la siguiente, nada, volteo para atrás para ver si alguien podria estar detrás de ella......tampoco nada....solo quedaba una mesa, la de maestros....asi es que volteo....y se encontro con un profesor vestido completamente de negro, que estaba solo.....se dio cuanta casi de inmediato que se trataba de el mismo profesor que habia visto momentos antes de pasar a la selección....el mismo que estaba justo a lado de Dumblendor......para cuando se dio cuenta de quien era...ya habia terminado de desayunar....y el plato tanto como el vaso ya habia desaparecido..asi es que se paro y salio de inmediato del Comedor....queria saber quien era ese profesor...pero después lo descubriria...por el momento daria un pequeño paso por el instituto..que hasta ahora..gran parte le era desconocido.....al salir del comedor empezo a caminar sin un rumbo fijo...solo viendo lo que habia a su alrededor .....  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
+Desde lo sucedido ya habia paso mas de una hora, ya eran alrededor de las 7:15 de la mañana y Kara ya habia recorrido gran parte del castillo....cuando vio la hora que era, decidio ir de nuevo al Gran Comedor...ya que suponia que ya estaría Cho ahí para darle su horario, ademas solo faltaba una hora para el comienzo de las clases.....cuando entro....ya habian varios alumnos en las 4 mesas, al igual que profesores....se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw para ver si vei a Cho...y si, Cho ya estaba sentada, entregando algunos horarios.....  
  
-oye........Chang, dame un horario ¿si?...-  
  
-ahh si claro........pero......¿en que curso estas? No me lo has dicho...-  
  
-en séptimo curso......ahora ¿podrias darme mi horario, por favor?...-  
  
-genial....estas en el mismo curso que yo.....ten...- lo dice entregándole una pequeña hoja...- nos toca pociones con los de Gryffindor a primera hora.....que horror....- Cho tenia una cara de asco  
  
-¿lo dices por los Gryffindors?.....-  
  
-ja, claro que no...se ve que eras nueva aquí...lo digo por el profesor....tienes suerte....solo vas a tener que soportarlo un año...yo llevo seis seguidos.....y falta este-  
  
-si, como sea...yo me voy, sinceramente no quiero estar aquí por ahora.....¿dónde esta el aula de pociones?....- dijo Kara  
  
-esta en las mazmorras, te recomiendo que te pongas algo mas abajo...ahí hace bastante frio....  
  
-aja...- Kara hizo caso omiso ante la recomendación de Cho y salio del Comedor para dirigirse a las mazmorras, tenia una baga idea de donde se encontraban, habia pasado por ahí durante su recorrido......lo malo es que estaba algo lejos del comedor.....estaba en la parte baja de el instituto, cuando llego se arrepintió de no haberle hecho caso a Cho, realmente si hacia mucho frio ahí abajo....miro su reloj mágico, apenas habian pasado poco mas de 15 minutos, y faltaba media hora para el inicio de clases, y por lo tanto, el profesor tardaria en llegar....asi es que se recargo en la puerta del aula y poco a poco se fue bajando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos [notas/autora: ¿si se imaginan como, verdad?]  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
+Mientras tanto, en el Gran comedor.....  
  
-eyyy ¿han visto a Fujimori? Por que yo no....-  
  
-ahora que la mencionas, yo tampoco la eh visto, ¿qué me dices tu Harry?- le pregunto Ron  
  
-no, tampoco, tal vez no tenia hambre y no vino, seguro que esta por ahí-  
  
-ayy Harry, pero si deberia de haber venido para recoger su horario-  
  
-tal vez vino antes de que nosotros llegaramos, ya es algo tarde.- dijo muy tranquilo  
  
-si, cierto, Harry tiene razon....no te preocupes Herms, si no me equivoco, nos toca pociones con los de Ravenclaw...- lo dice de mala gana...- seguro y la vemos ahí, ademas, no se que tanto te preocupa...-  
  
-bueno, ya, solo queria saber donde estaba, y hablando de clases, sera mejor que ya nos vayamos, sino queremos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día, y mucho menos si el profesor es Snape........- dijo Hermione apurando a sus amigos  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
+Snape ya se encontraba en las mazmorras, para entonces ya eran las 7:40, y faltaban 20 minutos para su clase, se encamino asia se clase y se sorprendio al ver a una chica sentada, aparentemente dorminada enfrente de la puerta, cosa que obstaculizaba su camino....no supo quien era, ya que su cabello cubria su rostro.  
  
+Kara se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba enfrente de ella asi es que rapidamente se incorporo levantándose, seguia con la mirada en el suelo, hasta que una voz le hablo..  
  
-se podria saber ¿que es lo que esta haciendo?, señorita....las mazmorras no son lugar para tomar su siesta.....- dijo un exasperado Snape...  
  
-yo.....- Kara levanto la mirada, y se sorprendio al ver a quien tenia delante suyo.....- yo, no estaba tomando ninguna "siesta" señor, solo estaba esperando a que el profesor de pociones llegase....eso es todo.....-  
  
+Snape no dijo nada, solo aparto a Kara de la puerta, y abrio....  
  
-¿qué acaso no piensa entrar?......-  
  
-si, claro.....pero sabe.....no es necesario que me hable de esa manera...- dijo con un tono enojado...(ya dentro del salon)  
  
-yo le hablo como quiera....ahora....sientese...-  
  
+Kara no hizo caso al profesor, solo dejo sus cosas en una de las mesas y se dispuso a ver el aula, era grande, y en las estanterías habia todo tipo de cosas, las necesarias como para hacer todas las pociones o al menos todas las que ella conocia, que eran la mayoria, ya que a ella siempre le habian gustado estar haciendo toda clase de pociones, tanto le gustaban que durante su infancia antes de entrar a cualquier escuela de magia, habia leido ya muchos libros sobre pociones, de todo tipo, para la fuerza, de amor (aun que claro, estaban prohibidas), para el crecimiento, de todo, sabia de todo, las pociones siempre habian sido su fuerte, tanto, que llego a tener una calificación excelente en su anterior escuela....pero algo de decia que no seria igual en Hogwarts.......  
  
-¡¿qué acaso no me escucha, señorita?!...le estoy hablando.....quiere que se siente ahora mismo- grito Snape  
  
-lo siento profesor, pero no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo veo el salon, eso es todo, no creo que le afecte en algo ¿o si?-  
  
-a mi no me hable de esa manera, le puede costar puntos para su casa, y sientese ya, falta poco para que comience la clase....señorita...-  
  
-esta señorita tiene su nombre profesor....soy Fujimori, Kara Fujimori.....y.....¿dice que falta poco para que empiece la clase?, pues yo no veo que los alumnos esten entrando por la puerta...ciertamente no creo que les importe su clase....- lo dijo ya sin pensar en lo que decia, y mucho menos en las consecuencias...  
  
-pues deberia de .....ya me conocen....y si yo fuera usted...tomaria asiento y me quedaria callado....-  
  
+Justo en ese momento se abrio la puerta, dejando ver a varios alumnos entrar al aula de pociones, entre ellos, Harry, Hermione y Ron...que al ver a Kara (ya sentada) se dirigieron a ella....  
  
-Fujimori, ya nos tenias preocupados, no te vimos en el desayuno, ¿no te paso nada?- pregunto Ron  
  
-no, estoy perfectamente bien...-  
  
-señor Weasley, sientese ahora mismo sino quiere que le baje 10 puntos a su casa........(silencio)..........se que aquí ya todos me conocen, pero ahí una alumna nueva, asi es que me presentare......- dirigiéndose a Kara..- soy el Profesor Severus Snape, "Snape"...para usted....y soy el maestro de pociones le guste o no...le voy a advertir algo señorita Fujimori, no soporto la impuntualidad en los alumnos y mucho menos el mal comportamiento, asi es que mas le vale no hacerme enojar por una insolencia.....-  
  
-puede estar seguro...Profesor Snape...que eso nunca va a pasar...- Kara lo miraba de una manera retadora, accion que no dejo muy contento a Severus  
  
-Muy bien, hoy empesaremos con una pocion que sirve para obtener cierta fuerza....seguro algunos de ustedes ya tiene una pocion en mente...pero....esta es diferente.....no da energia magica, como muchas pociones, sino que da `solo´ energia física......ahora ¿quién me podria decir como se llama esta pocion?....-  
  
+Hermione estaba a punto de levantar la mano, pero una ya estaba arriba antes que la suya, era Kara....  
  
-si señorita Fujimori ¿lo sabe?....-  
  
-a esa pocion se le llama....Amapolirius......- dijo muy segura en su respuesta  
  
-muy bien, ahora ¿me podria decir, cual es el ingrediente esencial para esta pócima?-  
  
-como su nombre lo dice, el ingrediente principal es la amapola, que como todo mago sabe, tiene propidades para aumentar fuerza...y créame, si esto lo supieran los muggles, harian de todo para conseguirla.....-  
  
-bien, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw...veo que tiene muchos conocimientos señorita Fujimori....-  
  
+Después de eso, Snape se dirigió al pizarron y empezo a escribir los ingredientes necesarios para la pocion..  
  
-quiero que tomen los ingredientes necesarios y hagan la pocion, según lo que les indique, en..en.......¿qué cree que esta haciendo señorita Fujimori?...- le dijo a Kara, que se habia parado de su asiento para dirigirse a las estanterías  
  
-solo hago lo que indico, estoy tomando los ingredientes.-  
  
-ni siquiera le eh dicho donde estan, ¡sientese!...-  
  
-ok, ok.....- para esto Kara ya tenia todos los ingredientes en sus manos, dejándolos en su escritorio.....- por cierto profe Snape.....no veo ningunas Amapolas por aquí, ¿cómo quiere que hagamos la pocion sin el ingrediente principal?...-  
  
-yo tengo las Amapolas...ahora...veo que ya tomo los ingredietes....me imagino que sabe como preparar la pocion ¿cierto?...-le desafio Snape  
  
-¿qué come que adivina? Profesor.- le dijo con un tono sarcástico, cosa que hizo que se enfadara  
  
-esta bien....haga la pocion, ¡y quiero que hagan lo que hace la señorita Fujimori!.......- lo dijo para que los demás lo escuchacen...- si la pocima sale mal....sera solo por su culpa.....empiece...-  
  
-esta bien.- contesto de mala gana  
  
+Kara tomo su caldero y lo calento un poco, después, tomo uno de los frascos y lo agrego, tomo otro, y asi sucesivamente........se detuvo al momento de ya haber mezclado 5 ingredientes.... Snape la miraba como esperando a que cometira un error  
  
-profesor.....¿para cuantas personas sera la pocion? ¿solo para mi?...- pregunto de repente Kara  
  
-asi es señorita....continue-  
  
+Tomo una bascula [notas/autora: y donde la traía? ¬_¬ Uu jeje] y midio cierta cantidad de unos de los ingredientes..para después integrarlos a la pocima...de nuevo se detuvo...  
  
-muy bien, profesor, esta listo, solo faltan las Amapolas ¿las tiene o no?...-  
  
-tome.....- Snape le dio la flor, y en seguida Kara le empezo a quitar los petalos, los agrego a la mezcla, no sin antes romper una de las esquinas de cada petalo....  
  
-bien....¿me podria decir por que es que rompio los petalos?...¿y por que solo ah puesto 4 de ellos?...- le pregunto  
  
-los ` rompi´, para que pudieran soltar mejor sus propiedades, y asi diera un mejor resultado, y solo agrege 4 de los petalos, por que eso es lo que se necesita para que solo una persona la tome.....ahora solo debemos esperar unos 5 minutos para que este lista...- Snape la miro por unos momentos  
  
-30 puntos mas para Ravenclaw, y mas le vale no hacer nada para perderlos....- le advirtió....- ¡Ahora, quiero que cuando terminen la pocion, la viertan en un vaso y me lo traigan para ver como quedo, la pocion debe tener un color rojizo!.....y usted Fujimori, probaremos su pocion en la siguiente clase.....-  
  
+Todos se apresuraron a preparar la pocion, una vez terminada le dieron los vasos al profesor Snape, lo que si les parecio raro a la mayoria de los alumnos de Gryffindor, es que el profesor ni siquiera se molesto en quitarles puntos por ponerle atención a lo que hacia Fujimori.....la clase termino, y todos los alumnos ya se estaban retirando......solo Kara se quedo hasta que todos estuvieran fuera....  
  
-señorita Fujimori, 10 puntos mas para su casa.....- dijo de improvisto Snape  
  
-¿discpulpe?..... ¿y se puede saber a que se debe?...-  
  
-es debido a su puntualidad, fue la primera en la clase, y el tiempo que estuvo en el aula, sola, no lo desperdicio....pero sino los quiere......-  
  
-no, claro que si.......ok......yo ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a la siguiente clase, y perder los puntos que me acaba de dar......-  
  
+Kara salio del aula de pociones, afuera se encontraban 4 personas esperandola.................  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
Bueno....listo.....el capitulo 3 esta acabado, solo espero que les haya gustado......sobre la pocion que hicieron, que quede claro que yo la invente (je se nota, verdad?), no se me ocurrio otra cosa, solo puse lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y pues fue una flor, la amapola.............¿se dan cuenta? En cada capitulo se sabe un poco mas sobre Kara. Ok, las siguientes, son respuestas de los reviews:  
  
Josué: Hola!!! Me da mucho gusto que me hayas mandado un REVIEW....amigo mio, espero que tambien leas este capitulo, y me des tu opinión, luego platicamos por el messenger, ¿ok?  
  
Riegel: pues si, ya vez que si me sirvio mucho lo de cómo agregar los capitulos, y sobre el sombrero, ¿a que te refieres? Por que si quieres yo te lo puedo explicar, si es sobre que Dumblendor le pidio que hablara en voz alta, es por que según la información que tengo, el sombrero (en el libro) dice sus comentarios para que solo el niño que lo tiene puesto lo escuche , no como en la película que todos escuchan lo que dice....espero que eso sea lo que te parecio "curioso". Y.....sobre......los.....puntitos....¿qué quieres que le haga? Prácticamente los pongo sin darme cuenta, jejeje........¿lo vez? ya lo volvi a hacer.....ok....creo que eso es todo. Gracias por el review  
  
Ahh, por cierto, eh leido algunos fics donde dice que en Hogwarts empiezan las clases a las 7 de la mañana, y otros donde empiezan a las 9, pues en el mio, las clases no comienzan ni a las 7 ni a las 9, sino que empiezan a las 8 de la mañana.......bien, sin mas, me despido, le mando un gran abrazo, Bye  
  
Este cap, se lo dedico a los que se han molestado en dejarme un pequeño Review.... 


	4. Rivalidades, DM vs KF

Ok, ya voy con el 4to capitulo, y pienzo terminarlo hoy mismo, veamos, son las 2:15 pm, y es 4 de diciembre del 03....empecemos  
  
"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"  
  
capitulo 4: Rivalidades...DM vs. KF  
  
+Kara salio del aula de pociones, afuera se encontraban 4 personas esperándola.  
  
-hola Fujimori.-dijo animadamente Ron  
  
-ah si, hola chicos, ¿qué hacen todavía aquí? Si salieron hace rato, deberían de estar ya en la siguiente clase....-  
  
-pues si, solo queriamos preguntarte algo ¿por qué no estuviste en el desayuno?¿te paso algo?...- pregunto Hermione  
  
-no, solo es que acostumbro levantarme temprano, ademas de que el horario de aquí es diferente al de francia, tengo que acostumbrarme....-  
  
-con razon no te encontre el la habitación- dijo Cho- un momento.....¿dijiste francia? ¿vivias en francia?.....-  
  
-aja...por el momento no tengo ganas de hablar de mi vida.....Chang, si no me equivoco nos toca Transformaciones ¿no?-  
  
-si, es mejor llegar a tiempo.....bueno chicos (dirigiéndose a Ron, Hermione y Harry) no vamos......-  
  
+Cho tomo de la muñeca a Kara y la `jalo´ por los pasillos hasta llegar a el aula de Transformaciones. La clase paso tranquila, sin ningun contratiempo, Raveclaw gano 20 puntos mas, gracias a los comentarios de Kara..... cuando salieron, Cho intentaba poner un tema de conversación, pero Kara, simplemente no le hacia mucho caso, después se dirigieron a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas que que era impartida en la cabaña que estaba fuera del castillo por Hagrid, y que por suerte habian sido las primeras en llegar....  
  
-ahh hola, veo que son las primeras.......señorita Fujimori, que gusto verla de nuevo, lo mismo digo señorita Chang-  
  
-hola Hagrid, ¿qué nos vas a mostrar hoy? Estoy ansiosa por sabes que es...- comento Cho  
  
-no coma ansias señorita Chang, ya lo veran, solo les puedo decirles que les va a gustar mucho...  
  
+En ese momento los alumnos ya estaban llegando, poco a poco todos los de Huphelpuff y Ravenclaw se acomodaron para hacer un circulo alrededor de su profesor.  
  
-bueno, esta es la primera clase del año, por lo tanto les tengo algo especial, este proyecto talvez nos lleve todo el año, pero eso no va a impedir que les enseñe mas cosas....acompáñenme..-  
  
+Todos siguieron a Hagrid hasta el interior de la cabaña, que era mas grande de lo que aparentaba ser y cabían perfectamente todos adentro, Hagrid se acerco a la chimenea, donde se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño bulto cubierto con una sabana, Hagrid tomo el bulto entre sus manos y después quito la sabana, dejando ver a un pequeño unicornio, que al parecer, estaba recien nacido, pero algo raro habia en ese unicornio, no era blanco.....  
  
-este unicornio tiene 2 semanas de nacido, lo encontre abandonado en el bosque prohibido, como pueden ver, no es como los demás unicornios, es negro y no blanco, es por eso que sus padres lo abandonaron, un unicornio negro es muy raro en el mundo, y de cierta forma son especiales, pero desgraciadamente sus padres no pensaron lo mismo.....bueno, el punto es que, les voy a pedir que me ayuden a cuidarlo en el transcurso del año, la mitad de la clase la dedicaremos al unicornio y la otra mitad a demás criaturas ¿estan deacuerdo?- pregunto el semigigante.  
  
+Los alumnos no tardaron en contestar afirmativamente, durante toda la clase se la pasaron construyendo una especie "mini establo" en la parte trasera de la cabaña, establo que no pudieron terminar, pero que seguro los de otras casa lo harian. La clase termino, y Cho y Kara se dirigían a la clase de `vuelo´....  
  
-¡vaya!, ¿pero quien tenemos aquí? Hola Chang, Fujimori.- dijo un rubio  
  
-no molestes Malfoy, ya suficiente tenemos con verte la cara...- dijo malhumorada Kara [notas/autora: por fin hablo, ya tenia rato que no hablaba]  
  
-a mi nadie me habla de esa manera Fujimori- hubo un silencio-..... con razon se me hacia tan familiar tu apellido, si tu padre es Shoren Fujimori ¿cierto?...-  
  
-a ti no te importa si el es mi padre o no.-  
  
-según tengo entendido, tu padre es un gran mago conocido en todo oriente ¿cómo esta?...-  
  
-¡¡¡¡callate!!!! No hables de mi padre en frente de mi, ¡¿entendiste?! No quiero que lo menciones, y mucho menos sino sabes que fue de el..- esta vez Kara mostraba un enfado muy notable, tanto, que Cho no se atrevio a hacer o decir algo.  
  
- Uyy, no te enojes Kara.- se burlo Draco  
  
-no-te-atrevas-a llamame por mi nombre.....mucho menos sino te doy permiso..-  
  
-señores, no quiero que empiece un conflicto en mi clase, ¡rápido! Tomen sus escobas.- dijo la señora Hooch  
  
+Draco tomo su escoba, una Saeta de Hielo, igual a la de Kara, ellos eran los unicos que tenian de ese tipo de escobas en toda la clase, por lo que llamaron la atención de los demás, en seguida la profesora de vuelo llamo a cada uno de los alumnos para que hicieran una pequeña prueba, antes de eso la profesora habia dicho que quien pasase la prueba en el menor tiempo posible y sin errores, le aumentaría 30 puntos a su debida casa....fueron pasando uno por uno, primero pasaba uno de Slytherin, luego uno de Ravenclaw, y asi sucesivamente, hasta que solo quedaron Kara y Draco.  
  
-señor Malfoy, como usted tiene una Saeta de Hielo al igual que la señorita Fujimori, su prueba sera mas extensa, ahora.......¡empiece!, ¡ya!..-  
  
+Draco se elevo y fue cruzando cada uno de los aros mágicos que flotaban en el aire a una gran velocidad, no por nada era el capitan del equipo de Quiddich de su casa, ademas de ser el buscador de este, hubo un momento en la prueba en donde casi pierde el control en una vuelta debido a la velocidad, pero que con suerte logro controlar, después de varios giros y vueltas, termino la prueba de Malfoy, dando lugar a la de Kara...-  
  
-muy bien señor Malfoy, muy bien, es su turno señorita Fujimori ¿lista?..........¡1,2,3!, ¡ya!..-  
  
+Kara se elevo por los aires montada en su Saeta de Hielo........primer aro, bien, segundo, perfecto, tercer aro, mas que bien....todos los pasaba sin ningun problema y a toda velocidad, incluso al pasar por el aro en el cual Draco casi pierde el equilibrio, todo lo hacia perfectamente.....cosa que hizo que muchos de los alumnos empezaran aclamarla y a aplaudir por el excelente desempeño que hacia con la escoba, incluso algunos Slytherin, Kara paso por el ultimo aro y aterrizo sin dificultades.....los de su casa se acercaron a felicitarla, pero ella no hacia caso a los halagos que le daban, camino hacia la profesora con escoba en mano.....  
  
-¿y bien? ¿qué tal lo hice?..- pregunto muy tranquila  
  
-creo que esta mas que claro el como lo hizo, por lo tanto, los 30 puntos son para Ravenclaw, y puede poner esos puntos en su record personal.-  
  
+Todos miraban a Kara con cierta incredulidad, ¿qué acaso no le importaba lo que le dijeran?.....Draco la miraba con rabia, ¿cómo es que lo habia superado?, el era el mejor, según el, en la escoba, ¡¿cómo es que una chica "novata" lo habia superado?!, pero eso no se iba a quedar asi, Draco Malfoy no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente...y para su suerte la señora Hooch propuso algo que no podia rehusar...  
  
-veo que ustedes dos tienen talento con las escoba ¿por qué no compiten en una pequeña carrera, la mecánica sera la misma de pasar aros flotantes, quien llege primero al aro dorado, gana ¿qué dicen?-  
  
-como sea, no tengo inconveniente.- dijo Kara  
  
-pues entonces preparate para perder Fujimori...-  
  
-muy bien, tomen sus escobas.- la profesora hizo aparecer los primeros 10 aros- ¿listos?.........¡ahora!-  
  
+Draco y Kara salieron del principio al mismo tiempo, Malfoy trataba de empujar a Kara para que perdiera el equilibrio y asi ganar ventaja, pero no funcionaba, ella no se dejaba intimidar por las acciones de Draco, asi es que decidio contraatacar, y dio justo en el blanco, ya que Draco por poco y se cae de la escoba....  
  
-¡¡¡quiero un juego limpio!!!- les grito la profesora  
  
+Los dos no hicieron mucho caso a la profesora, solo se concentraron en alcanzar el aro dorado, que ya habia aparecido, y que estaba a solo unas cuantas vueltas de ellos, Malfoy al ver esto, acelero a la máxima potencia.....grave error....por hacer eso, la escoba se descontrolo haciendo que Malfoy cayera directo al cuelo...y dejando el camino libre asia la meta a Kara.....  
  
-tenemos un ganador, felicitaciones señorita Fujimori- para cuando dijo esto la profesor, Kara ya estaba en tierra firme...- seria de una gran idea el unirse al equipo de Quiddich de su casa, tengo entendido que les falta un golpeador, y no dudo en que usted pueda con el papel....-  
  
-ciertamente profesora, no me interesa pertenecer a ningun equipo...-  
  
-como sea, si cambia de parecer, hágamelo saber, y quedara automáticamente en el equipo........¡bien, la clase ah terminado! ¡pueden retirarse!....y usted señor Malfoy, deje de estar quejándose, no callo de muy alto, peores caídas a tenido y no ha dicho nada....-  
  
+Todos salieron de la clase, a excepcion de Draco y Kara, o mas bien, Draco no la dejo salir junto con Cho..  
  
-¡suéltame!..- decia Kara tratando de safarse del apretón que Malfoy hacia en su muñeca.  
  
-¡esto no se va a quedar asi Fujimori! Nadie humilla asi a un Malfoy y sale como si nada..- dijo de una manera siseante  
  
-pues fijate que no me interesa, y para mi opinión, te lo merecias...........mira Malfoy no te conozco y no me interesa conocerte, mucho menos estar en tu contra...- dijo un poco mas tranquila  
  
-exacto Fujimori, no me conoces, y no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer a todo aquel que se me ponga enfrente.- dicho esto, Draco solto a Kara y salio del aula de Vuelo...  
  
+Kara salio en seguida, para encontrarse con una preocupada Cho, que la habia estado esperando, ya que vio que no habia salido junto con ella, y ya se imaginaba lo peor, por que se dio cuenta de que Malfoy tampoco estaba...  
  
-¿qué te hizo ese Malfoy?...- pregunto preocupada  
  
-no me hizo nada, y para serte franca no me interesa en lo mas minimo en que me pueda llegar a hacer....-  
  
-no lo conoces, el es capaz de todo, solo preguntale a Harry, gracias a Malfoy el ah sufrido mucho, y lo peor de todo, ¡Malfoy es un futuro mortificado!...- lo ultimo lo digo casi gritando  
  
-ya te dije que no me interesa, no le tengo miedo...-  
  
+Acto seguido, Kara empezo a caminar dejando atrás a una sorprendida Cho, pero no pudo continuar con su camino, ya que otra chica se lo obstruía...  
  
-te lo advierto Fujimori, no te metas con Draco-  
  
-¿perdon?.....- dijo Kara  
  
-no te hagas la sorda, escucha bien, no te metas con Draco...o no respondo en lo que te pueda pasar- dijo enojada  
  
-en primera, no te conozco, en segunda, no me interesa en meterme con ese Malfoy.....ahora ¿podrias quitarte de mi camino?-  
  
-soy Pansy Parkynson, amiga de Draco [n/a: si claro ¬¬], y mas te vale que lo que dices sea verdad Fujimori..-  
  
-si, si.- contesto muy desinteresadamente Kara  
  
+Kara empezo a caminar, apartando con una mano a Pansy, haciendo que se enojara mas, pero se trago sus palabras al ver la forma en que Kara la miraba, era una mirada fria, tal vez peor que la misma mirada de su profesor de pociones, se vei fria, calculadora, segura, todo a la vez [notas/autora: si las miradas matasen]. Pronto, Kara ya se habia alejado lo suficiente, seguida por su "amiga" Cho, las dos iban al Gran Comedor, ya era hora de la comida, y ciertamente las dos ya tenia hambre, sobre todo Kara, habia desayunado muy temprano, y para empeorar el asunto, salio lo de Draco, que le habia abierto el apetito...se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw junto con Cho, no sin antes mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos que la miraban animadamente, asi es que ella les devolvió la mirada, aun que no tan calida como la de sus compañeros, pero al fin al cabo, ellos supieron interpretar y la saludaron moviendo la mano de un lado a otro......Kara se sento a lado de Cho, y justo en el momento de sentarse, aparecieron delante de ellas sus platos junto con un poco de jugo, pero antes de que pudiera probar su primer bocado, empezaron a llegar decenas de lechuzas, pronto una lechuza negra se poso enfrente de ella, dejando una carta en la mesa, para luego salir volando de nuevo...Kara aparto su plato un poco, y tomo la carta, tenia el sello característico de su familia, asi es que no dudo ni un momento en abrirla.....Kara reconocio la letra antes de siquiera leer lo que decia, era de su nana.....al darse cuenta de eso, en su rostro se formo una media sonrisa(sin darse cuanta), cosa que hizo que Cho se sorprendiera, ya que en los dos días que habia tratado con ella, no habia sonreído ni un poco......por otra parte, Kara empezo a leer la carta que tenia en manos...decia mas o menos asi:  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Querida Karasen:  
  
Espero que te la estes pasando muy bien en tu primer día en Hogwarts, según tengo entendido, quedaste en Ravenclaw, y me da mucho gusto eso, de alguna forma sabia que quedarias en esa casa, eres muy inteligente.......... No le habras contado a nadie tu pequeño secreto ¿verdad? Sabes que si alguien lo debe de saber, ese debe de ser Dumblendor, pero por ahora nadie mas debe saberlo, y sino se lo has dicho a Dumblendor ¿qué esperas? Debe de enterarse de tu habilidad, tal vez el te ayude a controlarla mejor....bueno, yo me despido, aquí Eliazar te quiere mandar saludos....  
  
Hola señorita, espero que esta vez si tenga amigos en la escuela, aun no entiendo por que no tenia ninguno en Bouxantons, pero bueno, portese bien ehhh y como decia Caroline, me da mucho gusto el que haya quedado en una casa como Ravenclaw, en esa casa se caracterizan por ser muy inteligentes, y ciertamente usted lo es....bueno...Caroline y yo te mandamos muchos abrazos.....Cuídese señorita Kara  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-(pensando) `ayyy Eliazar, ¿cuántas veces te eh dicho que me llames por mi nombre? Nunca vas a entender.....si supieran, primer día, y ya tengo mi primer enemigo "casi" formal, ese Malfoy quien sabe que me vaya a hacer, pero no me importa en lo mas minimo, y si de amigos se trata....tal vez Chang pueda ser una, mmm, no lo se, tambien Granger, Weasley y Potter, han demostrado querer tener amistad conmigo, y la verdad no se por que, si ni siquiera eh mostrado interés en ser su amiga, además no creo que quieran estar con alguien como yo.........Ayyy nana, ¿quieres que le diga a Dumbledor mi `pequeño secreto´, no creo que sea necesario, ese viejo parase saber mas de lo que aparenta saber sobre mi, pero bueno- penso Kara, ahora con una sonrisa un poco mas marcada que la anterior  
  
-¿de quien es la carta?, parece que te dio muchos animos.- comento interesada Cho por saber de quien era la carta que habia logrado sacar una sonrisa a Kara  
  
-ehmmm, es de unos familiares, solo eso...-  
  
-oh, los has de querer mucho, pero...... cambiando de tema, ¿te has dado cuenta? Has aportado muchos puntos a nuestra casa en tan solo las primeras clases, y todavía faltan las siguientes....-  
  
-¿a si? ¿cuántos?.. no me eh dado cuenta.- lo decia con una actitud diferente a la que tenia el día pasado, habia pasado de un semblante aburrido y desinteresado, a uno totalmente cambiado, a uno mas risueño, y esta vez se veia con mas animos de platicar..  
  
-pues, veamos, 40 puntos en pociones, y creeme, eso es una gran hazaña, normalmente esos son los que nos quita jeje, bueno, otros 20 en Transformaciones, mas, 30 en Vuelo, nos dan un total de 90 puntos, si lograste esos puntos en menos de un día, ya me imagino en una semana....-  
  
-sumale otros 10, por parte del profesor Snape, me los dio al final de la clase..-  
  
-¡vaya! 100 puntos, me sorprendes Kara, ensima de todo, la señora Hooch dijo que podrias entrar al equipo de Quiddich cuando quisieras, y te recomiendo que aceptes la proposición, eres muy buena en la escoba...-  
  
+ Kara y Cho seguieron platicando por un rato mas, se podria decir que Kara ya no era la misma Kara callada y reservada que habia conocido hace ya mas de un día, era otra, pero no el importo a Cho, mas bien, le agrado de sobre manera, por fin podia platicar con ella, y gracias a la carta que habia recibido.......  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Y bien ¿qué les parecio? A mi me agrado mucho, mas que el capitulo pasado.....como ya les habia dicho, no se nada de Cho Chang asi es que no me regañen sino es como en el libro, tampoco se mucho de Pansy, solo se que esta obsesionada con Draco.....bueno, a responder REVIEWS:  
  
Riegel: Hola!! De ti eh resivido reviews de los tres capitulos anteriores, y espero resivir uno de este tambien ehhh,, como podras ver, tome en cuenta lo que me dijiste de los puntitos, que abusaba mucho de ellos, por eso es que en este capitulo trate de no usarlos mucho, y los sustituí por "comas"...y sobre lo de las amapolas, ¿podras creer que no lo sabia? Pero bueno, que bueno que me informas jeje....Gracias por el Review!!!!  
  
Malu Snape Rickman: hola, yo tambien tengo 14 años, y es mi primer fic de HP, por lo cual estoy orgullosa, ya que me han dicho que me esta quedando muy bien. Ya lei las historias de Lunarsinape, ("El Ultimo Curso", "En Deuda con el Destino", y la continuacion de esta, que no me acuerdo como se llama) realmente me han servido de inspiración, tambien eh leido unos fics tuyos, sino mas recuerdo, uno se llama "el secreto de aline", que por cierto tiene algo de parecido con el mio, con eso de la `nana´, creo que en ese fic me inspire para la nana de mi historia, no lo recuerdo, lo lei hace tiempo, y por lo que veo, no te deje un review, haber si luego te mando uno.......Ahhh por cierto, se me andaba olvidando, yo soy de México, y gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos, me es un gran halago....Bye  
  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo, por el momento, ya son las 8:54 pm, y es 4 de diciembre del 03, osea que logre mi cometido, terminar este capitulo el mismo día que lo empeze...lo hubiera terminado antes, sino fuera por que tuve que hacer mas cosas....lo termine hoy, pero creo que lo voy a publicar hasta mañana, las razones, solo yo las se..  
  
Por el momento, el fic, se enfoca en el primer día de clases de Kara o Karasen, como quieran llamarle, pero después sera enfocada en periodos mas largos de tiempo, y no se preocupen por Sevy Snape, ya saldra mas seguido, muuucho mas seguido diria yo, bueno, sin mas...me despido, no sin antes mandar un pequeño mensaje a mi querido amiguito Josué......----¿Por qué no me dejaste Review? :( se que si leiste el fic, por que tu mismo lo leiste cuando estabamos platicando por el messenger, pero yo queria mi review, buaa buaa----.....ejem ejem, eso era todo el mensaje, bueno, ahora si......hasta el siguiente capitulo, se despide su autora : Karla Hoshi  
  
Este fic promete ser laaaaargo..;) 


	5. Y Las Clases Continuan

HP no me pertenece, le pertenece a J.K.Rowling salvo unos cuantos personajes : )  
  
"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"  
  
capitulo 5: las clases continúan....  
  
+Las clases del resto del día, pasaron mas tranquilas, Hermione, Ron, Harry y Cho pudieron platicar mas abiertamente con Kara, cosa que le parecio algo extraño, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia. Ravenclaw gano mas puntos gracias a Kara, y a algunos alumnos mas, de hecho ganaron tantos, que muchos pensaron que con Kara de su parte, podrían ganar la Copa de las Casas, la noche llego, y después de la cena, Cho y Kara se dirigieron a su Sala Común, no sin antes despedirse de sus "amigos"...  
  
-ayy, me muero de sueño, hoy tuvimos un día muy agitado...- dijo casi bostezando Cho  
  
-y eso que es el primer día, ya me imagino mañana.- Kara tomo su horario e hizo una ligera mueca, que su acompañante supo el por que de la misma...  
  
-si, lo se, mañana nos toca la mayor parte de las clases con esas serpientes, di que tuvimos suerte, hoy solo nos toco Vuelo con ellos....uy, y lo peor, tambien nos toca Pociones de nuevo, y para empeorar las cosas, nos toca doble "con" Slytherin, ¡que horror!-  
  
-no se que tiene ese Malfoy conmigo, pero no me importa, no voy a dejarme hacer nada mas por que si...- dijo una muy segura Kara  
  
-uyy, ya ni me recuerdes a ese cabeza de gel, ja ja ja, todavía me acuerdo que en 3ero unas chicas de su casa se burlaron de el por que siempre se embadurnaba la cabeza de gel, y pues Malfoy las escucho, y en menos de lo que piensas, cambio su peinadito para tras y con gel, a uno totalmente natural de raya en medio, personalmente, se veia muy bien, pero en poco tiempo volvio a su acostumbrado peinado...-  
  
-ja, parece que lo lamio un burro.- se burlo  
  
-ja ja ja ja, si es cierto, ja ja ja....vaya, pense que no tenias sentido del humor ja ja..- lo dijo apenas pudiendo hablar de la risa que tenia  
  
-pues ya vez que si, no soy lo que aparento, lo acepto, aveces puedo parecer muy dura con los demás, pero no es al propósito..- sincero Kara  
  
-si, como en la mañana, parecias algo cerrada a los demás, pero desde la carta que resiviste en la comida eres "otra"..-  
  
-pues si, realmente me cambio el animo.....¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?..-  
  
-claro, lo que sea, yo lo respondo.-  
  
-¿realmente quieres una amistad conmigo?..-  
  
-pero que dices, claro que si, ¿acaso no te lo eh demostrado?, llevo 2 días tratando de hablar contigo,¡¡y lo logre!!..- lo dice con aire de triunfo  
  
-no pense que alguien como tu, quisiera ser amiga de alguien como yo.......en la otra escuela no me llevaba con nadie, todos se alejaban de mi, aun que, ahora que lo pienso, talvez fue culpa mia...-  
  
-¿por qué dices eso?..- le pregunto preocupada  
  
-por lo mismo de que siempre parecia estar ausente, o mas bien, yo me alejaba de los demás, una vez un niño me quiso hablar, pero yo lo rechaze, a pesar de eso, el seguia hablándome, y no tuve mas remedio que hacerle caso, pero si por mi fuera, nunca le hubiera hablado, eso ocurrio en mi segundo año, y desde entonces no eh tenido amigos a excepción de el, y ahora....tu me estas hablando, aun que al principio no te hacia mucho caso ¿por qué? Dime ¿por qué?..-  
  
-me pareciste una chica, mmm, no se, simplemente me pareciste interesante, por tu forma de ser...no lo se, ahora eso no importa, Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo, queremos ser esos amigos que no tuviste años pasados...-  
  
-gracias, realmente me siento algo extraña con todo esto, de tener mas de un amigo y esas cosas, pero espero acostumbrarme...-lo dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-¡cierto!, en la mañana dijiste algo sobre Francia, que vivias ahí ¿no?..-  
  
-ah si, vivia en Francia y por lo tanto estudiaba en Bouxantons, el horario de aya es diferente al de aquí, pero yo creo que me acostumbrare pronto, no es mucha la diferencia, ahora no tengo sueño, tal vez sea por lo mismo del horario..-  
  
-pues yo si, asi es que con tu permiso....Hasta Mañana...- Cho se recosto en su cama y cerro los ojos dispuesta a dormir..  
  
-que no te sorprenda si no me encuentras en la cama, Hasta Mañana...- Kara tambien se recosto, pero tardo un buen rato en conciliar el sueño.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
+Llego la mañana a Hogwarts, el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, ya estaba despierto, y llevaba paso firme a el Gran Comedor, antes de llegar, vio como alguien entraba antes que el, penso que podria ser una profesora, asi es que entro enseguida, la que hasta ahora pensaba era una profesora, se dirigio a las cocinas para encangar su desayuno con Dobby, Snape se acerco, y poso su mano en el hombro de la chica, asiendo que esta diera un salto..  
  
-¡ayy! Por dios, profesor, menudo susto que me ah metido...-  
  
-¿señorita Fujimori?, ¿qué hace aquí tan temprano?, son las.....5: 30.- pregunto algo sorprendido  
  
- lo que pasa, señor, es que me levante temprano ¿se nota?..- dijo sarcástica la joven  
  
+Snape halzo la ceja, tratando de analizar la forma de hablar de su alumna, ¿cómo se atravia a contestarle de esa forma a un profesor? - 5 puntos menos para su casa..y ahora, no moleste- estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una voz lo detuvo..  
  
-mire profesor `Snape´- hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra- en primera, ¿por qué me va a quitar puntos sino eh hecho nada malo?, y en segunda, yo no le estoy molestando, usted fue quien me hablo primero...-  
  
-le quito esos 5 puntos, señorita, por la forma en que me esta contestando, y mas le vale que no siga con ese tono de voz sino quiere que le quite otros 5 puntos o mas, ¿entendido?.-  
  
-si, claro.- movio sus ojos en forma circular mostrando su notable sarcasmo - con su permiso profesor, quiero desayunar-  
  
+Kara tomo el plato que en ese momento Dobby coloco enfrente de ella con su desayuno listo, y acto seguido se encamino hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, sin hacerle mucho caso a las mirada que le mandaba su profesor de pociones.  
  
+Snape solo se limito a seguirla con la mirada, sabia que esa muchacha le trairias problemas a lo largo del año, ciertamente no el importaba que fuera buena en pociones como lo habia demostrado con su primera clase, si fuera necesario, le bajaría todos los puntos que se mereciera esa chiquilla.  
  
-ejem, ejem- carraspeo un señor detrás de el.- Severus, buen día- saludo amablemente  
  
- no veo que tiene de bueno Albus, esa chiquilla me lo acaba de arruinar.- dijo señalando con la mirada a Kara, que para esos momentos ya estaba disfrutando de su desayuno.  
  
-oh, vamos Severus, no creo que te haya hecho algo malo como para que te pongas asi. ¿o si?.-  
  
-que sino, esa muchacha no me tiene respeto, se atreve a contestarme indebidamente, ¿eso le parece poco Albus?.-  
  
-ciertamente creo que estas exagerando Severus, pro bueno, basta de charla que ya tengo hambre.- el director se acerco a las cocinas.- Dobby, ¿podrias prepararme un poco de sumo de calabaza y pan tostado?.-  
  
-claro señor ¿quisiera un poco de mermelada?, señor.- pregunto el elfo domestico  
  
-si, te lo agradeceria mucho Dobby........y tu Severus ¿no quieres nada?-  
  
-no Albus, se me quito el apetito.- dijo con el ceño fruncido  
  
+Dobby, preparo rapidamente lo pedido por Dumbledor, y lo llevo con magia a la mesa de maestros....el director tomo un pedazo de pan, y le unto un poco de mermelada de fresa, que era una de las tantas que Dobby puso en su plato..  
  
-vamos, Severus, quita esa cara, y come algo.-  
  
+Snape, no hizo mucho caso, solo se dedicaba a mirar a la unica chica que estaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw, por ella justamente habia perdido el apetito...volvio a fruncir el ceño, al ver que Kara se dirigía asia ellos..  
  
-profesor Dumbledor, quisiera preguntarle algo.- dijo Kara  
  
-claro, lo que sea, ¿qué pasa?.-  
  
-pues, en la selección, antes de que me fuera a sentar, usted me hablo por mi segundo nombre, solo queria preguntarle ¿como es que lo sabe?, si solo tres personas, que por cierto, son muy apegadas a mi lo saben..-  
  
-ya le dije que no se mortificara con eso, no importa el como lo se.-  
  
-pero, quisiera saberlo, y realmente tengo derecho en saberlo.- dijo un poco exaltada- no le eh dicho a nadie mi segundo nombre, y si lo sabe, es por que, o mi nana o Eliazar se lo dijeron, ¿quién fue?...-  
  
-no fue ninguno de los dos, después se lo dire con mas calma señorita Fujimori, ahora, lo que yo quisiera saber, ¿es por que le molesta que la llamen por ese nombre?, y digo que le molesta, por la forma en que reacciono, cuando la llame....Oy....-  
  
+Kara interrumpió al director  
  
-no.lo.diga.......mis razones tengo profesor y no creo estar en condiciones como para decírselo, y si llego a hacerlo.- miro al profesor de pociones- seria mejor que estuviéramos a solas....con su permiso, tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas para las clases-  
  
-usted vaya señorita Fujimori, ya sera después cuando se aclaren sus dudas, y las mias tambien..-  
  
-hasta después Profesor Snape, espero que no se haya disgustado conmigo, bueno, lo digo por que no habla desde que me acerque....- acto seguido, Kara salio del Gran Comedor en dirección a la Torre de Ravenclaw.  
  
+Después de que Kara alistara sus cosas para las clases bajo a la Sala Común, a esperar a que bajara Cho, a esas altura, a escasos dos días de conocerla, sentia que podia confiar en ella, y dejarla ser su amiga, al fin y al cabo, ella deseaba serlo, y esta vez no iba a desperdiciar su amistad, como todos los años pasados en Bouxantons.  
  
+Al cabo de un rato, Cho por fin bajo, y las dos salieron directo al Gran Comedor, al menos Kara la acompañaria para saludar a Hermione, Ron y Harry, y después irian a DCAO, que era impartida, por un tal, Remus Lupin, que según Cho le comento durante su clase de Herbólogia con la señora Sprout, que Lupin ya había impartido esa misma clase cuando ella estaba en 3er grado, y después se había retirado, para luego volver en el 6to curso, y que para su opinión, el había sido el mejor maestro en impartir la materia. Kara al escuchar eso, le dio muchas ganas de conocer a ese profesor, mas que nada para comprobar si era cierto lo que Cho le había contado, le interesaba saber si en realidad ese Lupin eran tan bueno en la materia, ya que ciertamente Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras era una de las asignaturas en las que mas sobre salia, lo unico malo, era que justamente esa clase le tocaba con los Slytherin, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo arruinara.  
  
+Kara y Cho ya estaban rumbo al aula de DCAO, donde se encontraron con un señor de cabellos castaños que ya pintaba algunas canas, y a su lado, se encontraba en perro que parecia contento al estar a lado de ese señor....Kara lo miraba con detenimiento, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Cho.....  
  
-profesor Lupin, que justo verlo.- se dirigió hacia el perro- lo mismo digo Hocicos-  
  
+El perro movio la cola en forma de respuesta..  
  
-buenos días señorita Chang y....- miro a Kara - usted debe ser la señorita Fujimori ¿cierto?..-  
  
-aja- Kara solo miraba al animal que tenia en frente, por alguna razon, sabia que no era exactamente un animal.  
  
-¿le sucede algo?.- pregunto el profesor  
  
-¿ehmmm?...este...no, solo me preguntaba.....¿cómo se llama su "perro"?..- enfatizo "perro"  
  
-oh, el es Hocicos, no te preocupes por el, es muy obediente, nunca te haria daño, si eso es lo que te preocupa.-  
  
-no, no es eso...olvidelo, ¿usted es el profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, señor?..- digo ya olvidándose del "perro"  
  
-si, soy yo, Remus Lupin, solo espero que sea de su agrado mis clases..- dijo Remus con una sonrisa en sus labios  
  
-tambien yo- digo en susurro, pero cuando se disponia a entrar al aula (que ya estaba abierta y que por cierto, ya habian unos cuantos alumnos dentro) miro de nuevo al profesor, y pudo distinguir una lijera cicatriz en el cuello.  
  
+Al darse cuenta de que su alumna le miraba, rapidamente puso su mano en la cicatriz, tratando de cubrirla, pero era demasiado tarde, Kara estaba consiente de que no era muy normal, en realidad no era una sola cicatriz, sino que eran 3 perfectamente alineadas, como arañazos. Kara señalo con son el dedo el cuello del profesor. Y recordo como de improvisto, que había escuchado hablar a Harry y a Ron cuando estaban el en comedor ( ella estaba de espaldas a ellos puesto que la los bancos donde se sientan estan opuestos) algo sobre el profesor de DCAO, algo sobre una tranformacion, y que el día anterior había sido luna llena. Luna llena, luna llena, claro, ahí estaba el punto, su profesor era un...........  
  
-¿con que se hizo eso?.- para entonces Cho ya había entrado al aula junto con unas cuantas chicas mas..-  
  
-no es nada, solo, solo me rasguño un gato, no fue nada, desaparecera pronto-  
  
-profesor, no tiene por que mentir, tampoco soy una niña ingenua, sabe, me doy cuenta perfectamente de lo que pasa, se que esa cicatriz no se la hizo un gato, ni nada parecido, no tiene porque ocultarme lo que es lógico y...-  
  
-ey Kara, ¿qué no piensas entrar?.- le interrumpio Cho desde adentro de la clase  
  
+Kara no tuvo mas remedio que entrar, ademas de que estaba retrasando la clase, estaba poniendo algo nervioso a su profesor. Después de lo sucedido, la clase paso normal, y Kara pudo demostrar lo buena que era en DCAO, dando una pequeña demostración que le hizo ganar 15 puntos a su casa. Por unos momentos se había olvidado de que los Slytherins se encontraban en el aula, no resivio ni una palabra por parte de Draco, y eso que estaba sentado apenas un asiento delante de ella....no le dio mucha importancia, mejor para ella, asi no estaria presionada. Cuando la clase termino, Kara estaba decidida a seguir la "charla" que tenia con su profesor, pero desafortunadamente Cho la jalo antes de que pudiera decirle alguna palabra a Lupin, que de cierta forma, le pareció todo un alivio al profesor, ya que no queria que alguien mas supiera de su pequeño problema....  
  
-esa chica parece saber lo tuyo, Remus.- le dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azulados  
  
-ni lo digas Sirius, esa chica es mas inteligente de lo que parece, se dio cuenta muy rapidamente, sinceramente me preocupa que lo sepa, no muchos reaccionan como yo quisiera cuando se dan cuenta de mi `secreto´- sincero  
  
-no me gusto mucho la forma en que me miro en mi forma de perro, parecer ser que sospecha algo-  
  
-si, es cierto, solo que no me explico como puede sospechar de ti.-  
  
-mucho menos yo Remus, pero tengo que cuidarme de ella sino quiero que me descubra.- acto seguido Sirius Black se transformo a su forma de ani-mago  
  
.-.-.-.-.  
  
+Kara ya estaba en clase de Historia de la magia, que ciertamente, era lo suficientemente aburrida como para ya tener dormida a mucho mas de la mitad de la clase, volteo para ver a Cho, y si, efectivamente, ella también estaba dormida. ¡Genial! Ella era una de las unicas, si se podría decir `despiertas´ de la clase, aparte de Hermione, que parecia estar atenta a lo que les decia su profesor fantasma [notas / autora: jeje no se como se llama :p], pero ni ella podia mantener los ojos lo bastante abiertos por mas de 10 minutos, y ¿que se podría decir de Harry y Ron?, ellos hasta ya se habian acomodado ensima de sus libros para poder dormir mas placidamente. Kara solo contaba los minutos para salir de el aula, no resistiria ni 5 minutos mas despierta....y cuando pensaba que por fin se iba a rendir, la campana, la campana por fin sonó, para indicar el cambio de clase, cosa que hizo que diera un salto para pararse, y como consecuencia, desperto a Cho sin previo aviso, asiendo que esta casi se cayera de la silla...  
  
-eyy, ¿qué paso?¿ya acabo?.- decia con los ojos medio cerrados  
  
-si, ya acabo, nos toca....Adivinación, con Slytherin...de nuevo....¿quién da la clase?-  
  
-ehmm, ah si, la da la profesora Trelawny, para mi opinión, la verdad no se que hace dando clases de Adivinación, si ni una solo prediccion hace bien, pero que mas da, vamos-  
  
-este, ¿me escuchaste bien? Dije, Adivinación con "S-l-y-t-h-e-r-i-n" -  
  
-si, si, si, si te escuche- hubo un silencio-........¿dijiste Slytherin? Ayyy no.-  
  
-ay niña, estas en las nubes, vamonos ya-  
  
+Ahora fue Kara quien se llevo jalando a Cho hacia la siguiente clase, aparte de estar todavía medio [notas/autora: ja, ¿medio? Yo diria, completamente] adormilada, no queria entrar con los Slytherins, apenas se habian separado de ellos un clase, y ya estaban de nuevo, compartiendo el aula, donde inmediatamente llego la profesora..  
  
-Hola clase, sabia que llegarian pronto, y tambien sabia - volteo a ver a Kara- que tenemos una nueva alumna, mmm, ¿cómo te llamas?-  
  
-me llamo K......-  
  
-no me digas, te llamas Karasen ¿cierto?-  
  
-si profesora, me llamo Karasen Fujimori, pero preferiria que en vez de Kararen me llamase ...-  
  
-Kara ¿no?- le interrumpio la profesora  
  
-Si....¿siempre es asi de odiosa?- le pregunto en voz baja a Cho.  
  
-Uy, y peor, ya lo veras-  
  
-Bueno clase, hoy al ser nuestra primera clase, empezaremos con algo sencillo, ¿qué les parece si empezamos con las cartas? Como ya lo saben, se tiene que saber interpretar las cartas para poder ver lo que pasara, muy bien, tomen todos sus barajas- todos los alumnos sacaron lo pedido- perfecto, ahora, pónganse por parejas...- todos empezaron a hacer parejas con sus amigos.- chicos, dejenme terminar, van a hacer parejas, pero no de la misma casa, Slytherin con Ravenclaw.-  
  
+Los alumnos no querian ni moverse, pero que no tuvieron mas remedio que hacer lo que la profesora les decia, y pronto ya todos tenian su pareja, a excepción de dos personas.  
  
-señor Malfoy, señorita Fujimori, ustedes dos júntense.- les dijo Trelawny  
  
+Kara y Draco tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero al cabo de un rato ya estaban los dod juntos en la misma banca.  
  
-muy bien señores, primero enpezaran los de Ravenclaw a leer las cartas, asi es que, los de Slytherin, háganme el favor de partir las cartas de su compañero con su mano izquierda....bien, ahora ustedes saben el resto, yo los estare observando, empiezen-  
  
-bien, veamos Malfoy, ¿qué te deparara el futuro? ¿tal vez una buena lección?.- dijo sarcástica Kara  
  
-callante Fujimori, no estoy de humor, y mucho menos contigo, no creas que me eh olvidado de lo de ayer en Vuelo.-  
  
-eres un muy mal perdedor Malfoy, pero bueno, veamos- Kara tomo las cartas y las disparcio por lo mesa y después las junto de nuevo. Ok, vuelve a cortarlas- Draco hizo lo pedido- ok, ok, ahora escoge una de las dos mitades, ¿la izquierda o la derecha?-  
  
-la derecha-  
  
-bien- Kara tomo el bonche de cartas seleccionado por Draco- no te aseguro nada de lo que te diga, no soy muy buena con estas cosas, ahora - Kara tomo las 5 primeras cartas y las puso boca abajo sobre las mesa- mmm, vaya, aja, aja, ok...ya  
  
-apresúrate Fujimori, ¿qué es lo que vez?.-  
  
-veo, es mas, velo por ti mismo, mira según las cartas, te separaras de un grupo para unirte a otro, no sabria decirte si es para bien o para mal pero...- Kara no continuo, ya que sintio que alguien la observaba desde su espalda, y si, Trelawny estaba detrás de ella, observando con detenimiento todo lo que hacia.  
  
-continué señorita Fujimori, hace muy bien su trabajo, continué-  
  
-Uhmm, profesora, no me puedo concentrar con usted a mi lado-  
  
-Oh lo siento, ¿qué le parece si mejor yo le leo su futuro?, señor Malfoy, hagase a un lado....-  
  
La profesora Trelawny se sento en el lugar de Malfoy, y empezo a barajar las cartas, Kara las corto, y empezaron con la lectura de cartas........  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
¿qué les parecio el capitulo? Me tarde mucho mas de lo que esperaba en actualizar el fic, perio es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo, ademas de que no me salian bien las ideas, pero bueno, espero que la longitud del fic recompense el tiempo perdido, lo de la clase de adivinación lo pensaba poner hasta el siguiente capis, pero decidi que sera mejor ponerlo en este. Al propósito, a mi no me gusto mucho el nombre que le puse al cap.(las clases continuan) ¿alguien podría decirme un titulo mejor? Se los agradeceria mucho.  
  
Y no se desesperen si la historia va demasiado lenta, pero como ya les había dicho, el fic se concentra por ahora, principalmente en los primeros días de clase de Kara, pero después se centrara en periodos mas largos de tiempo.  
  
Solo resivi dos reviews del capitulo pasado, pero con mucho gusto los respondere:  
  
Riegel: Hola!! Ya lei tu fic "Hijo de Muggles", y ya te deje un review, espero que pronto subas el siguiente capis, pero bueno, a lo que nos truje...sobre lo que no entendiste de Malfoy, me referia a que el `ES´ un futuro mortificado, mas no que "era".....y sobre el secreto de Kara, ya se sabra después, un que no es nada del otro mundo , y si es que leiste este capitulo, veras que Kara no es indiferente, bueno, solo con algunos pero no con todos, depues se sabra mas sobre Kara.....  
  
Foreverunforgiven osease mi amigo Josué: ya te había dicho que a lo mejor hago un capitulo con lemon, pero no se si animarme, la verdad es algo difícil escribir ese tipo de fics, pero lo intentare, ya sea con o sin ayuda, y claro que no lo voy a hacer yaoi (hombre/hombre) nunca lo haria jeje ^-^Uu o tal vez si, quien sabe jeje...bueno, bueno, espero verte en el messenger...bye!!!  
  
Ok. Eso es todo, solo espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capitulo, últimamente no eh tenido mucho tiempo, sin mas, se despide su autora: karla Hernández ^-^  
  
Dejen Review!!! acepto de todo.....bueno...ahora si....Bye 


	6. Prediccion, Discusion y Clase Doble

Bien, aquí esta, por fin el capitulo 6, disfrútenlo.  
  
HP no me pertenece, le pertenece a J.K Rowling, salvo algunos personajes  
  
"Una Amor Difícil de Entender"  
  
capitulo 6: predicción, discusión y clase doble  
  
Kara y Cho iban caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, rumbo a su siguiente clase...  
  
-me preocupa lo que me dijo la profesora, ¿sera verdad?- Kara iba caminando a lado de Cho, ya habian salido de clase de Adivinación, y Trelawny le había dicho a Kara algo bastante grave.  
  
-no, no te preocupes, esa Trelawny nunca da a ninguna de sus predicciones, solo preguntale a Harry.-  
  
-¿qué cosa quieren preguntarme? ^-^-  
  
-¡ay! o_o- gritaron las dos al unísono  
  
-¡Harry! nos asustaste-  
  
-lo siento en verdad Cho ja ja, lo mismo digo Fujimori-  
  
-no importa - dijo Kara  
  
-y...¿qué es lo que querian preguntarme?-  
  
-ah, cierto, ñ_ñ dile a Kara cuantas de las predicciones que te ah dicho Trelawny son ciertas-  
  
-¿cuántas han sido ciertas? Ja, mas bien, cuantas no, todo lo que me dice nunca se cumple, ya perdi la cuenta de las veces que ah predicho mi muerte, y mirame, sigo vivo ^ ^-  
  
-vivito y coleando- dijo Ron detrás de el- hola chicos-  
  
-hola Ron- le saludo Cho y Kara solo movio la cabeza en forma de saludo  
  
-pues si, esa Trelawny no sirve para Adivinación, es por eso que yo no tomo esa clase, me parece una perdida de tiempo total- Hermione estaba justo a lado de Ron  
  
-lo vez Kara, no hay de que preocuparse-  
  
-aun asi, no estoy muy segura T-T a mi me parecio muy cierto. (pensando) ` al menos adivino una cosa´-  
  
******************flash back********************  
  
+La profesora Trelawny se sento en el lugar de Malfoy, y empezo a barajar las cartas, Kara las corto, y empezaron con la lectura de cartas...  
  
-veamos, ¿hay algo que te interese saber?-  
  
-no, nada en especial-  
  
-bien, entonces- Trelawny volteo las primeras dos cartas- vaya, según las cartas, muy pronto encontraras a un gran amor, ¿lo vez?, es la carta de el enamorado..-  
  
-no lo creo, yo no vine a Hogwarts para perder el tiempo en enamorarme, además, no creo que alguien se llege a enamorar de mi-  
  
-yo dige que "tu" encontrarías a un gran amor, mas no el, bueno si, mmm mira...esta carta, significa que tienes que hacerle ver sus sentimientos-  
  
-ok, ok, en ese caso ¬ ¬, ¿podría decirme quien es?-  
  
-no, no puedo, pero puedo decirte como es, no exactamente, pero puedo darte una idea concreta es esa persona, bueno, sera...- Trelawny hizo un pausa, y saco otras cartas, para enseguida voltearlas boca arriba-..tendra cabellos negros como la noche, y sus ojos...sus ojos tambien negros, ojos que transmitirán sentimientos aun desconocidos para si mismo cuando tu estés a su lado, oh, pero su carácter sera un gran problema para poder acercarte a el y...bueno, solo te digo eso, ahora, mmm, dejame ver.... - volteo otra carta- o_o ¡oh por dios! No puede ser, muchacha, corres peligro. ¡Un gran peligro!- dijo con gran asombro  
  
-¿peligro? ¿peligro de que o que?-  
  
-no lo se, no lo se, alguien o algo, no se, aun asi, cuídate, cuídate mucho- la profesora estaba muy sobresaltada  
  
-ok. Lo hare, pero ¿en realidad no puede decirme nada mas?....-  
  
-lo siento mucho, pero por alguna razon, ahora las cartas no me dicen nada, solo se que algo malo le va a suceder. Espere. Aquí dice que, que usted posee una habilidad, tal vez eso le pueda ayudar, pero aun asi señorita Fujimori, cuidese mucho-  
  
-si.....- no pudo decir mas, la campana ya había sonada para el cambio de clases  
  
****************fin flash back******************  
  
-tu no te preocupes Kara, ya veras que es otra de sus equivocaciones, nunca da una- le dijo Cho para tranquilizarla  
  
-quien sabe, tal vez esta vez si es cierto- dijo cierto rubio platinado detrás de ellos  
  
-tu callate Malfoy, nadie te pidio tu opinión T-T-  
  
-callame Weasley, si te atreves ¬o¬- se burlo  
  
-basta- dijo Kara antes de que Ron se le fuera enzima a Draco- mira Malfoy, a ti no interesa lo que me llege a pasar, si corro peligro o no es muy MI problema ¿ok? Asi es que no metas tus narices en donde no te mandan- le dijo con voz desafiante.  
  
-Pero me ofendes, claro que me interesa...y mucho, no quisiera que le hicieran daño a una de mis compañeras- dijo con un tono inocente  
  
-ay por favor Malfoy, eso no tu te lo crees- Hermione sonaba enfadada  
  
-¿pero que veo?, si el la sangre sucia, dejame decirte que cada día me das mas...asco, asi es que alejate de mi, ademas estoy hablando con Fujimori, no contigo-  
  
-no vuelvas a llamar a Hermione asi, ¿entendiste Malfoy?- Ron había tomado a Draco por el cuello, y lo tenia recargado en la pared- ¡¡si hablas con uno de nosotros, hablas con todos!!-  
  
-Suéltame pobretón-  
  
-Ron sueltalo, no vale la pena meternos en problemas por aguien como el- le dijo Harry a su amigo  
  
+Ron solto a Malfoy, dejándole las manos marcadas en su cuello [notas/autora: uy pobrecito], pero no por eso Draco iba a dejar las cosas asi nada mas por que si, sabia que estaban cerca de las mazmorras, y eso significaba que Snape estaria por ahí, y si el los llegaba a pillar, lo unico que tendría que hacer, era inventar una simple mentira a su favor y Snape seguro le creería y les pondría una buena sancion a Ron, Harry, Hermione, Cho y a Kara y el saldria librado, pero, solo había un problema, ¿cómo estar seguro que Snape seria quien los pillara, y no otro profesor?...para su suerte, o malo suerte, Snape aparecio justo detrás de ellos, con semblante enfadado.  
  
-¡¿pero que esta pasando aquí?!- dijo viendo especialmente a Potter- solo espero que no sea otra de sus insolencias T-T-  
  
-señor, Malfoy nos esta molestando- dijo Hermione- de nuevo-  
  
-y...¿puede comprobarlo? señorita Granger-  
  
-claro que si, aquí estamos todos como testigos-  
  
-bien, entonces, ¿puede recordar que usted señorita Granger y usted señorita Chang, son prefectas y pueden quitar puntos a los alumnos según sean las circustancias?- Cho y Hermione se quedaron calladas, ¿cómo pudieron haber olvidado eso?  
  
-Es cierto, entonces vein....- Herms no pudo continuar, ya que Snape la interrumpio  
  
-Es demasiado tarde, lo hubiera pensado antes de que yo apareciera, ahora todos vayan a sus clases, y 30 puntos menos para Griffyndor, y 20 menos para Ravenclaw, ahora, ¡váyanse!-  
  
+Todos se retiraron, Malfoy con una cara llena de triunfo. Todos se fueron menos una.  
  
-¿qué acaso esta sorda señorita? Dije que se fuera-  
  
-si profesor, escuche perfectamente, solo que hay algo que me inquieta- dijo bastante tranquila  
  
-¿y se podría saber que es lo que le inquieta?-  
  
-pues, el simple hecho que le quito puntos a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw, pero a Slytherin no, lo unico que quisiera saber es ¿por qué?-  
  
-eso, no es de su incumbencia señorita, yo tendre mis motivos, ahora, quiero que se vaya a su clase, y otros 10 puntos menos para usted y sino quiere que le quite mas puntos a su casa vayase ya- Snape empesaba a exasperarse  
  
-no señor no quisiera que hiciera eso ¬¬...- empezo a caminar- ¿sabe? Una amiga me había dicho que tenia cierta preferencia por los de Slytherin-  
  
+Para esto Kara ya estaba dando vuelta por la esquina del pasillo, en donde alcanzo a Cho, para ir s su siguiente clase, que por suerte les tocaba con los Gryffindor.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
+Todos estaban atentos a lo que les decia Flitwick algo sobre un hechizo llamado Cutarnacus [notas/autora: ¿se ve que lo invente? Jeje, yo creo que si], que servia para cortar cosas a la mitad, como cosas gruesas, pero el unico problema que había con el hechizo era que no era muy potente, solo cortaba cosas que fueran del grueso máximo de una roca pequeña (estoy hablando de 5cm de grueso o mas). Muchos o mas bien, la gran mayoria sabia realizar el hechizo a la perfeccion, pero según su profesor, tenian que repasar los hechizos cada vez que pudieran, ademas de que no hacia mucho que un mago había descubierto la forma de hacer que dicho hechizo obtuviera una mayor fuerza al ser lanzado, tanta, que era capaz de cortar una roca grande (muy grande ^ ^) perfectamente a la mitad y Flitwick se los enseñaria.  
  
-bien, hoy les enseñare a que su Cutarnacus sea mas efectivo, solo tenemos que modificar un poco los movimientos de la muñeca con la varita y al momento de lanzar el hechizo decir: Cutarnacus "engorgio", recuerden pronunciarlo bien, de lo contrario no saldra bien-  
  
+Flitwick les mostro los movimientos necesarios para que el pudieran realizar el hechizo, y después, cada uno de los alumnos fueron pasando un por uno, para cortar diferentes cosas ( que Flitwick había llevado al salon con ayuda de Hagrid antes de clase), todos lo hicieron muy bien, el profesor no sumo puntos a las casas, ya que le parecia innecesario.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
+Finalmente la clase termino, y todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, Cho y Karasen se sentaron de espaldas a la mesa de los Gryffindor, para poder platicar con sus amigos, aun que Kara no platicaba mucho, solo se dedicaba a comer, y cada vez que le decian algo, lo unico hacia era responder con un ligero movimiento de cabeza o con un simple si o no.  
  
+Después de la comida, las dos Ravenclaw se dirigieron a las mazmorras para su siguiente clase, pociones. Durante el transcurso del camino lo unico que Cho hacia era quejarse por la clase doble con Slytherin.  
  
-seguro y nos quita todos los puntos que te dio la clase pasada-  
  
+Kara solo la escuchaba, asintiendo en casi todo lo que decia su "amiga". Tendrían que pasar las siguientes dos horas con los Slytherin, y para rematar, en clase de pociones con Snape. Y como Cho le había comentado, Snape tenia gran preferencia por la casa de las serpientes, y que quitaba puntos a las demás casa sin razon aparente, solo para que los Slys pudieran ganar la Copa de las Casas. - si, tambien les aumenta muchos puntos por pequeñeces, ¡me da coraje!- ese fue uno de los comentario por parte de Cho que había escuchado durante la "conversación" en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-bien, llegamos, solo espero que ese tonto de Malfoy no haya llegado-  
  
-perdon, ¿me hablabas Chang?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro  
  
-¬¬ ¿qué acaso siempre tienes que estar en donde no te llaman?- dijo esta vez Karasen  
  
- depende- dijo con voz burlona  
  
+Kara entre cerro los ojos en forma de fastidio y enseguida se encamino hacia la puerta del aula sin hacerle mucho caso al rubio platinado que estaba a su lado, seguida por Cho, las dos se sentaron en primera fila, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Cho, pero que mas daba.  
  
+Snape entro y sin decir palabra alguna se acerco a una de las estanterías y tomo un frasco con un liquido rojizo, para después acercarse a Kara y ponerlo en frente de ella.  
  
-quiero que se la tome toda-  
  
+Kara, al saber exactamente cual era la pocion que tenia en frente la tomo sin ningun problema ante la mirada atenta de los Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Cuando volvio a dejar el frasco en la mesa, poso sus manos en el pupitre agachando un poco la cabeza, asiendo una pequeña mueca.  
  
-la poción que acaba de tomar la señorita Fujimori- dijo de repente Snape- es la poción "Amapolirius" que como seguro deben de recordar, hicimoas la clase pasada, sirve para aumentar la fuerza física de una persona. Ahora, señorita Fujimori, lo efectos ya deben haber surtido efecto, haga una demostración-  
  
-si claro, lo dice asi de fácil, sabe muy bien que los efectos, al principio no son muy buenos que digamos- dijo con la mano en el estomago, pues uno de los efectos "secundarios" si así lo podemos decir, eran ligeros dolores y algunos cuantos mareos  
  
-crei haber dicho ¡¡ahora!!-  
  
-ok, ok, si es por las buenas-  
  
+Kara se paro de su asiento y se puso enfrente de la clase para que todos la pudieran ver.  
  
-emm, ¿profesor Snape? ¿cómo quiere que haga una demostración? No creo que quiera que rompa algo de aquí ¿cierto?-  
  
-tome lo que crea conveniente, ¿o acaso quere que alguien mas haga una demostración que al parecer usted no puede hacer?- hubo un silencio por parte de todos, al ver esto, Snape saco otro frasco con el mismo liquido rojizo, aun que, extrañamente un poco mas oscura- señor Malfoy, quiero que usted lo haga, por lo visto la señorita Fujimori es incapaz de hacerlo....10 puntos menos para Ravenclaw-  
  
-pero yo nunca dije que no lo haria ToT- dijo enojada Kara, pero Snape hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la chica  
  
+Enseguida Malfoy bebio todo el contenido del frasco, y al igual que Karasen, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero la de el era mas notable, accion que le sorprendio un poco a el profesor.  
  
-¿qué es lo que le pasa señor Malfoy?- pregunto Snape, Draco estaba tan palido que ya empezaba a preocuparle  
  
-ja, seguro y le quedo mal la pocion ¬o¬, ¿cuánta amapola le pusiste Malfoy?-  
  
-callate Fujimori- apenas pudo articular palabras con el dolor que sentia, y no solo eso, sino que de por medio, estaban los intensos mareos  
  
-vaya de inmediato a la enfermeria, no quiero que ocurra un desastre aquí-  
  
+Malfoy no dijo nada, solo salio disparado hacia la enfermeria, realmente se sentia mal, y todo por aumentar la cantidad de amapolas en la pocion, para que diera un mejor resultado, pero lo que si le daba rabia, era que esa Fujimori se había burlado de el. Pero ya después se las veria con ella, no solo por eso, sino que tambien por lo sucedido un día antes en la clase de vuelo.  
  
+Y volviendo a la clase...Snape estaba algo exasperado por lo recien ocurrido, volteo a mirar a Kara, quien tenia una ligera sonrisa marcada.  
  
-¿acaso cree que esto es gracioso?-  
  
-no, claro que no, en realidad me preocupa mucho el estado de mi compañero. Ahh, y hablando de eso, creo que ya estoy lista para la demostración-  
  
-ah perdido su oportunidad, sietese-  
  
+Pero Kara hizo caso omiso al profesor, empezo a caminar de nuevo asi su asiento, pero en vez de sentarse tomo algo de su mochila, algo que parecia ser un pequeño palo.  
  
-¿se podría saber que es eso?-  
  
-por si no lo sabia, esto se llama "lapiz", y es lo que voy a usar para mi demostración- silencio- ¡¡engorgio!!- dijo apuntando al lapiz, el cual empezo a crecer considerablemente, volviéndose mas ancho y largo [notas/autora: si de por si es difícil romper un lapiz chiquito ;_;]- bien, listo, para los que saben lo que es un lapiz, han de saber que este es muy duro, y ahora que es mas ancho seria mucho mas difícil de romper, pero como eh tomado la pocion "amapolirius" ahora poseo una fuerza con el cual podre romper el lápiz sin ningun problema-  
  
-deme eso- Snape le quito el lapiz gigante a Kara para poder examinarlo, y si, efectivamente era muy duro y grueso, visiblemente difícil de romper, y cabe destacar que era de madera- tome-  
  
+Acto seguido, Karasen tomo el lapiz entre sus dos manos y lo rompio con gran facilidad, muchos no se sorprendieron el lo absoluto, sobre todo los Slys, solo había unos cuantos de Ravenclaw (hijos de muggles) los cuales tenia la boca abierta, ellos sabian perfectamente lo que era tratar de romper un lapiz, pero no uno de tal magnitud.  
  
-bien, sientese ya, creo que ha dejado en claro los resultados de la pocima-  
  
-¿no piensa darme ningun punto?-  
  
-no, antes le había indicado que se sentara, y no me hizo caso, esa demostración fue por que usted quiso, y agradezca que no le quite puntos-  
  
+Kara se sento de mala gana de nuevo junto a Cho, para después empezar a decir "cosas" en contra de su profesor.  
  
-calmate Kara, ya te había advertido que asi es Snape-  
  
-si, como sea ¬¬, ni siquiera valio la pena haber roto mi lápiz- tomo las dos mitades de lápiz y les apunto con la varita- ¡reducio!- enseguida el lápiz (o al menos lo que quedaba de el) recupero su tamaño original.  
  
+Durante la primera hora de clase. Snape se dedico a explicar todas las propiedades de la pocion, quito algunos puntos a Ravenclaw por supuestas interrupciones, nada fuera de lo normal para todo aquello que conociera las clases de Snape.  
  
-.....quiero que me entregen el apunte de la pocion al final de la clase, por el momento, abran su libro en la pagina 4 y empiezen a leer ¡en silencio!, y para la siguiente clase quiero que me traigan un resumen detallado y entendible con ilustraciones del tema-  
  
+Todos sacaron el libro correspondiente a la materia, y empezaron a leer, mientras el profesor solo observaba, o aparentaba observar todo, pero tenia su mirada puesta en cierta alumna de Ravenclaw, ciertamente le asombraba su capacidad, con ese carácter y su inteligencia, estaba seguro que llegaria muy alto en la vida, y mas, con lo que le había comentado Dumbledor sobre ella.  
  
******************flash back********************  
  
+Snape se encontraba en el despacho del Dumbledor, discutiendo sobre una alumna nueva, de la cual, tenia muchas dudas.  
  
-veo que tienes mucho interes en esa chica Albus, ¿quién es ella?- pregunto el profesor de pociones a su superior  
  
-no te puedo decir mucho por el momento Severus, solo que, por asi decirlo, sera una gran maga algun día, talvez pueda llegar a superar mis poderes-  
  
-ja, ¿ y lo dices asi de tranquilo? Se ve que es una chiquilla insolente, que no le interesa lo que le digan los demás, debiste ver la forma en que se comporta T-T-  
  
-bueno, ciertamente Severus, tu no eres una persona la cual su mayor virtud sea la paciencia, tal vez estés exagerando ^ ^ Uu, ademas, tiene una habilidad, que para su edad, ya domina muy bien, solo que ella no sabe que lo se, pero sera mejor que ella acuda a mi-  
  
-claro, ¿pero cual es esa habilidad?, y otra cosa, tambien escuche que la llamabas por otro nombre ¿cuál es ese?- dijo interesado  
  
-lo siento, pero esa es información que no te puedo dar yo, si quieres saberlo, sera mejor que tu mismo se lo preguntes a la señorita Fujimori.  
  
+Esa fue la corta conversación que Snape tuvo con Dumbledor, poco después de el desayuno en el Gran Comedor.  
  
****************fin flash back******************  
  
+Si era cierto lo que Dumbledor la habia dicho, tendría que presionar a esa chica para que pudiera sacar lo mejor de si, pero algo le decia que iba a ser un poco difícil, pero nada que el no pudiera hacer.  
  
+La clase estaba apunto de terminar, toda la segunda hora, o lo que llevaba de ella, se había pasado tranquila (dentro de lo que cabe). Snape no había hablado durante todo ese tiempo, cosa que les extraño a muchos de los alumnos.  
  
dejen el apunte del la pocion en mi escritorio, ahora mismo-  
  
+Todos hicieron lo que el profesor les indico  
  
-pueden retirarse, y no quiero que olviden el resumen, y si por alguna razon no lo traen como lo pedi, saben exactamente cuales don las consecuencias, salgan...menos usted señorita Fujimori.  
  
-que ¿qué pasa?-  
  
-nada, solo olvidaba decirle que tiene otros 5 puntos menos por desobedecerme cuando le dije que se sentara-  
  
-¬¬ mmm, genial, de haber sabido, me salgo de inmediato- lo dijo mas como un susurro para que Snape no escuchase  
  
-tambien quisiera preguntarle algo, no se preocupe, no le quitare mucho tiempo-  
  
-bien ¿qué?-  
  
-según tengo entendido señorita Fujimori, usted tiene un segundo nombre ¿podría decirme cual es?-  
  
-¿y para que quiere saberlo?- dijo algo sorprendida ante la pregunta de su profesor  
  
-simple curiosidad-  
  
-pues déjeme decirle algo profesor, recuerde "la curiosidad mato al gato", ademas de que no quisiera decir mi segundo nombre nada mas por que si, tengo que tener una razon. ¿sabe? No muchos saben mi segundo nombre, de hecho, son contadas las personas que lo saben, ahora, con su permiso, me voy.-  
  
+Kara salio, para enseguida reunirse con Cho.  
  
-¿qué te dijo?-  
  
-nada importante, solo me quito unos puntos, nada del otro mundo-  
  
-vez, ¡te lo dije! Me sorprende que en esta clase no le haya aumentado puntos a esas serpientes, y si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, te aseguro que nos hubiera quitado todos los puntos posibles, ah pero nosotros los Ravenclaw no somos tontos, sabemos lo que hacemos y..-  
  
-calmate Chang, no es para tanto, como sea, mmm, si no me equivoco nos toca Aritmancia con Vector ¿cierto?, mejor vamos, y, te recomiendo que pases a la enfermeria por un calmante, realmente lo necesitas ToT-  
  
-mm ¬_¬Uu-  
  
+Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar rumbo al aula de Aritmancia, que por suerte, les tocaba con los Gryffindor, y tal vez antes pasarian a la enfermeria......  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Bien, listo, aquí esta el 6to capitulo, ¡¡vaya!! ¡¡mas de un mes sin actualizar!!sorry, pero con esto de diciembre y enero, y otras cosillas mias, no eh tenido prácticamente nada de tiempo para escribir, solo espero que le haya gustado el capis.  
  
Bueno, después de ver los capitulos pasados, eh decidido dejar de usar tanto los puntitos suspensivos, y poner algunas caritas ^o^ para darle mas vida al asunto.  
  
Me puse a investigar algunas cosas sobre Harry Potter, por ejemplo, puse un hechizo, que yo invente (Curtanacus) y le aumente un hechizo que se llama "engorgio" que como han de saber, sirve para hacer crecer las cosas, y me dije, * si hace crecer las cosas ¿por qué no, de cierta forma, el poder? *, y bueno, de ahí salio Curtanacus Engorgio ^ ^. Tambien me di cuenta de algo importante, en los primeros capitulos puse el nombre de la escuela en al estudiaba Kara antes de Hogwarts, y me di cuenta de que se escribe "Beauxbatons" y no Bouxantons, y me quiero disculpar por ese error, algunos llegan a pensar que cambie nombres...y con esto les recuerdo, que no eh leido los libros :p.  
  
Apartir de este capitulo, los periodos de tiempo se haran mas largos, se sabra que habilidad es la que tiene Kara (que en realidad no es nada de otro mundo, nada que un mago que se lo proponga no pueda hacer) bueno con esto ya les adelanto algo.  
  
Ok, vamos a responder reviews.  
  
Riegel: hola!! Me da mucho gusto que sigas leyendo mi fic, y gracias por decirme el nombre del profe de Hist. De la Magia, no me acordaba :p. Ya lei los nuevos dos capitulos de tu historia y deje un pequeño review.  
  
Foreverunforgiven osease Josué: hola mi amigo!! Dejame te digo que todavía no se si animarme al lemon, pero si lo llego a hacer, ten por seguro que seras de los primeros en saberlo, y sobre que los caps te parecen algo cortitos, pues comparto tu idea (¬¬y eso que son mis fics) si, lo acepto, son demasiado cortos, ya vere si los hago mas largos después. Ahh y sobre el titulo, pues se llama asi, pues por que....mmm, luego se sabra, pero si te puedo decir que es entre Kara y Snape, creo que esta mas que claro ¬¬ Uu.  
  
May Potter: gracias por avisarme sobre la pagina de Mary Sue.  
  
Alina_Drakul: gracias por tu review. ¿pues que te puedo decir? Snape tambien es uno de mis personajes favoritos *o*, junto con Draco, pero eso es aparte :p..y creeme ya estoy pensando en comprar todos los libros para leerlos de volada y asi mejorar mi historia.  
  
Emily Evans: hola, si no mas no recuerdo, tu tienes una historia que se llama"viajes en el tiempo" ¿no?, y si es asi, dejame decirte que te esta quedando muy bien, te felicito. Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar un review, eso me levanta el animo ^^.  
  
Weeno, creo que eso es todo por el momento, solo espero no tardar tanto tiempo en la siguiente actualizacion, se despide: karla-hoshi, autora.  
  
Hoy es 16 de enero del 2004, y recuerden dejar REVIEW 


	7. Un Anuncio, Una Carta, y Las Mazmorras

¡¡Y aquí esta el séptimo capitulo!!  
  
HP no me pertenece (aun que quisiera :P), es propiedad de J.K Rowling  
  
  
  
"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"  
  
capitulo 7: un anuncio, una carta, y.....las mazmorras  
  
+Ya ha pasado poco mas de un mes después de que Karasen ingreso al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y todo ah ido muy bien desde entonces, la oferta para entrar al equipo de Quiddich sigue en pie, y muchos de los profesores están maravillados con el desempeño de Kara en las clase, tanto, que llegaron a pensar que tal vez ella y Hermione podrían igualarse en conocimientos, aun que claro, con sus excepciones, como esta, el profesor Binns de Historia de la Magia, desde el primer día de clases noto que Kara no ponía mucha atención, ¡claro! Era de esperarse, nadie le hacia caso [n/a: pobrecito ^ ^ Uu], otro podía ser Snape, el cual no le tenia muy contento el comportamiento de la chica, si, lo aceptaba, era muy buena en la materia de pociones, pero aun así, no le agradaba del todo.  
  
+En cuanto cuestión "social", Kara ya había aceptado a sus nuevos amigos : Cho Chang, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, ni ella misma se creía el tener tantos amigos en un solo lugar, su máximo había sido de uno, y uno muy especial para ella. También había conocido a dos chicas, amigas de Hermione; Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil, aunque realmente no tenia una amistad establecida con ellas. Y por parte de Ron, le presentaron a su hermana menor, Ginny Weasley, que por extraño que pareciera, siempre miraba a Harry procurando que el no se diera cuenta, justamente lo que hacia Harry con ella, ¡ósea que ahí había gato encerrado!, seguro y esos dos escondían sentimientos, pero por el momento no se preocuparía por las cuestiones amorosas de los demás. Y también, esta vez por parte de Cho, conoció a Padma Patil de su misma casa, gemela de Parvati y a otra chica llamada Hannah Abbott, que era miembro de Huffleppuf, pero que al igual que con las otras dos chicas (Brown y Patil), no tenia una relación de amigas. Y fuera de eso, había conocido a un chico, algo fastidioso, siempre tomándole fotos a Harry y compañía, al parecer estaba obsesionado con Harry, y si de fans se puede hablar el era el numero uno. Desde que conoció a este chico : Colin Creevey, no había día en que no le tomara fotos a Harry, y peor fue el día en que supo que ella era amiga de Harry, tanta fue su emoción del conocer a un nuevo amigo de su ídolo, que no paro de sacarle fotos (a kara) en todo el día, y lo peor, solo se enfocaba especialmente en sus ojos, que según el, su color no era muy común, ja ¿qué no era común?, ella había visto a cientos de personas con los ojos negros - pero no son negros son...- fue algo que le dijo el chico cuando le tomo una de las fotos, ¡por dios! ¡¿ que podría saber el sobre sus ojos?! Eran de ella, ¡por lo tanto sabia de que color eran! ¿o no?, bueno, eso no importaba. Por otro lado, conoció a un chico llamado Neville Longbotton, este chico parecía que tenia un imán para atraer desastres, un día en clase de pociones le toco con el en equipo, y lo único que logro el pobre chico, fue hacer que el caldero quedara deshecho delante suyo, y por consecuente, también logro unos cuantos regaños por parte de Snape, y unos cuantos puntos menos a cada uno.  
  
+Ahora, también estaba el asunto de Malfoy, ya se había convertido en su "enemigo" (si así le podemos llamar) oficial en Hogwarts, y no solo eso, había conocido a un tal Blaise Zabini [n/a: ¿si se escribe así?:p], el cual parecía ser amigo de Draco, y por lo tanto, también lo tendría en su contra, y no solo eso, para rematar, estaban esos dos guaruras de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, aun que ellos no le preocupaban mucho, parecían ser unos completos idiotas......Hasta el momento, Draco no había cumplido sus amenazas que venia diciendo casi desde que se conocieron, pero la tenia sin ningún cuidado.  
  
*-*-*  
  
+Por el momento no había recibido carta alguna de Eliazar o de su nana Caroline, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Siempre había sido así cuando estudiaba en Beauxbatons.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
+Ya estaban a mediados de Octubre y Dumbledor estaba organizando una pequeña fiesta de disfraces para los alumnos.  
  
-pues a mi me parece una tontería- dijo un señor de cabello grasiento  
  
-vamos, a mi me parece una excelente idea- dijo la profesora McGonagal  
  
- además de que sirve para que tanto los alumnos tanto como nosotros nos relajamos un poco ¿no crees? Hoy mismo daré el anuncio para que los alumnos vayan eligiendo su vestuario- esta vez hablo el director  
  
-si claro, como sea ¬¬-  
  
-y les recomiendo que ustedes también elijan su disfraz, también el profesorado tendrá que disfrazarse ^___^-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!, ni loco me pongo un disfraz estúpido, no quiero ir a hacer el ridículo-  
  
-no es para tanto, mira, es mejor ir al Gran Comedor, para dar el anuncio, vamos-  
  
+Dumbledor se encamino hacia el lugar antes dicho seguido por Minerva y Severus, este ultimo no se encontraba muy contento que digamos. Cuando llegaron, el director se dispuso a hablar, carraspeando un poco para conseguir la atención de los alumnos.  
  
-bien, ahora que tengo su atención, me permito hacer un anuncio que estoy seguro les va a agradar a la gran mayoría de los aquí presentes-- miro de reojo a Snape-- como ustedes saben, dentro de pocos días se celebrara la fecha que todos nosotros llamamos Halloween, y por lo tanto, eh decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta en honor a esta fecha- y como Dumbledor pensaba, los comentarios por parte de los alumnos no se dieron a esperar - por lo que veo les ah agradado la idea, pues bien, la fiesta dará inicio a mas tardar a las 7 de la noche, la hora en que terminara no se las daré, ya que esa será decisión suya ^_~ -- los alumnos aplaudieron ante lo dicho por su director-- ¡y una cosa mas!, quiero que elijan un vestuario apropiado para la fiesta, ya que será nada mas y nada menos que una Fiesta de Disfraces, y para asegurar de que todos traerán su disfraz, también habrá un pequeño concurso para ver quien viene mejor disfrazado ¡y! Lo mismo es para los maestros-- dijo volteando a verlos, especialmente a cierto profesor de pociones-- bien, eso era todo lo que quería anunciar, ahora, pueden volver con sus asuntos-  
  
+Después de lo dicho, todos los alumnos murmuraban excitados por las palabras del director, ya tenia mucho tiempo que a Dumbledor no se le ocurría nada así, bueno, en realidad fue solo durante el transcurso del año pasado, ya que resulto ser que Vol....El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, había vuelto a aparecer, pero esta vez había sido por ultima vez, ya que Harry lo había derrotado para siempre. O al menos eso era lo que todos creian. [n/a: muajajaja muajaja ]  
  
+Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor....  
  
-¡que emoción! Después de tanto, por fin tendremos diversión - dijo un muy contento Ron  
  
-ni que lo digas Ron, ya nos hacia falta ¿tu que dices Herms?- pregunto el chico de cabello azabache  
  
-yo opino lo mismo que ustedes, fue una gran idea la de Dumbledor-  
  
-eyyy, Karasen {Kara ya había permitido que su nuevos "amigos" la llamaran por su nombre, aun que por una alguna razón la llamaban Karasen y no Kara como lo hacia siempre Cho, al parecer le tenia cierto respeto} - grito Ron, volteándose asía la mesa de Ravenclaw, en donde se encontraban sentadas Cho y Kara de espaldas a ellos- ¿de que piensas disfrazarte?-  
  
-¿disfrazarme?- Kara miraba a Ron como si la acabara de ofender- si se trata de disfrazarme solo para poder ir a la fiesta ¬¬#, entonces, ol-vi-da- lo Ronald Weasley, yo no me presto para esas tonterías, lo mismo va para ustedes- dijo mirando a los demás Gryffindor que la miraban  
  
-vamos Kara, no seas así, ya te estaba imaginando con tu traje de bruja del siglo XV- dijo Cho entre risitas, la cual deseo no haber dicho nada, por que Kara le estaba dirigiendo una mirada tan severa que la dejo sin palabras  
  
-si Karasen, tienes que ir, será genial, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo una chica pelirroja y de ojos castaños que estaba sentada a lado de Hermione  
  
-ni aun que me dieran mil galeones iría a esa fiesta, y mucho menos con un estúpido disfraz, Ginny, además....- no continuo ya que una lechuza totalmente negra se poso justo en frente de ella, derramando el jugo de calabaza que tenia a un lado - ¿Tsuki? [n/a: para los que no saben Tsuki significa: Luna]- la lechuza dejo caer una carta sobre el regazo de Kara, para en seguida tomar una papa frita con su pico y salir volando, acto seguido Karasen tomo la carta entre sus manos y se dispuso a abrirla.  
  
-¿de quien es?- pregunto Cho interesada, haciendo que Kara se detuviera en el proceso de abrir la carta  
  
-mmm, no lo se, no tiene el sello de mi "familia", así es que no puede ser de ellos, no creo que sea de importancia, mejor la abro después- dicho esto, guardo la carta en sus túnica  
  
-bueno, bueno, y volviendo con lo de la fiesta...- no continuo ya que sintió la mirada asesina de Kara puesta enzima, y ciertamente no era algo que le agradara mucho, con el tiempo que conocía a Kara, sabia perfectamente que ese tipo de miradas, solo las daba cuando realmente se comenzaba a enfadar o a desesperar, pero no creyó que el tema fuera algo tan molesto, pero decidió dejarlo así, no quería enfadarla de verdad, es mas, ni se la quería imaginar enfadada el máximo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
+El resto del día, paso tranquilo, y la noche ya había caído en Hogwarts, dejando ver a 6 jóvenes sentados alrededor de una mesa grande, al parecer estaban en la biblioteca ya que habían varias estanterías a su alrededor llenas de cientos de libros. Todos estaban en un silencio algo incomodo, desde ya varias semanas atrás estos jóvenes habían quedado de acuerdo en verse cada ves que pudieran en la biblioteca para poder charlar un poco, pero ese día no era uno de los tantos en los cuales se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo riendo y siendo regañados varias veces por la señora Pince, no, ese día [n/a: o mas bien noche jeje :p] no tenia nada que decir, aun después de lo que había dicho Dumbledor en el desayuno sobre la fiesta, todos irían, eso se sabia, aun que..., cierta chica de cabello negro no quisiera, de alguna forma la convencerían de ir, pero de eso se ocuparían después. Todos se miraban como esperando que alguien rompiera aquel silencio. De pronto, por fin alguien hablo...  
  
-¡¡ahora lo recuerdo!!- dijo Cho, sobresaltando a todos- en la mañana recibiste una carta ¿cierto Kara? ¿por qué no la abres?-  
  
-oh, cierto, lo había olvidado casi por completo- Kara saco un sobre medio arrugado de su túnica - mmm ¿qué clase de persona mandaría una carta sin remitente?- murmuro viendo con detenimiento la carta  
  
-tal vez alguien que quiera hacerte una broma- hablo esta vez Ron  
  
-no lo creo- abrió la carta, y momentos después de eso, Kara abrió tanto lo ojos, que parecían que se le saldrían en cualquier momento  
  
-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione  
  
-nada, es solo que..que- Kara silencio, y leyó la carta con mas atención, creía haber leído mal, decía mas o menos así:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hola Kara:  
  
¿cómo la estas pasando por haya? Espero que muy bien, y que por lo menos tengas una amigo digno de ocupar mi lugar jeje ¿sabes? Aun que no lo creas, te extraño mucho "K", el grupo no es lo mismo sin ti, y sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero. Desde que te fuiste, esa presumida de Indra se unió al grupo, pero créeme, ella no te llega ni a los talones. Oh "K" en verdad ya no puedo soportarla, todo el día la tengo pegada del brazo y no logro sacármela, sigue aferrada a que ella y yo tenemos que ser novios que por que según ella hacemos bonita pareja ja, ¿puedes creerlo?, ya no la soporto, pero en fin, no te escribo para contarte todo eso, es solo que se me salió, tenia que decírtelo "K".  
  
En fin, la razón por la que te envié esta carta es para darte una excelente noticia: suspenderán las clases durante unas semanas, al parecer hay un problema de plaga o algo por el estilo, y pues, gracias a eso, creo poder ir a visitarte durante unos días aya en Hogwarts, solo espero que no te moleste, además de que ya tengo tantas ganas de ver a mi mejor amiga de nuevo. El día en que llegare no te lo puedo decir con certeza, pero bueno, creo que sera por ahí de los últimos días de Octubre, y llevare con migo algunas cosas que espero te gusten y...mmm, bueno creo que hasta aquí le dejo, aquí Charles esta molestando con que quiere que le devuelva la pluma con que estoy escribiendo (solo la tome prestada) jeje, bueno adiós.  
  
Con cariño, tu amigo:  
  
Derek B.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
+Kara tenia el rostro con una clara expresión de sorpresa, había recibido una carta de su único amigo en todo Beauxbatons y no una simple carta, ¡le estaba comunicando que iría a visitarla dentro de poco! ¿qué día? ¿qué mas daba?, ¡la visitaría!.  
  
-¿Kara? ¡¡¡¡¡Kara!!!!!- le grito en el oído Cho  
  
-ayyy- dijo sobresaltada Karasen, que estaba tan metida en la carta que no se daba cuenta que los demás la observaban ignorantes a lo que decía la carta que tenia en sus manos  
  
-¿de quien es Karasen? ¿qué dice?- murmuro Ginny, quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo  
  
-es, bueno, es de un amigo que tenia en Beauxbatons, de hecho, mi unico amigo-  
  
-y bien ¿qué dice?- dijo el de cabello azabache y anteojos- bueno, si se puede saber-  
  
-bien, pues, dice que va a venir a Hogwarts a visitarme- murmuro Kara  
  
-¡¿en serio?! Oh, si mi memoria no me falla, cuando recién nos conocimos, me dijiste algo sobre un solo chico que te había hablado en Beauxbatons ¿cierto?¿es el?-  
  
-así es Cho, es el, en la carta me dice que no esta seguro cuando llegara exactamente, pero será a finales de Octubre-  
  
-¿y si viene un día antes de la Fiesta y decide ir? tendrás que ir también tu Karasen - dijo con tono de malicia Ron  
  
-mmm ¬¬, no lo creo, el me conoce perfectamente, y sabe que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas de disfrazarse, y también sabe que me parecen una completa tontería-  
  
-umm, ¿chicos? Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya es demasiado tarde, hasta la señora Pince ya se fue, y si Filch nos ve a estas horas de la noche, seguro y nos ponen un buen castigo , así es que mejor vamonos ya- dijo algo preocupada Hermione  
  
-tienes razón Herms, después hablamos-  
  
+Todos se pararon de sus asientos, y se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia sus respectivas torres, pero cuando Cho y Kara ya iban a mitad del camino, la ultima decidió que quería quedarse un rato mas para caminar.  
  
-¿estas loca Kara? Si Filch o su gata te encuentran...-  
  
-no te preocupes, solo quiero caminar un rato, tendré cuidado, tu ve a la torre, y veras que en menos de lo esperas estoy en la cama-  
  
-bien, pero no te tardes-  
  
+Cho se fue directo a la torre de Ravenclaw, y Kara se quedo un momento parada en el pasillo, para después empezar a caminar sin rumbos fijo por los demás pasillos. Pronto se encontró en las escaleras , y sin pensarlo, empezó a bajar hasta llegar al primer piso del castillo, por un momento paso por su mente el salir del castillo, a respirar aire fresco, pero corría mucho riesgo allí afuera, así es que siguió caminando. Después de un buen rato de caminata, Kara sintió un frió intenso recorrerle la espalda, así es que se detuvo y examino con detenimiento el lugar en donde se encontraba.  
  
-las mazmorras- murmuro para si  
  
+No pensó que hiciera tanto frió por las noches en ese lugar, así es que se abrazo ella misma para abrigarse un poco. Después, miro su reloj mágico, el cual marcaba ya las....12:05pm, ¿pero como podía ser si había salido de la biblioteca a las 11 en punto, ¿ya llevaba tanto tiempo caminado?, seguro Cho ya se había dormido, esperándola, Kara dio media vuelta y ya se disponía a volver a su torre cuando una voz la detuvo.  
  
-¡¡¡Fujimori!!!-  
  
+Kara volteo poco a poco, para después encararse con el sujeto que estaba enfrente de ella  
  
-oh, hola profesor Snape, ¿qué hace levantado a estas horas de la noche?-  
  
-es lo mismo que le iba a preguntar a usted señorita-  
  
- bueno, yo solo estaba caminando, pero justo en este momento me estaba dirigiendo a mi torre- hablo con aire inocente  
  
-a mi no me tome por tonto, 5 puntos menos para usted-  
  
-pero profesor Snape, solo caminaba, no estaba haciendo nada indebido-  
  
-hadar sola a estas horas de la noche por todo Hogwarts ¿no le parece indebido?, otros 5 puntos menos, ahora vuelva a su torre sino quiere que llame al jefe de su casa-  
  
-¿y despertar al pobre del profesor Flitwick por mi culpa? No, mejor me voy- dijo caminando a un lado de Snape dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en el brazo, pero por alguna razón, Snape hizo un ruido, parecido a uno gemido de dolor, cosa que hizo que Kara se volviera y mirara con detenimiento a Snape  
  
-¿qué le pasa?-  
  
-no es nada que le incumba. Creí haber dicho que se fuera a su torre- contesto fríamente  
  
-ahh no, algo tiene usted en ese brazo, ¿qué es?- dijo acercando la mano para tocar el brazo de su profesor, pero este antes puso su mano para evitar el contacto, haciendo que Kara se detuviera, pero no por eso se iba a rendir- mire profesor Snape- dijo enterneciendo de pronto su mirada, algo que hasta a ella misma le pareció extraño- solo quiero ver si puedo ayudarlo en algo, y seguro se hizo una herida ahí, no le estoy exigiendo que me diga que o quien se lo hizo, solo quiero ver si es algo malo- cualquiera que hubiera visto la forma de comportarse de Kara en ese momento, seguro pensaría que no era ella.  
  
+Las palabras de Kara, de alguna forma hicieron que Snape se subiera un poco la manga del brazo derecho [n/a: ¿qué? ¿pensaron que iba a ser la izquierda? Jeje] y dejara ver una herida en el antebrazo bastante larga y también profunda.  
  
-¿ya fue a la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey?-  
  
-no le veo el caso ir, es una simple herida-  
  
-si, una herida la cual se ve que ni siquiera se le ah pasado un poco de alcohol, solo mire, esta infectada ¿tiene alcohol en su despacho?-  
  
-si-  
  
-bien, entonces...¿dónde esta? Esa herida necesita que se trate, o se le infectara mas de lo que ya esta-  
  
-no le veo el caso, además yo puedo solo, váyase ya- hablo Snape muy serio  
  
-no, no me ire hasta asegurarme de que esa herida esta curada, puede bajarme mas puntos si quiere, pero no me iré-  
  
+Snape no dijo nada, solo se encamino hacia una puerta que estaba cerca de ellos, dejando a una Kara algo malhumorada parada en medio del pasillo.  
  
-¿qué acaso no piensa venir? ¿o se va a quedar parada allí esperando a que Filch la encuentre y la lleve con Dumbledor?-  
  
+Kara no reacciono durante algunos segundos, pero después siguió a su profesor asia la puerta en la cual el estaba parado esperándola. Una vez adentro, Kara se quedo petrificada en la entrada, todo el lugar estaba casi completamente oscuro salvo a que habían unas cuantas velas que iluminaban lugares específicos, tales como un pequeño escritorio en el cual había varios pergaminos, los cuales ella suponía eran trabajos que Snape estaba calificando, también había unas cuartas velas cerca de una cama, con las colchas de un tono negro-verdoso, con el signo de Slytherin grabado en ellas, y en el centro, había un sillón grande y una mesita en frente de el, al fondo se veía otra puerta, la cual ella suponía era el baño, también, en la pared, había una estantería, en donde habían frascos de toda clase de cosa extrañas y unos cuantos libros y en una de las esquinas, se veía una chimenea la cual no mostraba señales de haber sido prendida durante ya algún tiempo. Después de observar con detenimiento el lugar, Kara se dio cuenta de que su profesor la miraba con cierta rareza.  
  
-bonito despacho, bueno, necesito que me de un poco de alcohol y si tiene mertiolate, mejor-  
  
-¿mertiolate?-  
  
-oh, lo olvidaba, es un producto muggle que se usa para curar las heridas, pero seguro usted no lo tiene ¬¬, así es que, con solo alcohol basta, yo me encargo de las vendas-  
  
+Snape, saco de un cajón que estaba a lado de la cama una pequeña botella llena de liquido, mientras Kara decía- ¡férula!- y de su varita salían vendas. Enseguida Kara empezó con el procedimiento de curación, a Snape no parecía dolerle mucho, pero de vez en cuando hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor. Pronto Kara ya había terminado de vendar el brazo de su profesor, para después con un movimiento de su varita, desaparecer las vendas restantes.  
  
-no es nada del otro mundo, mañana mismo si quiere, podrá quitarse las vendas, y..bueno, no es que me importe, pero ¿con que se hizo eso?-  
  
-esa maldita planta que Sprout trajo, tiene hojas cortantes, y como se ah de imaginar, pase rozándola, claro que no sabia lo que esa maldita planta me haría- dijo con aire de querer golpear cualquier cosa para desahogarse  
  
-pues debió preguntar antes ¬¬-  
  
Snape la miro severamente - váyase ya señorita Fujimori, es demasiado tarde-  
  
+Kara lo miro por unos instantes, y de repente sintió que su rostro empezaba a calentarse, por primera vez en casi dos meses de conocer a su profesor de pociones, sentía que su mirada la intimidaba y no solo eso, sentía algo mas, algo que no lograba descifrar, por un momento agradeció que casi no había luz en la habitación, por que su cara ya tenia un tono carmesí que le preocupo mucho, y lo peor de todo, era que no se explicaba el por que del mismo. +Aparto la mirada de su profesor, y se encamino a la puerta...  
  
-señorita Fujimori-  
  
-¿qué pasa?- dijo desde la puerta, sin voltear  
  
-la espero aquí en mi despacho mañana por la noche, antes de las 8, para recibir su castigo-  
  
-¿castigo?- pregunto con cierto aire de incredulidad  
  
-el que me haya curado la herida, no quiere decir que lo que hizo antes no fuera indebido, fuera de eso, no volvió a su torre cuando se lo ordene. Le sugiero que trate de no encontrarse con Filch sino quiere otro castigo aparte del mío, aun que tendría suerte si su castigo es para mañana, ya que es fin de semana.  
  
-Si, claro ¬¬Uu, como no se trata de usted...adiós-  
  
+Kara salió de la habitación dando un muy ligero portazo, y empezó a caminar decidida hacia la Torre Ravenclaw, no iba de un excelente humor, pero en cuanto llegara a su cama se le pasaría. Ya a mitad del camino, Karasen oyó unos ruidos extraños cerca de donde ella se encontraba, que al parecer eran maullidos. Se asomo por la orilla de la pared, y distinguió la silueta de un hombre, y mas cerca de ella, la de un gato.  
  
-¡rayos, Filch! Si me encuentra seguro lo lamentare-  
  
+A lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos del celador, pero eso no le aseguraba que la "Señora Norris" la gata de Filch no estaría a unos pasos de ella. Y al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que la gata empezó a maullar mas fuerte , llamando la atención de su amo.  
  
-¿qué pasa mi querida Señora Norris?¿ acaso encontraste a un chiquillo que se atrevió a salir a dar una caminata? Pues si es así, no saldrá librado de esta-  
  
+Se podía escuchar la voz del celador ya mas cerca de donde ella se encontraba, Kara ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, si la encontraba seguro tendría que pasarse todo el día siguiente en detención, y no obstante, también Snape la habia castigado para la noche en su despacho. La gata ya se encontraba muy cerca de ella, en unos cuantos segundo estaría descubierta ante los ojos de Filch. Y cuando ya todo parecía perdido, se le ocurrió una idea excelente.  
  
-¡claro! ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- se reprendió a si misma, para acto seguido efectuar su plan....  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
¿y bien? ¿los deje intrigados?, espero que si, jejeje, que mala soy. Pues bueno, en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá cual es la pequeña habilidad o "secreto" (como le quieran llamar) de Karasen, que como ya había dicho, no es nada que un mago que se lo proponga hacer, no pueda. Y también habrá un nuevo personaje (que saldrá en varios capítulos).  
  
Y ahora que leo todo completo este capitulo, me eh dado cuenta que me salio un poco mas largo que los otros, aun que la verdad no es mucho, es muy pequeña la diferencia, de hecho, ni se nota :p  
  
Vamos a responder reviews!!!:  
  
**Riegel**: a mi también me gusto el capitulo pasado, sobre todo lo del lápiz, la verdad no se ni por que lo puse, solo escribía lo primero que se me venia a la mente :p, ¿qué tal con Kara? Pues resulta ser que va a ser mas fuerte que Dumbledor, según yo claro esta jejeje se vale soñar ¿no?....GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW.  
  
**Malu Snape Rickman**: no te preocupes por no haber dejado antes un Review. Y eh buscado mucha información en diferentes paginas de Internet, y la que mas me ha dado resultados es: www.harrypotterla.com, esta es una pagina muy completa, y sobre las Mary Sue, pues la verdad ni me incomoda, solo es una pagina "X" de critica de fan fics.  
  
Ahh!! Ahora que me acuerdo, ¡¡con mucho orgullo me atrevo a decir que ya soy miembro de el grupo de Mari Cari o también conocida como Lunasirnape!! Y digo, ¿cómo no unirme a un grupo de ella? Si es una autora excelente ^_^.  
  
**Joy Evans**: gracias por decir que mi fic va bien, ya me preocupaba que no les gustara :p, sobre lo del cabello de Snape, pues ya sabia lo del cabello "grasiento" pero en el momento en que lo escribí, se me olvido por completo, pero no creo que lo de "desordenado" no vaya con Snape, no me puedes negar que su cabello también es desordenado ¿o si?, Y si quieres saber lo del secreto de Kara, te recomiendo que leas el siguiente capitulo, ya que ahí se va a saber cual es ^_~.  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, solo quiero decir que POR FIN compre algunos de los libros de HP, ya termine de leer, "la piedra filosofal" y ya comencé con "la cámara secreta" y una vez que los termine de leer me comprare los siguientes 3 libros. Déjenme decirles que con el primer libro que leí, me di cuenta de varias cosas que desconocía sobre HP, y que quitan demasiadas cosas importantes en las películas. Solo espero que termine de leer pronto todos los libros, y así mejorar mi historia.  
  
Sin mas, se me despido. atte.: karla-hoshi, autora  
  
Hoy es26 de enero del 2004 


	8. Un ¿Gato?, Un Castigo, y Un Viejo Amigo

Octavo capitulo, espero y les guste.  
  
Y lo de siempre, HP no me pertenece a mi, sino a J.K. Rowling (a excepción de algunos personajes ^-^)  
  
  
  
"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"  
  
Capitulo 8: un ¿gato?, un castigo, y una viejo amigo  
  
-¡claro! ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- se reprendió a si misma, para acto seguido efectuar su plan...  
  
+La señora Norris dio vuelta justo en el pasillo en el cual se encontraba Kara, pero en vez de pillar a un alumno, se encontró con una pequeña gatita negra parada sobre sus cuatro patas, que miraba hacia donde estaba Filch, haciendo caso omiso del otro gato que se encontraba enfrente de ella; lo miraba con unos ojos grandes, negros; calculadores.  
  
-vaya, ¿pero que hace un gato como tu aquí, eh?- la señora Norris empezó a maullar, como celosa, al ver que su amo acariciaba el mentón del gato negro.  
  
+La gata rechazo la caricia del celador con un ligero movimiento, para acto seguido salir corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, seguida por la mirada curiosa de Filch y su gata "La Señora Norris".  
  
+Pronto la gata negra se encontró frente a El Caballero de Plata, el cual era la entrada hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw. Miro hacia todos lados para ver si nadie la estaba observando, y de pronto, empezó a tomar la forma humana de una chica de cabello y ojos negros.  
  
-uy, por poco y me atrapan T-T- murmuro- "Cuerno de Unicornio"- dijo en voz baja, y el caballero de plata dejo ver una abertura, por la cual Karasen paso tranquilamente para encontrarse en la sala común de su casa y enseguida subir a su habitación- "Ying Fa"- y con estas palabras la puerta que estaba enfrente de ella se abrio, dándole paso a una cálida estancia. Al momento de entrar, Kara fijo su vista en una de las camas, y vio que su amiga dormía placidamente, así es que ella se cambio rápidamente, y se dispuso a dormir.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿don...donde estoy?-  
  
+Una chica de cabellos negros se encontraba sola en medio del bosque prohibido, tiritando del frió inmenso que hacia en esos momentos, de pronto, una sombra, una sombra de una pequeña niña paso frente a sus ojos como escondiéndose de algo, o alguien, y a su lado, había una pequeña gatita negra que parecía no querer alejarse de la niña.  
  
-¿quién eres?-  
  
-tu me conoces perfectamente Oyuki- dijo la pequeña con mirada segura  
  
-¿Oyuki? ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-  
  
-¿qué acaso no es obvio?- un rayo de luz lunar se abre paso por uno de los árboles, dejando ver a una niña de unos 6 años, de cabello y ojos negros, su mirada se podía ver apagada, sin brillo alguno.  
  
-Tu...no puede ser o_o- lo dijo temblando  
  
-¿cómo te puedes tener miedo a ti misma?-  
  
-tu..tu- tartamudeo- ¿cómo es posible?...ja, ¬¬ debo estar soñando-  
  
-¿un sueño? ¿en serio crees que esto es un sueño?-  
  
-tiene que serlo, tu ya no existes, desapareciste, tu...- no continuo, ya que la niña empezó a llorar silenciosamente- ¿por qué lloras?- dijo acercándose a ella  
  
-es solo que, mamá y papá, no están, se fueron ¿verdad?-  
  
-no, ellos no se han ido, están contigo, cuidandote-  
  
-No es cierto, eso que tu dices es mentira, también nana me lo dijo, pero se que no es cierto ¡ellos no están, me dejaron sola, se fueron! **-_-**- esta vez la niña rompió en un llanto extremo, se veían sus lagrimas resbalar por sus rosadas mejillas, pero sus ojos aun seguían opacos...sin vida. Kara intento tomarla del hombro para tranquilizarla, pero la gata negra que estaba a un lado se lo impidió – si eres quien creo que eres, no me harías daño- le dijo Kara a la gata que obstruía el camino hacia la niña.  
  
+Y gusto en ese momento la gata empezó a tomar forma humana, quedando a la misma altura de Kara.  
  
-es como verse en un espejo ¿no?- le dijo a Kara  
  
+Karasen volteo a ver a la niña, pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido, ahora estaba sola con aquella chica que antes tenia forma de un gato, y ahora era exactamente igual a ella.  
  
-así debe ser- dijo sin hacer mucho caso al comentario- ella es solo mi pasado, y tengo que dejarlo ahí, en el pasado-  
  
-¿nuestro pasado? Si, lo es, mas sin embargo, sabes que no puedes ignorarlo, no puedes evadirlo ¿y que hay de mi? Yo soy tu presente-  
  
-pero es diferente, sabes perfectamente que había decidido olvidar mi pasado, ese horrible pasado-  
  
-¡pero no puedes! Y lo sabes, además, no todo fue horrible, lo se porque yo lo viví, ¡tu lo viviste!-  
  
-no, no hubiera sido horrible, si nunca me hubiera convertido en ese gato-  
  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver? ¿qué tiene que ver el que seas un animago?-  
  
-¿no lo recuerdas? Después de que murió mamá, papá trato de ponerme mas atención, pero cuando me transforme, fue como si yo también hubiera muerto para el- entonces una lagrima solitaria recorrió el rostro de Kara, para finalmente caer en el suelo  
  
-no podías evitarlo, y lo sabes, esa era tu naturaleza, ¡no puedes evitarlo!- dijo también con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
-¡pero yo no quería!, ni siquiera sabia que podía hacerlo, tal vez, talvez si lo hubiera descubierto después, todo seria diferente-  
  
-el hubiera no existe....¿le tienes alguna clase de rencor a papá por ignorarte después de eso?-  
  
-no-  
  
-si-  
  
-¡¡¡basta, basta ya!!! ¡¡vete!! o-  
  
+La chica se transformo de nuevo en la gatita negra, pero no desapareció igual que la niña, hizo un movimiento indicándole a Kara que la siguiese. Después de caminar un rato por el bosque, las dos se encontraban en lo mas profundo del mismo. De pronto, Kara vio otra sombra, no lograba divisar quien era, ya que estaba demasiado oscuro, pero si lograba distinguir la figura de un hombre alto que la miraba fijamente con unos ojos negros.  
  
-¿quien es el?- dijo volteando a ver a la gata  
  
-tu futuro- y en ese momento la gata avanza hacia la sombra, desapareciendo junto con la misma  
  
-¡¡espera!!...¿mi futuro?- esto ultimo lo dice en un susurro apenas audible  
  
//Kara, despierta, Kara ya es tarde//  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿qué?-  
  
-Kara, mira la hora que es, ya son las dos de la tarde, nunca te había visto dormir tanto- le contesto Cho divertida  
  
-Tuve, tuve un sueño muy raro- lo dijo preocupada  
  
-¿un sueño? No te preocupes, solo fue un sueño. Eyy, los demás estaban preocupados por ti, será mejor que bajes-  
  
-si, claro, pero antes me gustaría ducharme, estoy abajo a mas tardar dentro de una hora.  
  
+Kara se metió a la ducha, pensando en aquel sueño que había tenido, por que ¿era un sueño, verdad?, la niña, era ella, un recuerdo oscuro de su pasado, ahora vivía el presente, un presente que nunca jamás pensó llegar a tener, un presente que no cambiaria por nada...pero, algo le intrigaba ¿quién era aquel hombre del sueño? "Su futuro", o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho su otro "yo".  
  
-un futuro incierto- suspiro  
  
+¿Qué tenia que ver ese hombre en su futuro? no, no se preocuparía por eso, ya no pensaría mas en ese absurdo sueño. Saldría del baño, se arreglaría, e iría con sus amigos de un lado a otro por todo el colegio, comería algo, y después, para finalizar, iría a las mazmorras para el castigo con Snape. De solo pensar su nombre, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, pero ¿por qué?. No se preocuparía.  
  
~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~  
  
+Y así lo hizo Kara, después de que bajase a reunirse con sus amigos, dieron una larga caminata por el castillo, para después ir a visitar a Hagrid, y ayudarle con el Unicornio negro, que para asombro de todos, ya había crecido bastante, y estaba fuerte y sano.  
  
-es increíble como Lucky ha avanzado ¿no lo creen chicos?- comento Hagrid  
  
+Después de su pequeña visita de casi dos horas, fueron a la biblioteca (idea de Herms) a terminar con deberes atrasados.  
  
-vamos Mione, es fin de semana-  
  
-ya lo se Ron, pero esa no es excusa para atrasarnos mas con nuestros deberes-  
  
+Kara miro su reloj, y vio que ya marcaba cuarto para las ocho (8:45), y su castigo estaba dispuesto para las 8, solo tenia 15 minutos para llegar a tiempo y que Snape no tuviera un ataque de rabia por su impuntualidad.  
  
-umm, chicos, tengo que irme, no les había dicho, pero, ayer por la noche me encontré con Snape y me castigo, así es que, ya me tengo que ir-  
  
-vez Kara, te lo dije, te dije que te meterías en problemas-  
  
-y tuve suerte, por poco y me atrapa también Filch, mmm, ya me voy, Cho, te veo en la sala común-  
  
+Dicho esto, Kara salió corriendo de la biblioteca directa asía las mazmorras, donde seguro Snape la estaría esperando. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿cómo la pudo castigar después de lo que hizo por el? Ese hombre no tenia gratitud. Dio vuelta en un pasillo, al siguiente se encontraba el despacho de Snape, y solo faltaban 3 minutos para las ocho. Iba a dar vuelta al pasillo, pero la figura de alguien se lo impidió, haciendo que Kara diera un salto hacia atrás, con la mano en el pecho.  
  
-oh ¡dios!-  
  
-¿asustada señorita Fujimori?- dijo el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro-  
  
-argg, no es graciosos-  
  
-justo a tiempo señorita, se ve que le gusta ser puntual, ahora entre, su castigo la espera-  
  
+Snape entro al despacho seguido por Kara, quien parecía querer estrangular a su profesor por asustarla de esa manera.  
  
-bien, quiero que limpie todo el estante que esta allí- dijo señalando una de las esquinas del despacho- cada cosa que esta ahí vale mas de lo que puede imaginar, si llega a romper algo yo mismo me encargare de asegurar que su estancia en Hogwarts la pase recolectando dinero, de no se donde, para pagar cada cosa que rompa, entendido-  
  
-no se preocupe profesor, seria incapaz de romper uno de sus valiosos frascos, ¬¬ no es necesaria la amenaza...`será pan comido ´- susurro para si  
  
-oh, lo olvidaba, lo hará a la forma muggle, ahí esta lo que necesita, espero que sea todo-  
  
-¬¬# genial, lo que me faltaba, pero en fin, ya estoy acostumbrada. Bien, ¡empecemos!-  
  
+Kara tomo los trapos que estaba en el escritorio de Snape, y empezó con su castigo; el estante era demasiado grande para su gusto, empezó quitando cada uno de los frascos con cuidado, poniéndoles en una mesita que estaba a un lado, para después limpiar la superficie del mueble, que parecía ser de un roble muy fino, y que por cierto, estaba muy bien cuidado, así es que trato de ser lo mas cuidadosa posible. Cuando volteo para tomar otro de los trapos, vio que Snape estaba muy tranquilo, sentado frente su escritorio, al parecer estaba calificando trabajos de los alumnos, tal vez fueran los de su casa, ya que recién había pedido un trabajo sobre una poción muy elaborada, con ilustraciones. Lo observo can mas atención, se veía sereno, aun que de vez en cuando hacia gestos de desagrado, seguramente por los trabajos mal hechos. De pronto, sin previo aviso, el profesor alzo la vista, y ahí fue donde se encontró con los ojos negros de su profesor, y de nuevo, como la noche anterior, sintió como su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un tono carmesí que con desesperación trato de controlar, pero todo intento era inútil, lo pero de todo era que Snape no decía ni una sola palabra que ella pudiera aprovechar como excusa y seguir con su castigo. Quería voltearse, pero algo se lo impedía.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
+--no puedo creer los trabajos de estos chiquillos, no se esfuerzan en lo mas mínimo- pensó Snape mientras calificaba uno de los trabajos de los alumnos Ravenclaw, termino de calificarlo con un rotundo 3 como resultado, paso al siguiente trabajo, y vio que con letra clara en la parte superior del pergamino habían escrito: "Karasen Fujimori", fue entonces cuando recordó que justamente esa chica estaba en su despacho cumpliendo un castigo, ¿pero?¿por qué la había castigado?, ya lo recordaba, la noche pasada se la encontró por las mazmorras a media noche, y...ella le había curado una herida que tenia, y aun así la castigo, ja ¡¡pero claro que la tenia que castigar!! ¡había quebrantado reglas, tenia que hacerlo!. Entonces Severus levanto la vista, para darse cuenta de la chica lo miraba atentamente, quería decir algo, pero no salía palabra alguna de sus labios. Miro el rostro de Kara; joven, bella y...¿¡pero que diablos estaba pensando!? Definitivamente estaba cansado, ya decía tonterías. Siguió mirándola, y pudo notar que la chica estaba ligeramente colorada.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
-¿qué cree que esta haciendo?- su voz sonaba bastante fría  
  
-yo, yo solo tomaba un pequeño descanso, profesor- dijo aun con las mejillas sonrojadas  
  
-¿un descanso?, por si no lo recuerda, señorita Fujimori, esto, es un castigo-  
  
Kara bajo un poco la mirada, y se dio cuenta que el trabajo que tenia Snape era el suyo- ese de ahí es mi trabajo ¿cierto?-  
  
-Así es-  
  
-¿y bien? ¿qué le parece? Yo misma hice las ilustraciones, no tuve tiempo de ponerle algo de color así es que están a blanco y negro, espero que no importe-  
  
+Snape tomo el pergamino en sus manos y lo examino, en la parte inferior estaban todas las ilustraciones de todos los ingredientes, bastante raros por cierto, y visiblemente difíciles de hacer sin la ayuda adecuada, todos los dibujos estaba hechos con una tinta hasta ahora desconocida para el, tal vez había usado una tinta especial.  
  
-¿con que hizo los dibujos?- pregunto interesado  
  
-ah, pues los hice a lápiz, es mas fácil, así si te equivocas simplemente lo borras y lo vuelves a hacer, así de sencillo-  
  
-¿lápiz?¿no es esa cosa que mostró en una de mis clases, que es de madera?-  
  
-si, es un objeto muggle que sirve para escribir, esta hecho de madera y en el centro tiene carboncillo que es con lo que se escribe, algunos tienen en el otro extremo un borrador, en lo personal, yo uso mucho los lápices para hacer dibujos, sirven de maravilla para simular sombras, solo que no son muy efectivos en pergamino, yo prefiero usar hojas de papel muggles-  
  
+Snape solo la miraba, sin entender mucho de lo que le decía su alumna, lo único que entendió fue que esa cosa servia para escribir  
  
-no es algo usual en mi, pero déjeme decirle que para mi opinión dibuja bastante bien, ¿alguien le enseño?-  
  
-no, desde siempre me ha gustado dibujar mucho, también a mi madre le gustaba mucho, tal vez fue de ella de quien herede este talento....- Kara paro de hablar, y en seguida su mirada mostró algo que parecía ser, tristeza.  
  
-¿qué le pasa?-  
  
-no nada, ja, me sorprende que aun no me haya gritado ¿se siete bien?- dijo tratando de sonar sarcástica  
  
-perfectamente. Creo que ya tomo mas que un pequeño descanso, mas vale que siga con lo que estaba, sino quiere que su castigo se extienda mas-  
  
-si, yo creo que tiene razón-  
  
-¿¡que espera!? ¡siga!-  
  
-uy, que geniecito se carga ¬¬Uu- dijo en susurro, volteándose de nuevo.  
  
+Después de mas de una hora, Kara por fin termino de limpiar y acomodar todos los frascos que tenia Snape en su estantería, todos con diferentes cosas dentro, unos llenos de agua manteniendo el espécimen conservado, otros solo tenia animales extraños disecados, nada que pudiera impresionarla, ya que conocía la mayoría de todo lo que tenia Snape, todo ingredientes para pociones basta elaboradas y complicadas. Cuando puso el ultimo frasco en su lugar, ya le dolían las manos, volteo a ver a su profesor, y pudo ver que ya había terminado de calificar todos lo trabajos, tal vez a ella le habría puesto un 8, nunca pasaba de un nueve, ella sabia perfectamente que sus trabajos ameritaban un 10 pero no reclamaba nunca, desde un principio sabia que nunca iba a sacar una calificación perfecta con ese profesor, siempre era muy exigente, y el mas mínimo error, lo usaba como pretexto para bajar la calificación. Ahora Snape parecía estar leyendo un libro, lo extraño era que parecía ser un libro muggle.  
  
-profesor, ya termine-  
  
-bien, váyase ya- le contesto sin siquiera apartar la vista del libro  
  
-claro ¬¬, ¿eso es un libro muggle, cierto? Creo haberlo leído antes- dijo para tratar de captar la atención de su profesor  
  
-Snape levanto la vista y la miro con incredulidad- no lo creo, es un libro sobre algo que los muggles llaman "Química"-  
  
-¿química?, si lo que le interesa es la química, yo tengo varios de esos libros, interesantes por cierto-  
  
-¿usted sabe lo que es la química?-  
  
-no, la pregunta es ¿si usted lo sabe?, yo me crié la mayor parte de mi vida como un muggle, aun que siempre me gustaron hacer pociones, así es que tenia varios libros de pociones, pero después me di cuenta que la química muggle se relaciona mucho con la materia de pociones, también me pude dar cuenta que podemos combinar ambas materias, por ejemplo, en vez de un caldero, podemos usar un matraz y la poción obtiene una consistencia perfecta-  
  
-por lo que veo sabe mas de lo que pensé, ni Granger tiene tales conocimientos, y eso que ella viene de familia muggle....- Snape hizo una pausa para después ver su reloj- es demasiado tarde será mejor que se vaya ya.  
  
-Kara también vio su reloj, y ya marcaban las 10 en punto, ¡genial, otra vez tendría que evadir a Filch y a su odiosa gata! – si, tiene razón, lo siento es que cuando hablo de un tema que me interesa con alguien que lo comparte, me emociono y no paro de hablar, esa es una cualidad que mis amigos aun desconocen de mi, ya me voy-  
  
+Kara se encamino hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Snape la detuvo de nuevo  
  
-será mejor que la acompañe, ya es tarde-  
  
.-.-.-.-.  
  
+Snape dejo su libro en su escritorio y se paro de su asiento acercándose a Kara para después abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a Kara. Durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada. Hubo una ocasión en que Karasen pudo notar que su profesor la miraba, como tratando de examinarla, de arriba abajo, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda - ¡rayos! ¿¡que me esta pasando!?- re reprendía una y otra vez mentalmente. Desde la noche pasada no podía dejar de pensar en la noche en que curo a su profesor, eso que había sentido...-¡¡es ridículo!!- dijo tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
  
.-.-.-.-.  
  
+Snape no hablaba en lo absoluto, solo caminaba en dirección a la torre Ravenclaw sin importarle nada mas, solo quería deshacerse de esa chiquilla que estaba a su lado. Ciertamente le sorprendía todo lo que descubría sobre ella. Ella que parecía ser una chica cerrada al mundo, era todo lo contrario. De alguna forma le parecía interesante. Volteo a verla, ella iba callada igual que el, seria, la observo por un buen rato, hubo un momento en que sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, tal vez por el hambre que tenia, no había comido nada en la cena. De pronto vio como las mejillas de la chica iban adquiriendo poco a poco u tono rojizo parecido al color del cabello de los Weasley.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿se siente bien?- pregunto Snape mirando de reojo a Kara  
  
-si, ¿por qué?- contesto algo extrañada  
  
-no lo parece-  
  
-ahhm-  
  
-ya llegamos, mas vale que vaya directo a su cama señorita Fujimori o la volveré a castigar-  
  
+Y sin decir mas, Snape se fue dando media vuelta y caminando sobre sus pasos, para después desaparecer a la vuelta de uno de los pasillo. Kara tampoco dijo nada, solo después de que Snape desapareciera, se volteo para encarar al Caballero de Plata y susurrar- `Cuerno de Unicornio ´- y así entrar a su sala común., todavía había unos cuantos alumnos, unos cerca de la chimenea, y otros simplemente platicando andando de un lado a otro de la sala común, no vio a Cho, suponía que ya estaría dormida. Cuando subió a su habitación se dio cuenta de que sus suposiciones no estaban mal, su amiga yacía en su cama dormida, así es que hizo lo mismo que ella, ciertamente estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir pensando.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
+Ya había pasado mas de una semana desde lo sucedido en el despacho de Snape, y todo transcurría normalmente, dentro de lo que cabe. Cuando Snape entrego los trabajos que había pedido, Kara no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, recibió una 8.9 como calificación, bueno, poco le falto para el, pero con eso se conformaba.  
  
+En una de las clases de adivinación, Trelawny volvió a mencionar algo sobre un peligro que corría en Hogwarts, pero ¿hace cuanto que se lo había dicho? Ya hace mas de 2 meses, y aun no sucedía nada. Fue entonces cuando Kara volvió a recordar su sueño, aquel donde aparecía ese hombre de ojos negros - **tendrá cabellos negros como la noche, y sus ojos...sus ojos también negros, ojos que transmitirán sentimientos aun desconocidos para si mismo cuando tu estés a su lado**- de pronto recordó aquellas palabras que Trelawny le dijo el primer día en su clase, todo parecía encajar con su sueño, lo único que quería descifrar, era el quien podría ser ese hombre.  
  
-eyy, Kara, ¿estas bien? Estas algo callada, creo que mas de lo acostumbrado-  
  
-no es nada, solo estaba pensando, no te preocupes Cho-  
  
-bueno...ya llegamos, me muero de hambre-  
  
+Kara y Cho entraron juntas al Gran Comedor, era domingo y tendrían la mayor parte del día libre, así es que primero desayunarían y después se reunirían con los demás para después ver que harían en todo el día, para el día siguiente levantarse temprano e ir todos juntos a la primera visita a Hogsmeade, y comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta que había organizado Dumbledor. Aun no lograban convencer a Kara de ir, pero con algo lo harían.  
  
+Las dos chicas tomaron asiento en su respectivo lugar de la mesa Ravenclaw, y justo en el momento de sentarse apareció delante suyo su comida. Cuando terminaron de comer, Kara y Cho se dirigieron con paso firme a la mesa Gryffindor dispuestas a esperar a sus otros amigos, pero de pronto decenas de lechuzas detuvieron su camino, tuvieron que esperar a que todas las lechuzas se dispersaran para poder pasar, cuando por fin pensaron que podrían pasar, llego una lechuza negra obstruyendo su camino. Kara reconoció de inmediato al animal, extendió su brazo, para que después la lechuza se posara sobre el.  
  
-¿Qué me traes hoy? Ehh Tsuki- dijo Kara tomando la carta que llevaba en el pico su lechuza  
  
+Tsuki levanto el vuelo acto seguido Kara abrió la carta que solo tenia una pequeña oración escrita: ADIVINA QUIEN ESTA JUSTO DETRÁS DE TI ^-^ -era todo lo que decía. Por un momento tuvo curiosidad y quiso dar media vuelta para ver sino se trataba de una broma. Observo por unos instantes a Cho que estaba parada enfrente de ella en esos momentos pero no la miraba a ella, sino que estaba mirando sobre su hombro, noto extrañada que la expresión de su amiga era una de sorpresa. De pronto, sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, fue entonces cuando escucho una voz demasiado conocida para ella...  
  
-¡¡Bonjour "K"!!(¡hola "K"!)- le dijo una voz en francés  
  
+Kara volteo bruscamente para encararse con un chico mucho mas alto que ella, tal vez de la mima estatura de Ron, y Ron era bastante alto.  
  
-¡¡¡Derek!!!- grito Kara con una gran sonrisa, algo demasiado raro en ella, captando la atención de todo el Gran Comedor (con todo y maestros :p)  
  
-eyy Kara, ¿me extrañaste?- dijo guiñándole un ojo, aun hablando en francés  
  
-¿pero que pregunta es esa? Sabes que si ^-^, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin verte- le contesto en el mismo idioma  
  
-Uhmm, siento interrumpir, pero...- comento Cho aun sorprenda  
  
-Ah, Cho, te presento a...-  
  
-Derek Baudelaire, mucho justo- dijo dándole la mano- puedes llamarme Derek, ¿y con quien tengo el gusto?- hablo en un perfecto español [n/a: ¿o que? ¿le pongo ingles? mmmmmmmm, mejor le dejamos así o]  
  
-Ah, Cho Chang, mucho justo  
  
+Derek Baudelaire, era un chico francés, alto y de complexión delgada, tenia el cabello de un castaño claro, algo largo, lo suficiente como para sostenerlo detrás de sus orejas, en esos instantes lo llevaba peinado de raya en medio, sus ojos estaban algo caídos y eran de un color miel muy claro, sus cejas eran gruesas y en una de ellas, llevaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño arete, y en su oreja derecha, tenia una perforación en la parte superior con un arete en el. En esos momentos estaba vestido muy sport ("muggle", dirían unos) con una playera negra desmangada, algo pegada al cuerpo, dejando ver unos brazos fuertes y un abdomen plano; y con un pants guinda con tenis blancos, combinación que lo hacia ver atlético.  
  
-¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías hoy?- le pregunto Kara, con un tono de reprocho, cosa que hizo que Cho se le quedara viendo de una manera extraña  
  
-bueno, quería darte la sorpresa ^_~-  
  
-y lo hiciste, ven quiero presentarte a "MIS AMIGOS"- dijo  
  
-¿¡¡¡¡TUS!!!!?¿¡¡AMIGOS!!?. primero ver para creer, amiga-  
  
+Kara guió al Derek hacia una de las mesas cercanas a ellos [n/a: ¿y Cho? ¿Donde quedo? Jeje] (seguidos por Cho), para encontrarse con 3 pares de ojos fijos en ellos.  
  
-chicos, quisiera presentarles a aquel que fue mi amigo en Beauxbatons-  
  
-hola, ¿Qué tal? Soy Derek Baudelaire, solo díganme Derek, a secas, solo Derek ¿y ustedes son?-  
  
-hola, yo soy Harry Potter, y ellos son...-  
  
-¿Harry Potter has dicho? Un honor conocerte, soy sincero, no conocía mucho de ti hasta hace poco que me entere que por fin Lord Voldemort había muerto, y que alguien llamado Potter había sido quien lo había matado, mis felicitaciones- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda  
  
-Gracias ^-^Uu-  
  
-Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger-  
  
-¿Hermione ehh? te puedo llamar por tu nombre ¿cierto? Me encantaría pronunciar un nombre como el tuyo- dijo tomando su mano para después besar la misma. Cosa que hizo que Ron hiciera una mueca.  
  
-Ehhm, yo soy Ron Weasley-dijo captando la atención del castaño  
  
-bonjour ^-^, es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi mejor amiga- acerco a Kara con uno de sus brazos, asiendo parecer que la estaba abrazando. Kara por su parte, no rechazo el gesto de su amigo, lo que le pareció aun mas extraño a Cho, Kara siempre rechazaba ese tipo de gestos. Una vez, Ron trato de hacer justamente lo mismo, pero Kara se separo inmediatamente de el.  
  
-Oye Derek, en la carta me dijiste que traerías algunas cosas ¿y bien?- comento Kara  
  
-Ah si, casi lo olvido- y de uno de sus bolsillos saco lo que parecía ser una muy pequeña flauta- ten, se que esto significa mucho para ti. Aun no puedo creer que la hayas dejado abandonada allá en Francia-  
  
-La deje allá, por ahí pertenece, pero aun así, Gracias- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
OK, ya lo termine, creo que me tarde demasiado, mas de una semana que lo empecé a escribir y apenas hoy lo termine o, casi siempre termino un capi en máximo 3 días. Vaya, todo un mes sin actualizar mi fic, para la próxima tratare de no tardarme tanto. Por cierto ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Para mi propia critica: mmm, no me gusto, solo espero que a ustedes si. Bien, mejor vamos a responder los REVIEWS:  
  
**Indira de Snape**: ¿enserio crees que es original mi historia? *o* muchas gracias, de verdad, Gracias por tu Review.  
  
**Riegel**: ¡¡Hola!! Pus sip, aun que no lo creas escribí mas en el capitulo anterior, no se nota, pero si lo hice. Si es que lees este capi, veras quien es el "chico de la carta", y si le darán celos a Sevy, pues.....eso lo veras en los capítulos siguientes ^_~. Ya quiero leer el Prisionero de Azkaban, pero desgraciadamente no eh podido comprarlo : (. Y sobre lo de la ortografía, pues creo que ya lo corregí todo. BYE  
  
**Malu Snape Rickman**: ¡¡Hola Malu!! Para mi es un honor pertenecer al grupo .::Lunasirnape::. , jejeje te deje en suspenso en el capi anterior, entonces logre mi objetivo ^-^. Ja, hasta yo misma me sorprendo, voy bien con fic aun que no se mucho de HP.  
  
**alina_drakul**: que bueno que te haya justado el fic...gracias por el Review, y pues no necesito decirte que me agregues a tu MSN por que ya lo hiciste ^o^...  
  
**Witch_Sydney**: ¡¡Hola!! Pues sip, tengo pensada la pareja Harry - Ginny, solo que aun no se como juntarlos, pero de eso me ocupo luego. También tengo pensada otra parejilla por ahí, pero luego se sabrá de quienes se trata.....Derek B. es Derek Baudelaire, mejor amigo de Kara , después se sabrá mas de el. Y ¿Qué te puedo decir de la parte que te gusto, también a mi me gusto mucho, creo que me lucí en esa parte *o* jeje....Espero leer pronto el libro 3 de HP, y mejorar mi historia....muchísimas Gracias por tu Review.  
  
Bien, creo que eso fue todo, me dio mucho justo el recibir sus Reviews, sobre todo los de las administradoras del grupo .::Lunasirnape::..  
  
En el siguiente capitulo veremos si Kara acepta ir a la Fiesta de Disfraces, y que harán durante sus vistita a Hogsmeade, y mas de Severus ^_~  
  
Sin mas se despide: Karla Hoshi  
  
Miembro de .::Lunasirnape::. y Miembro de El sitio de HP en Chile (aun que no soy chilena jeje :p)  
  
Hoy es 26 de Febrero del 2004 


	9. Recuerdos Pasados y ¡Visita a Hogsmeade!

Aquí de nuevo molestando con uno mas de mis capítulos, solo espero y les juste ( ¬¬ y a mi también :p)  
  
HP, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling no a mi (aun que quisiera --)  
  
Antes que nada pondré algunas cosas que necesitan entender antes de leer el fic, sobre todo por que sale durante los Flash Back:  
  
.......Esto significa que la persona que esta hablando dentro del flash back, ósea que lo esta contando, es Karasen (¿entendieron? jeje, espero que si Uu)  
  
Esto es que Derek esta hablando (igual que Kara, dentro del flash back)  
  
Y esto ........, es que todos están hablando, así como en corito (¿capish?) solo sucede una vez en el capi.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"  
  
Capitulo 9: Recuerdos del pasado y ¡visita a Hosgmeade!  
  
-Bonjour -, es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi mejor amiga- acerco a Kara con uno de sus brazos, asiendo parecer que la estaba abrazando.  
  
-Oye Derek, en la carta me dijiste que traerías algunas cosas ¿y bien?- comento Kara  
  
-Ah si, casi lo olvido- y de uno de sus bolsillos saco lo que parecía ser una muy pequeña flauta- ten, se que esto significa mucho para ti. Aun no puedo creer que la hayas dejado abandonada allá en Francia-  
  
-no la abandone ¬¬ , mmmm aun así, Gracias- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo  
  
-Acéptalo, la olvidaste ¬¬, además, es tuya y solo tuya, nunca debiste dejarla -  
  
-Nunca olvidaría algo de tal valor para mi, pero había decidido dejarla con el grupo, y para cuando regresara, la recuperaría.-  
  
-Ehm, por pura curiosidad ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el pelirrojo interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión que ahí estaba empezando  
  
-Pues bien, solo miren-  
  
Kara tomo el pequeño instrumento entre sus manos, y pronunciando unas cuantas palabras en voz baja, empezó a crecer, quedando del tamaño normal de una flauta común (muggle) [n/a: ya saben, como de esas marca Yamaha :p] El instrumento media aproximadamente lo que mide una regla, y tenia 9 orificios en el "frente" de diferentes tamaños, y a diferencia de muchas flautas, este tenia 2 orificios en la parte de atrás, era de un color plateado muy brillante.  
  
-bonita ¿no creen?- comento Derek- esta de hecha de plata al cien por ciento, aun que claro, con un toque mágico ¿no es así "K"?  
  
-¿"K"?- pregunto incrédula Cho  
  
-Así le digo de cariño- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Kara  
  
-Ahh bueno-  
  
-Esta flauta, era de mi madre- comento Kara con aire triste pareciendo que no hacia caso a los demás - ella misma me la entrego poco antes de morir.....-  
  
Flash Back  
  
-¡¡mama!! ¡¡mami!!- gritaba una pequeña niña de unos 4 años corriendo por un inmenso jardín, el cual estaba repleto de unos hermosos pétalos rosados  
  
-hija mía, hoy estas muy contenta- dijo con una gran sonrisa una mujer de cabellos castaños, largos hasta la cintura, sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, unos ojos negros, iguales a los de la pequeña niña  
  
-Eliazar me dijo que estabas aquí- dijo la niña con voz aguda y sonriente  
  
-Es fácil encontrarme -...ven, siéntate, quiero mostrarte algo- la mujer saco de un pequeño bolsillo de su vestido, algo que parecía ser un juguete que tenia forma de instrumento  
  
-¡¡que bonito!!-  
  
-Si lo es, y es muy especial, mira.- tomo el pequeño instrumento con gran delicadeza entre sus manos y con suaves palabras, casi como una canción, susurro- "Por los lazos que nos unen, muéstrate resplandeciente ante mi, y déjame tocar tu suave melodía llena de amor y esperanza "- justo en el instante en que termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el objeto empezó a crecer- es una flauta, pero no cualquiera, esta, es especial. Me la dio mi madre-  
  
-¿en serio?- dijo interesada la pequeña  
  
-Así es, y así como ella me la entrego a mi, yo te la daré a ti,. Toma, es toda tuya Kara-  
  
-¿mía? Pero...- Kara tomo el instrumento entre sus pequeñas manos  
  
-Por ahora no podrás tocarla, tus dedos aun no son lo bastante largos, y necesitas agilidad, pero estoy segura que lo harás de maravilla cuando crezcas –  
  
-¡¡Gracias Mami!!- dijo dando un salto para abrazar a la mujer- pero primero, toca algo para mi ¿si?- dijo ofreciéndole la flauta a su madre  
  
-Esta bien-  
  
Su madre tomo la flauta y poso la punta de esta en sus labios, para después soplar suavemente, y de la flauta empezó a salir una melodía capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de tocar, empezó a toser incontrolablemente, cosa que hizo que se asustara la niña, y fue aun peor, cuando dejo caer la flauta en el césped para después caer inconciente.  
  
-¿mamá?¿mamita? – dijo Kara moviendo a su madre por el hombro- ¡¡papi!! ¡mami se quedo dormida!!.................-  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
En ese momento Kara tenia la flauta aferrada a su pecho, como si la vida se le fuera si la soltarla  
  
(Para esos momentos el Gran Comedor ya estaba casi vació)  
  
-en ese entonces yo era muy ingenua como para comprender lo que en realidad estaba pasando, poco después mi madre murió, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que cuidaría bien de esta flauta-  
  
Flash Back  
  
-este instrumento, me lo dio mi madre cuando iba a morir, es una reliquia familiar, hija mía, quiero que cuides de ella tanto como lo hice yo-  
  
yo no lograba comprender lo que mi madre me decía, pero le prometí que lo haría  
  
-si mami, te lo prometo-  
  
De los ojos de la mujer, brotaron lagrimas cristalinas..  
  
-¿Por qué lloras mami? ¿Qué te pasa?-  
  
-no es nada mi niña, solo lloro de felicidad, por que se que guardar mi legado- Kara sonrió  
  
-mami ¿tocarías de nuevo para mi?-  
  
-claro, escucha bien, y observa mis manos-  
  
La mujer empezó con la melodía que había tocado antes, esta vez si logro terminar la canción  
  
me dijo que se llamaba "Canción de La Luna Pasada"  
  
-Esta melodía fue la primera que aprendí a tocar, fue la única que mi madre me enseño, si esta melodía es tocada en el sitio adecuado y con el corazón, podrás ver mas haya de lo que imagina, incluso vivirlo, pero para esto, también tienes que entender las palabras con las que conjuras la flauta, son muy importantes- dijo con una sonrisa débil en sus labios  
  
no logre comprender las palabras de mi madre, hasta el momento no las comprendo, pero se que deben tener algún significado  
  
-mi niña, no sabes cuanto te amo- dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña Kara, para después dejar caer pesadamente la mano sobre la cama en la cual estaba recostada  
  
lo único seguro que tengo, es que nadie, mas que yo, o alguien de mi familia, pueden tocar esta flauta  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Todos miraban a Kara tratando de comprender la situación que había vivido. Esa flauta que tenia en sus manos debía tener un valor muy importante para su amiga.  
  
-En fin, ya es tarde ¿Por qué no nos vamos a caminar un poco?- dijo Kara tratando de articular una sonrisa – Gracias de nuevo Derek-  
  
-no lo agradezcas, es lo menos que podía hacer al venir aquí –  
  
Después de lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor, todos, junto con Derek, decidieron ir a dar un pequeño paseo por el colegio, mas que nada para el visitante lo conociera. Durante el recorrido, Derek les comento muchas cosas sobre el...  
  
-¿en serio estas en un grupo?- pregunto entusiasmado Ron  
  
-así es, toco la batería-  
  
-¿la que?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo  
  
-La batería Ron- dijo Hermione- es un instrumento muggle, y...- volteo a ver a Derek- ¿desde cuando la tocas?-  
  
-¿desde cuando? Mmm, déjame ver, pues, mas o menos como 7 años-  
  
-Vaya, entonces debes tocar muy bien, yo quisiera aprender a tocar la batería, pero se necesita de mucha coordinación con las manos y pies, no creo poder hacerlo-  
  
-En realidad, no es muy difícil, solo pregúntale a Kara, apenas hace un año que le enseñe a tocar la batería, y creo que ya toca mejor que yo- le guiño un ojo a Kara, la cual estaba a su lado derecho  
  
-¿tu también tocas la batería?- dijo sorprendida  
  
-Bueno, se podría decir que si-  
  
-Ehmm, hablando de instrumentos y todo eso, Kara, ¿Qué va a pasar con el grupo?-  
  
-¿grupo?- preguntaron al unísono Cho, Hermione, Ron y Harry  
  
-Bueno, no me gustaría hablar de eso por ahora, mejor otro día ¿si?- hablo con aire nervioso, algo muy raro en Kara, pero a la vez con mirada reprobatoria asía su amigo.  
  
-Bueno, solo una pregunta..¿desde hace cuanto se conocen?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Tu diles "K"-  
  
-OK, pues como ya lo sabe Cho, el fue mi único amigo en Beauxbatons, desde el segundo año, así que haciendo cuentas, nos conocemos desde hace 6 años  
  
Flash Back  
  
Una niña de 12años se encontraba sentada sola en una de las bancas del jardín, del colegio Beauxbatons en Francia, su cabello, para ese entonces era muy corto, le llegaba apenas por debajo de las orejas. Parecía muy cerrada a los demás, a todo aquel que se le acercara le dedicaba una miraba la cual hacia que inmediatamente se alejaran. Un niño de su edad se le acerco, y se sentó a su lado, la miro e hizo algunos movimientos para captar la atención de la niña, pero ella parecía solo ignorarlo.  
  
-oye, te llamas Karasen Fujimori ¿cierto?- comento por fin el chico  
  
-que te importa- dijo cortante la niña  
  
-hola, yo me llamo Derek Baudelaire, mucho gusto - dijo sin hacer caso al comentario de Kara y extendiendo su mano para que la chica la estrechase, pero fue algo que nunca paso. [n/a: aquí se supone que los dos están hablando en francés, puesto que están en Francia, ¿obvio no?¬¬]  
  
en esos momentos a mi no me interesaba en lo absoluto tener amistad o siquiera hablar con alguien, así es que simplemente lo ignore y me fuisi, te fuiste, y me dejaste con las palabras en la boca, ahh, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, desde un principio me propuse ser tu amigo  
  
Kara se encontraba, como todos los dias, sola en el patio de el colegio, estaba leyendo su libro de pociones, cuando de repente, una mano le arrebato el libro de las suyas, cuando alzo la vista, pudo ver que era el mismo niño el cual le había hablado dias antes.  
  
-dame eso Baudelaire-  
  
-¡vaya! Recuerdas mi nombre, pensé que ni siquiera lo habías escuchado- dijo con el libro en lo alto, para que Kara no lo pudiera alcanzar  
  
-Claro que lo recuerdo, no soy que para olvidar las cosas, ahora ¿podrías darme eso?- hablo con voz fría  
  
-Primero di las palabras mágicas-  
  
-Ah, claro, lo olvidaba- Kara saco de su túnica su varita, y pronunciando un- "accio libro"- fácilmente recuperar su libro- Gracias-  
  
-¡¡oye!! Eso no vale-  
  
-¿y quien dijo que había reglas? No estoy jugando-  
  
-¿a no?- con un rápido movimiento Derek le volvió a arrebatar el libro a Kara, para después salir corriendo por todo el patio – ¡¡¡alcánzame si puedes!!!  
  
Kara no hizo nada para recuperar su libro, simplemente lo dejo ir, al fin y al cabo ¿A dónde podía ir?, seguro lo vería después, y encontraría la forma de recuperar su libro.  
  
Siempre hacia cosas así para llamar mi atención, hubieran visto cuanto batalle con el para que me devolviera el libro, y no solo el libro, lo mismo paso con mi pluma, lápiz, cuaderno, y hasta llego a quitarme mi túnicaahh, pero sino te hubiera quitado tu túnica, ahora no estuviera yo aquí bueno, por una parte tienes razón  
  
-dame eso Baudelaire-  
  
-vamos, te eh dicho que me llames Derek, solo Derek, mira D-e-r-e-k-  
  
-¬¬ se deletreas tu nombre, no soy ninguna tonta, "Derek"- enfatizo al nombre- ahora, ¿podrías devolverme mi túnica?-  
  
-Mmm, solo con una condición-  
  
-Muy bien, ¿Cuál?-  
  
-Que seas mi amiga- dijo seguro de sus palabras Derek  
  
-OK, para que me devuelvas mi túnica, lo único que tengo que hacer es....aceptar ser tu amiga, ¿cierto?-  
  
-Exacto -- Derek tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro  
  
-Entonces. Puedes quedártela, al fin y al cabo tengo otra- de inmediato la gran sonrisa de Derek se desvaneció  
  
-Oye no ToT, di que si, por que sino, también te quito la otra- le amenazo  
  
-Wow, vaya amenaza ¬¬- hablo Kara sarcásticamente  
  
En realidad tenia muchas mas túnicas, no me importaba que me las quitaba todas, no quería ser "amiga" de alguien tan fastidioso como el si claro, pero al fin mis encantos te convencieron, jeje si como no ¬¬  
  
-bien, si tanto insistes- hubo una pausa-...esta bien, acepto ser tu amiga, pero ya dame mi túnica, esta empezando a hacer frió-  
  
-¿¡lo dices en serio!? ¡¡genial!!- dijo dándole la prenda a su nueva "amiga"  
  
Agrádesele al frió el tener mi amistad XoX jajaja  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
-pues así fue como Derek y yo no hicimos amigos. Fue algo fastidioso al principio, pero como ven, ya me acostumbre-  
  
-¿fastidioso?¿yo?¿cuando?- pregunto con aire inocente Derek  
  
-Mmm ¬¬-  
  
-Aun no puedo creer que solo hayas tenido un amigo en tu anterior escuela-  
  
-Pues créelo Hermione- comento Derek, viendo directamente a Hermione- solo pregúntame a mi, siempre que alguien trataba de acercársele a Kara, hacia exactamente lo mismo que hacia conmigo,: los ignoraba. Jaja, si hubieran hecho lo mismo que yo, talvez ahora aquí mis ojos- miro de reojo a Kara- tuviera mas amigos.....¡¡ayyy!!  
  
-No estés tan seguro- dijo Kara, quien le acababa de dar un fuerte pisotón a su amigo  
  
-Hola chicos- de una de las esquinas de los tantos pasillos salio una chica pelirroja  
  
-Ahh, hola Ginny- contesto Harry, quien de inmediato pareció cambiar de color, cosa que Derek percibió inmediatamente  
  
-Ey, Harry, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste rojo?- le dijo con mirada picara al de anteojos - ¿o que? No me digas que eres tornasol y cambias de color- ante el comentario, Harry se puso tan rojo, que su cara era casi del mismo color que el cabello de su amigo Ron, y no solo el, la chica que estaba frente a ellos también se estaba colorando, casi hasta llegar al mismo tono de su propio cabello  
  
-Ehmmm, este....creo, creo que no te conozco- tartamudeo la pelirroja  
  
-Oh, lo siento, soy Derek Baudelaire ¿y con quien tengo el gusto?-  
  
-Soy Ginny Weasley-  
  
-¿Weasley ehh? entonces ustedes dos son hermanos ¿no?-  
  
-Si- se limito a decir Ron  
  
-Mucho gusto. Ehm, chicos, solo quería saber si van a ir todos mañana a Hosgmeade – dijo Ginny retomando la compostura  
  
-Claro que iremos, tenemos que comprar nuestro disfraz para la fiesta de disfraces que va a dar Dumbledor- dijo Cho- ¿cierto Kara?-  
  
-¿perdón?. Lo siento mucho, pero desde días atrás les dije que yo no tenia por que ir con ustedes, no voy a comprar nada-  
  
-Un momento, ¿dijiste Fiesta de Disfraces?, ¡¡genial!! Llegue gusto a tiempo para la diversión, ¿Cuándo dices que van a ir a comprar sus cosas?-  
  
-Mañana mismo iremos todos a Hogsmeade, para comprar todo lo necesario- le contesto Ginny  
  
-Perfecto- volteo para ver a Kara- vete preparando "K", que mañana tenemos que comprar mucho- dijo dándole un leve codazo.  
  
-Si como no.¬¬ Yo desde un principio dije que no iría a ese lugar, y muchos menos a comprar un tonto disfraz. Lo siento, pero ya esta dicho, no iré- hablo decidida, pareciese que nada le haría cambiar de parecer, pero...Derek se acerco a Kara , y le dijo algo al oído. Al instante el rostro de Kara tomo un color pálido – no les dirías..-  
  
-¿a no? ¿quieres probar?- en su rostro había una mirada maliciosa  
  
-Ni.se.te.ocurra.Derek.Baudelaire ¬¬- su voz sonada amenazadora, pero a la vez nerviosa  
  
-Ey chicos, ¿les dijo algo?...fíjense que...-  
  
-¡¡¡Basta!!!, ¡¡¡esta bien, iré!!!-  
  
-Jeje, siempre funciona - dijo guiñándoles un ojos a todos los ahí presentes. Todos se miraban confundidos, ignorantes a lo que le había dicho Derek a su amiga al oído, pero de seguro era algo malo, puesto que hizo que Kara cambiara de parecer conforme ir a Hosgmeade, algo que ellos no habían logrado con nada.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
El resto del día paso rápido para todos, ya se dirigían a su respectiva torre.  
  
-¿y tu donde te vas a quedar? Si se podría saber- le pregunto Kara a Derek  
  
-pues bien, ese señor...mmm, el director, ¿Dumbledor, cierto?-  
  
-si ¬¬-  
  
--ah pues me dijo que me quedaría por ahí, en los calabozos esos-  
  
-mazmorras ¬¬# -  
  
-si, eso. Por que no había lugar donde quedarme, al parecer hay una "habitación" vacía, y pues ahí me voy a quedar --  
  
-ok, y ¿sabes como llegar a las mazmorras, verdad?-  
  
-¿¡por quien me tomas!? claro que donde están las....este, bueno, bien bien, tu ganas, no lo recuerdo- todos los demás chicos solo se dedicaban a mirar a Kara y a Derek, se veía perfectamente que se conocían de maravilla.  
  
-Sabia que lo olvidarías...ehmm, chicos, ustedes váyanse ya a sus torres, yo llevara a Derek a las mazmorras. Un momento, ¿sabes cual es tu habitación?¿cierto?- dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia Derek.  
  
-Bueno, tal vez si, tal vez no..-  
  
-¡genial!, tendré que llevarte con Dumbledor para que te diga donde es-  
  
-pero no te enojes "K", acuérdate que el que se enoja pierde-  
  
-cállate y sígueme ¬¬-  
  
Los dos se fueron caminado por uno de los pasillos, dejando a los demás abandonados en el pasillo. Kara llevo a Derek a con Dumbledor, una vez que McGonagal les diera la contraseña, entraron al despacho, ya ahí, Dumbledor le pidió a Kara que se retirara a su torre, que el le indicaría a Derek el como llegar a su habitación. Así lo hizo Kara, una vez llegar a su habitación, pudo ver que Cho no se preocupo siquiera de esperarla, ya que dormía placidamente sobre su cama, ya con la pijama puesta. Ella haría lo mismo, lo único que no quería, era que no llegase el día siguiente...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Y el día en que saldrían a Hosgmeade llego, y lo único que Kara hizo después de que Cho la despertase fue salir de la cama, e ir directa a el baño, para "bañarse" según ella, pero ¿quien creería que alguien se tardase mas de 1 hora en bañarse?. Cho tocaba la puerta del baño, pero lo único que recibía como respuesta era un simple "no" por parte de Kara. El comportamiento de Karasen simplemente le parecía de lo mas extraño, era completamente infantil. Desde que había llegado Derek (y eso, solo era un día) Kara parecía ser otra: reía, platicaba mas, cosas que ella nunca hacia.  
  
-bien Kara, no se que mas hacer, así es que- saco su varita- ¡alohomora!- pero la puerta no se abrió, al parecer Kara había hechizado la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir con nada.  
  
-saldré, con una condición- se oyó la voz de Kara del otro lado de la puerta  
  
-¿cuál?-  
  
-no comprare ningún estúpido disfraz ¿correcto?-  
  
Cho suspiro – esta bien, pero ya sal, se nos esta haciendo tarde, y no  
te has arreglado-  
  
La puerta se abrió de repente, para dejar salir a una Kara ya vestida y  
arreglada; llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado, de un tono azul  
muy claro a la cadera, y una blusa negra a su totalidad, la cual dejaba  
al descubierto parte de sus hombros, y parte de su vientre plano, la  
blusa le quedaba pegada, por lo tanto también dejaba ver su joven figura.  
Su cabello caía suelto por su espalda (aun mojado), se notaba que no lo  
había cortado ya durante un largo tiempo ya que le llegaba por debajo de  
los hombros. Llevaba también unos tipo tenis azules, los cuales se veían  
muy bien con los que llevaba puesto.  
  
-¡¡wow!! ¡¡Kara, te ves genial!!-  
  
-si claro ¬¬ ¿nos vamos ya?-  
  
-aja, los demás nos han de estar esperando en el Gran Comedor- Cho tenia puesto una falda blanca larga, la cual le hacia ver mas alta, junto con un top, también blanco, y una chamarra delgada negra, que cubría sus brazos...  
  
Las dos salieron de la torre Ravenclaw, para después, con paso firme, dirigirse a donde sus amigos. Una vez llegaron al Gran Comedor, comieron rápidamente, ya que faltaba muy poco para salir a Hosgmeade y para empeorar las cosas, sus amigos Gryffindors, ya no se encontraban ahí, tendrían que ir a buscarlos después de su rápido desayuno.  
  
-¿los vez?- le pregunto una preocupada Cho a Kara  
  
-No, tal vez ya estén afuera con McGonagal y los demás profesores- le contesto de lo mas tranquila  
  
-¡¡¡Cho, Karasen!!! – se escucho detrás de ellas una voz masculina. Las dos voltearon, y reconocieron de inmediato al dueño de esa voz; era Ron, junto con Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Derek, el amigo de Kara...  
  
-Las estábamos buscando como locos por todo Hogwarts, menos mal que ya las encontramos- esta vez hablo el de pelo azabache.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Por otro lado, en el despacho de Dumbledor...  
  
-vamos Severus, esta bien que no quieras salir, pero por lo menos ve para vigilar a los niños- dijo un señor de voz chillona de una estatura un tanto baja [n/t: muuuuy baja jajaja]  
  
-eh dicho que no Flitwick ¬¬-  
  
-Severus, ¿acaso no vas a comprar tu disfraz para la fiesta?- dijo con malicia Minerva, la profesora de transformaciones.  
  
-No iré a ninguna estupida fiesta de disfraces, eso se lo dejo a los que quieran hacer el ridículo ¬¬#-  
  
-Basta de charla, tenemos que irnos ya, los alumnos ya han impacientes por salir, vamonos Minerva, Flitwick...Severus. Severus te comportas como un niño pequeño, párate de esa silla y salgamos ya- dijo Dumbledor, el cual ya parecía estar un poco exasperado con la actitud de Snape.  
  
Severus no digo nada, solo hizo lo que su superior le digo, y es que, ciertamente no quería ir a esa visita a Hosgmeade, ya que sabia que Dumbledor le haría comprar un tonto disfraz, algo que por razones muy fuertes (según el) el nunca llegaría a hacer, mucho menos ponérselo.  
  
Una vez llegaron al primer piso, y abrieron la puerta pudo divisar a todos aquellos que irían, que prácticamente era todo el colegio, a excepción de los de primer y segundo grado,. Todos solo iban por una sola razón, comprar un disfraz. – Tonterías- pesaba Snape.  
  
Todo iba normal, alumnos hablando, riendo, otros anotando sus nombres en la lista de McGonalgal para saber que irían. Snape volteo asía la gran entrada principal de Hogwarts, por donde estaban saliendo todos, durante el tiempo que estuvo observando, vio salir a Draco el cual iba con aire superior, junto con sus "amigos": Crabbe y Goyle, seguido por Blaize Zabini, también pudo distinguir de entre todos los demás alumnos, a Parvati Patil y a su hermana gemela Padma Patil, y gusto cuando se disponía a voltear, puedo ver bajar por los escaleras a un grupo que venia muy agitado, al parecer habían corrido para llegar a tiempo. El rostro de Snape cambio rápidamente a uno de fastidio, cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran aquellos chicos (as) que conformaban el grupo; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, su hermana Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, y por ultimo...a esa chica no la reconoció, estaba vestida de azul y negro. Conforme se iba acercando Snape trataba de captar quien era esa chica, no fue hasta que se fijo en la mirada de la chica cuando se dio cuenta de quien era...  
  
-¿Fujimori?- se pregunto a si mismo en susurros  
  
Y bueno, ¿por que no reconocería a alguien como Kara desde lejos?, pues bien, Kara es de esas chicas que pareciese que no les gusta usar ropa ajustada, ya que su uniforme de Hogwarts siempre lo tenia demasiado "guango" , la falda le llegaba por derriba de la rodilla, pero era demasiando grande para ella, y su túnica era demasiando bonbocha, asiéndola ver un poco gorda [n/a: XD], y como casi siempre tenia la túnica puesta, muchos pensaban que Kara era algo gorda, incluso Snape llego a pensarlo, pero por lo que ahora veía, todos estaban completamente equivocados.  
  
oooooooo  
  
Acababan de llegar a el patio de Hogwarts, ya todos se encontraban ahí, listo para la salida solo faltaba que ellos anotar su nombre en la lista. Kara iba detrás de todos, con mirada seria, podía sentir las miradas curiosas de los chicos que murmuraban al mismo tiempo algo sobre ella, eso era obvio. De pronto, de entre todas las miradas, sintió una en especial, volteo para ver si se trataba de la persona que ella pensaba.  
  
ooooo  
  
Por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar a su alumna, trataba de voltear asía otro lado, pero algo se lo impedía, pareciese que alguna fuerza se lo negara. Fue peor cuando Kara dio media vuelta para encararse con el, lo miraba con indiferencia como si ni siquiera fuera su profesor, por unos momentos Snape pensó - ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme el respeto de tal manera?- pero con pensarlo no solucionaba nada. De pronto, sitio que algo se le revolvía en el estomago, no podía ser por hambre ya que había desayunado. Lo curioso, fue ya antes había sentido lo mismo, fue la noche que termino el castigo de Kara, la había acompañado a su torre, y durante su caminata cuando la miro, había sentido que se le revolvía el estomago, pero no era una sensación desagradable, sino que era todo lo contrario.  
  
-oye Severus, estas en las nubes, vamonos ya- le dijo Remus Lupin, por un momento agradeció tal intervención a Remus el cual estaba acompañado por "Hocicos" su "perro"...  
  
ooooo  
  
Kara seguía con la mirada fija a la de su profesor, trataba de no intimidarse ante el. Se podría decir que se estaba poniendo a prueba ella misma, ya que ultímamele por alguna razón, siempre que miraba a su profesor directamente a los ojos, sentía como si su cara estuviera siendo expuesta a un fuego intenso, sensación que no se iba hasta ya varios minutos después. Al parecer todo iba bien hasta el momento, quien sabe cuanto tiempo duro con la vista clavada en la de Snape, pero ya empezaba a sentirse incomoda al grado que la misma sensación en su rostro que trataba de controlar empezó a aparecer. Cundo pensó que ya no podía mas, vio que su profesor de DCAO se acerco a Snape, captando su atención haciendo que dejara de mirarla – maldición- dijo mentalmente.  
  
-señorita Fujimori, ¿usted también ira?- le pregunto una bruja con sombrero puntiagudo  
  
-este, si claro, si iré-  
  
-bien –McGonagal anoto en un largo pergamino el nombre de Kara  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Solo 10 minutos después de lo sucedido, ya todos los alumnos que irían a Hosgmeade ya estaban anotados, y listos en fila para salir directo a su destino. Una vez haber llegado todos se dispersaron por el pueblo para comprar o hacer cosas, no sin antes recibir instrucciones de su director, como la hora en que deberían reunirse de nuevo para volver y demás cosas...  
  
-perfecto, ya estamos aquí, ¿primero a sonde iremos?- hablo primero Harry  
  
-que tal si primero vamos a comprar los disfraces para la fiesta, en eso nos llevaremos bastante tiempo, y después pasaremos a Las Tres Escobas para descansar ¿Qué les parece?- dijo esta vez la chica castaña.  
  
-No es mala idea Herms- dijo Ron  
  
-Pues bien ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo animadamente Derek  
  
- Yo ya se de que me voy a comprar mi disfraz - comento Ginny, caminando a lado de Hermione y de Harry, quien la veía por el rabillo del ojo  
  
Todos iban entusiasmados camino asía a la tienda, que por cierto, ya estaba bastante llena de todos los alumnos, hasta cola había, ósea que tendrían que esperar demasiado para poder entrar. Hubo una cosa que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta durante su pequeña caminata asía la tienda, y era que uno de ellos hacia falta, se dieron cuenta cuando justamente le querían preguntar algo..  
  
-¿Por qué no quieres....? ¿Oigan, donde esta Kara?- pregunto Cho  
  
ooooo  
  
Kara iba caminando sola por el lugar mas, hasta ahora, vació de Hosgmeade, muy cerca de Las tres Escobas...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
OK, ya esta el noveno capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi , aun que no me agrado mucho la parte en que Kara recuerda el día en que su madre le dio la flauta, tal vez después la modifique la "frase" con la que la "conjura" (mm, no se por que ¬¬ pero esto ya me suena a tipo Sakura CC :p)  
  
Bueno, lo ultimo solo fue una parte de la visita a Hosgmeade, en el siguiente capitulo estará la continuación el cual se llamara "¡Visita a Hosgmeade! (parte2) y ¡Halloween!) (¬¬ que feo titulo, ¿no creen?) en fin, ese capitulo va a ser mas largo que los que hasta ahora eh hecho, ya que la parte de la fiesta la pienso hacer laaaaaaaaaarga ...  
  
Creo que es hora de responder los pocos review que me han mandado:  
  
foreverunforgiven: hola Josué, gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me dio ánimos, mucho mas por que es de parte tuya jeje, y sobre la foto, mmm, yo te la quiero mandar, peo nunca te encuentro conectado : ( , y no te preocupes por como va la historia, ya veras que se va a poner mas interesante, eso te lo puedo asegurar ...  
  
Joy Evans: enserio crees que Kara es misteriosa?? (y compleja??), jeje pues ese es mi objetivo, que los lectores vean el toque de misterio del personaje luego veremos si tus suposiciones sobre Kara son correctas jeje...gracias por tu review.  
  
Malu Snape Rickman: no te preocupes por no dejar reviews, no te estoy obligando a hacerlo ¿o si? Jaja, oye ahora que recuerdo, puse algunas imágenes en tu grupo (El Sitio de HP en Chile) espero que las hayas visto y que te hayan gustado...bye  
  
Alina Drakul: jajajaja ¿que eh puesto a Derek muy guapo?? Jaja, creo que si, ese es el punto, Derek tiene que ser guapo, atractivo, seductor, jaja XD ya veras en los demás capítulos por que lo eh puesto así. Chao.  
  
Pues bien, esos son todos los Reviews que recibí del capitulo pasado, aun que, me extraña no haber recibí un Review de una persona en especial, me refiero a Riegel, la autora de "Hijo de Muggles" (muy bueno por cierto ), ella me había mandado un Review por cada capitulo que publicaba, pero esta vez no lo hizo, y me extraña mucho, pero en fin, sus razones ah de haber tenido, no es que me moleste :p, quiero recalcar...  
  
Ahhh, si a alguno (a ) de ustedes les gustan los fic de Sakura Card Captors, yo tengo hasta ahora 3 diferentes (Sentimientos Ocultos, El Libro Negro de Clow y Tan Lejos y Tan Cerca UN AMOR) no son muy buenos, y algunos los eh dejado a medias, y voy a tardar bastante en continuarlos, pero espero que si les interesan los lleguen a leer y de paso dejarme un Review, y bueno, aquí termina mi pequeña promoción jeje :p, y también este noveno capitulo, sin mas, se despide:  
  
Karla- Hoshi  
  
Administradora de The Magic World  
  
Miembro de .::Lunasirnape::. Y  
  
Miembro de El sitio de Harry Potter en Chile  
  
Hoy es 26 de Marzo del 2004  
  
(Han notado que últimamente tardo un mes exacto en publicar mis capítulos, jeje :p) 


	10. ¡Halloween!

HP no me perte….(bla, bla, bla, bla…) ya saben todo el rollo ¿no? Jeje XD

Bien, aquí esta ya el décimo capi, wow ya ni yo me la creo ya llevo 10 capitulotes, esto merece celebrarse, por lo tanto, este capitulo será el mas largo de todos, y no obstante, habrá fiesta incluida!!! jaja, ejem ejem bueno. Manos a La Obra!!!...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summary: Un ex -mortifago, una animaga, ambos lucharan en contra de sus corazones….Un ataque de los mortifagos a Hogwarts, un flecha, un sueño, la melodía de el pasado sonará revelando secretos.

 La lucha contra el corazón comienza ¿Quién ganara?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

Capitulo 10:¡Visita a Hosgmeade! (parte 2)… **_¡Halloween!_**

Kara iba caminando sola por el lugar mas, hasta ahora, vació de Hosgmeade,  muy cerca de Las tres Escobas, hecho un vistazo a los lados, y pudo ver a todos las maestros dispersados por la calle, a todos, menos a dos. Cuando entro a Las Tres Escobas, pudo ver a varios alumnos sentados  bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, también pudo ver a  los dos profesores que no estaban afuera; Hagrid se encontraba platicando animadamente con una señora que al parecer trabajaba ahí mismo, ya que llevaba varias cervezas en una chalora, listas para ser servidas, y un pequeño gafete que decía: Rosmerta, y por otro lado, en una mesa algo apartada de las demás, estaba sentado su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, bebiendo también una cerveza de mantequilla, no parecía estar de un buen humor, pero aun así, Kara se acerco.

- -¿Por qué tan solo, profesor?- dijo Kara apoyando las manos en la mesa en la que estaba Snape, el solo levanto la vista, sin decir palabra alguna- vaya, pero que falta de respeto ¬¬- dijo esto tomando una silla de una mesa vacía para después sentarse enfrente de su profesor [n/a: la mesa es circular, Snape esta de un lado, y Kara del otro, ósea que quedan viéndose de frente ¿capish? ]

- -¿Qué hace aquí? ¿no debería de estar con sus amigos?- hablo por fin Snape

- -¿debería? No es obligación ¿o si?, soy libre de estar con y donde me plazca, además, ellos están en la tienda de disfraces y ciertamente no veo por que yo entraría ahí, seria una completa perdida de tiempo si uno no va a comprar absolutamente nada-

- -¿no piensa ir a la fiesta de disfraces?- pregunto algo "extrañado"

- -¿por quien me toma?¿un payaso?, claro que no iré, ni aun que me dieran  1000 galeones iría a esa tonta fiesta, y que tal usted ¿va a ir?-

- -Comparto su idea sobre esa fiesta-

- -En pocas palabras, no ira, ja creo que somos los únicos en contra, todos los demás profesores y alumnos van a ir con todo el gusto del mundo, la verdad ni siquiera quería venir aquí ¬¬, pero gracias a mi "querido" amigo estoy aquí, ya vera después- en los ojos de Kara había un brillo peculiar, parecía que la sola idea de su amigo le entusiasmaba.

- -¿su amigo? ¿Se refiere a Potter, o a Weasley?- Snape no sabia que Derek estaba en Hogwarts, ya que el día en que el había llegado, el no estaba en el Gran Comedor, lugar en donde había acontecido su llegada.

- -No, ellos no, me refiero a Derek mmm no se si usted lo sepa, pero ayer llego un "visitante" desde Francia, su nombre es Derek Baudelaire, y es amigo mió desde hace ya mas de 6 años- Kara hablaba muy confiada con su profesor, aun que ni siquiera  sabiendo la razón por lo que lo hacia- y pues bien, gracias a el estoy aquí, sin absolutamente nada que hacer, razón por la que estoy ahora sentada aquí en frente de usted-

- -No, en realidad no sabia sobre la visita que realizo ese chico, Dumbledor no me lo comunico, ¿y como es ese chico? Así sabré quien es cuando lo vea.-

- -Es alto, fácil me saca como una cabeza y media o talvez mas, tiene los ojos medio caídos color miel, y su cabello es castaño claro, lo tiene algo largo, tiene apariencia de chico rebelde, pero es todo lo contrario, eso se lo puedo asegurar, y…cambiando de temas, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? No es algo productivo por lo que veo ¬¬-

- -No creo que sea de su incumbencia señorita Fujimori, pero…le diré que no estaba dentro de mis planes venir, practícamele me obligaron..-

- -¿lo obligaron? Ja ¬¬ ¿no me diga que lo trajeron a la fuerza para que el "niño" viniera?- Kara no sabia las consecuencias de aquel comentario, que al parecer ofendiero a su profesor, ya que comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo en su pálido rostro.

- -ToT ¿sabe? creo en realidad no es de su incumbencia la razones por las que estoy aquí. Lárguese.

- -¿perdón? O.o a mi nadie me habla de tal manera, y ¿sabe? la verdad no me importa que usted sea mi profesor, esa no es manera de tratar a una chica..-

- -Entonces, por una vez en su vida señorita Fujimori, respete a la persona que tiene en frente.-

- -Sinceramente profesor, no creo que alguien como usted merezca mi respeto- dicho esto, Kara salio de "Las Tres Escobas" con la cara enrojecida del coraje que tenia.

- -Una chiquilla insolente, eso es lo que es, Dumbledor esta equivocado con ella- dijo Snape, para acto seguido tomar un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- -como se atreve, mira que tratarme asi- iba murmurando Kara mientras caminaba rápidamente por todo Hosgmeade, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra de las tantas maldiciones que le deseaba a su profesor, una persona le corto el camino, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- -ey Fujimori, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas roja?- dijo un chico de ojos grises que la miraba divertido.

- -Cállate Malfoy, quítate-

- -Uy, pero si estas enojada ¿Qué paso?-

- -¬¬ creí haber dicho que te quitaras….¿o que? ¿no oyes bien y necesitas que te lo diga mas fuerte o mas cerca?- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente al oído de Draco – Qui.ta.te – le susurro, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera por tal aproximación.

Draco le abrió el paso a Kara, dejándola pasar tranquilamente, pero no sin quitarle la mirada de encima…….. ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, y no le había hecho pagar todo lo que le había hecho, pero ya  tenia un pequeño plan para la fiesta de Halloween.

- -pronto te arrepentirás por todo Fujimori- pensaba maliciosamente el rubio

Mientras tanto, Kara seguía caminando lanzando maleficios a diestra y siniestra sin importarle mucho que los demás la escucharan. Finalmente llego a donde estaban sus amigos, que al parecer no se había preocupado por siquiera buscarla, pero ella no dijo nada ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado, y que estaba parada justo atrás de su amigo Derek.

- -¿Karasen? ¿Dónde te habías metido? Nos preocupamos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas con nosotros- dijo Ginny al ver la cabeza de Kara al mirar por derriba del hombro de Derek.

- -¿a si? No lo parece ¬¬ , solo quería dar un paseo por Hosgmeade, ciertamente estando aquí se pierde demasiado tiempo, aun no se por que vine, solo ah perder el tiempo, no lo tomen a mal, pero así pienso-

- -Vamos "K", no te fuimos a buscar por que si lo hacíamos íbamos a perder el lugar y ya casi nos toca-

- -Si Karasen, pero no hubieras hecho mal si nos hubieras avisado- esta vez hablo Ron

- -Ah, perfecto, ahora resulta que tengo que avisar todo lo que haga ¿no?, pues no lo creo, justamente no les avise por eso, para que no estuvieran molestando…..y mejor que siga así…..con su permiso- Kara volvió a retomar su anterior caminata, esta vez sobre sus pasos, llevaba una mirada con mezcla de rabia, coraje, tristeza, todo a la vez, de tal manera que hacia que sus ojos  tomaran un brillo extraño, que provocaba que todo aquel que la viera a los ojos se sintiera intimidado y se apartara de su camino de inmediato.

De pronto. Algo, o mas bien alguien, se cruzo por el camino de Kara, ella no vio quien era ya que en esos momentos iba con la cabeza baja y caminaba demasiado rápido como para darse cuenta quien estaba en su camino. Aquel que esta delante suyo le había tomado por los hombros deteniéndola bruscamente.

- -Hola de nuevo señorita Fujimori- la mirada de su profesor de pociones era seria, pero algo le decía que esa mirada solo estaba dedicada a ella en esos momentos.

- -profesor Snape, no estoy de humor como platicar con usted…¿podría dejarme pasar?, ya suficiente eh tenido por hoy-

- -lo mismo podría decirle yo señorita, y ciertamente no estoy como para otra discusión….-

- -¿que pasa aquí? ¿Acaso el ogro de Snape la esta molestando señorita Fujimori?- desde atrás se había escuchado la voz de el profesor de D.C.A.O.

- -No profesor, solo hablábamos, ¿cierto señor Snape?-

-  -nada que te importe Lupin- Severus miro asía abajo y dedico una mirada de rabia al perro que estaba alado de Remus.

- -Espero que sea algo que pueda esperar, por que quisiera hablar un momento con la señorita Fujimori- dijo dirigiéndose a Snape, quien solo se limito a hacer un gesto, para de inmediato dar media vuelta y dejar  "solos" [n/a:si estar solos le podemos llamar, estar en medio de toda la muchedumbre ¬¬Uu] a Remus y a Karasen. (y al perro XDDD jaja)

- -¿y bien? ¬¬-

- - solo quiero platicar con usted, sobre….- de pronto Lupin puso una cara seria- bueno, acompáñeme-

Remus empezó a caminar seguido por lo que parecía una algo confundida Kara. Entraron a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada….-La casa de los Gritos- dijo Remus una vez ver la cara de su alumna, quien parecía aun mas confundida, miro sus ojos tratando de encontrar algún signo de miedo o algo parecido, pero lo único que encontró fue una mirada seria, pareciendo que no sintiera ninguna emoción en esos momento. En pocas palabras…En su rostro parecía estar confundida, pero sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario.

- -Se ha de estar preguntando el por que la traje aquí, pues bien, siempre vengo aquí cada vez que hay luna llena-

Hubo un silencio repentino entre los dos, nadie decía nada, hasta que de pronto Kara dijo- Lo sabia-

- -¿lo sabia? –

- -así es, y no solo se eso – miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con la mirada del "perro" de Lupin – no es necesario que oculte su identidad frente a mí….Sirius Black-

Tanto Remus como Sirius se quedaron atónitos ante lo que había confesado saber Kara. Una vez que Sirius se recuperase de la impresión tomo su forma de humano para en seguida hablar..

- -¿Cómo es que lo sabia? Nunca me vio transformándome ¿o si? –

- -no, nunca - respondió Kara tranquilamente – pero alguien con la misma habilidad puede reconocerlo fácilmente, además, no soy tonta ¿sabe? Siempre escucho todas las conversaciones de los chicos, no hay que ser un genio para saber de que están hablando-

- -¿alguien con la misma habilidad? ¿a que se refiere con eso?- pregunto aun mas sorprendido Lupin.

- -¡¡Perfecto!!, Tenia que abrir mi boca ¬¬…que mas da, se los diré, pero quiero que me prometan que no le dirán a nadie – hubo una pausa- bien, así como usted Black, yo también soy un animago, solo que mi forma no es la de un perro, eso es todo.-

- -O.o –

- -¿tan sorprendente es que ni hablan? T-T –

- -¡¡Claro que lo es!! ¿Cómo es que a tu edad ya eres un animago? ¿desde cuando lo haces?- pregunto un interesado y aun sorprendido Sirius.

- -Pues, desde que tenia 5 años mas o menos –

- -Pero…¿¡como!?-

- -Ni yo misma lo se, solo un día .sucedió, ¡y ya!, y ni me pregunten mas, confórmense con eso, que no tengo por que estar diciéndoles esto a ustedes, así es que….profesor Lupin, señor Black, yo me voy de aquí…-

- -¡Espera! Quisiera platicar un rato mas contigo - dijo Lupin cortándole el camino a la chica. Y Sirius al escuchar eso volvió a su forma de perro y salio del lugar, dejando solos a la alumna con su profesor.

- -disculpe, ¿de cuando aca me tutea profesor?-

- -Remus – se apresuro a decir -  llámame Remus….en realidad no me gusta mucho que me digan "Profesor Lupin", prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre , y me encantaría poder llamarte por el tuyo ¿Qué dices?-

- -Ok ok, lo que "tu" digas "Remus" ¬¬-

- -Bien, también lo que pasa es que, bueno, tu eres amiga de Harry, y todos los amigos de el son mis amigos -

- -Bien, dice que quiere platicar con migo ¿no es así?- Kara se recargo en la pared- ¿y bien?-

- -Bueno, quisiera saber mas de ti…sino me equivoco, tu estudiabas en Beauxbatons ¿cierto?-

- -Cierto- fue lo único que se limito a decir Kara

- -Es un colegio bastante bueno según tengo entendido, ¿extrañas no estar ahí?-

- -Ciertamente, no…solo hay una solo razón por la cual extrañaría estar en ese lugar, pero en estos momentos  esa razón se encuentra aquí.-

- -¿y cual es esa razón? Sino hay inconveniente en que me lo digas…-

- -Es razón se llama Derek Baudelaire, mi  mejor y único amigo en Beauxbatons-

- -Creo haber visto a ese chico hace unos momentos en la tienda de disfraces, ¿es alto, con cabello castaño claro?-

- -Si, así es ¬¬-

- -Por lo que vi, ah entablado ya una amistad con los chicos-

- -Si, eso creo, el es muy social, prácticamente todo lo contrario a mi-

- -¿Qué te parece si salimos a platicar, creo que el traerte aquí no fue muy buena idea-

Los dos salieron de La Casa de los Gritos, para después dar una caminata por Hosgmeade, en donde Kara no hablo mucho, solo se limitaba a responder un si, o un no, a cada pregunta que le hacia su profesor.

Llegaron cerca en donde estaba la tienda de Disfraces, sus "amigos" ya estaban dentro comprando su disfraz.

- -mira, ¿por que no vas a ayudarles a decidirse por su disfraz?- le comento Remus a Kara, quien estaba seria en esos momentos

- -no, no es necesario, además, yo ni siquiera iba a venir aquí, es como si no estuviera con ellos-

- -¿no vas a comprar tu disfraz?-

- -No le veo el caso, por que no voy a ir a la fiesta, me parece una total perdida de tiempoT-T-

- -Ya veo- dijo Remus tratando de comprender a Kara quien después de eso, no volvió a hablar, pasaron de largo en frente de la Tienda en donde estaban sus amigos, al parecer Ron los había visto pasar, pero Kara no se preocupo por eso. Después de dar otra vuelta por todo Hosgmeade, alumna y profesor se dirigieron a donde Dumbledore les había indicado que seria el punto de reunión, muchos alumnos ya se encontraban ahí esperando la hora para irse, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy, quien solo miraba con cierta rabia en sus ojos a Karasen.

Kara volteo hacia un lado, y vio que sus "amigos" se acercaban con bolsas en las manos, ella no hizo nada, solo se quedo callada a lado de su profesor, que la miraba resignado.

- -Kara, oye…lo sentimos mucho, en verdad, no queremos que te enfades con nosotros- dijo Cho al ver a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos.

- -No estoy enfadada con ustedes, solo con cierto chico de cabello castaño ¬¬-

- -Ey "K", perdóname-

- -Derek, sabes perfectamente que no me interesa salir a lugares como este, sobre todo cuando es solo para perder el tiempo, tu mas que nadie lo sabe, no se por que siempre insistes-

- -Lo siento- Derek le dio un gran abrazo a Kara, el cual ella como no queriendo también correspondi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de lo sucedido en Hosgmeade todos se dirigieron al Castillo junto con los demás alumnos.

Los chicos estaban totalmente convencidos después del conflicto, que Kara no iría por nada a la fiesta de Halloween, cosa que desanimo un poco a todos.

Paso el tiempo, y el día de la Fiesta había llegado a Hogwarts, todos, en especial las chicas, andaban de un lado a otro de su sala común buscando partes de su disfraz y arreglándose.

Kara solo se dedicaba a mirar todo el espectáculo, la Sala parecía un camerino de payasos (o al menos ese era el pensamiento de la chica)

- -Kara, ayúdame con esto ¿quieres? Por más que intento no puedo subirlo- dijo Cho que trataba de subir el cierre de su disfraz

- -ven acá ¬¬- Kara subió el cierre, para acto seguido levantarse de el sillón en el cual estaba sentada y subir las escaleras directo a su habitación, dio la contraseña, y entro -  tonterías – bufo al pensar como se vería ella disfrazada. Se tumbo en su cama, cerro los ojos, quería dormir un poco, tendría toda la sala común para ella sola, sin nadie que la molestara, una buena siesta no le vendría nada mal…De pronto, apareció Cho por la puerta, ya lista para la Fiesta.

- -Kara, bueno, ya me voy a ir con los chicos...-

- -No te preocupes Cho, tu ve, y espero que se diviertan, yo estaré aquí-

- -Bien -

Cho salió de la habitación casi tan rápido como había llegado, dejando a Kara de nuevo sola…

--------------------

Apenas había pasado media hora desde que Kara se había quedado sola en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, quería dormir como lo tenia planeado, pero no podía hacerlo….De repente, escuchó que algo golpeteaba la ventana de su habitación, vio una silueta de lo que parecía ser un ave..

- -¡¡Tsuki!!- Kara corrió a abrirle la ventana a la lechuza, la cual entró con un paquete bastante grande. Kara tomo el paquete y lo puso encima de su cama. Lo abrió, había un bulto y una carta, primero tomo la carta, la cual decía:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola mi niña, espero que Tsuki no te haya causado muchas molestias a estas horas…me eh estado comunicando con Dumbledor y me comento que el día de hoy haría una fiesta de disfraces, se que  ti no te gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero seria fantástico que usaras el vestido que te envié esta noche, lo uso tu madre cuando era Joven, es un vestido realmente hermoso y creo que te va muy bien…_

_Buenas noches Kara, espero que te la pases bien….Eliazar te manda muchos saludos._

_Atte: _

_Tu Nana, Carolina_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cuando termino de leer la carta, Kara se dispuso a ver el vestido que le había enviado su nana…¿era verdad que su madre algunas vez lo uso?..

-----------------------

Alguien iba caminando por los pasillos de las mazmorras, su andar hacia que la túnica que llevaba puesta se ondulara con el aire, iba en dirección hacia el Gran Comedor

- -maldición Dumbledor, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-decía aquel hombre mientras seguía caminando

Una vez haber abierto la puerta del Gran Comedor el profesor entro esquivando a los alumnos que caminaban por el lugar, todos vestidos con ropa "extravagante". Snape fijo su mirada a en la mesa de profesores, y pudo divisar a Dumbledor que platicaba muy animado con McGonalgal. Se acerco a ellos, pero quiso no haberlo hecho. ¡¡Vio a Dumbledor vestido completamente como un Muggle!!

- -¿me llamabas? Albus ¬¬-

- -oh, Severus que bueno que vienes, ¿no te parece una gran fiesta?-

- -no creo que sea conveniente que le responda a esa pregunta ¬¬-

- -Mírate Severus, no tienes ni un poco de sentido del humor- dijo Minerva, que llevaba un disfraz en combinación con el de Dumbledor…¡de Muggle! [n/a: jaja XD ¿se la imaginan? XDD]

- -Creo que no tengo absolutamente nada que estar haciendo aquí.-

Severus dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo en seco, al ver que la puerta del Gran Comedor se abría, dejando entrar a una chica vestida completamente de negro.

- -¿Fujimori?- pensaba Snape mientras la veía caminar entre los demás alumnos, que por cierto muchos de ellos, en especial los hombres la seguían con la mirada.

Kara llevaba un vestido hermoso, largo de color negro, con mangas que al final tenia una gran campana que casi tocaba el suelo, en la cintura, como adorno; llevaba un cinturón sobre puesto de color plata, y para complementar el vestuario, unas hermosas alas negras en su espalda. Llevaba su cabello suelto con 6 broches plateados que simulaban ser una diadema…nada de maquillaje, totalmente al natural. Por ultimo, en su cuello, llevaba colgada la flauta que su madre le había dado antes de morir [n/a: en su tamaño reducido, claro esta ¬¬].

- -pensé que no vendría- dijo por fin Snape con la ceja alzada al darse cuenta de que Kara estaba justo enfrente suyo

- -lo mismo digo Profesor ¬¬-

- -¡Karasen! ¡Que agradable sorpresa!- dijo un Remus vestido de vampiro atrás de Snape – solo mírate, ¡te vez hermosa!, oh disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero es la verdad - dijo Lupin al ver la expresión de Kara ante el comentario tan repentino.

- -Gracias, de hecho no pensaba venir, pero no podía decepcionar a mi madre-

- -Señorita Fujimori, pensé que no vendría, Harry me dijo que se quedaría en su Sala Común- esta vez fue Dumbledor quien hablo desde la mesa de profesores -  solo mírese, se ve igual que su madre-

- -¿mi madre? ¿conoció usted a mi madre? o.o-

- -¿Que si la conocí? Claro, era muy parecida a usted, solo que según recuerdo, tenia un carácter muy diferente  al suyo -

- -¿Cómo es posible que la haya conocido? Ella…ella siempre vivió en Japón-

- -¿pero quien le dijo semejante mentira?...venga, siéntese, creo que tendré que contarle muchas cosas, ya es hora de que conozca algo del pasado de su madre.

Snape, por otro lado, solo miraba y escuchaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo ante si, ciertamente le interesaba saber muchas cosas sobre Kara, quiso sentarse en su respectivo lugar en la mesa, pero Remus le corto el camino.

- -¿bonita no crees?, en estos momentos quisiera tener unos cuantos años menos-

- -¿de que hablas Lupin? Sabes perfectamente que no debes meterte con una alumna, mucho menos con Fujimori ¬¬#-

- -Lo se, lo se, pero…¿Quién puede resistirse a tal belleza? ¿tu si, Severus ¬o¬?-

- -Estas loco- Snape se fue del lugar, sintiendo como su sangre empezaba a hervir, pero, ¿Por qué? – ¡Maldición, ¿que me pasa?!-

Mientras tanto….

- -mi madre, ella…- Kara, por primera vez, sus ojos demostraban una gran confusión ante todo lo que le decía Dumbledor de su madre

- -era muy buena con la flauta, tenia una gran destreza y agilidad con sus dedos, no había nadie que la igualara, y que decirte de su voz, aun que no le gustaba mucho cantar, creo que tenia pánico escénico --

- -¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de mi madre? ¿en donde la conoció? ¡Dígame!-

- -Ella, alguna vez estudio aquí en Hogwarts al igual que tu, vino desde Japón, tenia 13 años cuando descubrió que tenia poderes mágicos, venia de una familia humilde y no podía pagar siquiera un libro para sus estudios mágicos, fue hay donde yo entre en la vida de tu madre, me entere de su situación por medio de Hagrid, que en esos momentos estaba en Japón recolectando algunas cosas…-

Kara escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que su director le decía, ignorando la música, y las miradas indiscretas de los demás

- -un momento, según tengo entendido, mi madre era una Squib-

- -no lo era, era una bruja por excelencia tal vez una de las mejores que hemos tenido aquí en Hogwarts, solo estuvo aquí hasta el quinto año, después volvió a su país, en donde conoció a tu padre, Toshiro, un gran mago…-

- -si, un gran mago, pero ni yo lo conocí siendo el mi padre- el tono en la voz de Kara era apagado y triste.

- -Estoy seguro de que la quería mucho -

- -Si, tal vez si, pero…- Kara no continuo

- -Aun recuerdo la vez que tu madre uso ese traje que traes puesto…fue en el ultimo año que estuvo aquí, estaba muy entusiasmada…

Flash Back

- - no te muevas muchacha que no me dejas subirte….ja, lo poco que tienes de cierre- una muy  joven Poopy estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, detrás de una chica de 15 años que no dejaba de moverse

- -Lo siento Poopy, pero es que estoy muy entusiasmada, ¿Cómo se me ve?- decía una vez que Poopy le había acabado de subir el cierre

- -Te vez muy bien -

- -Ya lo creo, gaste todos mía ahorros para comprar este vestido…no es la gran cosa, pero es hermoso o-

- -Señorita, ¿no debería estar en su Sala Común?- un viejo [n/a: si viejo ¬¬] con cabellos rojizos entro por la puerta de la enfermería

- -Señor Dumbledor Uu bueno…este…yo, ¿Qué opina del vestido? Lo llevare el día de hoy para la fiesta de Disfraces -

- -Es muy hermoso, pero ¿no cree que le falta algo?-

- -Ohhh si, cierto, Poopy las alas, faltan las alas –

- -Deja que yo te las ponga-

- -Claro-

- -Señorita Oyuki, se ve simplemente como un ángel, aun que no entiendo por que las alas son negras -

- -Pues vera Dumbledor, el negro es mi color favorito, ciertamente lo prefiero mas que el blanco…¡ayyy, ya no puedo esperar a la noche, ya quiero que empiece la fiesta!

Fin Flash Back

- -Oyuki, es un nombre muy bonito, debería sentirse orgullosa de tener el nombre de su madre-

- -y no digo que no lo este, es solo que no me gusta recordar a mi madre por un simple nombre, casi no la conocí, los únicos recuerdos que tengo de ella, son ese nombre y esta flauta- Kara mostró el dije que tenia colgando.

- -La flauta…¿sabe como tocarla?-

- -Claro que si, de pequeña no lograba tocar ni una sola nota, y no había nadie que me enseñara, con el tiempo aprendí yo sola, cuando por fin domine su uso, empecé a practicar la canción que mi madre me enseño antes de morir, se que tiene un significado especial, pero no se cual sea, mi madre me dijo que esa melodía me podría mostrar muchas cosas…-

- -"La Canción de La Luna Pasada", ¿no es así?-

- -Si-

- -Cuando estés lista entenderás el significado de las palabras de tu madre, solo ten paciencia -

- -Pues ciertamente la paciencia es algo que carezco-

- -No se preocupe-

- -Lo que no entiendo, es por que mamá aparentaba ser una Squib, desde que tengo memoria eh sabido que tengo poderes mágicos solo de parte de mi padre.

- -Pues ya vez que no , Oyuki era una gran bruja, le encantaba todo lo relacionado con las pociones-

- -Si, eso es cierto, igual que a mi padre…el, era muy bueno haciendo pociones, de hecho a mi también me apasiona ese tema-

- -Como los Muggles dicen: "de tal palo tal astilla"-

- -Si, claro…-

- -¡¡Karasen!! ¡¡eres tu!!-

Cho estaba junto con los demás chicos justo enfrente de la mesa de profesores, parecía muy entusiasmada.

- -¡wow, solo mírate! Entonces…¡¡si te compraste tu disfraz y no nos avisaste!! ¬o¬-

- -No Cho, de hecho no estaba dentro de mis contemplaciones venir a esta fiesta-

- -Oh Magmuasel, que placer es poder verte - Derek hizo un ademán y tomo la mano de Kara para después besarla

- -Basta, Derek ¬¬-

- -Lo siento, pero te vez muy bien XD, buen detalle ese de las alas negras ; ) –

- -Si, bueno…-

- -Señorita Fujimori, creo que después seguiremos con nuestra conversación…-

- -Ven Kara, vamos a bailar, vamos ¿te animas?-

- -Derek ¬¬….ol.vi.da.lo-

- -Jaja XD ok, solo ven con nosotros-

Todos se fueron esta vez acompañados por Kara.

Snape miraba atentamente todo lo que Kara hacia (inconsienetemente) [n/a ja!! Si claro XD!!] cosa de la que Remus se dio cuenta rápidamente

- -¬o¬ ¡ey Snape! Deja de mirar a la chica, la vas a desgastar, de por si ya medio Hogwarts la esta viendo-

- -cállate Lupin, ni siquiera sabes que es lo que estoy mirando ¬¬-

- -vamos Snape, es mas que obvio ¬o¬ ….aun que, bueno, no te culpo- dijo volteando la mirada para observar a Kara- es una chica linda, tiene un carácter algo extraño, pero es linda -

- -Lupin ¬¬ estas loco, yo me voy de aquí-

Snape se paro de su asiento, sentía que sino se iba de ahí le daría un golpe justo en la cara a Lupin, lo único que le inquietaba, era el por que quería hacer eso, no había una razón ¿o si?, si a Lupin le gustaba su alumna no era su problema…

Salio del Gran Comedor no sin antes mirar de reojo a Kara, quien estaba viendo bailar a sus amigos mientras ella bebía un poco de ponche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- -¡basta! ¡no! ToT - Kara trataba de zafarse de Derek, quien intentaba sacar a bailar a su amiga

- -vamos "K", que no te de pena -

- -te lo advierto Derek- la voz de Kara sonaba amenazadora

- -uyyy, esta bien, esta bien, es mejor no hacerte enojar - dijo soltándola

Kara se le quedo viendo a Derek detenidamente, para después decir – ¿y de que se supone que es tu disfraz? ¬¬-

- -ja, ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? ¡Soy un príncipe! ¡El mejor!...y tu puedes ser mi princesa-

- -ya quisieras ¬¬Uu -

Mientras ellos tenían su pequeña discusión, por otra parte un rubio de ojos grises los miraba atentamente, esperando el momento adecuado. En ese momento Hermione , quien momentos antes estaba bailando con Harry paso alado de Draco, quien la jalo del brazo hasta que ella quedo frente a frente con el, tomando en cuanta de que también estaban demasiado juntos…

- -¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-

- -tu no me das ordenes sangre sucia-

- -¿Qué no puedes ser mas original Malfoy?, llevas años diciéndome lo mismo, ya nada me afecta-

Kara, que aun seguía discutiendo con Derek, vio lo que sucedía con su amiga, y decidió ir dejando a un Derek algo confundido parado entre la gente…

- -déjala- le dijo al rubio tranquilamente, pero con una mirada que podría intimar a cualquiera.

- -¿y que si no quiero Fujimori?, después de todo, ella fue la que se me acerco ¿no es asi, Granger?- Draco tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

- -¡suéltame ya!- grito Hermione, pero su grito se perdió entre el música

- -Déjala- volvió a decir Kara – no te conviene hacer un escándalo aquí Malfoy, todos los profesores están presentes-

- -No es ningún problema para mi, además, estamos muy lejos como para que siquiera se enteren, y creo que ustedes son las que se deberían preocupar-

- -No me preocupa lo que nos pueda llegar a pasar a Hermione y a mi, me preocupa de lo que te pueda llegar a pasar a ti sino la sueltas ¬¬-

- -¿lo que me pueda llegara a pasar? Jajaja. No sabes lo que dices Fujimori-

- -Esta bien, no la sueltes, pero una cosa si te digo Malfoy, al menos ten el valor de verla directamente a los ojos, y después decide si quieres o no soltarla-

Malfoy se sintió humillado al ver que Kara se marchaba, lo que tenia planeado no había funcionado, ¡ni siquiera el comienzo!...Cuando se dio cuenta, aun tenia abrazada a Hermione, quien solo estaba ahí, sin moverse, mirándolo con sus ojos castaños. Malfoy sintió que todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, la miro a los ojos, por un momento se sintió perdido en aquello ojos.

- -esto no se quedara asi Granger- dijo cuando por fin salio de su ensimismamiento, y soltando a la chica, para enseguida dirigirse a con sus "amigos".

antes

Hermione había escuchado lo que había dicho Kara claramente - Esta bien, no la sueltes, pero una cosa si te digo Malfoy, al menos ten el valor de verla directamente a los ojos, y después decide si quieres o no soltarla- … trato de hallarle un significado coherente, pero por mas que pensaba no encontraba uno. Malfoy, por su parte solo miraba alejarse a Kara, Hermione noto un brillo de derrota en los ojos de el chico, lo miraba como si el fuera el único en ese lugar hay abrazándola, aun que no por la razón que ella hubiera querido, después Draco bajo su mirada para encontrarse con su mirada, sintió como el se estremecía para después soltarla, lanzarle una amenaza y se marcharse.

-------

- -¿se podría saber que paso? Lo único que supe es que te habías ido y que momentos después ya estabas aquí otra vez…-

- -no paso nada, o al menos eso creo ¬ ¬-

- -bien, bien, ¿en que estábamos? Ahh si, ¡¡vamos a bailar!!-

- -Derek…… ToT-

- -Tu si que eres difícil de convencer ¬o¬-

- -¿Qué esperabas? Que te dijera….claro Derek, será un placer soy una excelente bailarina, ¡¡me encanta bailar!!-

- -Bueno, no a tal grado XD por que eso ni tu te la crearías jaja-

- - ya cállate ¬¬ y déjame en paz-

- -Oh, lo que usted diga dulce ángel de la noche- dijo tomando la mano de Kara para después besarla y marcharse a tratar de convencer a la hermana Weasley para bailar [n/a: weno, si no es con una es con otra XD]

Kara se sentó en una de las bancas que rodeaban el Gran Comedor, mientras se dedicaba a mirar como bailaba su amigo con Ginny, y como un Harry no muy contento también los miraba bailar, Hermione por su lado estaba platicando de quien sabe que con McGonagal, Ron, estaba prácticamente arrasando con la comida, y Cho bailaba con un chico Hufflepuf. Volteo a ver a donde antes Malfoy se había dirigido, pero ya no estaban solo estaban Crabbe y Goyle, también arrasando con la comida de su lado de la mesa.

Kara no es una persona que se le pueda calificar como "curiosa" pero quiso saber donde estaba el chico Sly, examino todo el Gran Comedor y no lo encontró, así es que se paro de su asiento y salio sin avisar, una vez en los pasillos corría peligro de que Filch la viera, así es que tomo su forma de animaga. Fue recorriendo cada pasillo del primer piso, pero no encontró rastro de nadie, bajo a las mazmorras y escucho unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban, por un momento pensó que era Filch, pero era Malfoy quien tenia una mirada algo pensativa.

Kara se acerco cautelosamente, como solo un gato lo haría, estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de Malfoy caminando alado de el. Draco no se daba cuenta de la presencias de la "gatita"  hasta que casi se cae cuando se puso delante de el [n/a: XD]

- -¿¡ que diab….!?- bajo su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña gata negra que lo miraba atentamente, se agacho para acariciarla, pero la gatita salio corriendo, y desapareció en la vuelta de uno de los pasillos. Malfoy camino hacia donde había ido la gata, pero en vez de encontrarse con el animal, se encontró con Karasen parada enfrente de el, con mirada seria.

- -vaya, no sabia que te gustara seguir a las personas Fujimori ¬¬-

- -no es que me guste, pero me moría de curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual dejaste de molestar a Hermione, pensé que después de lo sucedido no la soltarías ¬o¬- esta vez era en el rostro de Kara en el que  había una sonrisa burlona y en su voz, un tono sarcástico.

- -no quería perder el tiempo con Granger-

- -si claro, acéptalo Malfoy, lo que te dije te afecto ¬¬ -

- -son alucinaciones tuyas Fujimori ToT-

- -¡es mas que obvio! ¿no lo vez Malfoy? ¿acaso estas tan ciego que no vez lo obvio?....durante todo este tiempo, eh observado todo lo que sucede, algo que nunca hago créeme, y me eh dado cuenta de muchas cosas que la mayoría desconoce, y una de ella es lo que tu escondes…-

- -Yo no escondo nada-

- -Cuando dices molestar a Hermione, ya no es por solo molestarla ¿verdad? Para ti es como una necesidad hacerlo…¿sabes? Ya no tienes que ocultarlo, no al menos frente a mi ToT-

- -Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¬o¬ -

- -Si lo es, Hermione es mi amiga, y me importa tanto como a ti te puede importar-

- -¡Maldición! ¡Ella no siente lo mismo!- exploto Malfoy, revelando con tan solo eso sus sentimientos – ¡¡si dices que sabes mas cosas de lo que muchos sabes, deberías saber que Granger me desprecia!! ¡¡Después de todo lo que le eh hecho, es imposible que ella sienta algo mas por mi que odio!!-

Kara sonrió para si – sabia que no me podía equivocar, tus sentimientos hacia ella son mas que obvios-

- -¿como lo supiste?-

- -es sencillo…la forma en que la miras, tus reacciones cuando esta cerca de ti, la forma en que actúas, son muchas cosas por las cuales uno se puede dar cuenta de eso, claro que cuando le pasa a uno mismo es difícil caer en la cuenta de sus acciones y sentimientos-

- -¿experiencia propia Fujimori? ¬¬-

- -No, nunca me ha pasado, y no creo que me llegue a pasar-

- -Eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero ya lo veras Fujimori, cuando menos te lo esperes estarás atrapada en una red de sentimientos de la cual no podrás escapar -

- -Vaya, no pensé que alguien como tu pudiera decir algo así ¬¬- Kara dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse

- -Ey Fujimori…no pienses que esto cambiara las cosas entre nosotros-

- -Y no lo pienso, nos vemos después-

Kara empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el Gran Comedor; no se preocupo mas por Filch no se lo había encontrado antes y no creía encontrárselo ahora.

Antes de llegar a su destino, se quedo parada unos minutos cerca de la puerta pero algo la impulso a dar la media vuelta y caminar asía la puerta principal de entrada al Castillo. La abrió lentamente y salio, ante ella se veía a todo su resplandor los exteriores del castillo, la luz de la Luna llena alumbraba todo el paisaje…retomo el paso, y bajo las escaleras hasta tocar el pasto, logro divisar la cabaña de Hagrid, pero no le tomo importancia, volteo hacia el lago, y pudo distinguir una silueta cerca de un árbol, se acerco tan sigilosamente como lo hizo cuando estaba en su forma de gato, de tal manera que aquella persona no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Cuando estaba justo detrás del árbol la persona giro rápidamente y la tomo de los hombros firmemente, pero sin llegara a lastimarla, acción que hizo que se sobresaltara.

Unos ojos negros la miraban fijamente, ella reconoció de inmediato a aquel hombre, esa mirada era inconfundible…

- -Profesor Snape…- susurro

- -¿Qué hace usted aquí? Debería estar en el interior del castillo, esto le puede costar muchos puntos a su casa ¿lo sabia?-

- -Perfectamente Profesor, solo una cosa…¿podría soltarme? Esta empezando a lastimarme ¬¬-

Snape la soltó de inmediato, para después darle la espalda y mirar en dirección al lago. No dijo nada mas, solo se quedo ahí ignorando la presencia de su alumna Ravenclaw.

Kara por su parte, se quito las alas que tenia colgadas en su espalda y las recargo en un árbol, por un momento había olvidado que las tenia puestas, ya que eran tan ligeras que ni se sentían. Sin las alas, dejaba al descubierto un escote en la espalda, las alas antes lo cubrían  casi a la totalidad. Camino un poco mas delante de donde estaba Snape, y se arrodillo en las orilla del lago para con sus manos tomar un poco de agua y limpiarse el rostro. No estaba maquilla, asi es que no había ningún problema si se mojaba. Volvió a pararse, y se quedo hay parada…

- -Hoy habrá Luna Llena- dijo de repente

- -Asi es, pero aun no- le respondió Snape- aun falta para que sea luna llena completa, si observa con detenimiento se dará cuenta…-

Kara volteo y miro a su profesor, dándole toda la razón

- -tal vez a la media noche se complete, lo único que me preocupa es el estado de el profesor Remus- comento Kara, dejando a Snape impresionado

- -¿sabe lo de Lupin?- pregunto Snape ceñudo

- -Si, el mismo me lo confirmo hace tiempo, aun que no voy a negar que ya lo sabia desde antes- volvió a hablar tranquilamente

- -Le repito que es mejor que vuelva a castillo, sino quiere perder puntos- amenazo Snape, aun sorprendido por el conocimiento de la chica.

- -no me importa…- se limito a decir la joven, a lo que Severus alzo la ceja en señal de desaprobación.- no seria la primera vez que pierdo puntos por parte de usted ¬¬, además después los puedo recuperar- Kara encaro a su profesor. Lo miro directo a los ojos, como queriendo probar que no le tenia miedo, a lo que a Snape no le agrado mucho.

- -Es muy valiente por lo que veo al tratar de desafiar a un profesor de esa manera…15 puntos menos para su casa-

- -¡claro! Así es como usted arregla todo ¿no es asi?- Kara exploto de repente - Quitando puntos…¡pues le voy a decir algo Snape! Quíteme todos los puntos que desee, ya se lo dije y lo volveré a decir ¡no me importa!- Snape se sobresalto, no se esperaba tal reacción de su alumna, mucho menos por algo así y tan de repente.

- -¡esto le puede costar su expulsión! ¡váyase de inmediato al castillo!-

- -¡no Snape! ¡ya me arte! Cree que puede manejar la vida de los alumnos a su antojo solo por que es un profesor, ¡ya basta!...y si de eso de trata, ¡haga lo mismo con los Slytherin! ¡¿Por qué nunca le hace nada a ellos?!-

- -Mira chiquilla insolente- Snape volvió a tomar de los hombros a Kara, pero esta vez con mas fuerza y empezó a zarandearla levemente- ¡mis razones eh de tener, eso es algo que no le interesa!-

- -No le tengo miedo…y por lo que veo, esto ya no es a nivel alumno/maestro, esto ya se volvió personal- en los ojos de Kara se podía ver un brillo especial, el cual demostraba pura rabia hacia su profesor…

- -No voy a soportar mas este tipo de falta de respeto ¿¡entendido?!-

- -¡usted no merece mi respeto! No lo tiene ahora y ¡nunca lo tendrá! Y ¡suélteme ya! ¡Maldición, me esta lastimando!-

- -¡la soltare cuando a mi se me de la gana! Chiquilla, te lo advierto, tal vez si, esto ya no es el mismo nivel profesional, ¡y mas le vale que no lo lleve a un nivel mas alto!-

- -¡A mi no me amenace!- dijo una muy enfadada Kara, soltándose bruscamente del apretón con el cual Snape la sostenía – desde que llegue a esta escuela, supe que usted no seria de fiar, siempre esta presionándome, ¡echándome en cara todo lo que hago o no hago mal!, ¡ya son dos meses los que he soportado y aun falta!-

- -Nadie la obligo a venir aquí ToT-

- -No, nadie lo hizo, mas sin embargo agradezco el haber venido  por una sola razón…por fin tengo un vida en la cual se que no solo 3 personas se preocupan por mi-  los ojos de Kara empezaban a ponerse cristalinos, quería llorar, pero no podía, ya tenia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, y no lloraría ahora…

Hubo un silencio prolongado, hasta que Kara volvió a hablar, ahora ya mas tranquila.

- -me voy, me preocupa Remus-

Dicho esto Kara tomo las hermosas alas negras, y se fue caminando lentamente hacia el castillo, mientras que Snape la seguía con la mirada. No fue hasta ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era la chica, el vestido que llevaba puesto la hacia lucir su joven cuerpo al máximo, el viento hacia que si cabello se ondulara y la luz de la luna le daba un brillo único. Su andar era natural y decidido, pareciendo que nada que se le pusiera enfrente la detendría en su camino. Y eso era que le gustaba, el era si, no permitía que nada lo de tuviera en sus decisiones. Y que decir de su carácter, era extraño, y explosivo, pero excitante…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- -¿Quien esta ahí?-

Ya tenia buen rato que Kara estaba deambulando sola por el castillo y ya pasaba de la media noche, la fiesta aun no había terminado por lo tanto parecía que Hogwarts estaba abandonado, escucho algunos ruidos cerca de el aula de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera gimiendo, di vuelta en una esquina y pudo ver a Remus, quien apenas y lograba sostenerse en pie, estaba recardado en la pared con las dos manos en la cabeza.

- -Profesor Remus. Por dios- murmuro la chica…Al parecer Lupin había escuchado las palabras de la chica por que volteo rápidamente hacia donde la voz provenía.

- -¡Karasen! ¡aléjate!-

- -¡no! ¡déjeme ayudarlo! Hoy hay Luna Llena, tiene que salir del castillo-

- -¡Lo se! ¡perdí la noción del tiempo!....¡¡Arggggg!!- Remus ya empezaba a transformarse, su cara comenzaba a alargarse y su cuerpo también y no había nada que pudieran hacer, Kara no llevaba su varita, de lo contrario con un rápido "Homorphus" se arreglarían las cosas. Ahora mas que nada maldecía haber dejado su varita en la habitación, sabia que la necesitaría…

- -profesor...por favor, trate de tranquilizarse, tiene que salir del castillo cuanto antes, aquí todos corren peligro- Kara ya empezaba a preocuparse, Remus cada segundo cambiaba mas, y no lo podía evitar.

- -¡ya es tarde!- grito desesperado Remus

En esos instantes los dos se encontraban justo enfrente del Aula de D.C.A.O. Kara abrió rápidamente la puerta y jalo asía adentro a su profesor, una vez los dos adentro la chica cerro la puerta tras de si. Remus estaba totalmente descontrolado, había empezado a aventar las cosas por todos lados, ya casi medio salón estaba destrozado, Kara por su parte estaba parada cerca de la puerta viendo lo que sucedía, ¿Qué podía hacer?...sabia que si ella seguía ahí en ese lugar corría peligro, pero si se iba y lo dejaba solo, quien sabe que lo podría hacer…De pronto, noto que Remus la miraba fijamente, como asechándola. El se acerco lentamente a Kara…la transformación ya estaba completada.

- -Remus, no- la voz de Karasen sonaba apagada, sentía miedo, no lo podía negar, pero tenia que ser fuerte si quería ayudar a Lupin. Así es que ella también empezó a caminar hacia el, alzo una mano y la acerco al rostro del Licántropo, el no hizo nada, dejo que la chica lo tocara suavemente con su mano. De alguna forma ese contacto hizo que Remus se tranquilizara y se relajara. La mirada de Kara mostraba ahora ternura, pareciera que tenia enfrente suyo a un pequeño cachorro [n/a: XD ].

- Aquí tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, ya es muy tarde, y si alguien lo ve, no me imagino el escándalo que se haría-

El se aparto de la chica y camino hacia la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver perfectamente la Luna…

CONTINUARA…

Por fin!!!!! Acabe!! Wow!! Cuanto tiempo? 2 meses? XD, pido disculpas por la demora a todos los que siguen mi historia :p , pero es que no me salían bien las ideas, además de que con esto del Negocio de la familia, pues una no tiene mucho tiempo que digamos =(.

Se que dije que este seria el capitulo mas largo de todos, y pues para mi propia critica no creo que lo haya sido, quería que por lo menos fuera el doble de largo de los demás capítulos, pero por lo mismo de que no me salían las ideas no salio como quería XD. Sorry! :p Si acaso, este capi es un 1 / 4 mas largo que el ultimo. o.

Weno weno, pues ya que mas da!! A responder Reviews!!!

**Anlinasnape:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, y si quieres que te recomiende historias buenas, pues te recomiendo: Juego de Hermanas, de las autoras son MaluSnapeRickman y Voldy Pooh.

**Malu:** Pues a ti mas que nadie pido disculpas por no actualizar pronto XD se que estabas ansiosa por leer este chap jeje, pero aki ta!! Listo!! Y espero que le haya gustado o!!...Oye ¿sabes? En muchos de los reviews, las chikas me ponen que les gusta el personaje de Derek XD y a ti tmb jeje, y ¿Qué crees? tmb a mi me gusta!! Jajaja…Chao Momi!!

**Riegel:** Hola!! Que milagro!...lastima por lo de tu ordenador, a mi tmb ya me ah pasado y es horrible XP…y sobre lo del francesito (Derek) te digo lo mismo que a Malu, a mi tmb me gusta XD.

**WitchSydney: **Vaya!! Al parecer si lees con atención los capis, se ve que estas captando la historia muy bien y eso me alegra, me gusta recibir tus Reviews siempre tan laaaargos  jejeje. Ahhh ¿kieres saber lo que le dijo Derek a Kara para convencerla de ir a Hosgmeade? Pues eso se vera en los capítulos siguientes, asi es que no te los pierdas!! Byes!!

**Lord-Voldemort2:  **Gracias por tu Review fue el ultimo que recibi de este capi!!! XD y eso me aliento a seguir escribiendo el capi, por que creeme, por dias se me olvidaba que tenia que continuar la historia ¬¬Uu jaja.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se preocupan por dejar un pekeño comentario para este humilde servidora se los agradezco muchísimo, en verdd.

Weeeeno, pues de una vez les aviso…En los próximos capítulos la cosa se pondrá interesante, habrá de todo un poko, no se los pierdan, lo que tengo planeado para los protagonistas se va a poner bueno. Pueden darse una idea de lo que pasara con el nuevo summary que puse. Asi es que vayan haciendo su propias hipótesis.

No olviden visitar El Sitio de Harry Potter en Chile es un grupo genial, y además ahí podrán encontrar mas información de la historia en su sección especial de: Un Amor Difícil de Entender…y, tmb visiten mi grupo The Magic World No lo olviden!!!

Sin mas me despido:

Karla-Hoshi, Autora

Hoy es 09 de Junio del 2004, ah casi un mes de mi cumple!!! weeeeeeee


	11. El Ataque

Okas, estoy apunto de comenzar el 11vo capitulo, no vuelvo a decir eso de los derechos (disclaimers) ya que todo mundo sabe que a nadie le pertenece Harry Potter mas que a J.K. Rowling (muy bien ya lo dije ¬¬ jaja)

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

Capitulo 11: _El Ataque_

Las vacaciones de Invierno pronto comenzaran en Hogwarts, y ahora el castillo estaba completo en su totalidad de una blanca nieve….La fiesta de disfraces que se había realizado semanas atrás había sido todo un existo (dentro de lo que cabe mencionar). Desde ese día la relación de Karasen y Remus había cambiado a su totalidad, ahora se les veía por los pasillos de Hogwarts caminando y platicando como si se conocieran desde hace años. El porque, solo ellos lo sabían. Por otro lado, la relación de Severus y Kara había empeorado, no se dirigían la palabra, y si lo hacían, era solo por que Kara contestaba una de las preguntas que Snape hacia en su clase.

El amigo de Kara: Derek Baudelaire ya había regresado a Francia para renovar sus clases, pero no se fue sin antes amenazar con volver una vez mas a Hogwarts y esta vez con una gran sorpresa para su amiga. Cosa que hizo que la chica se pusiera alerta.

Kara ah cambiado con el paso del tiempo, ahora es un poco mas risueña, ya no es tan seria como antes lo era, y ese es un cambio que les agrada a sus compañeros de sobre manera, pues antes no platicaban con ella como querían, ahora era diferente, ella participaba mas, y hasta en ocasiones llegaba a hacer una que otra broma.

Por otro lado, Malfoy parecía ya no molestar tanto al grupo, y se notaba aun mas su cambio de actitud ante Hermione, ya no la molestaba tan seguido como antes. Cuando se llegaban a encontrar  solos por los pasillos, Draco solo se limitaba a mirarla, lo "raro" era que no era la misma mirada fría y penetrante de siempre, ahora era mas… ¿suave?. Esto alarmo a los chicos, ya que Malfoy nunca haría algo así, se la vivía molestándolos, ya era como una situación de la vida cotidiana, y ahora así como así, dejaba de hacerlo, aun que por otra parte, ya no se tenia que preocupar por meterse en problemas por culpa del rubio.

**.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- oigan chicos…¿han pensado que estudiaran después de salir de Hogwarts?- preguntó una chica pelirroja.

- yo si, tal vez estudie para convertirme en Auror. ¿ustedes que piensan?- comento Hermione

- a mi no me recuerdes de eso, todavía queda tiempo para pensarlo-

- yo pienso lo mismo que tu Ron, no hay que perturbarse la mente con eso por ahora- dijo Harry defendiendo a su amigo - ¿y tu que dices Karasen?-

- pues…no lo se, pero creo que no será nada relacionado con la magia- contesto tranquilamente mientras leía un libro -  y si lo llega a ser, tal vez sea algo relacionado con las pociones…-

- ¡¿Pociones?!- gritaron todos a la vez

- Oye amiga, no es por nada, pero…¿Pociones? ¿te sientes bien? Después de cómo te trata Snape…bueno, yo creo que es una buena razón por la cual odiar esa materia.-

- Cho…- no por que Snape sea el profesor de Pociones voy a odiarla, es algo que desde siempre me ha gustado, y ese hombre no va hacer que piense lo contrario-

- Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera…creo que tienes razón-

- Ey chicos…- dijo Ron - y hablando del rey de roma ¬¬ -

Snape acababa de entrar por la puerta de la biblioteca, lugar en donde se encontraban ahora los jóvenes estudiantes. Paso a pocos centímetros de la mesa en la que estaban, rozando con su túnica la silla en donde estaba Kara y con esta, el hombro de la chica. Kara sintió como un leve escalofrió le recorría toda la espalda cuando Snape la miro de reojo, y es que su mirada reflejaba puro odio…pero ¿Por qué odio? Pareciese que ella le hubiera hecho lo peor que alguien se podría imaginar. Kara de alguna forma se sintió presionada y sin previo aviso se levanto de su asiento y salio de la biblioteca, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

- ¡Karasen! Buenos días- Remus se encontraba delante de la chica con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Buenos días Remus- la voz de Kara sonaba seca

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿enojada?-

- No, no estoy enojada, es solo que…no es nada- ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que sucedía cuando ni siquiera ella misma lo sabia? Y eso era algo que la exasperaba

- Espero que no sea nada malo. Pero que bueno que te encuentro, quisiera pedirte un favor. Veras, tengo algo de prisa y se me olvidaron unos trabajos en  la Sala de Profesores, te agradecería si lo traes rápido, tengo que hacer algunas cosas.-

- Bien, iré por ellos, ¿estarás aquí?-

- Si, o al menos tratare de estar aquí, si cuando regreses no estoy por favor llévalos a mi despacho, esta abierto-

Kara empezó a caminar con paso decidido hacia la sala de profesores, pero para esto tuvo que pasar en frente de la biblioteca, cuando paso pudo escuchar que alguien salía y caminaba detrás de ella con paso lento, no quiso voltear, pensó que tan solo era un alumno que iba hacia su sala común pero cambio de mentalidad al darse cuenta de que esa persona aun caminaba detrás de ella y en ese pasillo no había lugar para pasar hacia las salas comunes. Cuando llego a la puerta sintió como esa persona se paraba justo atrás de ella, emanando cierto  calor que la reconfortaba, bajo la mirada un poco y pudo ver parte de única túnica negra, eso hizo que se sobresaltara, pues ya sabia quien era la persona dueña de esa túnica. Kara ya iba a alzar la mano para abrir la puerta pero "el" paso rápidamente su mano rozando el brazo de la chica y abrió la puerta. Sin decir aun nada, los dos pasaron. Kara visualizo de inmediato los trabajos de los que hablaba Lupin, así es que los tomo rápidamente entre sus manos, dio media vuelta para después encontrarse cara a cara con su profesor de pociones. Ya tenia un buen tiempo desde que no le pasaba, pero…sintió como su rostro empezaba a calentarse y a la vez adquiría un tono carmesí. No quería admitirlo pero la presencia de Snape la ponía algo nerviosa desde lo sucedido en el lago la noche de Halloween. Y era aun peor cuando el la miraba justamente como lo hacia en esos momentos.

- ¿A dónde va con eso señorita?- dijo Snape de repente con una ceja alzada

- no creo que tenga que responder a eso, pero si tanto le interesa, llevo estos trabajos al profesor Remus-

- ¿Remus? ¿El le dio el permiso de llamarlo así?-

- Si lo hizo, ahora ¿podría ser tan amable de dejarme pasar? ¬¬-

Kara se acerco un poco a su profesor, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de el, mas sin embargo el no se aparto del lugar en donde estaba. Los dos se miraban directo a los ojos. Hubo un instante en el que Snape pudo notar un brillo extraño en los ojos de su alumna, un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Se adentro más en la mirada de la chica y pudo observar un tono diferente en sus ojos, un azul intenso que profundizaba su mirada.

Después de un rato Snape se dio cuenta de que Kara lo miraba extrañada, no se había dado cuenta de que su propia mirada ahora había cambiado y parecía una de ensimismamiento total, cosa que Kara pudo notar al instante.

- Remus me esta esperando, déjeme pasar- por fin dijo Kara, ahora un poco mas cerca de Snape

- no quiere que me vuelva a dirigir la palabra de ese modo- las palabras de Snape eran casi siseantes

- ¿o que?-

Kara rodeo a Snape y salio de inmediato de ahí. Cuando llego a donde se había encontrado a Lupin anteriormente el  no estaba ahí, justo como lo suponía. Así es que se encamino rápidamente hacia su despacho. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro, dejo los trabajos en un escritorio que estaba de lado derecho, casi inmediato a la puerta. Después se dedico a observar por un momento la estancia en donde se encontraba, no era que no la conociera, ya antes había estado ahí platicando con Remus junto con sus amigos, o a veces sola, siempre era agradable cada conversación que tenía. De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió, asustándola un poco ya que estaba distraída. Era el mismo Remus quien ahora también estaba dentro junto con ella.

- me asustaste ¬¬-

- oh lo siento mucho, pensé que ya abrías dejado los trabajos y te habías ido-

- acabo de llegar, tuve un pequeño contratiempo-

- bueno, pues ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no platicamos un rato? Es sábado y no hay nada que hacer…o ¿ya tienes planes?-

- no, estaba con los chicos en la biblioteca, como no sabíamos que hacer…-

- bien, platiquemos ¿te parece?-

- si claro, este…¿donde esta Sirius?-

- ¿Sirius? Debe de estar afuera, nunca avisa a donde va-

- Oh ya veo-

- ¿Qué pasa? Te veo algo desanimada-

- Te soy sincera Remus, ni yo misma se lo que me pasa- Kara dio un pequeño suspiro

- Pues…- Remus se acerco a Kara y la abrazo – sea lo que sea, no te preocupes que aquí tienes a el profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras a tu lado y te cuidara-

- Gracias- Kara no correspondió al abrazo, pero tampoco lo rechazo, así es que Remus no la soltó.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Remus la soltara, para después ofrecerle un poco de té, el cual ella rechazo "amablemente" para después sentarse en un sofá que estaba cerca de ella…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Oigan chicos ¿han visto a Kara? Desde que se fue de la biblioteca no se ah aparecido por ninguna parte- pregunto Cho, quien llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw- y lo peor es que hace rato me encontré con Madame Hooch, quería ver a Kara de inmediato.-

- no Cho nadie la ha visto hasta ahora- le respondió Ron, quien estaba jugando Ajedrez mágico junto con Harry en la mesa Gryffindor del Gran Comedor

- uhmm, mejor voy yo a buscarla-

Justo cuando Cho se disponía a salir a buscar a su amiga, se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor, dejando entrar a Remus y junto a el a Karasen…

- ¡Kara! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!-

- Cálmese, la señorita Fujimori estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo- comento con una sonrisa el profesor

- Bien bien –  volteo a ver a Kara -  la profesora Hooch te quiere ver en el aula de Vuelo, ¡ahora mismo! Es importante, ¡ven!-

Sin mas, Cho tomo de la muñeca a su amiga y la jalo por los pasillos hasta el Aula de Vuelo, cuando entraron lograron divisar inmediatamente a la Profesora de Vuelo, quien estaba en el centro del campo inspeccionando a todos los jugadores que estaban practicando en ese momento.

- ¡Ah! ¡señorita Fujimori! Que bueno que ya esta aquí…tenemos que hablar-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw se ha lastimado durante un entrenamiento, y recordé que usted es muy ágil con su escoba, no dudo que pueda desempeñar este panel a la perfección-

- Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada…¿me puedo retirar?-

- ¡Vamos! No se puede negar…¡Señor Davies! ¡venga inmediatamente!-

- ¿Si profesora?-

- Señor Davies, ¿ah encontrado usted a algún otro cazador para su equipo?-

- No señora Hooch, aun no, y es una lastima, nuestro pasado cazador era de los mejores, ahora estábamos discutiendo si darles el juego ganado a los Slytherin-

- ¡No Roger! No podemos hacer eso, eso Slytherin se la pasarán burlándose de nosotros por darnos por vencidos, o jugamos con un solo cazador o…- Cho volteo a ver a Kara

- Cho…eh dicho que no-

- Fujimori, tu serias perfecta para el puesto, vamos, será solo el tiempo que tu quieras, o al menos el tiempo que tarde en recuperarse nuestro cazador- esta vez hablo Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de su casa.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que todos esperaban alguna respuesta por parte de Karasen, quien solo  miraba la expresión en los rostros de Cho y Roger.

- ok, lo haré…¡pero! Solo hasta que ese chico se recupere de lo que le paso ¿esta bien?-

- que si bien ¡mas que bien!, ya todo esta arreglado Davies, con Kara y su Saeta de Hielo de nuestro lado nadie nos alcanzara, ni siquiera esos presumidos  de Slytherin, ¡anotaremos muchos puntos!-

- bien, mañana es domingo, y tenemos reservada el Aula de Vuelo para nuestro entrenamiento, mañana mismo empiezas Fujimori, y dentro de una semana ¡estarás en el campo de Quidditch!- dijo un Roger muy entusiasmado – Chang, tu explícale todo lo necesario -  dio media vuelta - ¡ey chicos! ¡ya acabo el tiempo, mañana seguiremos!-

Y sin mas Roger y el equipo salieron de el Aula, dejando a Karasen, Cho y a la profesora Hooch solos, esta ultima se dirigió una vez mas hacia Kara.

- no dudo que su desempeño en el equipo será excepcional Fujimori. Y usted señorita Chang, mas vale que atrape la snitch antes que el señor Malfoy-

- no se preocupe, no le daré la victoria tan fácilmente, atrapare la snitch primero que ese Malfoy-

- así se habla…ahora váyanse ya.-

Kara y Cho salieron juntas. Una vez en los pasillos Cho hablo primero.

- no sabes el alivio que no has dado-

- solo será un juego en el que yo este, el partido será el ultimo antes de vacaciones, y para cuando se acaben el chico ya estará bien, solo por eso acepte-

- vamos Kara, no entiendo por que te pones así, cuando la señora Hooch te ofreció un puesto a principios del año lo rechazaste ¿por que?-

- Digamos que no me gusta ser el centro de atención- fue lo único que la chica se limito a decir…

**.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aquella semana paso rápido, y el día en que seria el partido de Quidditch; Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin por fin había llegado. Los jugadores de cada equipo ya se estaban preparando y el campo de Quidditch estaba repleto de espectadores.

**_[n/a: lo que diga Ron se los dejo a su imaginación XD]_**

Ron, quien había pedido ser el comentarista de aquel juego (Solo, de ese juego) estaba junto a la profesora McGonagal, y detrás de ellos, se encontraban Harry, Ginny y Hermione, quienes solo esperaban el momento justo para animar a sus dos amigas Ravenclaw.

- ¡Miren todos! Ah salido nuestra arbitro del día, la profesora Hooch, y esto solo significa una cosa ¡agarrense de sus asientos, por que esto se pondrá bueno!- gritó Ron entusiasmado.

_En el Campo…_

Los dos equipos estaban saliendo ya hacia el campo, los Slys con su respectiva túnica  verde, y los Raven con su respectiva túnica azul.

Todos los Slys en el campo tenia lista su Saeta de Fuego a excepción de Malfoy que llevaba una Saeta de Hielo. Por otro lado los Raven tenían escobas variadas desde; la Nimbus 2000 hasta la Saeta de Fuego, Kara a diferencia de ellos y al igual que Draco, tenia su Saeta de Hielo en mano.

- ¡y ahí están los equipos! Ravenclaw contra Slytherin! Todos suben a sus escobas y…-

**o-o-o-o-o**

- Quiero un juego limpio…¿listos?- el silbato sonó, y Madame Hooch dejo salir todas las pelotas al campo, junto con la pequeña Snitch Dorada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- ¡Y ahí van señores! La Snitch ha salido al juego, y los buscadores la buscan por todo el campo…¡Ou! ¡miren eso!¡esa bludger casi tira a ese golpeador de Sly! ¡que lastima que no lo haya hecho! – Ron casi gritaba a todo pulmón - ¡auch! ¿Qué…?- había sentido que alguien pellizcaba su brazo, pensaba voltear y reclamar, pero no hizo nada al darse cuanta de que había sido la misma McGonagal la que lo había hecho.

- ¡Señor Weasley!- exclamó McGonagal – por favor, sea neutral a la hora de comentar…- [n/a: frase inventada por Malu XD thanks!]

-  pero profesora…- volteo de nuevo al juego sin hacer mucho caso - ¡wow! Miren con que velocidad va esa escoba! ¡oh, pero si es Karasen Fujimori! ¡una de los cazadores Ravenclaw! ¡y tiene la quaffle en su poder!  ¡Va atravesando todo el campo y ni el polvo le ven! Y…¡Anotación! ¡10 puntos para Raven!-

**o-o-o-o-o**

- ¡Así se hace! ¡Enséñales como se vuela amiga!- desde lo alto Cho aclamaba a su amiga

- ¡ey Chang! Emociónate todo lo que quieras por el momento, por que cuando atrape la Snitch harás todo lo contrario-

- Cállate Malfoy, nadie te pidió tu opinión ¬¬-

- ¡Cho! ¡Hazte a un lado!- alguien por debajo de ella le estaba gritando, cuando de pronto, vio como una bludger se acercaba a todo velocidad, mas sin embargo no hizo nada, sabia que era demasiado tarde como para moverse, solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto…

El golpe de la bludger nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos vio que Kara estaba delante de ella viendo como la pelota salía disparada hacia el lado de Malfoy, quien al instante esquivo la pelota dejándolo un poco aturdido por el repentino cambio de curso de la pelota.

- ¡¿Pero que fue eso?!, ¡Karasen acaba de golpear a esa bludger con su escoba! ¡Rescatando de un golpe seguro a Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw! ¡Pero casi tirando de la escoba a Draco Malfoy! ¡Creo que no soy solo yo quien deseó por un momento que esa bludger hubiera dado a su segundo blanco!- Ron gritaba desde una de las torres lo acontecido hace unos segundos, aun que agregando frases que no debía, y ganándose unas desagradables miras fulminantes por parte de McGonagal, y todo el alumnado Slytherin. [n/a: si las miradas matasen…XD]

- ¡señor Weasley, por favor…!- McGonagal le quito el micrófono

- Oh vamos profesora, no me diga que no piensa lo mismo ToT-

McGonagal no dijo nada, solo le devolvió el micrófono a Ron, quien muy entusiasmado volvió a hablar…

- ¡No se ustedes, pero yo creo que eso se merece un bono extra!...-

Mientras tanto, en el campo, la Snitch había pasado ya varias veces muy cerca de Malfoy, pero aun estaba demasiado aturdido por la bludger que no se concentraba en el juego. Pero Cho si la había visto, y solo esperaba el momento indicado para salir a atraparla.

- ¡y el tablero esta así señores: 50 a 60, con Ravenclaw en cabeza!... ¡Ey eso fue falta! ¡wow, eso debió doler! o …¿Qué pasa ahí? Parece que la buscadora Cho Chang ha visualizado a la Snitch…¡así es! ¡es la Snitch! Y…y, mientras ella va tras la Snitch, ¡Ou miren eso! Fujimori vuelve a tener en sus manos la quaffle y esta a punto de anotar otros 10 puntos! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡ya ni se que es lo que tengo que comentar!...Mientras Fujimori trata de anotar mas puntos, Cho trata de atrapar la Snitch, y Malfoy quien también se ha percatado de la Snitch va detrás de Chang! Y….¡otra anotación para Ravenclaw!-

Todos los alumnos a excepción de los Slys gritaban aclamando y felicitando a Kara, quien ante esto solo alzaba la mano en forma de "agradecimiento"

- ¡Cho casi alcanza la Snitch, casi la tiene! Y….-

De pronto, de una de las torres en la que estaban los alumnos estaban presenciando el juego empezó a salir humo, la torre se estaba quemando ya desde hace algún tiempo y nadie se había dado cuenta, hasta que sintieron como se tambaleaba, los alumnos comenzaron a gritar, y todos los que estaban en el campo se detuvieron observando lo que sucedía…esa torre se caería pronto con el peso de tantas personas.

- ¡oh dios! Esa torre se caerá- grito Hermione en el odio de Ron

- ¡ayy cálmate!- le replico Ron con la mano en el oído

**o-o-o-o-o**

- ¡todos! ¡ayuden a esos alumnos a bajar de esa torre! ¡de inmediato!- gritaba Roger, el capitán de Raven mientras atravesaba el campo a todo velocidad para ayudar el también.

Sin pensarlo, el equipo completo fue a bajar a los alumnos uno a uno de la torre, ayudados también por algunos Slytherins que se la habían pensado dos veces antes de ayudar [n/a: claro ¬¬ era de esperarse]

Mientras tanto, Dumbledor estaba en la parte de abajo de la torre, ayudando junto con algunos otros profesores a que otros alumnos bajasen a tierra firme, ya que las escaleras estaban completamente quemadas.

- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? – preguntaba Snape mientras cargaba a una niña de primer año y después la dejaba en el suelo.

- no lo se Severus, pero creo no fue un simple accidente, me temo que alguien lo provoco- respondió el director

- ¿pero quien? No pudo haber sido un alumno, no creo que sean capaces de hacer esto-

- No lo se…tu sigue ayudando Severus, tendré que suspender el partido-

Dumbledor camino hasta el centro de campo y con un simple – ¡Sonorus!- hizo que su voz se escuchara lo suficientemente fuerte como para captar la atención de todos y comenzar a hablar.

- no quiero alarmarlos, pero no sabemos quien fue el causante de esto, por lo tanto, el partido se cancelara, todos por favor bajen ordenadamente y diríjanse al castillo, los prefectos por favor, guíen a los de su respectiva casa, los jefes de su casa irán con ustedes también.

Una vez que Dumbledor terminara de hablar, el ultimo alumno había sido bajado de la torre, y todos los demás estaban formando filas para avanzar hacia el colegio. De pronto todos sintieron como un frió intenso les recorría por la espalda, el viento comenzó a soplar incontrolablemente. Fue entonces cuando Kara, quien aun seguía en el aire pudo ver una sombra acercarse rápidamente a ella. No supo que mas paso, solo sintió que todo su cuerpo se quedaba helado y aquella sombra quedaba justo encima de ella, absorbiendo su energía…sin nada que pudiera hacer, y ante la mirada atónita de los alumnos y profesores, Kara callo de bruces en el suelo, no estaba a una altura considerable, por lo que callo solo lastimándose la pierna derecha y quedando con uno que otro raspón en el rostro.

- ¡todos váyanse de inmediato al castillo y de ahí directo a sus Torres!- grito Snape mientras se acercaba hacia el cuerpo tirado en el suelo, cuando llego, pudo notar que la chica no estaba inconsciente, solo estaba ahí, sin hacer nada, pero su mirada estaba opaca, no parpadeaba, también pudo notar que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Snape tomo en brazos a Karasen, y comenzó a caminar para encontrarse con Dumbledor, quien se había quedado ahí esperándolo, ya todos se habían ido al castillo para refugiarse.

- Dementotes Severus, han vuelto…-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿crees que sea por Black?- dijo mientras veía el rostro de la chica

- No Severus, lo de Sirius ya quedo arreglado hace mucho tiempo…quisiera saber por que están aquí tanto como tu, pero por ahora es imposible…vamonos ya-

Los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, una vez dentro, Snape llevo a Karasen a la enfermería para que Poppy le curara las heridas que la chica tenia.

- déjela en esa cama de haya, yo me encargare de el resto, será rápido…por favor Snape sal…- Poppy saco un liquido verdoso y remojo una tela suave con ella, para después pasarla con el rostro de Kara – esto te ayudara, en muy poco tiempo esos raspones desaparecerán – hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que Poppy contemplo en rostro de Kara – Oh por dios, era igual a ella, tan bonita...- dio un suspiro – Oyuki, debes estar orgullosa de tener a una hija así- y sin mas siguió con su trabajo, curando el hueso roto de la pierna de Kara…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que Kara recuperara totalmente la noción de lo que sucedía, reconoció de inmediato el lugar en donde se encontraba como la enfermería de el colegio. De inmediato se sentó en la orilla de la cama en donde antes estaba recostada, y trato de hacer memoria de lo que antes había sucedido en el campo de Quidditch, por un momento quiso no haberlo hecho, ya que recordó perfectamente lo que había visto justo en el momento en que el Dementor quiso absorber sus buenos recuerdos…vio una escena de su vida que había intentado olvidar durante años, pero que por mas que lo intentaba no lo hacia, una visión que ante todo la hacia parecer una niña indefensa con el simple hecho de recordarla. Cerró los ojos y agito su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si eso la hiciera olvidarse de aquello.

Después de unos minutos, Kara se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida de la enfermería, quería salir de ahí e ir directo a su Torre y descansar un poco mas, una ducha no le vendría nada mal. Aun llevaba puesto el uniforme de Quidditch a excepción de la túnica y los guantes, no se preocupo por buscarlo y llevarselo, ya no la necesitaría más.

Salio de la enfermería y empezó a caminar con paso decidido a su destino. Cuando iba a dar vuelta en una de los pasillos, miro de reojo hacia una de las ventanas que daban vista hacia el Bosque Prohibido, no supo si eran sus nervios, pero por un instante noto que alguien corría entre los árboles. Se paro enfrente de la ventana para observar con mas detenimiento, pero no vio nada mas. Llego a pensar que tan solo fue su imaginación, pero no estaba del todo segura.

Ya era tarde, y comenzaba a oscurecerse, así es que supuso que todos estarían en el Gran Comedor cenando, así es que cambio de rumbo para dirigirse hacia haya.

- ¡Dios Santo! ¡señorita Fujimori! Que susto me ha dado, ¡vaya de inmediato al gran comedor!-

- ¿Qué?..¿que es lo que pasa Poppy?-

- Se enterara en cuanto llegue ¡rápido! ¡Camine camine!-

Poppy tomo de la muñeca a Kara y la llevo hasta el Gran Comedor, una vez entraron al lugar Poppy salio de nuevo a toda prisa dejándola ahí.

- ¡Kara! ¡estas bien!- dijo Cho mientras se acercaba a Kara para después darle un abrazo..

- Cho ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Dónde están todos los profesores?-

- No lo sabemos, nadie nos quiere decir nada, estábamos todos en nuestra sala común, y de pronto llego Dumbledor junto con McGonagal diciéndonos que todos nos viniéramos para acá, y de ahí no hemos sabido nada. Pero te diré que se veían bástate preocupados…Kara nos diste un gran susto, cuando ese Dementor te tiro de tu escoba yo…-

- Cálmate Cho, estoy bien, de verdad- Kara miro a Cho de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho, haciendo saber a su amiga que le agradecía su preocupación.

Pocos minutos después la puerta del Gran Comedor se volvió a abrir, dejando entrar un semigigante…

- Bien, todos tranquilos que aquí no pasa nada –

- ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué pasa?- le llamo Kara

- Señorita Fujimori, pues vera…-

- Ey, no las habíamos visto…- un chico pelirrojo llego acompañado de Hermione, Harry y Ginny

- Hemos estado todo el tiempo aquí- contesto Cho

- Karasen, ¿te encuentras bien? Fue horrible lo que te paso y desde que salimos del campo hemos querido verte, pero no nos dejaron ir a la enfermería por nada- dijo esta vez preocupada la hermana menor de Ron

- No se preocupen chicos, no fue nada grave…ahora- volteo de nuevo a ver a Hagrid - ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-

- Pues…no se los puedo decir- Hagrid trataba de evadir el tema

- Vamos Hagrid, tiene que ser algo grave- dijo Harry que también se notaba preocupado

- Harry, tu principalmente no debes saberlo-

- Entonces si pasa algo malo, dinos…- volvió a hablar Kara

- Esta bien…- bajo un poco la voz y se inclino para quedar a la altura de los chicos – no quiero que se alarmen, pero…los mortifagos tienen rodeado completamente el castillo-

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron a la vez, llamando la atención de todos en el comedor, todos había gritado, a excepción de Kara quien solo se había quedado ahí, parada sin decir nada con la miraba gacha.

- ¿Kara? ¿Qué te pasa?…- Cho posó su mano en el hombro de su amiga, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

- Mor…mortifagos- fue lo único que salio de la boca de Kara

- Harry, no puedes exponerte, quédate aquí, no salgas o quien sabe lo que te pueda llegar pasar si lo haces…tal vez El que no deber ser nombrado ya no este, pero sus seguidores harán lo posible para cumplir su misión- Hagrid le advirtió a Harry

- ¿Dónde están todos los profesores?- pregunto por fin Kara, aun que aun con la mirada clavada en el suelo

- Están afuera, esperando el momento en que ataquen-

- Pero Hagrid ¡no podrán solos!- dijo casi gritando Hermione

- No podemos hacer nada mas…-

- Podemos ir nosotros, pueden enviar a todos los de séptimo año a ayudar a los profesores, solos no podrán-

- Hermione tiene razón, nosotros podemos ayudar-

- No insistan chicos, es imposible-

- Pero…- Kara quería decir algo, pero algo hizo que se detuviera, sintió como si una mano le acariciara la espalda, y no podía ser nadie, por que ella estaba de espaldas a una pared.

- _Oyuki…mi linda niña, acompáñame- _

No sabia que había sido aquello, una voz la estaba llamando, pero ¿de donde provenía?, estaba consiente de que sus amigos no la habían escuchado, por que seguían discutiendo para convencer a Hagrid de salir a ayudar.

De pronto, se escucho un gran estruendo y todo empezó a temblar, las velas mágicas que alumbraban todo el Gran Comedor una a una empezaron a caer. Ante esto, los alumnos trataron de cubrirse, algunos debajo de las mesas, otros solo se pusieron su túnica en la cabeza como protección. Entre tanto alboroto, Kara volvió a oír aquella voz que la llamaba…

- _Oyuki…mi linda niña, ven conmigo-_

- madre…-

Ante esto, Kara se escabullo entre las personas hasta llegar cerca de la puerta, nadie la veía, así es que rápidamente tomo su forma de gato. Para enseguida salir por la pequeña abertura que había entre el suelo y la puerta, ella en esa forma era muy pequeña y ágil, nadie la había visto.

Salio corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, en su camino casi cocha con Poppy, que al parecer iba de regreso al Comedor. Cuando llego a la gran puerta principal retomo su forma humana, como gata no podría pasar. Abrió la puerta y de inmediato pude divisar entre la oscuridad a Remus Lupin quien estaba acompañado de McGonagal con su varita en mano, listo para lo que venia…Un eminente ataque por parte de los motifagos.

Empezó a correr lo mas rápida y silenciosamente que podía, no quería que uno de los profesor la viera y la mandara de regreso al castillo, aquella voz que la llamaba venia de afuera, y haría todo para encontrarla.

- _Oyuki…mi linda niña, ven conmigo-_

Siguió corriendo, la voz se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Ella aun no se daba cuenta de que estaba muy cerca del Bosque Prohibido, y era justamente ahí donde todos los mortifagos aguardaban para salir a atacar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Remus, tu ve con Minerva por ese lado, estén alertas ante cualquier movimiento…Severus tu…-

- Yo iré solo Albus, se cuidarme de esos mortifagos, se lo que pueden o no hacerme-

- bien, ten mucho cuidado, yo iré con los demás, tenemos que organizarnos…-

Sin mas, Severus comenzó a caminar solo hacia los limites de Bosque Prohibido, siempre alerta para cualquier ataque sorpresivo.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos, antes de que Snape pudiera escuchar unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban hacia donde el se encontraba, así es que sin pensarlo se escondió tras un árbol. Justo cuando aquella persona estaba apunto de pasar alado del árbol, Snape salió a su encuentro, y cual va siendo su sorpresa al descubrir que esa persona era Karasen, quien al instante se detuvo en seco, casi chocando con su profesor.

- ¡¿Qué diablos hace aquí?!- le gritaba Snape a Kara, pero ella no contestaba. - ¿Qué no escucha? ¡¿Qué diablos esta haciendo aquí?!-

- esa voz…tengo que encontrar de donde proviene-

- ¿voz?- preguntó un tanto extrañado el profesor - ¿Qué…..?-

Snape no termino su pregunta, de la nada un rayo iba directo hacia ellos, y lo único que Snape atino a hacer fue aventar a Kara haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, mientras que el pronunciaba rápidamente un – ¡Protego!- y aquel rayo se desvanecía en un fuerte resplandor que cegó por un momento a los dos.

- el ataque ha comenzado- dijo Severus mientras daba media vuelta esperando encontrarse con la mirada de su alumna, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido, busco con la mirada la trayectoria de la chica. Poco después se dio cuenta de que había corrido directo al Bosque Prohibido. No supo si fue un impulso o no, pero sus pies comenzaron a moverse en dirección hacia donde la chica había ido. Sin saber por que, sentía que debía ir con ella. Era como un sentimiento de protección que no podía contener..

**o-o-o-o-o**

- ¿Dónde?…dime donde estas-

- _Oyuki-_

- ¡dime donde estas!...-

A estas alturas la batalla entre mortifagos y los profesores de Hogwarts ya había comenzado, y Kara se estaba adentrando demasiado en el Bosque, por lo cual lo único que escuchaba era estruendos y explosiones a lo lejos. Pero fuera de eso, solo trataba de escuchar la voz de aquella persona que ella pensaba era su madre [n/a: poshita…]Todo era solo una trampa…

Por un momento se quedo parada, mirando hacia arriba contemplando aquellos destellos de luz que atravesaban los densos árboles, era una sensación mágica…pero toda magia desapareció mucho antes de los esperado…de la nada, algo había salido disparado directo al hombro de la chica. Haciéndola sentir como si algo la quemara, como si algo le desgarrara el brazo. El dolor rápidamente se extendió por toda el área, desde el hombreo hasta la mano…No grito, miro hacia los lado para detectar algún movimiento que le ayudara a saber quien había sido aquel que le había hecho eso…En un árbol distante, el mas ancho que había, pudo distinguir la sombra de un hombre con lo que parecía ser un arco en sus manos y en sus ojos un brillo rojizo que la hacían temblar.

Momentos después sintió como las piernas se le debilitaban y su vista se comenzaba a nublar. El dolor era terrible, no aguantó mas, y se dejo caer…esperaba caer sobre el suelo frió y húmedo del Bosque, pero algo o alguien siquiera la dejo tocarlo…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Snape caminaba a paso rápido por el Bosque, no importándole los peligros que le amenazaban ahí, su única preocupación era encontrar a su alumna y llevarla de regreso al castillo lo antes posible.

Cuando paso del lado de un árbol, pudo ver a la chica, inmóvil, pero noto al extraño, del brazo izquierdo de Karasen sobresalía algo que parecía ser una vara. Se alarmo al ver que de la mano de Kara escurrían gotas de sangre que comenzaban a formar un pequeño charco en el suelo. Y fue aun peor al notar que se comenzaba a tambalear, así es que si dudarlo ni un segundo, corrió y detuvo a la chica de una caída inminente.

El peso lo hizo arrodillarse un poco y con ello que Kara, aun que inconscientemente también lo hiciera, provocando que su herida sangrara mas ya que al hacer eso su brazo se había doblado haciendo que la flecha que le habían lanzado se moviera.

Snape abrazo con fuerza a Kara, tratando de no lastimarla. En sus ojos se notaba culpabilidad. Si hubiera llegado antes tal vez eso nunca hubiera sucedido, ahora su alumna estaba herida y el solo estaba ahí abrazándola, protegiéndola…

La ropa de Kara ahora estaba empapada de sangre, y las manos de Snape también…ahora la vida de Karasen corría peligro y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera morir desangrada…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

****

****

****

Bien, les diré que por poco y no acabo este capitulo, me deprimí un poco y ya no keria seguir escribiendo, pero lo pensé, y decidí por lo menos terminar este capi…¿Qué por que me deprimí? Pues…dirán que tal vez es tonto y que estoy exagerando: pero casi no recibo reviews, por cada chapter recibo a lo mucho 4 reviews..aun no entiendo por que…a veces pienso que nadie lee mi fic! Así es que….si leiste mi este capi…por favor déjame un review para saber que lo hiciste!! ¿Qué es que acaso pido mucho?...pero weno creo k si exagero un poko jeje…mejor me pongo a responder los pokos reviews que recibo:

**MaluSnapeRickman: **Holas Malu!! Pues ya por fin acabe este capitulo, que espero y te haya gustado , gracias por la ayuda que me brindaste ;) sin ti no hubiera escrito varias cosas en este capi, tuve que recurrir a ti y a tus conocimientos sobre HP jeje…Muchas muchas gracias por tu review, y por animarme para seguir escribiendolo. Byes..

**alinasnape: **bien, que weno k te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ah sido uno de mis favoritos XD…

**Lord-voldemort2: **Malfoy perdidamente enamorado de Hermione!! Eso fue lo que me dijiste..jeje, que locuras las mias ¿no crees? XD y ya veras que otras parejas surgirán ehhh jeje….a ti al igual que a Malu, te agradesco que me hayas tratado de animar para seguir escribiendo…ciao ;)

**lia-snape-grint: **no me tienes que decir mas, con decirme que te gusto el fic tengo mucho. Gracias!! Y que weno que te haya gustado el personaje de Karasen, ya veras después…se revelaran mas secretos de su vida. Muajaja muajaja ejem ji ji ji…gracias por el review!!

A estas 4 personas les agradezco muchisimo sus comentarios sobre el ff, me sirven para seguir adelante con la historia.

No olviden visitar groups. msn. com/ themagicworldhpccs sitio magico creado por su servidora, y  groups. msn. com/ ElSitiodeHarryPotterenChile. En este grupo podrán encontrar mas información sobre esta historia…..

Sin mas que decirles, una vez mas me despido:

Karla-Hoshi, autora

Hoy es 10 de Julio del 2004


	12. Cancion de la Luna Pasada

Bien, aki viene el 12vo capitulo de la historia…¿listos?

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

**Capitulo 12:**___La Canción De__ La Luna Pasada___

__

- ¡Rápido! ¡no hay que perder tiempo! ¡Esta muchacha morirá sino hacemos algo pronto!- Poppy la enfermera de Hogwarts caminaba a paso rápido junto al profesor Snape, quien llevaba en brazos a una chica; su piel se notaba pálida, casi blanca, había perdido mucha sangre pues una flecha le había sido lanzada en un brazo y la herida era demasiado grave, de ella emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre, tanta, que escurrían gotas que caían en el suelo de los pasillos del castillo.

Una vez que hubieran llegado a la enfermería, Snape recostó en una de las camas a Karasen. De inmediato las sabanas de la cama se mancharon de la sangre de la chica inconsciente.

- Severus, es mejor que salgas, haré todo lo posible…-

- Pomprey, sabes que no me iré-

Poppy dio un largo suspiro, y con su varita apareció vendas y gasas, después fue a un estante cercano y tomo un liquido blanco y otro azul. De inmediato empezó con su labor. Rompió la manga del traje de Quidditch de la chica que aun llevaba puesto, tomó una de las gasas y la empapo con el líquido azul para después limpiar la superficie de la herida. Aun la flecha no había sido retirada, de lo contrario, la cantidad de sangre hubiera empeorado, la flecha servia como una especie de tapón para la herida, pero ahora había llegado el momento de retirarla o podría haber una infección en el brazo.

- Severus, ven aquí…sostén la flecha, no permitas que se mueva mucho-

Snape hizo lo pedido, mientras Poppy con un rápido movimiento rompía la flecha en dos, y dejaba la punta en el brazo de Karasen. La cual retiro fácilmente con un hechizo. La escena era terrible, justo al retirar la punta, de la herida comenzó a salir mucha mas sangre a borbotones, pareciese que la pesadilla nunca acabaría…

Poppy seguía limpiando la sangre con las gasas mientras al mismo tiempo echaba chorros del líquido blanco sobre la herida.

- sangra demasiado, el liquido ya debería de haber detenido la hemorragia…-

- Pomprey ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Fujimori?- decía un anciano desde la puerta de la enfermería, su mirada se notaba cansada pero fuerte

- Albus…me preocupa mucho, no deja de sangrar, puede morir desangrada en muy poco tiempo-

- Confió en ti Pomprey, no te preocupes, se salvara – Dumbledore dirigió su mirada hacia Snape -  Severus ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

- No lo se Albus, ¡maldición! ¡ni siquiera se como es que salio del castillo!-

- En tus ojos se ve preocupación Severus, y también veo culpabilidad…¿Por qué es eso?-

- Si hubiera evitado que entrara al Bosque Prohibido, no estaría aquí-

- ¡Oh por dios!- grito de repente Poppy tratando de relajar a Kara, quien comenzaba a moverse provocando que saliera mas sangre de su brazo – tenemos que hacer que deje de moverse….¡detente Severus! Un hechizo ahora no ayudara en nada- Poppy le advirtió a Snape, que estaba dispuesto a lanzar el hechizo, después hizo a una pausa y continuo hablando - lo peor es que no podemos llevarla a San Mungos, moriría en el camino…-

**-------Mientras tanto------**

Karasen se encontraba justo en el mismo lugar del Bosque Prohibido en donde aquella flecha le había atravesado el brazo,  estaba parada en la misma posición pero el lugar estaba silenciosamente extraño [n/a: XD jeje] Pareciese que el lugar estaba desierto. Trato de caminar un poco pero algo en el suelo la sostenía firmemente impidiendo algún movimiento.

- eres demasiado predecible ¿lo sabias?- a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz ronca que le hablaba

- ¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntó dudosa

- ¿acaso no me recuerdas?- de un árbol cercano, un hombre de temibles ojos rojos apareció ante Kara.

- ¡Tu! ¡maldito! ¡déjame ir!-

- Oh, no te precipites, o te podrías hacer daño- dijo aquel hombre con voz burlona, al momento de que caminaba hacia Kara mostrándole un arco de bronce – me preguntaba…¿te duele el brazo? Por que después de lo que sucedió…-

- ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!-

- Oh…yo nada, o pensándolo bien, creo que si jajajajaja-

- ¡maldito bastardo! ¡suéltame! ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!-

- ¿sabes? Muchos dicen que los dementores son criaturas a las que no puedes controlar ni manipular, jajaja, ¡son unos tontos! Para mi no hay imposibles chiquilla…utilice a un dementor para obtener la suficiente información de ti. Aquella voz que oías en tu cabeza no era nada más que una ilusión para llevarte fuera del castillo, en donde estuvieras a mi merced. Esa flecha contenía una pócima especialmente hecha para que la herida nunca sane…a menos que, aceptes un pequeño trato conmigo-

- ¿¡y que si no lo hago!?-

- Es sencillo-

El hombre posó su mano en el hombro de Kara. Al instante la chica sintió la misma sensación de la flecha clavada en su brazo. El dolor era tan insoportable que la hacia sentir débil.

- sino haces lo que te digo, morirás en este preciso momento – las ropas de Kara ahora "volvían" a estar cubiertas de sangre, su sangre.

- ¡rayos!...¿que es lo que yo puedo hacer? No veo el propósito de esto…-

- Créeme, si lo hay-

- No tengo por que hacer caso a lo que me digas…tu hiciste mucho daño a mi vida, no permitiré que me quites a las personas que estimo, ¡a las únicas personas que estimo!-

- Veo que ya tienes una idea de lo que quiero chiquilla- hizo una pausa- …pero solo tienes dos opciones. Mueres ahora mismo o haces lo que quiero y salvas tu vida-

- Para que ¬¬ solo para poner en riesgo la de muchos otros. No gracias, ¡nunca me uniré a ti!-

- Perfecto, entonces morirás tu, y…Caroline ¿Qué te parece? Para mi es perfecto-

- ¡No te atrevas! Mi nana no tiene que ver en esto. Por favor, ahhh- el dolor en su brazo aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba y la sangre escurría sin cesar.

- Es tu decisión. Tu escoges-

- Si acepto, la vida de Harry correrá peligro, y si no, mi nana morirá…pero- en la mirada de Kara había un brillo, como si algo se le hubiera de repente a la mente- esta bien, lo haré.- dijo por fin, decidida a todo.

- ¡Bien! Has acertado a tu contestación chiquilla, nadie se puede oponer al Lord Oscuro- rápidamente lo que sostenía a Karasen de las piernas desapareció, y la herida de su brazo dejo de sangrar – muy pronto Harry Potter estará muerto, junto con Dumbledor y ese maldito traidor-

- ¿Traidor?- se pregunto a si misma la chica, ¿Qué traidor?. Lo sabría después, eso era seguro.

- Dentro de poco te daré instrucciones, y mas vale que las cumplas al pie de la letra, de lo contrario estarás muerta antes de lo que piensas, junto con tu querida nana –

El hombre comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad del Bosque, dejando sola a la chica, quien inmediatamente se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y se cubría el rostro con sus manos mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir pequeñas gotas cristalinas…

**-------ooooooooooooo------**

- ¡Dios Santo! No tiene pulso- decía Poppy con una mano en la boca

Karasen yacía tendida en la cama, con las sabanas llenas de sangre, hace unos minutos su pulso esa demasiado lento y la sangre no dejaba de salir. Poppy había tratado de hacer todo para evitar que la  chica muriera desangrada, pero ahora, parecía que todo esfuerzo había sido inútil, Su corazón había dejado de latir.

Justo cuando todo parecía perdido, Karasen comenzó a moverse una vez mas, pero esta vez mas violentamente, cosa que exalto a los ahí presentes. Pues sabían que si hacia eso su herida empeoraría. Por un momento nadie hizo nada. Hasta que Poppy por fin reacciono, y rápidamente tomo hilo y lo que parecía ser una aguja, se acerco a Kara y comenzó a coser la herida del brazo de la chica, pues había notado que ya no salía mas sangre.

- rápido Severus, ve por una botella de alcohol y limpia el área de la herida-

Minutos después ya todo había acabado, la herida de Kara esta cerrada, y ella descansaba sobre otra de las camas de la enfermería. Mientras de Dumbledor platicaba con Snape y Poppy sobre lo sucedido con los Mortifagos.

- fue algo raro, se retiraron demasiado pronto- decía Dumbledor con mirada pensativa

- tal vez solo fue una trampa, algo para alertarnos de lo que pueden hacerle a Hogwarts- comentó Snape

- pues sea lo que sea, creo que lograron su objetivo-

- eso parece Pomprey, eso parece…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pasaron 2 días antes de que Karasen pudiera despertar, el brazo aun le dolía pero sabia que eso era lo de menos en esos momentos, pues el corazón le dolía mas al saber lo que tenia que hacer, y todo por dejarse engañar por una absurda voz.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron al despertar fue la cara de preocupación de todos sus amigos, ansiosos por saber lo que le había pasado a su amiga.

- ¡oh Kara! ¡por fin despiertas!- decía Cho mientras le daba un abrazo

- Cho…me duele- en el rostro de Kara había una ligera mueca de dolor

- Lo siento, no quería, pero…¡Kara, nos tenias tan preocupados!-

- Estos dos días hemos venido a verte cada que podemos. Dumbledor ah impedido que los alumnos salgamos solos, dice que el castillo ya no es seguro, ahora Flitwick nos esta esperando haya afuera- habló Hermione, que estaba alado derecho de la cama

- Se los agradezco chicos, en verdad-

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Pomprey no nos quiso decir, solo supimos que estabas aquí con el brazo vendado.- le preguntó Ron a Kara esperando una respuesta, pero ella no contestó.

- ¿Kara? ¿te encuentras bien?-

- Ehmm, si Ginny, es solo que, no recuerdo muy bien- minti

- Bien jóvenes, háganse a un lado que tengo que revisar ese brazo- Poppy había entrado a la enfermería con unas vendas listas para remplazar las que tenia Kara en su brazo – fuera todos, ya ya, adiós-

Todos salieron a regaña dientes, mientras Poopy le quitaba las vendas a Kara.

- no se si fue suerte o un milagro, pero me alegro de que este viva muchacha-

- Madame Pomprey ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

- Claro- decía mientras ponía en su lugar las vendas nuevas

- usted conoció a mi madre ¿cierto?, Dumbledore me lo dijo-

Poppy por un momento no dijo nada, solo observaba los ojos de la chica.

- si, la conocí, aun recuerdo como era ella…tienes sus mismos ojos- la voz de Poppy sonaba paternal [n/a: XD]

- pero no su misma mirada-

- no lo digas de esa manera muchacha, haces parecer que es algo malo-

- conozco a personas que de alguna forma llegaron a conocer a mi madre, y todas ellas dicen que soy muy parecida a ella…llevo su mismo nombre, y es algo que me entristece, es por eso que no le digo a nadie mi segundo nombre, me hace recordarla-

- ¿y que hay de malo en eso? Oyuki fue una mujer excepcional, deberías estar orgullosa de que ella sea tu madre, y recordarla siempre-

- No es que no me guste recordarla, es solo que no me gusta hacerlo solo por un nombre, además, no son muchos los recuerdos que tengo de ella, murió cuando yo aun era muy pequeña-

Justo en el momento en que Kara termino de hablar, una mujer entró para después acercarse y tocar con su mano la frente de la chica.

- Kara, mi niña, que bueno que te encuentres bien, no pude venir antes, pero ya estoy aquí-

- nana…- Kara retiro la mano de Caroline y puso una mirada seria – dime por que, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que mi madre no era una squib, y que había estudiado aquí en Hogwarts? Dímelo, por favor-

- mi niña- Caroline volteo a ver a Poppy, quien comprendió el asunto y salió de la enfermería para dejarlas solas – hay muchas cosas que tu madre decidió que no supieras, sino hasta su llegado tiempo-

- pero ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo-

- si lo supiera, créeme que te diría, lo único que te puedo decir, es que…a llegado el momento de que la melodía del pasado suene, adiós mi niña, cuídate-

Y sin más Caroline salió de la enfermería, abandonando a una confundida Karasen. ¿La melodía del pasado? ¿a que se refería?, estas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Kara una y otra vez. De lo que si estaba segura, era que algo tenía que ver con aquel legado de su madre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.**

Una semana más tarde. Karasen ya había salido de la enfermería, con tan solo una venda en su brazo, la cual cubrió con una tela negra, haciéndola parecer como un simple adorno. Pero solo eran apariencias, debajo de aquella tela estaba la verdad de lo que le había sucedido en el Bosque Prohibido, la verdad de la mentira que ahora estaba obligada a cumplir.

Durante esa semana, las clases, para la alegría de muchos, habían sido suspendidas y los alumnos podrían vestir con ropas de su gusto y así seguirían hasta que llegaran las vacaciones de invierno, lo único malo era que no habría salida a Hogsmeade para las compras de navidad. Así lo decidió Dumbledor con la esperanza que durante ese tiempo nada malo le ocurriría a Hogwarts, y una vez los alumnos hayan regresado a sus casas, actuar para descubrir quien estaba detrás de aquel ataque al castillo por parte de los Mortifagos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.**

Severus Snape se encontraba en su despacho, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró una chica de cabellos negros, con una blusa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas y una falda larga, en su brazo izquierdo llevaba algo negro. Rápidamente el reconoció a aquella chica, pero no dijo nada, esperando que ella saliera sin que el dijera nada. Pero ella nunca salio, se acerco a donde el se encontraba y comenzó a hablar.

- siento entrar así a su despacho Snape, pero solo vine a darle las gracias-

- ¿las gracias? No veo la razón de "eso", señorita Fujimori- Snape estaba de espaldas a la chica, y así siguió sin querer mirar a los ojos a su alumna.

- Usted fue quien me llevó a la enfermería, fue quien me detuvo antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, eso es lo que le agradezco, pero también siento que hay sido usted, pues se que nunca aceptara mis agradecimientos-

- Váyase a su sala común – dijo Severus aparentando una voz fría – es tarde y se supone que no debe separarse de los de su casa – volteo para encararse con Kara – aun no entiendo como es que salio del castillo aquella noche, es igual de problemática que Potter y sus amigos-

- Aun no haga comparaciones Snape, puedo ser peor-

Y así como había entrado, Kara salió del despacho.

- aun no se como es que alguien como  ella pueda llegar a ser una gran hechicera-

Snape cerró la puerta que la chica había dejado entreabierta, y se recostó en uno de los sillones que estaban en la estancia. Quería descansar, y por un segundo, dejar de pensar…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Kara se reunieron en la biblioteca, querían estudiar algo antes de vacaciones, pues los Extasis se acercaban cada vez más,  y con nada que hacer esos días, lo mejor era matar el tiempo haciendo algo de provecho. El único problema ahí, era que Karasen no se concentraba, no dejaba de pensar en dos cosas: en cuando era que el Lord Oscuro le daría sus primeras instrucciones, y en lo que le había dicho su nana, ahora creía tener una ligera idea de lo que esas palabras significaban.

- Hermione, sino me equivoco, tu tienes un gira tiempo ¿no es así?-

Ante la pregunta, Hermione se sorprendió bastante, pues a ella nunca le había comentado sobre eso.

- pues…si, así es ¿Por qué?-

- me preguntaba, ¿conoces alguna otra forma de viajar al pasado?-

- la verdad, no. Y no creo que exista ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

- veras, seguro has de recordar lo que les dije de cuando murió mi madre, ella me dio esta flauta – dijo señalando el dije que tenia puesto alrededor de su cuello- se que no es una simple flauta, hay una canción, con la que creo, uno puede viajar al pasado-

Hubo un silencio prolongado entre las dos chicas. Hermione trataba de caer en la cuenta de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. De pronto, recordó algo que había leído [n/a: uy que raro jaja] y sin avisar se paró de su asiento y fue ana de las estanterías y tomo un libro delgado de color púrpura, regresó y comenzó a hojear el libro.

- ¡lo sabia!, nunca pensé que fuera real, siempre pensé que era como un cuanto o algo asi, mira esto- Hermione comenzó a leer con voz lo suficientemente alta para que solo Kara la escuchase…

_Hace años existió una familia de renombrado apellido, se distinguían por ser de familia pobre pero bondadosa. Su sangre pura les daba respeto entre los magos vecinos a ellos, pues la mayoría eran de sangre mestiza._

- uhm, creo que saltare esta parte- volvió a hojear el libro- aquí esta lo interesante…-

_En su poder se encontraba un objeto capaz de revelar los secretos del pasado, solo las mujeres de la familia eran capaces de usar el poder de aquel objeto; hecho de plata pura, sacada de las profundidades de el Templo Tsuky (Templo Luna) localizado a las afueras del Japón._

_El objeto tenía forma de una flauta, de la cual salían las más hermosas melodías que alguien pudiera haber escuchado. Pero una de ellas en especial, era la llave para que el poder de este artefacto se activase. Pero no era tan sencillo, pues aquella melodía tenia que ser tocada con el corazón, pensando en todo aquello que en la mente de la mujer que la tocase soñara revelar .Y no solo eso, para que funcione, solo puede ser tocada bajo la luz de la Luna Llena. Las notas de esta melodía solo la saben aquellas herederas  cuya sangre pura corra por sus venas…Pero…_

Hermione dejó de leer y cerró el libro dejándolo en la mesa. Por otro lado, Karasen parecía no estar ahí, solo trataba de comprender las palabras del libro. Si eso era cierto, significaba que esa familia, es SU familia, y ella seria una de las herederas al poder de la flauta. Por eso su madre se la había dado, para seguir con la tradición…Aun que algo le decía que después de ella todo aquello terminaría.

- Se corta la lectura a partir de allí, parecía ser algo importante- dio un suspiro- bueno, realmente nunca pensé que esto fuera real- dijo Hermione en tono irónico mientras releía para si el párrafo.

- ahora lo entiendo- susurró Karasen- ahora todo tiene sentido-

- Karasen ¿¡te imaginas!?, tienes en tu poder un objeto muy valioso-

- Lo se Hermione- dijo apretando el pequeño dije entre sus manos – lo se –

- ¿y que piensas  hacer? ¿lo usaras?-

- Dice que solo se puede activar el poder a la luz de la Luna Llena. La luna estará completa de nuevo dentro de 17 días, ahora no puedo hacer nada-

- Vaya, es bueno estudiar Astronomía…Karasen, te recomiendo que lo pienses bien, es arriesgado, y si alguien te ve. No quiero pensar el escándalo que se armará-

- Dentro de ese tiempo ya estaremos de vacaciones, yo me quedare aquí, no habrá mucho peligro de que alguien me vea-

- Es cierto, Harry se quedara aquí como siempre, pero Ron aun no ha confirmado nada, y dentro de 3 días recibiré la carta de mis padres avisándome si me quedare o no-

- Cho también se quedará, ya me lo dijo…-

- Tal vez lo mejor que les comentes a ellos sobre esto, para asegurarse de que todo salga bien…claro, si es que piensas intentarlo-

- Tal ve si…-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.**

3 días después, en el Gran Comedor, Hermione recibió una carta de sus padres en donde le comunicaban que las vacaciones las pasaría en casa junto a su familia. Y por lo tanto, no podría estar en el momento en que Kara quisiera comprobar el poder de su flauta. Ya era seguro que Ron tampoco estaría para Navidad, se iría junto con Ginny a La Madriguera. Solo quedarían Harry y Cho, que para ese momento, ya se habían enterado del poder que poseía la extraña flauta de Kara, y estaban dispuestos a acompañar a su amiga en todo momento. La cuenta regresiva corría, ahora solo faltaban solo 14 días para la siguiente Luna Llena.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.**

A la mañana de un Martes, Harry, Cho y Kara se encontraban en la puerta principal del colegio, despidiendo a sus amigos, junto con otros alumnos que hacían lo mismo con sus propias amistades. Minutos después de aquello, los pocos alumnos que quedaban se dispersaron por todo el castillo. Mientras que nuestros tres amigos se dirigían a las afueras del castillo, cerca de el lago.

- Kara ¿estas segura de querer probar su poder?- dijo Cho señalando el "dije" de flauta de su amiga- no es que no confié, pero creo que puede ser algo, peligroso-

- la verdad no estoy muy segura, pero ha llegado el momento de revelar su poder-

- ¿si esa cosa te lleva al pasado? ¿A dónde iras?- pregunto un interesado Harry mientras caminada a lado de las chicas a la orilla del lago

-  Aun no lo se, y tampoco de cómo es que voy a regresar-

Al escuchar esto, Harry y Cho por poco y se tropiezan

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Olvídalo Kara! ¡No queremos que te quedes en quien sabe que año atrapada!- dijo Cho desesperada, y preocupada.

- hallaré la forma de regresar, tiene que haber una-

- pues tendrás que hallarla pronto, solo faltan 9 días- comento Harry, quien también se veía preocupado.

- Busqué en el libro en que Hermione encontró la información, pero varias de las hojas están borrosas y no se logra entender absolutamente nada del texto, es algo desesperante-

- ¿no se podría usar un hechizo para arreglarlo?-

- Ya lo intenté Cho, pero nada sirve, es completamente inútil, cada hechizo que intentó se desvanece al momento de que toca el libro, es como si estuviera protegido-

Los tres pararon de caminar y se sentaron; Harry y Kara en el césped y Cho en una piedra grande cerca de sus amigos…

- pues bien, mas vale que en realidad haya una forma para regresarte a salvo, ¡Un momento! ¿Qué dirán cuando nadie te vea? Es mas…¿ya tienes pensado algún el tiempo en que te quedaras?-

- regresaré el mismo día por la noche, no me quiero arriesgar-

- pues entonces te estaremos esperando con la capa invisible- decía Harry muy decidido.

- Muchas gracias-

Ahí permanecieron los tres platicando hasta que llegó la hora para entrar nuevamente al castillo. Fueron al Gran Comedor y cenaron en la mesa Gryffindor. Mientras que desde la mesa Slytherin los observaba un chico de ojos grises, con cierta pesadumbre en su mirada.

De alguna manera Kara sintió la mirada del chico y volteo para asegurarse de que era quien ella pensaba. Pronto confirmó sus sospechas, era Draco Malfoy quien los estaba observando; estaba solo, alejado de los demás Slys, el era el único chico de séptimo año que se había quedado de los Slys.

Ante esto, Kara se incorporó y camino en dirección a Malfoy hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse.

- vaya Malfoy ¿Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle?-

- ¿Qué acaso no es obvio Fujimori? Se han ido con sus "familias", si es que las tienen- las ultimas palabras sonaron algo frías.

- Es la primera vez que te veo tan…solo, ven acá, come con nosotros- dijo Karasen parándose y jalando ligeramente a Draco del brazo para levantarlo.

- ¿te acaso te has vuelto loca Fujimori? A Potter le daría un ataque y ni hablar de Chang-

- ¿y que?- dijo Kara desinteresada – tu vienes conmigo-

- ¿Por qué haces esto Fujimori? ¿Por qué tanto empeño?-

- Por que se que Draco Malfoy tiene corazón, uno que ama a una Gryffindor, cosa que no sabe nadie mas- Kara sonaba completamente natural en sus palabras.

Y sin mas, Kara jalo a Draco de la muñeca, y lo llevo a rastras a la mesa Gry. Ella se sentó en su anterior lugar; a lado de Cho y "obligo" a Malfoy a sentarse  a su lado. Por otro lado, Harry y Cho se miraban con cara de horror intenso. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy en la mesa Gryffindor?. Kara se dio cuenta de que los estaban mirando, y solo dijo:

- ¿Qué?- y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

**_CONTINUARA…._**

****

Hola!! De nuevo!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!! ¿Qué les pareció la primera parte del fic?... Les diré que esto que leyeron no era nada de lo que tenia pensado para este capitulo, de hecho el titulo era diferente. Al principio pensaba poner : La Pesadilla Comienza, pero conforme fui escribiendo todo cambiaba, y por consecuente tmb lo tuvo que hacer le titulo…Verán, cuando escribo un capitulo, ya tengo un ligera idea planteada, pero en realidad no se lo que quiero escribir ¿me entienden? Todo lo que escribo sale al momento en que lo hago. Así es que sin querer puse lo de la conversación de Hermione y Karasen sobre su flauta, al igual que lo de su nana Caroline, no pensé en algún momento hacer que ella saliera en este capitulo. Pero bueno, basta de explicaciones jejeje, que yo misma ya me estoy haciendo bolas con todo esto :p…

Jeje, y tambien tuve que inventar completamente el final de este capi por que de plano ya no sabia que poner, asi es que por lo tanto, tendre que inventarle unas cosillas mas a la historia XDD.

Ahhh, Hoy es mi CUMPLEAÑOS!! Weeeeee, son una Kinsiañera hecha y derecha!! Por lo tanto, este capitulo lo considero como mi propio regalo de Cumpleaños! Jeje….wenoooo, pues bien, ya que estoy hoy de buen humor, vamos a responder de una buena vez lo reviews que recibí:

****

****

**_Snape is a mysterious dark angel_****_: _**_Holas!! __Vaya! 2 reviews bastante largos. Muchas Gracias! Ah por cierto, sobre lo que me pusiste de que Snape y Kara tenian cierto parecido…pues, ahh mira!! Que bonito hipogrifo va volando por ahí!! Jejejeje…Me encanta que tu me dejes review, je, me tardo mucho en leerlos, ademas a que gracias a que pones las partes que te gustaron, me doy cuenta de que sierta forma les estas entendiendo muy bien a la historia. Si es que has leido este capitulo, veras que fue lo que le paso a Kara y de quien era la vpz que la llamaba…..tu review lo recibi un di antes a mi cumple. Y gracias por desearme felicidades!!! Te lo agradesco infinitamente!!! Adios! Y hasta el siguiente capi!!_

**_AlinaSnape: _**_No! Ya no me voy a deprimir…(lo intentare XD) entiendo que hay muchas personas que olvidan dejar su review..ahh por cierto, ya lei tu fic!! Va muy bien! Ehhh, avisame cuando publique un nuevo capitulo!!...y, sobre lo que me pusiste al final, de que quieres saber que pao con Remus esa novhe…¿Cuál noche? ¿te refieres la noche en que se transformo y estuvo con Kara? Si es que si es eso, pues pienso poner el otro capitulo lo que sucedió jeje….Weno, Hasta Luego._

**_AishaBlack: _**_Hola mi amiga!!! Gracias por tu review! Pense que nunca recibirian uno tuyo…¬¬con eso de que tu computadora parece no dejarte hacer nada XDD jaja ¿querias sangre? Pues toma chango tu banana!! Jajaja ahí tienes la sangre..aun que se que a ti te gustan las masacres jajaja. Muchas Gracias por el review amiga! Espero verte pronto en el Messenger!_

**_Lord-voldemort2: _**_pues el charco no llego a rio exactamente jaja…ey probe de Voldemort, ya dejalo ir, ¿Qué te ah hecho el pobre? Muajajaja…weno, tmb te doy las gracias por el review.._

**_Ana: _**_pues bien, como vez no eh tardado mucho con este capitulo, y espero que te haya gustado! Ehh_

**_Barbiblack: _**_Vaya!!! Aun recierdo que tu fuiste la primera en dejarme un review cuando publique mi primer capitulo!! Gracias por lo que dices en tu review. Me ha ayudado mucho para continuar con mis historias. Changos, jeje aun no me eh fijado en tus fics…¿tu nick de fanfiction es barbiblack? Pregunto para checar las historias…jeje, Nos vemos!!_

**_MaluSnapeRickman: _**_Momi!!! XDD muchas muchas muchas gracias por el review!! :p Aki toy pa seguir fastidiándote con los capítulos!! Y así seguirá por mucho tiempo, es te lo puedo asegurar ;) ji ji ji Haber si me mandas otro review pa decirme que te pareció este chapter!! _

Listo!! Reviews contestados :). Solo espero recibir la misma cantidad de Reviews para este capitulo ehh! Por que me sirven de mucho para darme animos y seguir escribiendo.

No olviden visitar groups. msn. com /themagicworldhpccs y groups. msn. com /ElSitiodeHarryPotterenChile

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!

**_Karla-Hoshi_**

****

Hoy es 21 de Julio del 2004 (Mi Cumpleaños)


	13. Desamores y Reencuentros

ANTES QUE NADA LEAN ESTO:

Bien, antes de que comience el capitulo, les aclarare algunas cosillas sobre las historia…Pues verán, hace poquito que termine de leer el 3er libro de Harry Potter (que me acaban de comprar junto con el 4to y 5to y que por cierto ya estoy leyendo el 4to) y leí que Cho Chang para ese entonces del tercer año de Harry en Hogwarts estaba ella en su cuarto año, por lo tanto, en mi fic se supone que no debería de estar, pero comprendan, en el primer capitulo de este fan fic anticipe que cambiaria muchas cosas de la historia original debido a que no eh leído todos los libros, por lo tanto, tal vez después escriba algo sobre el por que Cho esta en séptimo año y no fuera de Hogwarts, y sino lo llego a escribir pues…uhm, pues imagínense que Cho siempre estuvo en el mismo curso que Harry jejeje XDD

Ahhh y otras cosa, el Gira Tiempo de Hermione, pues se supone que no lo debería de tener, puesto que lo devolvió el mismo año en que lo adquirió, pues bien, no me anden criticando…también pondré algo sobre como es que lo recupero, y si no, pues ya ni modo jaja.

Ok, empecemos de una buena vez el capitulo 13…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

**Capitulo 13: **_Desamores y Reencuentros_

__

La noche anterior, Cho y Harry se habían llevado una sorpresa al ver que Draco Malfoy comía tranquilamente en la mesa Gryffindor, y que de vez en cuando dirigía alguna palabra a Karasen. Ellos lo único que hacían era verlo con cara de asco, ¿Cómo era posible eso? Y al día siguiente en todo el desayuno Malfoy no los insulto ni una sola vez, solo se limitaba a darles una mirada distraída, lo que les pareció excesivamente extraño, pero preferían eso, a tener problemas por alguna discusión.

Y todo no acabo ahí, Karasen insistió en que Malfoy  estuviera todo el tiempo con ellos, por un momento Cho quiso reclamar, pero no se atrevió al ver la mirada de Kara.

Al atardecer el grupo se separo en dos: Kara con Draco y Harry con Cho.

**_--------Kara y Draco--------_**

- no es tan malo ¿o si?- decía Kara mientras caminaba

- ¿Qué acaso no has visto la cara que tenias esos dos? Estaba mas que claro que me odian-

- Bueno, según me han dicho, tus los has estado molestando desde el primer año, era de esperarse, pero si te quieres acercar a Hermione también te tienes que acercar a ellos-

- Weasley seguro hará hasta lo imposible por hacer que me aleje-

- Yo me encargo de Ron, la cosa será así si es que dice algo, que es lo mas seguro ¬¬, yo solo diré que tengo derecho de juntarme con quien se me venga en gana, si sigue contradiciendo ya se las vera después, además, a el que le importa que hable con tigo, aun que me extraña que Harry no haya dicho nada al verte en la mesa comiendo.- Kara hizo una pausa y miro a Draco algo intrigada haciendo que parara de caminar- se por que es que te estoy hablando, pero, no se por que es que tu me hablas a mi. ¿que no se supone que me tenias cierto…uhm odio?-

- ¡vaya!- bufó Malfoy – ¡y pensé que a Karasen Fujimori no se le podía ocultar nada! – hizo una pausa como tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas a su respuesta – no lo se, simplemente no lo se, es la primera vez que alguien trata de ayudarme de esta forma-

- Siempre hay un primera vez para todo Malfoy, pues bien, creo que tu respuesta me basta aun que tampoco me convence. Ya veré la forma de hacer que puedas acercarte al grupo poco a poco…si me aceptaron a mi, tal vez también a ti- Kara quería seguir hablando pero Draco la interrumpió con palabras rápidas

- Pienso que el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivoco al ponerte el Ravenclaw, después de todo estuvo a punto de ponerte en Slytherin, eres de sangre pura como nosotros-

- ¿y que si no lo fuera? ¿me llamarías Sangre Sucias así como lo haces con muchos otros? Eso es algo que exaspera a Hermione, te recomiendo que trates de dejar de hacerlo-

- Se ah vuelto costumbre- dijo tranquilo- además, eso son, unos Sang….-

- ¡Malfoy! Entiende, si sigues con esa actitud no podré ayudarte-

- No prometo nada ¬¬"-

- Hazlo por Hermione-

- No la menciones ahora ¿quieres? Ya bastante tengo con no verla-

- Vaya, vaya, nunca me imagine que la extrañaras tanto y eso que apenas son dos días-

- No es solo son dos días, no la veo desde hace una semana, tu y ella estaban metidas en la biblioteca-

- Oh cierto, pues échame la culpa a mi por eso, esta vez Hermione no estaba haciendo deberes, me estaba ayudando en algo, yo se lo que te digo, pero no preguntes…-

**_--------Harry y Cho--------_**

****

****

Los dos iban caminando cerca del lago, mientras que miraban los movimientos que hacia el nuevo calamar gigante. En su sexto año el anterior calamar había dado un susto tremendo a unos chicos de Hufflepuff de 3er curso cuando iban caminando cerca del lago, uno de ellos se acerco al ver que una mancha negras se comenzaba a formar a las orillas del lago, fue entonces cuando el calamar salto sin previo aviso para después caer nuevamente en el agua, no sin antes dejar completamente manchados de tinta a todos los chicos hay presentes, ellos fueron corriendo a toda prisa para avisar a Hagrid lo sucedido. Cuando llego para ver al calamar, descubrió dolorosamente de que estaba ya muerto, no se explicaba la razón de su muerte pero Dumbledor lo consoló dejándolo traer a otro calamar al colegio. El nuevo era mucho mas pequeño que el anterior pero continuamente oian diciendo a Hagrid que pronto crecería mucho gracias a los cuidados mas completos que le daría.

- pobre Hagrid, aun recuerdo que estaba muy deprimido en las clases por lo ocurrido, que bueno que Dumbledor logró consolar a Hagrid con este calamar- decía Cho observando al calamar – ey ¿Harry? ¿Harry que te pasa? Contesta-

- oh, lo siento Cho, es que…bueno, aun no puedo creer lo que mis ojos vieron hoy por la mañana ¿tu si? Me refiero a Malfoy, el nunca habría hecho al así- dijo indignado

- pues si Harry, es extraño ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera hecho Ron? – dijo Cho tratando de imaginarse a Ron histérico gritando en el Gran Comedor, mientras que Malfoy no hacia nada mas que burlase de el.

- Seguro uno hubiera salido herido, si no es que los dos- esta vez el se imagino como Draco se levantaba de su asiento para darle un golpe directo a Ron y este se abalanzaba contra el tirándolo al suelo gritando por que estaba en su mesa si el odiaba a los Gryffindor.

- Quise decirle algo a Kara pero cuando pone esa mirada me da miedo, no se por que, pero me da miedo, no lo se, es como estar mirando los ojos de Snape cuando esta furioso-

- Solo que ella no lo demuestra, ahora debe de estar con Malfoy hablando de quien sabe que cosa-

- ¿sabes? Creo que no te preocupa Kara y Malfoy, creo que te preocupa mas bien el estado de cierta chica pelirroja, por cierto ¿Cómo vas con ella?-

- Pues…este- Harry comenzaba a ponerse colorado y a tartamudear- bueno, ella ya no se interesa en mi, me entere demasiado tarde de que yo antes le gustaba-

- ¿y te vas a rendir así de fácil? Ese no es el Harry Potter que yo conozco-

- Ginny ya no siente nada por mi, no puedo obligarla a que lo vuelva a sentir, es mejor así- decía resignado y con cara sombría. Mientras Cho le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro para animarlo.

- Esta bien Harry, pero aun pienso que te rendiste muy pronto…-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por la noche, Kara y Cho se encontraban en su habitación, ya listas para dormir, pero antes de que Kara pudiera meterse a la cama Cho ya estaba en ella recostada impidiendo que Kara se pudiera siquiera sentar. Ante esto la chica puso una cara de notable desagrado.

- no me mires así, me dan escalofríos- se quejo Cho.

- pues quítate de mi cama, quiero dormir-

- no sin antes aclararme una cosa-

- bien,  ¿Qué cosa?- Kara comenzaba a irritarse, realmente quería dormir.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Malfoy?  ¿Desde cuando se hablan así como si nada?-

- Sabias que tarde o temprano lo preguntarías, pues bien, creo que puedo juntarme con quien sea ¿no?-

- Pues….-

- Pero tu podrías ayudarme si te lo digo- dijo con pensativa Kara- promete que no harás un escándalo si te lo digo-

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo prometo- Cho alzo la mano en forma de promesa.

Kara le contó todo lo relacionado con lo de Malfoy, desde lo ocurrido en el baile de Halloween, hasta lo que platico con el ese mismo día. A cada palabra que Cho oía abría la boca un tanto mas.

- es totalmente increíble- dijo finalmente Cho cuando pude cerrar la boca – increíble no, mas bien es imposible, ¿Cómo Draco Malfoy puede sentir algo por ella?-

- no lo se Cho, aquí la cuestión es como hacer que Hermione haga las pases con el, si después de casi 7 años siempre fueron y "son" enemigos, ahora ¿puedes ayudarme o no?-

- Malfoy es una persona que nunca me ha caído bien, y muchos piensan lo mismo que yo, ¿pero quien pensaría que en realidad tiene corazón?- decía con una mano puesta en la barbilla aun no creyendo del todo lo que acababa de escuchar- la verdad no podría decirte si ahora, primero tendría que tratar un poco con ese Malfoy y deliberar si vale la pena hacerlo-

- Bien, tienes estas vacaciones para hacerlo, aun tengo que convencerlo de que no los insulte al momento de tratar de hablarles ¬¬, es difícil si, pero que mas da, si en realidad siente lo que dice sentir por Hermione no habrá ningún problema-

- Como tu digas- dijo Cho apartándose por fin de la cama de Kara y acostándose en la suya -  Hasta mañana-

- Hasta mañana Cho-

Las dos chicas se dispusieron a dormir, contando desde ahora 7 días para la siguiente Luna Llena…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Muy temprano Kara ya estaba bañada y arreglada para el comienzo del día. Pronto seria Navidad y a ella no le parecía importar, días anteriores sus amigos hablaban animadamente sobre los regalos que esperaban ansiosos por recibir, pero ella no decía nada sobre los suyos, solo los miraba seria y despectiva mientras hojeaba un libro de "Pociones Avanzadas" buscando algo interesante.

Ahora se encontraba bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor, todo el castillo parecía desierto y a juzgar por eso, los pocos alumnos que quedaban aun no se habían levantado, incluso Cho que dormía con ella, seguía en la habitación soñando con quien sabe que cosas.

Para mala o buena suerte, cuando entró al Gran Comedor se encontró con Dumbledor, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa indicándole que se sentara a su lado en la mesa de profesores, que estaba sola, a no ser por que no se había dado cuanta de que Snape se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa mirándola atentamente y sin disimulo alguno.

- buenos días señorita Fujimori, que agradable gusto verla tan sana como siempre- dijo el director a Kara, viéndola bajo sus lentes de media luna.

Kara supo al instante que "sana" se refería a su herida en el brazo, que ahora hacia un bulto bajo el suéter de lana que tenia puesto.

- Buenos días- contestó ella.

- ah señorita, siéntese a comer con nosotros, ahora algunos profesores no se encuentran en el castillo y hay espacio para usted, solo espero que a sus amigos no les moleste verla aquí-

- no tiene por que molestarles- dijo Kara sentándose a lado de Dumbledor.

- ¿le apetece algo? ¿pan, mermelada?- le ofrecía animadamente el director.

- No gracias, no tengo hambre, creo que comí mas de lo normal por la noche-

- Bien, dígame ¿Qué tal ha estado su brazo? Lamento tanto que se haya visto envuelta en el ataque ¿esta bien?-

- Si, ya no duele para nada. En gran parte fue mi culpa que me haya pasado esto, nunca debí salir de el castillo-

- Pudo haber muerto- del otro lado de la mesa se escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras, cuando Kara volteo para ver quien había dicho tal cosa se dio cuenta de que era Snape el que hablaba.

- Severus no digas eso-

- Es la verdad Albus, casi muere en la enfermería. Aun no puedo creer a lo que llega a provocar la irresponsabilidad de una niña insolente como lo es usted señorita-

Kara sentía que la sangre le hervía a cada palabra que su profesor pronunciaba, si supiera por que había salido de esa forma del castillo no estuviera diciendo aquellos, si supiera lo que todo eso le había costado no diría nada, si supiera que por su culpa ahora la vida de mas de una persona corría peligro…pero tenia razón.

- ¡ya eh dicho que siento lo que hice!, a veces sueño que me levanto y la herida esta sangrando-

- tal vez un día despierte y eso suceda- comentó Snape de manera cortante.

- Severus por favor, no digas eso, a nadie nos agradaría que eso llegase a suceder- le reprendió Dumbledor

- La herida aun no cierra- dijo en voz baja Kara mientras con una mano se tocaba el brazo izquierdo – bien podría suceder-

Dumbledor iba a decir algo pero de pronto una lechuza negra se posó gusto arriba de una charola que contenía pan, que estaba en frente de Dumbledor. Kara reconoció de inmediato a aquella lechuza, dejo que tomara un pan de la charola y con cuidado le quito una carta que llevaba atada a la pata. De inmediato la lechuza hecho a volar nuevamente desapareciendo de vista.

- hace tiempo que Tsuki no me trae una carta- dijo Kara mientras abría un sobre gris apartando un poco la silla para poder leer a gusto.

_Kara:_

_Hola, espero que te las estés pasando bien estas vacaciones, yo por ahora estoy en la escuela (mis padres fueron a visitar a unos parientes y no me llevaron) muchos están pidiendo permiso a Madame Maxime para poder salir de el colegio y pasear por ahí, yo en cambio prefiero estar tocando la batería, aun que claro, nunca falta que alguien llegue y trate que deje de tocar por que según hago mucho ruido, jajaja yo no creo que haga ruido,¡solo hago música! Ahhh hablando de música, este Navidad te espera una gran sorpresa, prepárate para algo sensacional, seguro que les levanta el animo a todos cuando se enteren por haya en Hogwarts, así es "K" a todos, no solo a ti, aun que mas bien en vez de levantarte el anim,o seguro y te da un infarto jajaja, tu serás de gran importancia para esta sorpresa._

Después de esas palabras vio un garabato de lo parecía ser una carita feliz que se movía…

_Ey, seguro y pensaras ¿Qué es eso? Jajaja, no soy tan buen dibujante como tu, le di un poco de movimiento para que te divirtieras un rato._

_OK pues yo creo que eso es todo,¡ pronto nos veremos! ¡Prepárate!_

_Hasta Entonces:_

_Derek Baudeliare_

Cuando Kara termino de leer la carta en su rostro había una expresión como de horror (que por suerte nadie había notado) (ya habían llegado algunos alumnos al desayunar, entre ellos sus dos amigos) rayos Derek ¿ahora que tienes planeado? pensaba la chica mientras veía como la carita se movía de un lado a otro del pergamino.

Para Navidad faltaban escasos 2 días, y ella realmente no espera mas que pasarla bien con Cho y Harry, era lo único que le hacia olvidar de ratos que tenia una herida y responsabilidad que la ponían algo alterada. Y ahora, tenia otra razón por la cual olvidarse de eso, siempre las sorpresas de Derek resultaban unas muy grandes sorpresas, y no querría imaginarse lo que esta vez tenia preparado, aun que lamentablemente y para su horror ya tenia una ligera idea de lo que se trataba.

Karasen se disculpó con Dumbledor y dirigió una mirada no muy agradable a Snape, para después ir a la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos. Antes de sentarse dio una rapida mirada hacia la mesa Slytherin para ver si de casualidad cierto chico rubio los miraba, pero aun no había llegado, así es que sentó a lado de Cho aun mirando la carta y sin saludar.

- ey Kara ¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó Cho después de un rato al ver un papel que Kara contenía mientras que al mismo tiempo comía.

- ahm, es una carta- dijo extendiendo la mano con la carta para que Cho la tomara – la acabo de recibir, es de Derek-

- ¿en verdad?- Cho tomó la carta y comenzó a leer - ¡vaya! Me pregunto a que sorpresa se refiere- decía con una sonrisa al ver la carita que se movía- ah por cierto, ¿de casualidad conociste a una chica llamada Fleur Delacour?-

- ¿Delacour? Esa chica que presumía ser familia de veelas, si la conocí, a muchas chicas no les agradaba su forma de ser, pero los chicos iban detrás de ella como si regalara algo – Kara dio un resoplido – Hace 3 años que salio de Beauxbatons, no se nada mas de ella…-

- Ah ya veo- Cho miro a Harry, el también estaba leyendo la carta mientras se comía una tostada

- Bien, estoy satisfecha- Kara se paro de su asiento – los veré después, voy a la Torre a contestar esta carta, solo espero que esa sorpresita no sea lo que creo-

Y sin mas Kara salio en dirección a la Torre Ravenclaw, una vez en su habitación, tomó un pergamino y mojó su pluma de águila en tinta. Tsuki su lechuza, estaba volando afuera, como sabiendo que su dueña respondería la carta, pues antes Kara nunca lo había hecho, y Tsuki se iba a la lechuzeria en cuanto dejaba alguna carta (muy pocas hasta ahora).

_Derek:_

_Seré breve con esta carta._

_ Aun no se exactamente lo que tienes planeado para esta Navidad, pero por favor que no se te ocurra meterme a mi en el asunto._

_Por tu culpa me eh metido en muchos problemas de los cuales yo tengo que encargarme siempre._

_¡Piensa bien lo que quieres hacer, por favor!_

_Atte:_

_K. O. F. A._

_Pd: si esto tiene algo que ver conmigo Derek, te juro que te ira mal._

Kara termino rápidamente de escribir su carta y llamo a Tsuki para atarle la carta enrollada en una de sus patas.

- confió en que le des esta carta a Derek lo antes posible, no quiero que haga tonterías-

La lechuza emprendió vuelo una vez mas en busca del destinatario de la carta, volando tan rápido que casi de inmediato desapareció de la vista.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esos dos días pasaron mas rápido de lo que pensaban, y Tsuki aun no había regresado, cosa que extrañó mucho a Kara pues aquel viaje hasta Beauxbatons lo podría hacer en un solo día.

Aquel día era el día antes de Navidad, el día antes de que muchos recibieran sus regalos, Kara no se inmutaba pensando en que le regalarían, lo único que le preocupaba ahora era la posible llegada de su amigo en cualquier momento.

Pronto lo que temía sucedió, aun que no de la forma que ella esperaba: De improvisto Tsuki, su lechuza había llegado volando posándose en el hombro derecho de Kara, picando con suavidad el cuello de su dueña, Kara vio a Tsuki de una forma extraña que hizo que el animal saliera otra vez volando, pero no salio del lugar, sino que se dirigió directamente a la puerta del Gran Comedor. La puerta se abrió, y por ella entro un grupo de jóvenes magos que caminaban hacia ella se encontraba, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

- ¡"K"! ¡que gusto verte tan pronto! Siento no haberte enviado a Tsuki de vuelta pero decidí que descansar un día no le vendría nada mal, ah y la carta, lo siento pero podía hacer mucho caso a tus palabras – dijo un chico de ojos caídos de color miel  a Kara que tenia una mirada de completa sorpresa – además no me puedes negar que la sorpresa no te agrado-

- Derek, un día de estos me vas a matar de un infarto- ante estas palabras Kara se levanto rápidamente y dio un abrazo a su amigo.

- Feliz Navidad amiga- dijo Derek correspondiendo el abrazo encantado.

- ¡Ah! Vaya, señor Baudelaire ¡llega antes de lo previsto!- desde la mesa de profesores Dumbledor los saludaba a los recién llegados con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Un momento, ¿usted sabia de todo esto?- preguntó Kara

- Pero claro señorita Fujimori, desde hace una semana recibí una carta del señor Baudelaire pidiéndome permiso para traer con el a unos amigos, me aseguraba que animaría este día al máximo, y no me pude resistir, no podía decir que no- Dumbledor volteo a ver a los ahora invitados- ¡vaya! Aun no se presentan, me encantaría saber los nombres de tan talentosos magos – se escucho que alguien tosía- ah perdón, y brujas- se apresuro a decir al ver a dos chicas detrás de todos los demás.

Una de las chicas se apresuro a traspasar a los demás para llegar al frente y presentarse primero. Su cabello era rubio y lo tenia corto dejando al descubierto por completo sus hombros, cuello y orejas, sus ojos eran de un verde claro, era un tanto bajita y delgada, y parecía que exageraba un poco en cuanto cuestión de maquillaje.

- mi nombre es Indra Rimbaud, mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Dumbledor-

- yo soy Eve Laforet- dijo la otra chica acercándose para ser la segunda, ella también era un tanto bajita pero superaba fácilmente la estatura de la otra chica. Sus ojos eran castaños y su cabello era de un castaño cobrizo que daba destellos rojizos que le llegaba por derriba de los hombros.

-  Gustave Dachicourt, mucho gusto- esta ves fue uno de los chicos el que habló, el era el mas joven de todos, eso se podía notar a simple vista, tenia aproximadamente 15 o 16 años, de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño oscuro.

- Y, a mi me llaman Jean Cabarrus- dijo el mas alto de todos, de cabello rubio oscuro recogido en una coleta (señal de que lo tenia largo) y de ojos azules.

- A mi ya me conoce, soy Derek Baudelaire-

- Esto es genial ¿ya tienen todo listo o necesitan algo de ayuda?- preguntó aun mas entusiasmado el director.

- Oh, espere señor Dumbledor, aun falta presentar a un miembro del grupo, es el mas importante, no podemos dejarla pasar así nada mas por que si- protestó Derek acercándose una vez mas a Kara, que tenia una sonrisa que de inmediato desapareció de su rostro.

- Ella…- rodeo a Kara con un brazo- es Karasen Fujimori, nuestro miembro mas importante en el grupo-

Para ese entonces ya todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor habían formado un círculo alrededor de los recién llegados, y ahora miraban con detenimiento a Kara, que trataba por todos los medio de zafarse lo mas disimuladamente posible del brazo de su amigo.

- ¿eso es cierto señorita Fujimori?- le pregunto Dumbledor muy interesado

- ehm…si, bueno, hace tiempo que no estoy en el grupo- contestó nerviosa, cosa que les pareció muy extraño a Cho y a Harry pero que a los demás del "grupo" les pareció divertido.

- Eso es cierto señor Dumbledor, Karasen lleva fuera del grupo hace bastante tiempo. Se podría decir que esta fuera- dijo la chica que se había presentado como Indra.

- Bueno, bueno, espero que los días que pasen aquí en Hogwarts sea de su agrado, tengo que retirarme, nos vemos mas tarde-

Dumbledor salio por la puerta del Gran Comedor, ante esta acción, Derek soltó a Kara y se acerco a Indra con expresión severa.

- ¡Indra, sabes perfectamente que Kara siempre ah sido y será de este grupo! ¡tu solo estas como substituta en su ausencia!-

- pero no te enojes Derek, se me salio-

- ehmm ¿hola?- desde atrás y aun sentada en la mesa Cho habló un poco desorientada

- ¡ah! ¡bonjuor Cho! Con tanto alboroto de la llegada no te vimos, ¡ah! Harry Potter, bonjour también a ti, que gusto volver a verlos- saludó alegremente Derek – creo que no tengo que presentar a mis amigos, ya escucharon sus nombres-

- También a mi me da mucho gusto verte…a todos, pero ¿a que te refieres con "grupo"?-

- Buena pregunta- Derek se sentó a lado de Cho seguido por sus compañeros – pero no se si deba responderla ahora, ¿tu que dices "K"? ¿se lo digo?-

- Derek, te lo advierto, yo no quiero que ver con esto, si vas a hacer lo que pienso mas vale que lo hagas sin mi-

- ¡Ah vamos Kara! Si ti el grupo esta incompleto-

- Si me dejan dar mi opinión, creo que el grupo esta muy bien ahora, mejor me atrevería a decir-

- ¡cállate Indra!- le grito Gustave, ganándose una buena mirada asesina de parte de la chica.

Mientras tanto, Cho y Harry se miraban aun mas confundidos que antes, ¿a que grupo se referían? ¿y que tenia Kara que ver con el?. Por otro lado los curiosos de las otras mesas trataban de escuchar atentamente cada palabra del grupo que estaba en la mesa Gryffindor, mientras volvían a sus asientos.

Colin Creevey un chico de sexto año parecía totalmente pasmado, y buscaba por todas partes su cámara fotográfica, pareciera que el conocía de alguna parte a los chicos franceses que acababan de llegar al castillo.

- ey Karasen, hace mas de 6 meses que no nos vemos, por que no nos saludas ¿eh? No nos extrañaste- le dijo Indra

- no te voy a mentir Indra, ciertamente los extrañe, pero no a todos exactamente- la mirada de Kara estaba puesta en los ojos verdes de la otra chica, y esta se volteo de inmediato a ver el techo encantado del Comedor, como si por el momento fuera lo mas interesante en el mundo.

- Oye Kara, si que te extrañamos nosotros- dijo con voz alegre la chica llamada Eve Laforet- ahm, y es un placer conocer también a tus amigos- la chica se inclino un poco hacia delante para ver a Cho y a Harry para dedicarles una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?-

- El tiempo que sea necesario, si por mi fuera, nos quedaríamos hasta el final de las vacaciones- nuevamente habló Gustave

- Solo esperen hasta la noche chicos, y verán la sorpresa que les tenemos preparada…-

****

**_CONTINUARA…_**

Listo!! Acabe, la mera verdad este capitulo nada mas esta de relleno en la historia, no hay mucha información de interés, aquí solo me enfoque es las parejas que tengo planeadas para el fic, que como se han dado cuenta es un Draco/Hermione y un Harry/Ginny, eh hay la razón por lo de DESAMORES, y REENCUENTROS seria por la llegada de Eve, Gustave, Indra, Jean y de nuestro siempre agradable Derek. ¿a que me refiero con el "Grupo"? pues seguro que ustedes ya lo saben, pero bueno, quiero ponerle misterio al asunto jejeje :p.

Siento que termine de escribir muy rápido este capitulo, cuando me di cuanta, ya era del mismo largo que el capitulo anterior, y decidí mejor cortarle ahí XD. Weno, pues no tengo mas que decir asi es que vamos con los Reviews:

****

****

****

**_Marissa: _**_Muchas gracias por tu felicitación =D, uyy haber que pasa después con lo de Karasen :s, Severus ahora esta muy alejado de Kara y va a tardar mucho en descubrir lo que en realidad paso en el Bosque Prohibido, por que por ahora todos piensas que tan solo fue un mortifago quien la ataco. Adiós!._

**_MaluSnapeRickman: _**_Holas momi =) oye! Gracias por la felicitación que me mandaste por tu LJ me gusto mucho! Ah pero weno, a lo que iba: achis achis, que no en ves de Karla es Kara? Jajaja, te me confundiste con el nombre o.O no te culpo jaja, el nombre se parece mucho al mió jaja. Okas, haber que otra cosa? Ahh que flojera tengo, hasta aki le dejo, jeje Karla bosteza uff, ji ji ji. Hasta luego XD._

**_Danyblack: _**_ey, también Snape es mi personaje favorito, digo, no por nada mi fic trata de el XD. Gracias por tu Review!!_

**_Alinasnape: _**_Jeje, eh recibido ya varias felicitaciones por mi cumple y la tuya no es la excepción…Gracias!!_

**_Moriel: _**_Que onda mi Itzel? Hasta que me haces caso y me dejas un review!! Aleluya aleluya!! Eyy, oye!! No es mi culpa que no te gusten las parejas que hago XD dejame soñar ¿no? Espero tu review para este capi ehh!!_

**_AishaBlack: _**_wow! Dos reviews consecutivos tuyos! Eso es un record jaja, uyy amiga, tendrás que esperar para ver que es lo que pasa con la flauta de Kara, pero no creo que la espera sea demasiado larga. Asi es que…aguántate tantito! XDD. Chao_

**_Riegel: _**_Gracias por tus 2 reviews, uno para el capitulo 11 y otro para este capi =). Ya veras lo que pasa con la flauta, y como ya se ha dicho, aquí la luna es de mucha importancia, falta muy poco para descubrir muchos secretos en la vida de Karasen muajaja, y sobre lo que le han encomendado a Kara, ijole ni yo se que es lo que le va a pasar XD aver que locuras se me ocurren después. Byes!_

Eh ahí los reviews que recibí en el capitulo anterior, me alegra que hayan sido mas de 4 jeje. Ahora que recibo mas reviews me dan mas ganas de seguir con los capítulos lo mas antes posible, como se ha dado cuenta, ahora tardo mucho menos en publicar un capitulo ;).

Ya veran el siguiente capitulo, veremos a Kara usar su flauta, aun que no con la Canción de la Luna Pasada jeje, para eso falta uno o dos capítulos, pero no tardara mucho así es que no desesperen ehh, por lo mientras este capitulo y el siguiente están de relleno en la historia, a partir de hay, volverá a haber un poco mas de acción =).

Pues bien, les diré que cuando comencé a escribir este capitulo acababa de leer el 3er libro de HP, y ahora ya llevo la mitad leída de HP4, me eh ido enterando de muchas cosas gracias a eso, solo espero que eso ayude a mejorar mi historia y un poco mi redacción. En cuanto termine con el 4to libro comenzare con el 5to y hasta ahora ultimo libro de HP.

Espero que les haya gustado es capitulo, y no los haya aburrido jeje, ya saben, criticas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, mándenmelas en un review!

Karla-Hoshi

Hoy es 28 de Julio del 2004.


	14. Navidad: Los Lune Bleu

Bien, antes que nada, tendré que aclarar algo, en este capi aparecerán ciertas canciones, marcare con iniciales (**K** de Kara, **D** de Derek o** E** de Eve) según sea el personaje que esta interpretando. Je je je, por lo tanto este capitulo se vera algo largo XDDD. Pero no es que lo sea ehhh.

Espero que el capi les agrade…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

**Capitulo 14: **_Navidad: Los Lune Bleu_

__

- entiéndelo Derek ¡eh dicho que no! No haré nada frente a nadie- Karasen se hallaba en el vestíbulo discutiendo con Derek, sobre algo que parecía no agradarle mucho.

- vamos, antes no te daba pena-

- ¿pena? No tengo pena de nada, es solo que en Beauxbatons ya me conocían haciendo "eso" desde hace 2 años, y aquí nadie sabe nada-

- ¿y vas a dejar que Indra se luzca por ahí, diciendo que te ah sacado del grupo? Ni siquiera iba a venir, ella insistió en venir diciendo que era del grupo y que no la podíamos dejar, "K" tu eres la única que nos falta, y tu flauta complementa la melodía y que decir de tu voz, la de Indra es como la de un elfo domestico chillando jajaja, no me lo vas a negar-

- Si te llegara a escuchar ¬¬ - susurro -…por favor Derek, te lo dije, no quiero que me metas en esto-

- ¡Oh vamos! Yo se que extrañas las noches en que animábamos a todos en el colegio, ahora lo haremos aquí, solo es una noche, solo una, vamos Kara no puedes decir que no- dijo tomando la mano de Kara entre las suyas mientras la miraba con ojos inocentes. [n/a: como de perrito regañado XD]

Kara dio un largo suspiro.

- esta bien, lo haré- respondió resignada.

- ¡eso es "K"! ¡hoy por la noche haremos a todos gritar! Y esa tonta de Indra se callará de una vez por todas jajaja-

- Aun no puedo creer que haga esto- murmuró Kara mientras veía que su amigo se marchaba saltando por todas partes

- ¡Te espero a las 9:30 en el Gran Comedor! ¡estaremos todos!- le grito un muy contentó Derek a Kara desde lejos

- No, no lo puedo creer-

Y sin mas Kara se fue directa a la biblioteca, por que desde un principio al salir del Gran Comedor después de desayunar con los huéspedes y sus amigos, quería ir a la biblioteca a buscar un poco de información sobre su flauta, quería encontrar una pista, aun que fuera minúscula para saber si había posibilidad de quedarse atrapada en el pasado en quien sabe que año. Quería saber algo que la ayudara a saber si había posibilidades o no de regresar sana y salva.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca estaba vacía, ni siquiera Madame Pince se encontraba ahí. Así es que decidió empezar a buscar algo que le sirviera pero nada de lo que leía parecía estar relacionado con su problema, incluso busco en su libro de clase de Adivinación pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

Cuando vio la hora que era en su reloj, se sobresalto a enterarse de que estaban apunto de dar las 9 de la noche, no había sentido el tiempo que pasaba al estar buscando algo que la ayudara, y mucho menos lo sintió por que nadie había siquiera entrado a echar un vistazo a la biblioteca.

Rápidamente guardó todos los libros en su respectivo lugar, y salio de la biblioteca directo al Gran Comedor, donde seguro Derek ya la estaría esperando junto con los demás.

Cuando entró, se sobresaltó un poco al ver que no había ninguna mesa en el lugar, en el lugar en donde se suponía que estaría la mesa de profesores habían colocado una tarima lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran unas 10 personas esparcidas, pero en vez de personas había una batería en el centro, y algunos cuantos megáfonos mágicos. Los doce habituales árboles de navidad se hallaban esparcidos por las paredes. Muchos adornos navideños decoraban las paredes junto con los árboles. Simplemente la escena era maravillosa. Era como volver en el pasado para una nueva presentación en Beauxbatons (pero esto le parecía mucho mejor). Y aun que no lo quisiera admitir, un sentimiento de emoción le decía que quería subir cuanto antes a esa tarima.

- y bien ¿Qué te parece? Lo hicimos muy rápido- preguntó contento Derek

- no esta mal…nada mal- Kara seguía viendo a su alrededor, al levantar la vista, notó que habían encantado el techo para que luciera muchas luces de diferentes colores al mismo tiempo que pequeños copos de nieve caían desvaneciéndose a mitad de su ciada., si llegaban a apagar las luces el espectáculo seria genial.

- Kara, amiga mía, ¿piensas vestir eso durante el espectáculo?- Derek miraba con detenimiento las ropas de Kara

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Kara llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado color azul marino, y una suéter de lana azul cielo, y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta no muy bien hecha.

- No, no lo creo, ve con Eve, esta en las cocinas con los elfos, ahí se esta cambiando, veremos si trajimos algo bueno para ti ¡y date prisa!-

Sin remedio, Kara se dirigió a las cocinas de Hogwarts, le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro y entró, lo primero que vio fue a Eve rodeada de por lo menos 10 elfinas domesticas que le ayudaban a vestirse, mientras que Indra estaba sentada en una mesa observando.

- ¡Oh Karasen! ¡ven aquí y ponte esto!- dijo Eve abriéndose paso entre las elfinas y entregándole un bulto de ropa – seguro que te queda bien-

Kara tomó la ropa, y asegurándose de que solo había elfinas ahí, se empezó a cambiar. Al terminar, lucia una larga falda negra a la cadera con una abertura larga del lado derecho dejando ver parte de su pierna y una mascada blanca alrededor de su cintura, una top sin tirantes azul con negro que dejaba al descubierto parte de su vientre ya que no era muy larga (al no tener mangas la blusa, dejaba al descubierto su brazo izquierdo vendado, con la tela negra), en conjunto con unas botas negras, pero no se notaban mucho por lo largo de la falda. Como accesorios se puso unos aretes largos de pluma negros [n/a: no se si me entiendan, pero son de esos aretes que al principio tienen como una piedrita de de ahí le sale una pluma] y una grapa en su oreja derecha con el dibujo de unas pequeñas lunas azules. Y como complemento a su vestuario, llevaba su flauta en tamaño reducido colgando del cuello con una cadena larga también de plata. [n/a: la flauta es de plata por sino lo recuerdan]

- vaya, Karasen Fujimori regresa- se escuchó la voz ahora sarcástica de Indra por detrás de donde estaba Kara – solo mírate, yo debería de estar en tu lugar-

- no es por voluntad Indra- contesto tranquilamente Karasen.

- ¡ah por favor! Sabias perfectamente que yo siempre eh querido estar en el grupo, y ahora que lo logro, ¡tu me lo arrebatas!- la chica parecía furiosa.

- Cálmate Indra, acéptalo, Kara nunca estará fuera de este grupo- dijo Eve detrás de ellas, ya cambiada y arreglada, llevaba unos pantalones negros con una gran campana al final y una blusa de manga larga azul marino con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y alborotada. – vamos Kara, ¡el espectáculo esta a punto de comenzar!-

Cuando las dos se hallaron de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, vieron que ya todos los alumnos que se habían quedado esa Navidad (que eran bastantes) estaban parados esperando saber la razón por la cual los habían mandado a ir a ese lugar, e intrigados y a la vez emocionados pensando el por que una tarima con una batería estaba ahí en vez de las mesas. Kara y Eve pasaron por la orilla para que no las vieran y se escabulleron por la parte de atrás de la tarima, en donde las estaban esperando Gustave, Jean y Derek.

- Por favor, todos en silencio, espero que no estuvieran haciendo al importante en estos momentos, pero me pareció muy buena idea que antes de irse a sus camas a esperar el día de mañana, tuvieran un poco de diversión sana- Dumbledor hablaba aumentando su voz con ayuda de un megáfono- muchos han visto llegar hoy por la mañana a un grupo de jóvenes magos, ellos…y ellas, vienen desde Beauxbatons solo para venir a demostrarles de lo que son capaces y animarles toda la noche…¡Suban muchachos, suban!-

Mientras Dumbledor bajaba de la tarima, el grupo subía al encuentro con su "publico" y al mismo tiempo la mitad de las velas que iluminaban el lugar se apagaban dejando ver los tantos colores del techo encantado. Derek fue directo hacia la batería y se sentó en un banquito, Gustave se colocó a su lado derecho y tomó una guitarra, Jean estaba en el lado izquierdo en frente de un teclado (sin cables, era mágico lógicamente), Eve por su parte, estaba a lado de Jean, con un violín en sus manos. Ahora solo faltaba Kara por presentarse el la tarima, claro que nadie sabia que ella subiría.

Una luz blanca se vio detrás del escenario y poco después a melodía de una flauta comenzó a sonar suavemente, seguida por la guitarra. Momentos después la flauta dejo se sonar, y la voz de una chica se dejo escuchar por todo el Gran Comedor, acompañada por la guitarra, la batería, el teclado y el violín.

You bored me with your stories  
I can't belive that I endured you for as long as I did  
I'm happy, it's over, I'm only sorry  
That I didn't make the move before you

And when you go I will remember  
To send a thankyou note to that girl,  
- _oh that gir_l - **E**  
I see she's holding you so tender  
Well I just wanna say  
- _Just wanna say_ –** E**

**__**_FLAUTA_

I never really loved you anyway **E**  
No I didn't love you anyway **E**  
I never really loved you anyway **E**  
I'm so glad you're moving away **E**

Valentino, I don't think so  
You watching MTV while I lie dreaming in an MT bed  
And come to think of it  
I was misled  
My flat, my food, my everything  
And thoughts inside my head

Before you go I must remember  
To have a quiet word with that girl  
- _Oh that gir_l -** E**  
Does she know you're not a spender  
Well I just have to say  
- _Just wanna say_ –** E**

_FLAUTA_

I never really loved you anyway **E**  
No I didn't love you anyway **E**  
I never really loved you anyway **E**  
I'm so happy you're moving away **E**

_FLAUTA_

- _And when you go I will remember_ - **E**  
I must remember to say

_FLAUTA_

I never really loved you anyway  
No I didn't love you anyway  
I never really loved you anyway  
I never really loved you anyway  
Never really loved you anyway  
- _I never really loved you anyway_ - **E**  
No I didn't love you anyway  
- _Never loved you anyway_ - **E**  
Never truly loved you anyway  
- _I Never loved you anyway _- **E**  
I'm so happy you're moving away  
Yeah I'm delighted you're moving away

La letras de la canción finalizó, ahora lo único que se escuchaba era la melodía de la flauta…pero la persona que la tocaba no apareció. Todos sabían que la voz Eve Laforet sonaba durante los coros de la canción ¿pero de quien era la voz principal? A muchos no les importó aquello, pues el ambiente se estaba animando. Y muchos incluso comenzaban a aplaudir para apresurar la siguiente canción.

- Muchas gracias por sus aplausos- Derek camino hacia el frente de la tarima y tomó un megáfono para hacerse escuchar. – se han de preguntar quienes somos nosotros, simplemente les puedo decir que no somos muy conocidos, pero esperamos serlo dentro de un futuro no muy lejano. Ahora, tengo el gusto de presentar a mis compañeros…en el violín y en los coros, ¡Eve Laforet! – se escucharon mas aplausos por parte de los alumnos – en el teclado ¡Jean Cabarrus!, también me es un gusto presentar a nuestro miembro mas joven, tocando la guitarra, ¡Gustave Dachicourt! - una chicas de 5to curso gritaron…

- en la batería – una chica vestida de negro subió al escenario con un megáfono mágico en la mano dispuesta a hablar (las sombras cubrían su rostro)- y también como interprete en algunas canciones, ¡Derek Baudelaire!-

Ante esto, Derek sonrió ampliamente e hizo una reverencia.

- y por ultimo, la voz principal de este grupo y tocando la flauta,¡K. O. F. A.! - [n/a: ¬¬ se lee "kofa"].

De entre las sombras (pues estaba en la parte de atrás) se dejo ver nada mas y nada menos que la misma Karasen Fujimori, cosa que sorprendió a mas de la mitad de los ahí presentes. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como ella…? A muchos simplemente les pareció imposible, pero ¿Qué podían decir?, ahí estaba ella en frente de todos con el megáfono en la mano y su flauta (en tamaño normal) colgando de su cuello. No cabía duda que era ella.

- ¡Ay dios, es Kara!- gritó Cho con los ojos como platos.

- bien, ¿para que hacerlos esperar? Chicos, tomen sus puestos, ¡por que ah llegado la hora de la música!- dijo Eve animadamente mientras ponía su violín en posición y comenzaba a tocar.

Derek tomó rápidamente su lugar frente la batería y acompaño la melodía del violín, momentos después la guitarra se unió a ellos junto con el teclado, haciendo sonar una canción con un muy buen ritmo

Después de un minuto aproximado, Kara se posó la flauta en los labios y con un rápido movimiento en sus dedos comenzó a tocar, era tal su coordinación y rapidez que muchos se quedaron boquiabiertos, no cualquiera podría tocar la flauta con tal destreza y rapidez, contando también de que esta flauta tenia un orificio de mas en la parte trasera, el cual Kara tapada y destapaba con su dedo pulgar para inmediatamente ponerlo después en el orificio de arriba.

Mientras la música sonaba, desde el público, Colin Creevey tomaba fotos como loco al grupo que estaba tocando. Parecía totalmente emocionado al verlos. Cuando normalmente el que lo ponía así era Harry.

- ¡ey, Colin! ¿¡Los conoces de alguna parte!?- preguntó gritando Harry al ver que Colin se acercaba. Aun no creyendo que fuera Kara una de las personas de arriba de escenario.

- ¡claro! ¡Hace un año los conocí!… ¡cuando fui a Francia en las vacaciones de verano! ¡Dieron una presentación a las afueras de la ciudad! ¡Son los _"Lune Bleu"_! ¡creo que significa _"Luna Azul"_!- Colin tomó una foto y continuo aun mas emocionado - ¡en verdad son muy buenos!-

- ¿¡Entonces ya conocías a Kara!?- esta vez fue Cho quien le grito.

- ¿Fujimori? ¡La verdad no! ¡Estaba demasiado lejos aquel día como para distinguir la cara de cualquiera! – Colin de sonrojo un poco apenado - ¡aprovechare para tomar muchas fotos! ¡espero que Fujimori me deje sacarle algunas individuales después!-

La música continuo, esta vez nadie cantaba, era pura música. Se escucharon a unas chicas gritar de emoción momentos después de que Gustave hiciera un solo con su guitarra, era impresionante el dominio que tenia sobre ella. Cuando termino, le siguió Jean con un solo de teclado, cuando hubo terminado le toco a Eve con su violín, el sonido tan muy bello, que parecía hipnotizar los oídos de muchos. Después de Eve, llego el turno de Derek con su solo de batería. Se emociono tanto que por poco y rompe una de sus batacas. [n/a: XD]. Hubo en silencio corto, y la melodía de Kara comenzó a sonar sola, con la misma rapidez que antes. En cuanto hubo terminado de tocar los demás instrumentos volvieron a sonar con el mismo ritmo, algunos en el público ya comenzaban a saltar en su lugar silbando y aplaudiéndole al grupo.

La canción finalizo dejando escuchar tan solo los aplausos de los alumnos, queriendo escuchar la siguiente canción.

- quand les étoiles deviennent bleues- Eve volvió a hablar, pero esta vez en francés.

- cuando las estrellas se tornan azules- traducio Derek mientras comenzaba a tocar junto con Gustave.

Hubo un momento en el que solo se escuchaba la guitarra junto con la batería, segundos después, la voz de Derek resonó por el Gran Comedor…

Dancin' where the stars go blue **D**  
Dancin' where the evening fell **K**  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes **D**  
In a wedding gown **K** Dancin' out on 7th street **D **  
Dancin' through the underground **D**  
Dancin' little marionette **M**  
Are you happy now? **DK** Where do you go when you're lonely** DK**   
Where do you go when you're blue **DK**  
Where do you go when you're lonely **DK**  
I'll follow you **DK**  
When the stars go blue, blue **D**  
When the stars go blue, blue **D**  
When the stars go blue, blue** D**  
When the stars go blue **K** Laughing with your pretty mouth **D**  
Laughing with your broken eyes **K**  
Laughing with your lover's tongue **D**  
In a lullaby **DK** Where do you go when you're lonely **DK**  
Where do you go when you're blue **DK**  
Where do you go when you're lonely **DK**  
I'll follow you **DK**  
When the stars go blue, blue **D**  
When the stars go blue, blue** D**  
When the stars, when the stars go blue, blue **D**  
When the stars go blue **D**  
When the stars go blue...blue, blue **K**  
Stars go blue **K**  
When the stars go blue **D** Where do you go **D** when you're lonely **K**  
Where do you go when you're blue, yeah **K**  
Where do you go when you're lonely **D**  
I'll follow you, I'll follow you, I'll follow you** DK**  
I'll follow you, I'll follow you, yeah **K**  
Where do you go **D**, yeah **K**  
Where do you go, Where do you go** DK**

Los aplausos no se quedaron atrás tampoco en esta canción. Todos aclamaban al dueto que Kara y Derek acababan de hacer.

La noche transcurrió muy animada, a cada canción que terminaba todos aplaudían, esperando que aquello nunca terminara, incluso algunos se habían quitado sus chaquetas debido al calor que emanaba aquella noche, el frió de invierno había sido substituido por el calor corporal de todos aquellos que gritaban y saltaban al ritmo de la música de los _Lune Bleu. _

Dieron las 2 de la madruga, y la palabra de la ultima canción había sonadoLos miembros del grupo sudaban ligeramente mientras aun tenían sus instrumentes en las manos. Pronto Kara volvió a tomar un megáfono mágico y se dispuso a hablar.

- a nombre de todos, les doy gracias, pero ya es un poco tarde y todos deben de estar cansados…-

- ah sido todo un placer presentarnos ante ustedes- esta vez fue Eve quien hablo, haciendo una leve reverencia con su violín aun en sus manos

- así se habla Eve. Esperamos sinceramente volver una vez mas para alegrarles la noche- dijo Gustave alegremente dejando su guitarra a un lado mientras el también se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia.

- Hasta entonces, que se la pasen muy bien- Jean se aparto de su teclado e igualmente se inclino poniéndose alado de Gustave

- Nosotros…- llego el turno de Derek de hablar- somos los "Lune Bleu": ¡Eve, Gustave, Jean, Karasen! Y un servidor, Derek. Esperamos volver a verlos en un futuro…Buenas noches a todos, y que tengan una muy Feliz Navidad.-

- ¡fue sensacional! ¿Dónde creen que este Kara? ¡Nunca me imagine que ella fuera miembro de un grupo musical! ¡wow!- Cho hablaba muy entusiasmada mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con sus amigos, minutos antes Dumbledor había autorizado que todos los alumnos que no tuvieran deseos de ir aun a sus camas pasearan por las instalaciones interiores del castillos, cosa que alegro a muchos, por que ciertamente no tenían sueño después de lo sucedido. Algunas chicas pasaban caminando tarareando algunas de las canciones.

- ¡ey! ¡aquí!- Derek iba corriendo por el mismo pasillo en dirección hacia Cho y Harry quienes lo miraron sonrientes. Detrás de Derek iban los demás miembros del grupo, hasta el final iba Kara, pero al contrario de los otros, iba caminando con los brazos cruzados, pero también sonriente.

- ¡estuvieron geniales!- les felicitó Cho

- Muchas gracias, es una lastima que pronto tengamos que irnos-

- ¿se van? ¿tan rápido? ¿Cuándo?- le preguntó Cho a Jean, que ahora estaba delante de ella

- Mañana mismo, a mejor dicho, dentro de unas horas, Madame Maxime nos puso esa condición para poder venir- le contestó con una sonrisa en los labios

- Es una lastima…- la voz de Kara sonó detrás de ellos; aun con la ropa del concierto iba caminando hacia sus compañeros – pero me da mucho gusto haberlos visto una vez mas-

- ¡Y que lo digas Karasen!- Eve se abalanzo a Kara sin avisar, abrazándola- ya queríamos ver a nuestra amiga gruñona-

- ¿amiga?- preguntó extrañada Kara

- ¡Claro! ¿pues que esperabas que fuéramos? ¿simples conocidos que tocan en un grupo?- dijo Gustave con aire ofendido, para después abrazar también a Kara – ¡somos amigos! ¡eso nunca ha quedado en duda para nosotros ¿verdad chicos?-

- ¡Asi es!- contestaron al unísono, haciendo que Kara adquiriera un tono carmesí. Y que Harry y Cho sonrieran al ver la reacción de su amiga.

- No vamos desde muy temprano, así es que creo que es hora de despedirnos- dijo Derek aun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a los tres alumnos de Hogwarts que tenia en frente- Adiós…-

- Hasta Luego- le cortó Kara sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano – gracias Derek, por todo.-

Derek abrazo a su amiga con una expresión de ternura en su mirada – de nada- le susurro al oído a su amiga, aun que no entendiendo muy bien el por que Kara le daba las gracias. Se separo de ella, y tal vez, por primera vez desde que conocía a Kara, se acerco y beso la mejilla de su amiga, muy cerca de la comisura se los labios. Ella en cambio no se inmuto para nada, acepto el beso sin reproches.

Harry, Cho y Kara se despidieron de los Lune Bleu, ya eran las 3 de la madrugada, así es que decidieron irse a la cama. Kara y Cho acompañaron a Harry hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que las miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando a que el chico Gryffindor le diera la contraseña para dejarlo entrar.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a su habitación, se dieron una sorpresa enorme al ver todos los regalos que había delante de su cama. Pero la que en realidad esta completamente sorprendida era Kara, ¡nunca en su vida había recibido tantos regalos!. Una emoción combinada con desconcierto recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cho la miro sonriente para después decir:

- bien amiga, no se tu, pero yo voy a abrir todo desde ahorita- Cho se aventó a si cama, se inclino y tomo un regalo.

Kara, por otra parte, seguía sin creer que tantos regalos fueran para ella, caminó lentamente hacia su cama, se sentó y tomo un regalo entre sus manos, dudosa de abrirlo.

- vamos Kara ¿Qué esperas? Eso no se va a abrir solo…- Cho se paró de su cama y se sentó a lado de Kara, sacó su varita y con un simple -¡Accio Regalos!- hizo que todos sus regalos quedaran delante de ella…- ¡Oh mira! ¡Pero si ese regalo es del Profesor Lupin!- exclamo al ver la etiqueta que decía:

_CON CARIÑO..._

_Para: Karasen Fujimori_

_De: Remus Lupin_

Kara abrió el regalo lentamente, dentro, había una nota y un libro que llevaba como titulo "Defensas con el arte Oscuro" junto con algo que parecía ser un espejo, pero no reflejaba absolutamente nada. Tomó la nota y comenzó a leer, mientras que Cho examinaba el "espejo".

_Feliz Navidad Kara, déjame decirte que estuviste genial esta noche, tu voz es muy hermosa…_

_Espero que te guste mi pequeño regalo, se que te gustan de cierta forma las Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras (tu misma lo mencionaste) así es que, pues bien, ese libro que te envié te servirá mucho, esta algo desgastado, es un libro algo viejo, era mió, pero no dudo que tu lo cuidaras muy bien. Y por otro lado, te preguntaras que clase de espejo no refleja nada ¿cierto? Es un espejo mágico, después te explicaré con más calma que es lo que hace._

_Atte:_

_Remus Lupin_

En el rostro de la chica se forma una calida sonrisa, dejo en libro en la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de su cama y después de volteo para pedirle el espejo a Cho, que seguía examinándolo.

- Lupin después me dirá para que sirve Cho, no tiene caso que le sigas moviendo, dámelo-

Cho decepcionada por no encontrar el funcionamiento del espejo mágico se lo devolvió a Kara, pero inmediatamente volvió su sonrisa al ver los regalos que faltaban por desenvolver de su envoltura.

- Bien, yo abro los míos mientras tu abres los tuyos- de propuso Cho a su amiga. Kara asintió con movimiento de cabeza y se dispuso a seguir con los demás regalos.

Siguió con el regalo de Hermione, el cual era una agenda magica que te recordaba cada deber que te faltaba hacer por el día y una tarjeta deseándole Feliz Navidad y diciéndole que años atrás también les había regalado una agenda a Harry y a Ron.

Después abrió el regalo de Ron: unas ramas de chocolate y un montón de Grageas de todos los sabores, con una fotografía de la familia Weasley incluida, que la saludaban animadamente con la mano – ¡_vaya familia! ¡pero que grande es! _– pensó mientras veía a cada miembro de la familia.

Cuando abrió el regalo de Harry se quedo boquiabierta, era un set completo de artículos para mantenimiento de escobas mágicas, en la nota que llevaba incluida Harry le decía que con una escoba tan sensacional como la suya debía tener algo para limpiarla y mantenerla en excelentes condiciones.

Llego al regalo de Cho, y vio que era un grueso álbum fotográfico, con forro de piel negra. Kara dirigió una mirada rara a Cho, quien la miro sonriente.

- me imagine que te podría servir…ábrelo y veras-

Kara no dijo nada, solo abrió aquel álbum y vio que había un montón de fotos mágicas de ella, hojeo el álbum y en 2 o 3 hojas mas habían puras fotos individuales de ella, a la 5 hoja eran fotografías de ella junto con sus amigos de Hogwarts, y una que otra donde aparecía Derek junto con ellos, en casi todas las fotos ella salía seria, pero conforme iba avanzando a las hojas, su expresión iba cambiando. Había fotos en donde estaba en el patio del colegio, en el comedor, ¡y hasta en la fiesta de disfraces!...

- le pedí a Colin Creevey que hiciera duplicas de las fotos que te había tomado a lo largo del curso, y el acepto, como veras son muchas las fotos, ocupan casi la mitad de álbum-

Y era verdad, por lo menos en ese álbum había un total de 50 fotografías mágicas en donde salía ella. Casi la mitad de álbum estaba lleno y cabe destacar era muy grueso.

- pues…vaya, nunca me imagine ver tantas fotos mías juntas, gracias Cho- Kara le dedico una sincera sonrisa a Cho, quien se la devolvió muy contenta.

- ¡vaya Kara! ¡Esto nos ayudara mucho! ¡tendré que mostrárselo a Davies!- Cho tenia entre las manos el regalo de Kara, el cual consistía en un libro "Tácticas especiales para el Quidditch" de _Rika Hirabi. _

- Es un libro hecho por Hirabi, una de las mejores jugadoras de Quidditch en Japón (aun que no fue muy conocida), solo que se retiro hace muchos años, están escritas sus tácticas de juego en ese libro, solo hay 26 ejemplares de ese libro en el mundo-

- ¡wow! ¡¿en serio?! ¡pues que detalle! ¡gracias!-

Cho guardo su nuevo libro en un cajo que tenia su mesita de noche, y regreso a la cama de Kara a seguir abriendo regalos.

Por parte de los Lune Bleu, recibió un gran montón de dulces y chocolates (que seguro ella sola nunca se acabaría de comer) con sus respectivas Felicitaciones Navideñas.

Por fin, Kara tomó el regalo de Carolina y Eleazar, lo que le pareció extraño, fue que era demasiado pequeño, cuando normalmente recibía regalos muy grandes de su parte. De hecho solo era un sobre, lo abrió y saco una pequeña nota:

_La respuesta no esta en el presente ni el futuro, busca mas haya, el pasado te lo dira…_

Esas palabras eran lo único que esta escrito en la nota con letras doradas, ¿a que se refería con…el pasado te lo dirá? ¿Qué pregunta respondería?, de lo que si estaba segura era que algo tenia que ver con su flauta, y muy pronto lo resolvería…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

¿Qué les parecio? Si kieren saber como me imagino a Karasen vestida como la describo en este capi, aki la podran ver: http:img. photobucket. Com /albums/ v254/ Hoshihikari/ DibujoKaraFujimori.jpg. Aki lo pongo separado por que el formato html no me permite poner direcciones, asi es que lo unico que tiene que hacer es juntar toda la direccion ¿sale?...

Kiero decirle que este capitulo lo deje pendiente por unos días, por que keria terminar de leer todos los libros de Harry Potter antes de terminar este chapter. ¡Asi es! Por fin eh leido todos los libros! Ya se me toda la historia al derecho y al revés, y eso me va a ayudar mucho en el futuro del fic.

Weno, vamos a los reviews:

**_Meilin2:_**_wow! Los 13 capiulos te los leiste en un dia! Weno, pos yo tmb eh leido muchos fics de varios capitulos en un dia je je je, K weno que te haya gustado tanto el fic como para que lo hayas leido todo de un "sentón2 asi como dijiste tu je je je. Espero que tmb hayas leido este capitulo. Chao_

**_Liasnapegrint: _**_pos si crees que tarde en bajar este capitulo, es por k antes lei todos los libros de HP, ehhh, Gracias por el Review._

**_MaluSnapeRickman: _**_Holas Momi!! __jaja, kerias saber cual iba a ser la reaccion de Snape por la sorpresita? Pos eso ya lo veras hasta el proximo capitulo jeje, a k mala soy muajaja :p. Bye_

**_Lord-voldemort2: _**_eso es lo que kiero kerida awela! Dejarlos en suspenso!, jeje, espero que me dejes un review de este chap…_

**_Danyblack: _**_sigue leyendo chica, y yo seguire escribiendo je je je_

**_AishaBlack: _**_Hola amiguis! Que weno que pudieras dejarme otro review!! Ya deverias de arreglar esa marina tuya eh! K no te deja hacer nada! Cambiando de tema: pos la verdad pa mi estos capis fueron de relleno, tal vez este no tanto, pero fueron de relleno, desde el proximo capi en adelante empieza la accion, el romance, la aventura shiiiiiiiiiiii yuju! Ya veras amiga mia…ya veras…ahhh ¿k no te cayo bien Indra? Jaja, pos ya somos dos! Me cae de la patada, y eso que yo la invente XDD…weno, pos que chido que me hayas dejado un review, chao._

Reviews contestados! Me llena de gusto el recibir mas de 4 reviews, que ese era mi máximo en capítulos pasados, y espero seguir recibiendo mas ññ.

Como ya lo dije en la contestación del review de Aisha Black, en los siguiente capítulos empieza la emoción, ¡asi es que vayan preparándose!

Sin mas se despide su autora:

Karla-Hoshi

Hoy es 13 de Agosto del 2004 (Hoy las olimpiadas comienzan! Viva Mexico!!!)


	15. Revelaciones del Pasado

Ok, antes que nada: pues bien, las pocas personas k me dejaron review me preguntaron cual era el nombre de las canciones que había puesto en el capitulo anterior (y yo de mensa que se me olvido decirlo antes XD), la primera se llama "_I Never Love You Anyway" _y la canta el grupo The Corrs, y la otra canción se llama "_When__ The Stars Go Blue"_ y la canta Bono de el grupo U2 y Andrea, la vocalista de el grupo The Corrs.

Si recuerdan, hubo una parte del fic en la que puse que el grupo solo tocaba pura música y hacían solos con sus instrumentos, bien, ahí me enfoque en la canción "_Paddy__ McCarthy" _también de The Corrs. Una melodía realmente relajante, se las recomiendo escuchar ;).

Bien, eso era todo, disfruten del capitulo!**__**

**"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

**Capitulo 15: **_Revelaciones del Pasado_

El día siguiente a navidad, los Lune Bleu ya se habían marchado de Hogwarts, pero todos hablaban entusiasmados sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior. Muchos iban por lo pasillos cantando alguna de las canciones. Pero era algo que a Kara traía de cierta forma, alterada. Cada alumno que la veía iba hacia ella y la acorralaba para hacerle felicitaciones por su actuación, o para hacerle preguntas.

- es por eso que no me gusta ser el centro de atención- dijo Kara resignada mientras recibía golpecitos en la espalda por parte de Cho para animarla

- velo por el lado bueno amiga, al menos ya no piensan que eres una chica anti-social-

- ¿eso decían Cho?- preguntó Harry desconcertada

- Si…No me extraña, pero la verdad me vale un bledo lo que piensen de mí las personas- contestó Kara antes que Cho, ganándose unas miradas de comprensión de sus amigos.

- Si, haces bien pensando eso- dijo Cho segura.

El peor día fue cuando el profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, detuvo a Karasen al pasar por las mazmorras, y el no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad…

- ¡vaya! ¡Fujimori, que sorpresa verla por aquí! ¿piensa cantar un poco para que mis chicos se deleiten?- dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

- Hola profesor Snape, cuanto tiempo sin…vernos- Kara puso los ojos en blanco y después comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero Snape le cortó el paso.

- ¿Quién lo diría, no es así? Una persona tan irresponsable y competente como usted, una ¿Cómo decirlo?...cantante ¬¬-

- Soy lo que quiero ser Snape- dijo con voz cortante la chica

- …además de todo, los pasillos no son un lugar en el cual pueda estar besándose con su novio- dijo Snape tranquilamente haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Kara.

- ¿Perdón? ¿acaso escuche bien? ¿dijo…mi novio?, perdóneme profesor pero no se lo que esta hablando…-

- El señor Baudelaire, sino me equivoco es…-

- ¡Si, si se equivoca! ¡Derek es mi amigo! – les cortó Kara enfadada - Si se refiere al beso que me dio en ¡la mejilla!, solo fue eso ¿si? Se quería despedir de mi, además, no veo que eso sea de su incumbencia, ¡no tengo por que darle explicaciones! ¡no le importa! - Kara trato de tranquilizarse, una vez lo hizo continuo - No se que es lo que le eh hecho profesor, pero le pido que por favor se aparte y me deje vivir mi vida en paz-

- Entonces, señorita, usted apártese de la mía- y sin mas Snape se encamino a su despacho, dejando a una furiosa Kara en el pasillo.

Snape no iba a arruinar la vida de Kara, de eso estaba segura, no dejaría que ese hombre estropearía su felicidad, una felicidad que no sentía desde hace muchos años.

Por otro lado (un tanto mas agradable) Remus por fin le había dicho para que servia el espejo mágico que le había regalado. Resulto ser que solo la persona a la que iba destinado podría usarlo. En el se reflejaba, en si, a uno mismo realmente como es, lo único que se tenia que hacer era ver directamente al espejo. Kara trato de usarlo, y se llevo un buen susto cuando su reflejo le dedicaba una sonrisa melancólica y le decía un suave – _Hola – _Al momento la chica guardo el espejo en su lugar, sabia que ese reflejo que había mostrado lo que en realidad sentía, y que se había esforzado tanto por ocultarlo, ahora sabia a que se refería Remus al decir que el espejo reflejaba lo que en realidad uno era.

Pasaron unos días, y la noche ya estaba cayendo en Hogwarts, esa noche habría por fin Luna Llena, y un plan casi imposible seria realizado a las orillas del lago del colegio. En la hierba se veían pasos de por lo menos 3 personas que avanzaban con paso decidido hacia el lago. Una vez que llegaron hacia su destino, Cho, Harry, y Karasen se descubrieron de la capa invisible.

- ¿estas segura de esto Kara?- preguntó Cho nerviosa

- si Cho- se limitó en contestar la chica

- que tengas suerte, y que todo salga bien- le dijo Harry

- cuídate Karasen, y regresa pronto, nosotros te estaremos esperando aquí-

- no te preocupes Cho….es hora-

La Luna salio tras unas nubes espesas, dejándola ver a todo su esplendor, se notaba más grande y más brillante que otras noches, parecía que sabia lo que iba a suceder.

- "Por los lazos que nos unen, muéstrate resplandeciente ante mi, y déjame tocar tu suave melodía llena de amor y esperanza"-

En cuanto Kara dijo aquellas palabras, una luz blanca cegó por un segundo a todos y momentos después Kara tenia en sus manos una flauta plateada en las manos. Se la posó en los labios, y de ella comenzó a sonar una melodía hechizante, por un momento todos se sintieron tranquilos, con paz en su interior. De pronto una rayo plateado sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento, el rayo rodeo completamente a Karasen, un viento calido corrió ante la figura de la chica haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran suavemente, dándole un efecto resplandeciente junto con la luz. Hubo un instante en que Cho se preocupo, pues la luz era demasiado intensa, y en medio de la oscuridad seguro que cualquiera podría ver tal resplandor, pero su preocupación desapareció al notar que el cuerpo de su amiga se hacia cada vez translucido mientras seguía sonando la melodía.

- ¡Kara! ¡¿Encontraste la forma de regresar?¡- gritó Cho y lo único que recibió como respuesta departe de su amiga fue un movimiento de cabeza negativo, haciendo que sintiera un repentino vació en el estomago mientras Kara desaparecía completamente en un nuevo rayo de luz plateado, tan intenso que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no lastimarse con la luz.

- dijo que… ¿no?- preguntó también desconcertado Harry

- por dios, ¿Cómo regresara? ¿Cómo pudo irse sin saber como regresar? Esto es…es-

- seguro encontrara la forma, la tiene que encontrar-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Kara comenzó a tocar aquella melodía, sintió una corriente recórrele todo su cuerpo, pensó intensamente en su madre, en su pasado, quería saber todos sobre su madre. A cada segundo se sentía más ligera, como si en cualquier momento sus pies despegarían del suelo. Luego escucho que Cho le preguntaba algo, y sabiendo cual había sido su pregunta aun que no la había escuchado del todo bien 8pues el viento no la dejaba escuchar), movió la cabeza indicando que la respuesta era negativa. Un rayo de luz la cegó de pronto, así es que cerro los ojos fuertemente pero siguió tocando.

El rayo de luz que la rodeaba desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Kara dejo de tocar, pensando que no había funcionado, pero cuando abrió los ojos, Harry, y Cho ya no estaban, y el paisaje era un poco diferente; los árboles eran mas pequeños eh incluso hacían falta unos cuantos. Miró en dirección al colegio, y nada mas parecía diferente.

Sin inmutarse, comenzó a caminar silenciosamente al castillo, cuando llegó a la entrada principal empujó la puerta con cuidado, en cuanto estuvo dentro, tomó su forma de gato, no quería llamar mucho la atención si es que era verdad que había "retrocedido en el tiempo".

No llevaba un rumbo fijo, pero reconoció de inmediato que iba por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala común de Ravenclaw, pronto se encontró frente al Caballero de Plata, que era la entrada a la torre Ravenclaw, el único problema era que no podría pasar sin ser vista. Pero justo cuando iba a dar vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos la abertura del Caballero de abrió, dejando pasar a una chica de cabellos rubios por el.

- ¡vaya, pero que hermosa gatita!- dijo la chica mientras recogía a Kara de suelo y posarla en sus brazos. Kara no opuso resistencia al ver que la chica volvía a entrar por la abertura hacia la Sala Común.

Aquella chica subió unos escalones de caracol hasta llegar a una puerta con el escudo de Ravenclaw grabado y después pronunciar – _"Destello Dorado_"- cuando la puerta se abrió, Kara notó que esa habitación era gusto en donde ella dormía junto con Cho, la habitación de los prefectos.

- ¡mira lo que me encontré! ¿crees que sea de alguien? No tiene collar para identificarla- dijo la chica rubio con voz tan aguda que cualquiera que estuviera afuera la hubiera escuchado claramente.

Otra chica estaba recostada sobre su cama leyendo un libro, pero en cuanto su compañera entro a la estancia dio un salto de la cama poniéndose de pie para observar a la pequeña gatita.

Cuando Kara vio a la segunda chica por poco y da un rasguño a la que la estaba cargando, pues la que se había parado se parecía tremendamente a ella. Solo que la chica tenia el cabello de un color castaño y rizado, pero sus ojos negros y los rasgos de su rostro eran iguales.

- Michel, no debiste tomarla…pero, es linda además dices que no tiene collar ¿verdad?- la chica tenia puesta su mirada en la gatita que ahora temblaba de emoción.

- ahh Oyuki- la gatita dio un salto al escuchar el nombre – uy, cálmate bonita…Vamos Oyuki, solo tengámosla por esta noche, si en realidad tiene dueño y la reclama, pues la devolvemos-

- bueno, no puedo decir que no, es hermosa- dijo Oyuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Kara no lo podía creer, estaba justo en frente de su madre siendo cargada por tal vez, la mejor amiga de ella, parecía un sueño hecho realidad, tenia tantas ganas de tomar su forma y decirle todo a su madre, decirle que ella era su hija y que la amaba con todo su corazón, pero desgraciadamente era imposible hacer eso, de lo contrario el futuro podría alterase drásticamente y ella sabia los riesgos que implicaba eso.

Tan solo se resigno a dejar que Michel le acariciara las orejas mientras que su madre la veía con ojos tiernos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kara estaba recostada encima de un montón de mantas que su madre y Michel le habían conseguido para dormir, a esas horas ya le resultaba incomoda su forma de gato, querría dar un buen estirón a su cuerpo, así es que con cuidado de no despertar a nadie retomo su forma humana, después se acerco a la cama de su madre para mirarla, eran tan hermosa, en los pocos recuerdos que tenia de ella lucia casi igual, y era algo que le llenaba de orgullo.

Se acerco a la puerta y salio de la habitación con el menor ruido posible, bajo a la Sala Común y después salio al pasillo en donde estaba el caballero de plata, que la miro de forma extraña, pero sin embargo no dijo nada.

Ya eran más de las 5 de la madrugada pero todo estaba aun oscuro, iba caminando sola por los pasillos cuidando escuchar cualquier ruido de Filch y su gata, o de cualquier otra persona. Cuando se halló frente a la estatua de la gárgola que conducía al despacho del director se quedo parada admirándola, era exactamente igual.

- buenos días señorita-

Kara dio tremendo salto al escuchar la voz de Albus Dumbledor detrás de ella. Sin saber que hacer volteo lentamente para encararse con el director.

- oh vaya, pero que sorpresa ¿señorita Aoki?-

- si, no, oh por dios, señor Dumbledor, yo…yo no soy ella, es solo que, ¿podemos hablar en privado?-

- si, claro "Grageas de Lodo"-

La gárgola se movió lentamente dejando ver una abertura con escaleras de caracol, Kara y Dumbledor entraron juntos hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual el director abrió para dejar pasar a Kara.

- bueno, tome asiento ¿señorita…?-

- Fujimori, y no gracias, prefiero estar parada-

- Bien señorita Fujimori, esta claro que nunca antes la había visto, aun que tiene un asombroso parecido con una de nuestras alumnas de la casa Ravenclaw- dijo el viejo viendo a Kara a través de sus gafas de media luna.

- Eso es por que…por que Oyuki Aoki es mi madre-

Ante tal revelación, Dumbledor no dijo nada, se quedo mirando a Kara, como examinándola.

- eso explica el parecido- comentó tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

- dígame por que ¿Por qué es que puede tomar esa actitud tan tranquila después de lo que le dije?- preguntó incrédula la chica

- bueno, es raro, si, la única forma de viajar al pasado, como seguro es su caso señorita, es por medio de un gira tiempo, pero no estoy seguro de que un gira tiempo pueda retroceder tantos años- el tono de Dumbledor seguía siendo apacible, cosa que altero un poco a Kara.

- Pues…no es la única forma-

- ¿a no?-

- No, yo poseo "algo" para hacerlo, perteneció a mi madre- dijo señalando el dije que traía en su cuello

- Vaya, es idéntico al que tiene la señorita Aoki, eso demuestra que es verdad lo que usted me esta diciendo, pero…es raro, según a lo que me ha dicho esa señorita-

- ¿Qué le ha dicho?-

- ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted misma?-

- ¡¿Qué?! Perdone que lo diga, pero…¿se ha vuelto loco? ¡Ella y yo nos parecemos mucho, usted mismo me ha confundido!-

- Oh si si, pero eso lo podemos arreglar fácilmente…veamos, dígame, ¿le gustaría algún color de cabello en especial?- Dumbledor sacó su varita de su túnica y apunto a la cabeza de Kara.

De la varita de Dumbledor salio un rayo de luz azulada, segundos después desapareció, dejando cegada a la chica Ravenclaw, cuando por fin dejo de ver la lucecitas frente a sus ojos, tenia delante de ella un enorme espejo que Dumbledor había hecho aparecer, mas sin embargo el reflejo no era el de ella ¿o si?.

- ¿Qué le parece? Espero que sea agradable-

Kara ahora tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros pero era del mismo color natural que tenia antes, sus ojos también seguían del mismo color y forma (para gran alivio de la chica) pero eran cubiertos por unas gafas rectangulares y sobre su rostro tenia varias pecas esparcidas. Ciertamente, aunque Dumbledor no había cambiado casi nada, el cambio de apariencia era fantástico.

- es…increíble, pero ¿Por qué hace esto, sin recibir mas explicaciones?-

- oh, yo creo en lo que me dice señorita, no necesito explicaciones de ninguna índole, ahora, este es el plan…Hoy dormirá en una de nuestras habitaciones vacías de las mazmorras – en cuanto Dumbledor dijo eso, Kara se imagino que seria la misma habitación en que se había hospedado Derek – ahora ¿sabe algún otro idioma? Por que eso serviría-

- si, Japonés y Francés, el francés lo aprendo cuando estuve en Beauxbatons-

- ¡perfecto! Si alguien pregunta, dirá que viene de Beauxbatons por una especie de intercambio. No creo que sea conveniente que conserve ese apellido por ahora, piense uno-

- Me gusta Lemanchart, diré que me llamo, Kara Lemanchart-

- Muy bien, todo esta arreglado, yo la guiare hasta su habitación-

Dumbledor salio junto con Kara quien aun no podía creer lo simple y rápido que había sido todo aquello. Pensó que lo primero que haría su director seria interrogarla sobre diferentes cosas, pero no se molesto siquiera en hacerlo.

Pronto llegaron a las mazmorras en donde hacia un tremendo frío, por lo que Kara se abrazó a si misma para abrigarse. Al llegar a su habitación, Dumbledor la despidió con una sonrisa y ella se dedico tan solo a pensar, se sentó en la cama (no se tomó la molestia de observar la habitación completa) y pensó mucho, hasta que el sueño la venció, tal vez al día siguiente al despertarse descubriría que esta en la torre Ravenclaw y que aquel día nunca había llegado a suceder, se bañaría y bajaría a desayunar junto con Cho y Harry.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Kara despertó, se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones era incorrectas, aun seguía en aquella habitación de las mazmorras, cuando se levantó rápidamente su mirada se dirigió a puerta, en donde estaba parado un elfo domestico viéndola interesadamente.

- ¡oh señorita! Siento mucho haberla despertado, Kyrum solo quería dejar su ropa sin despertar a la señorita Lemanchart- el elfo hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa para después mirar fijamente a Kara con sus enormes ojos azules.

- ¿mi ro…? ehm, si claro, no te preocupes, ya estaba despierta, déjala en aquel mueble de haya por favor-

- Con mucho gusto señorita, Kyrum se alegra que la señorita no se haya enfadado-

Kyrum dejo la nueva ropa de Kara encima de un tocador de roble fino. Para enseguida desaparecer con un sonoro "Pum". En seguida Kara examino el bulto de ropa, todo era justo a su medida, era el mismo uniforme que ella tenía pero era un poco más ajustado [n/a: recuerden que Kara usa su uniforme huango XD]. La túnica era negra, pero no tenia ningún signo de ninguna de las cuatro casas grabado, a lado había un prendedor en forma de "B"con dos varitas cruzadas, lo que ella pensaba significaba "Beauxbatons".Rápidamente tomo la ropa y se metió al baño, el cual estaba en la misma habitación, se desvistió y abrió los grifos de la bañera. Poco a poco se sentó en la bañera, cerro los ojos; era realmente relajante estar en esa posición, sintiendo el agua sobre su cuerpo…

Cuando termino de bañarse, se vistió (se colocó la insignia en el pecho) y se arreglo, cuando hubo terminado salio de la habitación hacia el pasillo de las mazmorras, para entonces ya eran las 9:30am, lo que quería decir que muchos estarían en el Gran Comedor o en el patio de el colegio, puesto que eran aun las vacaciones de invierno.

Ahora no había problema si se paseaba por los pasillos, ni Filch podría decirle algo.

De pronto recordó lo que le había dicho su nana en aquel mensaje que le había enviado la noche de Navidad "_La respuesta no esta en el presente ni el futuro, busca mas haya, el pasado te lo dirá…" _aquellas palabras ya no eran tan confusas ahora que se encontraba ahí, tenia que buscar las respuestas que ella tanto anhelaba conocer en el pasado.

Kara iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando cerca de una estatua vio a un chico sentado, su cabello era largo y negro, por un momento se quedo petrificada, aquel chico se parecía enormemente a su profesor de Pociones, y comprobó sus sospechas cuando vio a un chico de cabellos rubios llamarlo por su nombre…

- ¡Severus! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Ven acá! Tenemos cosas que hacer…-

Snape no dijo nada, solo se levantó lentamente y se encamino junto a su amigo por el pasillo que conducía al patio.

- ¿Snape? Pero…es, tan atrac… ¡ay por dios Kara! ¿¡Pero que demonios estas pensando?!- la chica se reprendió a si misma por lo que había pensado, era realmente imposible que ella llegara a pensar algo así sobre ese hombre…

Tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, Kara volvió a retomar su caminata por los pasillos, mientras mas se acercaba al Gran Comedor más alumnos comenzaban a cruzarse por su camino, pero hasta ahora ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

La puerta del Comedor se hallaba abierta de par en par, por lo que entró sin importarle las miradas que se había posado en su persona, camino directo a la mesa de profesores, en donde tan solo estaban sentados: Dumbledor y McGonagal (sorprendentemente mas joven).

- Señorita Lemanchart, muy buenos días, siéntese con nosotros a desayunar, ya le eh platicado sobre usted a la profesora McGonagal-

-_Bonjour madame _McGonagal, es un gusto conocer a una de las profesoras de este colegio, seguro debe de saber mi nombre: Kara Lemanchart, represento a Beauxbatons- Kara pensó que lo mejor era seguir el juego de Dumbledor, así es que como representante que suponía ser de Beauxbatons decidió presentarse como tal.

- un gusto conocerla señorita Lemanchart, pero basta de presentaciones, siéntese a desayunar, debe de tener hambre, Dumbledor me ha dicho que llego muy de noche al colegio, venga…-

Kara hizo lo pedido sin ningún reproche, todavía ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos de otros alumnos. Comió tranquilamente, dirigiendo de vez en cuando miradas hacia las demás mesas del Gran Comedor para asegurar de que su madre no se encontraba ahí. Tenía tantos deseos de hablarle, de estar a su lado aun que sea por unos minutos, mas sin embargo ella nunca apareció en el Comedor. Ya habría otro momento en el cual pudiera encontrarla y saludarla. O al menos eso esperaba…pero, si hacia eso ¿Qué acaso no cambiaria el curso del futuro, SU futuro y Su presente? ¿Acaso arriesgaría su propio futuro tan solo por obtener unas tontas respuestas?...

- tal vez cometí un error-

Kara ya había salido del Gran Comedor, y estaba sentada en el césped del patio cerca de donde había tocado aquella melodía que la había llevado a ese pasado. No podía echarse para atrás, ya estaba ahí, y si no respondía aquellas incógnitas de su vida, por lo menos tendría que hallar la manera de regresar a su presente lo antes posible. Sabia que corría un peligro al no saber la forma de regresar, pero estaba completamente convencida de lo que quería hacer…ahora lo dudaba.

- ¡Hola!-

- ¡Oh Dios!- Kara se dio un susto tremendo que dio tal salto que se paro de inmediato del suelo para después toparse cara a cara con nada mas y nada menos que su madre.

- Uy, siento haberte asustado ¿eres nueva? Uhmm, no, no lo creo, ay pero que modales son los míos ¿no lo crees? Soy Oyuki Aoki, mucho gusto – la chica extendió su mano esperando que Kara la estrechase pero eso no sucedió ya que Kara estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. – ¿Yujuuu? Hola, eh dicho que me llamo Oyuki Aoki, ¿y tu?-

- _Pardon_... estaba distraída- Kara estrechó la mano de su madre, por un segundo recordó cuando esas mismas manos la habían cargado y acariciado sus mejillas- soy Kara Lemanchart, vengo desde Beauxbatons, un gusto-__

- Lo mismo digo, ¡vaya, muchos se preguntan de donde saliste! Por lo menos yo ya lo se jeje, te presentaría a mi amiga, pero fue a la enfermería, creo que alguien le puso una poción crece pelo en su jugo de calabaza, pobre de ella, ya me la imagino con pelo en la boca jaja...oye, has dicho que te llamas Kara ¿no? Ese nombre me encanta, bueno, en realidad de donde vengo, Kara es el diminutivo de Karasen, significa "Arbusto Lunar" ¿es raro no? Aun así a mi me gusta-__

- Vaya, no lo sabia, me parece lindo – las palabras de Kara eran ciertas, desde siempre había querido saber que era lo que significaba su nombre, y ahora lo sabia por medio de las palabras de quien así la había llamado.__

- ¿sabes? Siento que ya te conozco de algún otro lado...-__

- no, no creo que sea posible eso, a veces pasa eso entre personas que no se conocen, pero no creo que alguna vez nos hayamos visto-__

- bueno, ¿quieres caminar?-__

Kara asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a su madre, en ese entonces ella tenia 15 años, y su cabello era castaño oscuro, tan largo que superaba la altura de sus caderas, ahora lo llevaba recogido es una gran trenza con un moño negro al final, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Kara, grandes y de un negro azulado hipnotizante.

Pasaron todo el día caminando por todo el castillos, mientras que la joven Oyuki le decía que lugar era por donde pasaban, lugares que Kara ya conocía perfectamente, pero no podía decir nada ya que parecería extraño, solo se limitaba a fingir que le interesaba cada rincón del castillo, y haciendo como si tratara de memorizar los lugares distintos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o******

Pasaron cinco días es los cuales Kara la pasaba todo el día con su madre, y con Michel, la mejor amiga de Oyuki. Para Kara era todo un placer conocer a alguien como esa chica, pero por alguna extraña razón, le recordaba enormemente a su nana Caroline, tenia el cabellos rubio, igual que su nana, y que decir de sus ojos, ¡que eran de color miel como los de su nana! ¡Hasta tenia la misma voz suave y calmada que la de su nana! Aquello era demasiado extraño puesto que Caroline era una especie de squib.

Kara salió de su habitación, quería ir a la biblioteca para investigar la forma de poder regresar a su presente, tal y como lo había hecho las dos pasadas noches.

- ¡ay! ¡Kara! Me asustaste ¿que haces aquí?- Oyuki se encontraba justo delante de la puerta de la biblioteca cuando Kara la había abierto, haciendo que la pobre casi se cayera del susto.

- eso mismo podría preguntar yo...uhm, me han dicho que aquí hay libros muy interesantes, solo quería echar un vistazo-

- bueno, pues es cierto eso que te han dicho, en lo personal prefiero los de Pociones...pero bueno, no veo por que tendría que mentirte, veras, acércate- de su mochila saco un pequeño libro púrpura, un libro que era demasiado conocido para Kara – este libro me lo dio mi madre junto con esto – señalo un dije en forma de flauta idéntico al que tenia Kara, pronto lo reconoció como la flauta mágica de plata que la había llevado justo a ese año – En este libro están escritos secretos de mi familia que se han guardado durante generaciones, mi madre quería que yo siguiera con aquella tradición, pero me temo que no podré cumplir con lo que me pidió, es por eso que voy a dejar este libro aquí, nadie sospechará que contiene secretos de mi familia, lo pondré en la sección de fantasía, casi nadie lee nada de ahí, y si llegan a leer este libro no le tomaran importancia...-

- ¿qué es eso que no podrás cumplir?-

- te había dicho este libro a pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, se supone que yo tendría que darle ese libro y este dije a mi primera hija, pero el problema es que...que yo nunca tendré una hija...- la voz de la chica comenzó a ponerse mas seria.

- ¿por qué?- preguntó algo desesperada y preocupada Kara, tratando de que no se notara.

- Tengo una enfermedad, quien sabe como se llama, pero me impide poder concebir un bebe, y si llego a hacerlo el proceso de 9 meses podría ser muy peligroso tanto para el bebe tanto para mi, me temo que mi familia se va a extinguir una vez que yo muera.-

- ¡no!, es no es cierto, tu tendrás a una niña sana, ya lo veras, seguirás con la tradición como tus antepasados-

Oyuki miro extrañada a Kara.

- quisiera creer en tus palabras....- dio un largo suspiro para después abrir el libro entre sus manos y leer un párrafo - prométeme que no le dirás esto a nadie ¿si? Solo te lo dije por que siento que puedo confiar en ti plenamente ¿si lo harás? ¿guardaras el secreto?-

- claro que lo haré, no te defraudare-

- ¡muchas gracias!- gritó la chica, abrazando a Kara fuertemente con lagrimas en los ojos – se que puedo confiar en ti, no se por que, es un fuerte sentimiento que siento en el corazón-

Kara sonrió, pudo sentir la calidez de aquel abrazo, uno de los abrazos que tanto había necesitado durante su crecimiento, un abrazo que jamás olvidaría…de sus ojos también brotaron lagrimas, pues era tanta su felicidad que no sabia si llorar o reír.

- no te preocupes, no te defraudare, nunca lo haré- dijo Kara en un susurro.

Oyuki se separo de ella, y la miro como solo lo hace una madre a una hija…

- se que no lo harás…bien – dio un suspiro - este libro se quedara aquí a salvo, pero antes…- sacó su varita y apunto a el libro

- espera. ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

- aquí están escritas muchas cosas que nadie debe saber, borrare una parte de los escritos, todos pensaran que solo es un libro viejo al que le cayo algo encima-

- ¿y que es eso que nadie debe saber?-

- Bueno, creo que exagero un poco, veras, el libro contiene una información que nadie podría comprender, en el se explica como poder viajar al pasado con cierto instrumento – señalo la flauta en su cuello – solo borrare algo al azar, en realidad no importa-

- Quisiera leer algo – se apresuro a decir Kara, ya que sabia exactamente cual seria aquel parte del texto que se borraría – sino te importa claro-

- Esta bien, pero hazlo rápido-

Kara tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió justo en la parte en la cual estaba la información que faltaba en su presente.

_Las notas de esta melodía solo la saben aquellas herederas cuya sangre pura corra por sus venas…Pero aquellas que intenten hacer este proceso deberán tener en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, solo ha habido una mujer en toda la familia que no pensó en esto, y fue desterrada de la familia hace 3 generaciones, sus actos llevaron grandes desastres. (Su nombre no será mencionado por cuestiones de honor)_

Saltó una hoja…

_La Luna Llena__ es un factor importante, pues tan solo con ella existe la forma de regresar, 28 días será el tiempo de permanencia de aquellas que toquen la melodía, no mas, no menos, la melodía es una especie de hechizo hacia el pasado, el proceso mínimo de la Luna en completarse es en un periodo del numero de días mencionados, si la persona no regresa a su tiempo el día exacto, quedara encerrada por siempre en aquel pasado, sin identidad ni vida…_

Kara no quiso leer mas sobre aquello, de lo que estaba segura era que tenia que pasar ahí casi un mes completo, pero… ¿el mismo tiempo que transcurría ahí, era el mismo en que sus amigos estaban viviendo? ¿Estarían preocupados por ella al ver que no regresaba el mismo día como lo había dicho?, si lo estaban, tendría que esperar a su regreso, aun faltaba mucho para poder volver, y algo le decía que su estancia en el pasado le traería grandes sorpresas…

****

****

**_CONTINUARA…_**

****

Fin del capitulo 15!! Holas a todos y a todas!! Weno weno, ciertamente no me agrado mucho que digamos este capitulo, sobre todo la conversación que tuvo Kara con Dumbledor XD, me pareció algo…uhmmm, TONTO! :P ay que horror, esto de la escuela no me deja concentrarme en lo que estoy escribiendo, y por eso pido disculpas XP.

Las actualizaciones del fic seran mas tardadas por lo mismo de la escuela y todo ese rollo, así es k no se me desesperen ehh. Bien, vamos a responder reviews:

**_MaluSnapeRickman:_**_ Hi mom! __Ya lo había dicho antes pero para recordarte: las canciones que puse en el capitulo anterior son "When the Star Go Blue" de U2 con The Corrs, y la canción de "I Never Love You Anyway" que canta también The Corrs, en si, principalmente me estoy enfocando en ese grupo ya que utilizan mucho la flauta en sus canciones._

**_Meilin2:_**_ ya dije el nombre de las canciones XDD, ya quisiera yo poder inventar unas canciones tan chidas XP y k bueno k te haya gustado el capitulo anterior..chao_

**_AishaBlack: _**_Ayy chamaca! __A ti te voy a regañar! Bien te estoy diciendo que no hagas mucho caso a los mensajes que te ponen cuando dizque no se manda un review! Y por no hacerme caso ya me mandaste 14 iguales!! Ufff, cálmate Karla cálmate....bien, de todos modos que bueno que si cumpliste lo prometido._

**_Anna_******_Gracias por el review; Espero que sigas leyendo la historia:  
  
_**_CandyBloom_******_ ahhh amiga! Gracias a ti me di cuenta de mis errores de tiempo del capitulo anterior! Muchas gracias! Tenias razón! Ni Hermione ni Ginny podían estar en el concierto por que se supone que se habían ido de vacaciones, pos suerte ya corregí eso, Gracias! Y oye! Eres la segunda que se lee todo el fic completito tan rápido jeje..._

**_Danyblack_******_me da gusto saber que cuento con tigo para seguir leyendo la historia, eso me pone feliz, ojala y tmb hayas leído este capitulo._

**_Eve_******_weeenooo__, tu me has dejado 2 reviews, asi es que tratare de responder brevemente:_

_jaja, tampoco me cae bien Indra! Jaja, y eso que es mi invención XDD, veras...todos los nombres que pongo en el fic son los que yo saco de mi linda mentecita jeje, pero los apellidos si los busco en internet, no soy bueno para los apellidos XP..._

_ey__ Karasen, hace mas de 6 meses que no nos vemos, por que no nos saludas ¿eh? No nos extrañaste- le dijo Indra  
''- no te voy a mentir Indra, ciertamente los extrañe, pero no a todos exactamente- la mirada de Kara estaba puesta en los ojos verdes de la otra chica, y esta se volteo de inmediato a ver el techo encantado del Comedor, como si por el momento fuera lo mas interesante en el mundo.  
Creo que entendi mal pero los de los ojos verdes no era Indra, y los de Laforet eran castaños. Entonces la que pregunta no sera Indra sino Laforet (o Eve ...) no se supone que no se llevan bien ellas. Como para que le hable con tanta familiaridad.SI ENTENDISTE MAL JEJE, INDRA FUE LA QUE PREGUNTO ESO, ELLA TIENE LOS OJOS VERDES (la mirada de Kara estaba puesta en los ojos verdes de la otra chica) Y BUENO, SI SE CAEN MAL, PERO SE PODRIA DECIR QUE A INDRA LE VALE UN COMINO, Y LE HABLA COMO QUIERE A TODAS LAS PERSONAS..._

_jeje__, bueno, creo que esos fue todo, gracias por los reviews!_

**_Marissa_******_ Holas, yo vivo en el estado de México, para ser mas exactas en Atizapan de Zaragoza, chao nos vemos._

**_AlinaSnape_******_no te preocupes por no haber dejado antes el review, de hecho apenas lo recibí ayer, justo cuando pensaba publicar el capitulo, por cierto, ahora que analizo el asunto de Indra, Ah nadie le cae bien! Jaja, ejem ejem weno, Oye! Que bueno que viste el dibujo que hice de Karasen, dices que tu te la imaginabas diferente..bueno, ahí de imaginación a imaginación ¿no? Jeje, aun que creo que la mia aki vale mas por que es la idea original jo jo jo jo...espero que si hagas el dibujo que dijiste!, quiero ver como se imaginan a Karasen los lectores...Adiós!_

Listo! Ahí tan las respuestas :)

Tratare de hacer todo lo que pueda por actualizar lo mas pronto posible ..lo prometo (Hoshi cruza los dedos) ejem ejem, bueno, ahhh si! Casi lo olvido! Apenas antier hice un dibujo de cómo es que me imagino a Derek! Siiii, si lo kieren ver solo junten esta dirección:

img. photobucket. com/ albums/ v254/ Hoshihikari/ DibujoDerekBaudelaire. Jpg

Espero que les agrade! Y espero sus comentarios para saber si asi se lo imaginaban tambien, o mas diferente XDD.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!

Atte: Karla Hoshi (autora)

Hoy es 7 de Septiembre del 2004 (k chafa es México! Solo 4 medallas oficiales en las Olimpiadas XDDD jeje)


	16. Atraccion y Pesadilla

Al fin! El capitulo 16! Ayy no me regañen XDD pero es k casi no había tenido tiempo jeje

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

**Capitulo 16: **_Atracción y Pesadilla_

En los siguientes días en la estancia en el pasado, Kara se dio cuenta de algo totalmente increíble, aquella amiga de su madre ¡era su nana! El nombre completo de la chica era Caroline Michel Calmet, y mas grande fue su sorpresa al saber que había sido amiga de su madre desde la infancia, ella era de origen francés pero desde muy pequeña se había mudado a Japón en donde había conocido a Oyuki, pero al contrario de ella, Caroline llevaba todos sus estudios mágicos en Hogwarts y en cada periodo de vacaciones iba a visitarla. O al menos esa era lo que le habían contado. Era realmente reconfortante saber que su nana había sido una gran amiga de su madre y saber que podía confiar plenamente en ella…

No había tenido un encuentro cercano con el que seria su profesor de pociones años después, y era algo que de cierta forma le daba un gran alivio, pues si de por si no se llevaba nada bien con el en su presente, ¿Qué decir de ahora?, el era mas joven y no tenia ninguna clase de poder sobre ella, y ciertamente esa era una gran ventaja, pero no quería pensar en lo que podio llegar a pasar…Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, por que aquel encuentro sucedió ah 15 días antes de su regreso a su presente.

Kara iba caminando sola hacia su habitación en las mazmorras, y cuando iba a dar vuelta por el pasillo en donde se ubicaba un chico alto y de cabello negro de le cruzo en el camino. Ese chico era justamente Severus Snape, quien al casi chocar con Kara se paró en seco para después ver con detenimiento a la chica que ahora tenia en frente observándolo también.

Snape era realmente atractivo, Kara no lo podía negar, además de tener un cuerpo atlético, eso se podía notar con la ropa que tenia puesta.

- ¿Quién eres?, es evidente que no eres de Slytherin, ni de ninguna otra casa- dijo Snape con voz siseante.

- mi nombre es…Kara Lemanchart, y no, no pertenezco a ninguna de las casas, vengo desde Beauxbatons a visitar su colegio – no estaba segura de haber echo lo correcto diciendo "Kara" pues en un futuro podría haber consecuencias, solo esperaba equivocarse – sabes mi nombre, ahora yo quisiera saber el tuyo…-

- Severus Snape, de Slytherin-

- ¿Slytherin ehh? Me han dicho que su fundador no era muy ¿Cómo decirlo?...honrado, me imagino que mucho menos los que ahora habitan en ella- ese era su momento, podía hacer todo lo que no había podido en ese momento, quería descargar todo aquello que se había estado acumulando en su interior… ¿era vengativa? Tal vez si, pero no siempre eso es malo…

- Tal vez no, pero te puedo asegurar que somos los mejores en todo Hogwarts- ahora Snape tenia la ceja alzada mientras hablaba n/a: uy me encanta cuando hace eso XDD

- La verdad yo opto por que son mejores, o los de Gryffindor o tal vez Ravenclaw, ¿pero Slytherin? Ciertamente no lo creo- en la voz de Kara comenzaba a escucharse un tono burlón.

Snape dio un bufido.

- ¿que sabes tu de nosotros? Seguro eres una sangre sucia, todos son iguales- Snape comenzó a caminar rodeado a Kara, pero ella no iba a dejar que todo acabase ahí, así es que se apresuro para cortarle el paso al joven Snape - ¿Qué diablos? Apártate de mi camino- esta vez Severus se notaba enfadado.

- no soy ninguna sangre sucia Snape- Kara se quito las gafas – esta vez no podrás hacerme o decirme nada, no tienes poder para manipularme –

Grave error, Kara no pensaba lo que decía, y sin querer dijo algo que nunca debió haber dicho. Ahora Snape la miraba de forma extraña y con el ceño fruncido, no comprendiendo lo que le decía.

- estas loca Lemanchart ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, cuando nunca antes te había visto?-

- yo…arg, olvídalo, es solo que… _diable, _no me siento bien-

Y sin mas Kara comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su habitación (que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban) y cerro la puerta fuertemente, dejando a un Snape un tanto confundido en el pasillo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mas días pasaron, días en los cuales Kara no estuvo muy a gusto, parecía que después del encuentro que había tenido con Snape había adquirido un imán hacia el, en cada pasillo o a donde quiera que iba, ahí estaba el, al principio no le había tomando importancia, pero ahora ya era demasiado.

Un día, cuando iba caminando con Michel y su madre por el patio, escuchó como otros alumnos se burlaban de alguien, y ese alguien era Snape. Hubo un momento en el que creyó haber escuchado mal, ya que escuchó que uno de los alumnos lo llamaba "Quejicus" , y cual fue su asombro al ver a un muy joven Remus observando la escena: Sirius, (o al menos Kara supuso que era el, aun que no se equivocaba) estaba con la varita en alto a lado de un chico que era idéntico a Harry…

- aléjate Potter o…-

- ¿o que? Quejicus, ¿nos harás una maldición? ¿De esas de las que solo tu sabes?- Sirius seguía con la varita en mano, listo para atacar

- Recuerda lo que te paso en quinto año Snape, será mejor que no provoques a Sirius-

- ¡Tu cállate Potter! O sino esa sangre sucia de Evans vendrá y te pondrá en tu lugar – en la voz de Snape había un tono ligeramente burlón, pero sin embargo James no dijo nada.

Snape no se equivocaba, del castillo salio Lily Evans caminando directamente hacia donde estaban todos con su cabello rojizo ondulante al viento, y en cuanto vio a James hecho a correr hacia el para tomarlo del brazo y alejarlo del lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter, tu novia sangre sucia no quiere que te pelees? ¿acaso tienes miedo Evans, de que Potter salga mal parado?-

- ¡Cállate Snape! ¡James no se va a rebajar a pelear con alguien como tu!-

- Escucha Quejicus, ¡no vuelvas a llamar a Lily así! Esto comenzó entre tu y yo ¿esta bien?- dijo Sirius, quien ya comenzaba a adquirir un tono rojizo en su rostro.

Mientras seguía la discusión, Kara solo se dedicaba a observar, pero mientras lo hacia, no se daba cuenta de que un chico se estaba acercando a ella.

- parece niños pequeños ¿no es así?- una voz suave se escuchó a lado de ella, era Remus quien le hablaba – siempre están peleando esos dos, yo ya lo tomé como costumbre…hola, soy Remus Lupin, tu debes de ser la chica que vino de Beauxbatons ¿cierto?- esta vez Remus apartó la mirada de la escena para fijarla en los ojos de Kara.

- si, soy yo, Kara Lemanchart, mucho gusto-

- el gusto es mió- dijo Remus haciendo una ligera reverencia para después volver a poner su atención a Sirius y Snape.

Cuando Kara hizo lo mismo, fue justo cuando Sirius recibía un derechazo directo de parte Snape, al recibir el impacto Sirius se tambaleo un poco pero hizo todo lo posible por no caer.

- ¡Petrificus Totallus!-

Snape quedo petrificado de pies a cabeza, mientras que Sirius se acercaba amenazadoramente para regresarle el golpe.

- ¡Finite Incantatem!- esta vez fue la propia de voz de Kara la que sonó, haciendo que Snape recuperara el movimiento en el momento justo para poder esquivar el golpe.

Ante lo ocurrido todos se quedaron parados sin decir nada mirando a Kara, sobre todo Snape, que no entendía por que lo había hecho, Sirius mas que asombrado parecía furioso, mas sin embargo esa mirada de rabia no iba dirigida hacia Kara, aun era para Snape.

- basta ya- dijo Kara en susurro para después elevar la voz - ¡tonterías! ¡eso es lo que son! ¡no me interesa por que diablos comenzó esta tonta pelea, pero ya es demasiado!-

Ahora toda la atención estaba puesta en Kara, muchos la veían entre asombrados y temerosos, pues en la mirada de la chica se podía notar un brillo extraño que provocaba una intimidación al cualquiera que la observara directo al rostro.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de lo ocurrido Kara se había ganado una visita al despacho de Dumbledor junto con Sirius y Snape, en donde ella le explico todo lo sucedió, o al menos lo que ella había visto, incluida la intervención de ella misma…

- ya veo, ahora señor Black ¿podría decirme que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué comenzó la discusión?-

- Quej…Snape fue quien comenzó todo director, pregúnteselo a el-

- Bien, señor Snape ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso?-

- Black me provoco, yo simplemente leía un libro…-

- ¡un libro de artes oscuras!- gritó Sirius enfadado

- ¿tiene prueba de eso señor Black?- preguntó tranquilamente Dumbledor

- No señor-

- ¿Qué ocurrió después Snape?-

- Me quito el libro y le arrogó el hechizo Incendio, como es lógico señor, me enfade, no podía dejar las cosas así nada mas por que si, y utilice un Experialmus contra el para que dejara de molestarme, luego se acerco Potter a ayudar a Black, aun que claro, Evans no tardo en aparecer, luego Lemanchart aparecio y paro todo, pero la verdad señor, no tenia por que meter sus narices en esto, me parece que fue una tontería de su parte-

- ¿perdón?- dijo Kara ofendida, por que de no haber sido por ella, seguro ahora Snape traería un ojo morado – disculpe Director, pero si yo no hubiera intervenido ahora estos dos estarían en la enfermería.

- No se preocupe señorita Lemanchart, agradezco que haya intervenido aun que estos dos alumnos no lo hagan, ahora márchense a sus casas, no recibirán un castigo, y denle gracias por ello a la señorita Lemanchart-

Sirius, Karasen y Snape salieron del despacho del Dumbledor en silencio, minutos después Sirius se había separado de ellos para dirigirse a la Torre Gryffindor, ahora estaban solo Severus y Karasen caminando hacia las mazmorras, ninguno de los dos se miraba siquiera, hasta que sin previos aviso, Snape le cortó el paso a Kara, alertándola.

- ¿Por qué diablos tenias que intervenir Lemanchart?- preguntó Snape con voz siseante mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

- disculpa, pero de no haber sido por mi, Black te hubiera dado una buena paliza, así es que deberías de agradecerlo-

- no tengo nada que agradecer, no soy ningún niño pequeño, se defenderme-

- si claro – Kara puso los ojos en blanco – eso se nota –

- solo me podrías decir ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?- Snape comenzaba a enfadarse

- ¿acaso es obligación contestar a esa pregunta?... solo quería silencio- mintió, ¿Cómo iba responder a la pregunta? Si ni siquiera ella sabía por que había defendido a Snape de tal manera.

- ¡si yo lo digo tendrás que responderme!- Snape tomó de los hombros a Kara y la empujo contra la pared - ¡¿entendido?!-

- ¡Suéltame! ¡¿así es como tratas a una invitada de Beauxbatons después de haberte salvado?!-

- ¡me importa un bledo de donde seas y quien seas!-

- ¡me estas lastimando, suéltame ya!- ahora Kara hacia todo lo posible para zafarse pues Snape ejercía mayor presión en sus hombros…

Y sin saber como ni por que, de pronto Kara sintió que sus labios estaban posados sobre los de Snape, al parecer había sido ella quien lo había besado por que Snape tenia los ojos abiertos como platos aun que aun sosteniendo a la chica. Kara cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, los labios de Snape eran fríos pero eso no le importó, se sentía tan bien aun que el no le correspondiera. Poco a poco el dejo de sostener a Kara para después ir bajando sus manos por los brazos de ella hasta llegar a la cintura, ante esto Kara se separó inmediatamente de Snape, pues el ya comenzaba a responderle el beso.

En los ojos de Kara había vergüenza, confusión, todo a la vez. Snape la miraba seriamente, y sin decir nada emprendió marcha hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Kara pudiera reaccionar ¡Por dios! ¡Había besado a Severus Snape, aquel hombre que odiaba tanto!

Se sentía tan mal…es decir, siempre había pensado que su primer beso se lo daría una persona que ella amara, mas no que ella lo daría, además, ella no sentía nada hacia Snape ¿o si?, tal vez solo lo había hecho para hacer que Snape la dejara de lastimar…o, ¿era acaso que por fin sabia la razón de por que cada vez que lo veía adquiría un tono carmesí en su rostro? ¿acaso si sentía algo por el?...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ahora todo era demasiado confuso, Kara no dejaba de pensar en aquel beso pues al final Snape había tratado de corresponder, pero ¿Por qué? Tal vez solo se había dejado llevar al igual que ella ¿verdad?

- ¿Kara estas bien?, últimamente estas muy distraída, párese que estas buscando algo por toda la escuela-

- no es nada Michel, es solo que…falta poco para mi regreso a Beauxbatons, y me da tristeza, eso es todo- no podía decirle lo que en realidad le afligía, seria demasiado duro para ella misma decir aquello a cualquier otra persona.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Por fin el día esperado de Luna Llena había llegado, ya eran las 10:15 de la noche y Kara iba caminando hacia el despacho de su director. Cuando llego frente a la gárgola de piedra esta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a Kara por el. Antes que la chica pudiera llamar a la puerta, Dumbledor se le adelanto llevando en su rostro una sonrisa.

- ya es hora ¿cierto señorita Fujimori?-

- así es Dumbledor, solo quería agradecerle la ayuda que me ah brindado sin siquiera pedir una buena razón…y, uhm sino es molestia, ¿podría quitarme este aspecto?-

- oh si claro- Dumbledor sacó su varita y con un rápido movimiento regreso a Kara a su aspecto normal – ya esta…ya se a despidió de sus "amigas"?- le preguntó viéndola por debajo de su lentes de media luna.

- No, seria demasiado para mi, es mejor así.-

- Entiendo a lo que se refiere, ahora váyase, yo cuidare que nadie la vea marchar-

Kara salio rapidamente del castillo hasta encontrarse en a las orillas del lago en donde rápidamente transformo su pequeño dije en una hermosa flauta plateada, ciertamente se sentía muy mal al no haberse despedido de su madre, de no haberle dicho cuanto la amaba, ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa; que sus amigos no estuvieran preocupados por ella después de tantos días de ausencia.

Comenzó a tocar y nuevamente una luz plateada la rodeo de pies a cabeza, aquella sensación de paz volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, el viento sonaba en sus oídos y las ramas de los árboles se movía al ritmo de la melodía. De pronto una luz plateada hizo que Kara cerrara los ojos fuertemente, ella sabia que ya no estaba en aquel pasado en que aun existía su madre, pero tampoco sabia se había llegado a donde ella quería.

- ¡Kara! ¿Qué paso? ¿no funciono?-

Cho estaba justo en enfrente de ella observándola atentamente junto con Harry, curiosamente con la misma ropa que tenia puesta cuando Kara se había marchado.

- ¿Qué paso? Tan solo desapareciste un minuto…-

- ¿un minuto? – preguntó Kara extrañada de las palabras de Harry.

- Así es, nos asustamos cuando me dijiste que no habías encontrado la forma de regresar, pero creo que no funciono ¿verdad? Ya no hay que preocuparnos con eso-

- Te equivocas Cho, si funcionó-

Kara les contó todo lo sucedido durante su "viaje" al pasado, empezando desde el momento en que comenzó a desaparecer, cuando Dumbledore la descubrió y la ayudo, cuando conoció a su madre y a su nana de jóvenes (cuando habló de su madre su tono de voz se entristeció), el como encontró la forma de regresar y el por que aquel libro púrpura estaba en tan malas condiciones, hasta ese justo momento en que había regresado por fin. (No dijo nada sobre lo sucedido con Snape)

- increíble…¿te das cuenta Kara? Esto es increíble, si esto lo hubiera visto alguien mas, siendo muggle o no, no lo hubiera creído, y ¡vaya, no me había dado cuenta…pero! ¡tienes una ropa diferente! ¡Esto lo demuestra todo!- dijo Cho emocionada.

- ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?- preguntó Harry interesado.

- Si Harry, y mas aun…-

- Este…oigan chicos, creo que ya es algo tarde ¿no creen?-

- Tienes razón Cho, mejor vamos al castillo, no quiero levantar sospechas-

Así los tres alumnos comenzaron su caminata devuelta al castillo, una vez adentro decidieron seguir caminando ya que no era demasiado tarde además de que llevaban consigo la capa invisible.

- es una suerte que hayas podido conocer mas a tu madre, me alegro por ti Kara- sinceró Cho mientras caminaban

- gracias Cho, yo…-

Kara se paró de repente, quedando casi paralizada y con la mirada perdida, Cho asustada tomó de los hombros a Kara zarandeándola ligeramente, pero Kara no reaccionó.

- ay Dios, ¿Qué le pasa Harry?-

- no lo se, pero no creo que sea algo bueno, llevémosla con Pomprey, tal vez ella sepa que le pasa-

- ay Harry ¿y como quieres que la llevemos? La enfermería esta muy lejos de aquí y…y, ¿Kara?-

Karasen ya estaba reaccionando pero parecía algo aturdida y asustada.

- Dementores…- dijo Kara en un susurro

- ¿Qué? ¿Kara que dijiste?- preguntó Cho alarmada.

- No lo se, ellos…están cerca de aquí, lo puedo sentir, sentí un frió intenso y…-

- Una sensación de pensar que toda tu felicidad se esfuma dejando tan solo miedo.- le completo Harry perplejo; Kara asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿pero como es posible que los sientas?-

- No lo se Cho, no lo se, pero de algo si estoy segura y es que no quiero volver a sentir esto otra vez-

- Ehm ¿chicos? Mejor sigamos caminando ¿si? Esto no me agrada nada-

Los tres retomaron su caminata pero casi enseguida Kara volvió a pararse en su lugar con la misma expresión aturdida.

- ¿Kara? ¡Kara contesta! ¿Qué tienes?-

- no, no lo maten…-

- ¿a quien?- preguntaron Cho y Harry aun mas asustados.

- Padre…- susurro Kara y acto seguido cayo al suelo.

- ¡Kara!-

Harry hizo aparecer una camilla flotante con su varita y subió a Kara en ella.

- rápido, tenemos que ir con Pomprey-

Corriendo, Cho y Harry subieron escaleras y recorrieron pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería en donde sorprendidos vieron que Dumbledor estaba parado con una sonrisa en los labios, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver a Kara en la camilla.

- ¿pero que le paso? – dijo Pomprey desde la enfermaría - ¿Qué esperan ahí chicos? Entren y pónganla en una cama-

Harry sin decir nada aun, puso a Kara en una de las camas tal como lo había pedido Poppy; rápidamente Poppy comenzó a revisar a la chica, en cuanto hubo terminado volteo a ver a todos (que no habían dicho nada hasta el momento) con una mirada tranquila.

- esta bien, tan solo se desmayo tiene que descasar un rato…Chang, Potter, si quieren pueden quedarse con ella, no hay inconveniente- dijo Poppy y acto seguido salio de la enfermería dirigiéndole una mirada a Dumbledor.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió Harry? ¿algo extraño?- preguntó Dumbledor

- Dijo que sintió la presencia de los Dementores- contestó Harry en voz baja mientras veía como Cho se sentaba a lado de Kara.

- No puede ser bueno-

- Pero Dumbledor, casi todos los Dementores desaparecieron cuando…-

- Lo se Harry, pero eso no les impide volver a molestar un poco, aun que es raro que la señorita Fujimori se haya desmayado si ellos no están aquí-

- Sitió lo mismo que lo que se siente cuando absorben tus buenos recuerdos-

Minutos mas tarde Kara comenzó a recobrar el sentido, llamando así la intención de los ahí presentes, entre ellos aun seguía Dumbledor.

- ¿se encuentra bien señorita Fujimori?- preguntó éste.

- eso creo- dijo ella cabizbaja

- ¿vio algo en el momento de desmayarse?-

- Yo…si, vi algo-

Harry se sorprendió por el comportamiento de Dumbledor, aun que sabia que tal vez Kara no quisiera hablar de eso seguía siendo igual de directo que siempre.

- ¿podría decirme que fue eso que vio?-

Kara miro a Harry y a Cho, y después asintió con la cabeza.

- fue algo que hace mucho eh tratado de olvidar…-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Todo sucedió una madrugada en Japón

En las calles a la luz de la luna afuera de una gran mansión se podían ver las sombras de varios individuos, uno de ellos estaba siendo golpeado por los demás, todos aquellos hombres llevaban en mano una varita, mientras que uno solo se dedicaba a mirar lo que sucedía con cara maliciosa.

- ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño! - gritó el que estaba siendo golpeado

- tu y esa chiquilla son una amenaza, ¡deben morir!-

- podrás matarme a mi maldito, ¡pero a mi niña no le harás nada!-

- ¡eso ya lo veremos, sino es ahora, lo haré después, pero ella morirá al igual que tu!-

Por ordenes del que parecía ser el jefe los magos dejaron de golpear a aquel hombre, en seguida se acerco y saco su varita de la túnica que llevaba puesta y grito:

- ¡Crucio!-

Mientras tanto desde una de las ventanas de la casa, un pequeña niña veía todo lo que estaba sucediendo...Miraba aterrorizada todo lo que le estaban haciendo sufrir a su padre, en su rostro caían lagrimas a montones empapando su hermoso rostro, sus ojos azulados ahora estaba hinchados.

- papá - susurro para si...

Uno de los magos que estaba presenciando el evento, se quito la túnica que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto sus brazos....la niña lo vio muerta de miedo, noto que en su ante brazo izquierdo llevaba una marca horrible

Solo escuchaba los gemidos que su padre emitía ante el dolor, sentía como si a fuera a ella a quien le estuvieran aplicando el maleficio, pero mas que dolor físico, sentía dolor en su corazón, sabia que desde ese momento su vida cambiaria

Al día siguiente...la niña despertó sobresaltada, deseando tanto que todo aquello hubiera sido solo un sueño. Bajo hacia la habitación de su padre, dentro estaba una mujer joven junto con el mayordomo n/a: es Eliazar, igualito que siempre XD ya se vera por k Su padre estaba tendido en su cama con heridas en el rostro, la niña se acerco lentamente, temerosa.

- Kara…ven, acércate-

- papá ¿Qué te hicieron?- dijo ella acercándose a la cama y después arrodillándose a orillas de la misma.

- no es nada, acércate mas- los ojos del hombre comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos – hija, perdóname…- quiso tomar la mano de Kara, pero ella la aparto de inmediato, parecía que tenia miedo de algo – Kara, no quise…eres aun muy pequeña, por favor hija perdóname-

- ¿Por qué papá? ¿Que te eh de perdonar?-

- Kara, sabes de lo que hablo. Lo acepto, no quise separarme de ti, pero…cuando te transfórmate, me recordaste cuando tu madre…-

- ¡¿y que acaso no quieres acordarte de ella?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡no es justo! ¡ella no tenia que irse! ¡tu dejaste que se fuera!- Kara gritaba, mas sin embargo ni una sola lagrima corría por su rostro.

- Kara, no puedo irme sin saber que me has perdonado, por favor…-

- ¿tú también te vas? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué todos los que están a mi lado se tienen que ir?!...¿papá? contesta…- Kara tomó la mano de su padre, estaba fría y rígida.

- Mi niña, se ah ido, no tiene caso, vamonos ya-

- Pero, nana…-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o Fin Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El rostro de Kara se notaba serio, sin expresión alguna, pareciese que nada de lo que había dicho le afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

- la verdad no se si ya lo eh perdonado- dijo ella mirando directamente a Dumbledor – en ese entonces yo era ingenua, pensaba que el no podía irse nunca de mi vida…ya no esta, ni el ni mi madre, estoy sola y estoy consiente de ello- dijo con ironía.

- no estas sola Kara, nosotros estamos contigo- esta vez hablo Cho, con lagrimas en los ojos, quería llorar pues se sentía demasiado mal por la situación de Kara, sabia que su madre había muerto pero no que también su padre…- ¿Qué dices de Derek, Eve, Gustave, Jean, incluso Indra? ¿Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Yo? tu nana esta contigo…Kara, nunca estarás sola y nunca lo has estado-

Kara le dedico una sonrisa melancólica a su amiga, pues, de cierta forma tenia razón, nunca había estado sola del todo y era algo que tenia que reconocer.

- Harry, señorita Chang, les pido que me dejen a solas con la señorita Fujimori, quisiera platicar con ella-

Harry y Cho, decepcionados y a la vez sorprendidos salieron de la enfermería dejando solos a su director y a Kara.

- me da gusto que haya vuelto con bien-

- usted sabia que regresaría, por eso sabe tanto de mi, es extraño…pero, ¿acaso no cambie nada con ese viaje? No quisiera decirlo pero mi intervención en la pelea de Sirius y Snape fue…-

- no se preocupe por eso, en realidad no es grave, todo esto tenia que pasar, su viaje, el conocer a su madre, el que yo la conociera, todo estaba destinado a pasar, incluso eso que paso con Severus, así es que no tiene por que preocuparse-

- ¿lo vio? ¿sabe lo que paso?-

- Creo que tengo el defecto de siempre ver sin querer lo que pasa- dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¡pero entienda!¡eso nunca debió pasar!¡fue un grave error!-

- Oh no, no lo fue, ¿acaso no se ah dado cuenta? Severus de cierta forma se siente extraño cuando la ve, ¿Por qué? El siente que ya la conocía desde mucho antes, y no se equivoca ¿entiende?-

- No, no entiendo, y no quiero entender-

- En un principio era de todo esto de lo que quería hablar con usted, pero surgió este problema con los dementores, muy extraño por cierto ¿no sabe como es que pudo pasar?-

- No…- en realidad ella tenia una ligera idea de el por que había pasado aquello y algo le decía que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, el regresaría a darle ordenes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No se equivoco, Kara estaba solo en la enfermería durmiendo, pero sus sueños se vieron tornados pesadillas.

Estaba en el bosque prohibido, nuevamente atada de los pies con una cosa invisible, enfrente de ella, a unos cuantos metros estaba la silueta de un hombre con una capa ondulante al viento frió del invierno. De pronto, el brazo izquierdo le empezó a arder, y de su herida comenzó a emanar sangre, ella rápidamente se quito la tela negra que llevaba puesta para cubrir la herida, la arrojo a un lado y con su mano derecha cubrió la herida sangrante.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-

- linda Karasen, cuanto tiempo sin vernos…¡llego el momento!- en las sombras se podían ver unos enormes ojos rojos, justo de ahí provenía aquella voz siseante.

- ¡basta ya! ¡dime que es lo que quieres que haga!- gritó Kara sintiéndose tremendamente cansada.

- creo que no debí hacerte recordar aquel momento…no, al contrario, fue excelente, yo aun recuerdo ese día-

- maldito, tu hiciste que mi vida se viniera abajo, ¡habla de una vez y dime que quieres!- dijo Kara enfadada.

- Tu serás mis ojos y mi boca, como mi espía actuaras quieras o no, cuando menos lo esperes escucharas mi voz y mas vale que hagas todo lo que te diga o estarás muerta junto con tu nana antes de lo que esperas-

- Solo dime ¿Por qué tenia que ser yo? ¿Qué hay en mi que te puede servir? ¿Por qué me escogiste a mi?-

- En ti poderes ocultos hay muchacha, unos poderes que me serán de mucha utilidad, aun mas cuando Dumbledor no sabe que los posees, contigo mi victoria esta asegurada y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer- el se acerco a Kara y tomo su rostro entre sus manos frías, parecía que estaba muerto- eres muy bonita, no hagas nada para que ese lindo rostro quede marcado chiquilla- se acerco aun mas, dejando ver su rostro, un rostro joven, parecía tener poco mas de 25 años, no era feo, al contrario, era atractivo, pero sus ojos, mostraban pura maldad y odio, parecían ojos de serpiente de color rojo brillante, era alto, con un cuerpo atlético…el era Tom Riddle.

- Suéltame-

- ¿Por qué eh de hacerlo? Yo puedo hacer lo que se me antoje- Tom se acerco al rostro de Kara, quien tan solo cerro los ojos fuertemente, segundos después sintió como el la besaba rápida y apasionadamente, ella no sabia que hacer, todo aquello era tan extraño pero…agradable, sin saber por que ella comenzó a corresponder a aquel beso rodeando a Tom por el cuello con sus brazos (la herida había dejado de sangrar).- pronto, muy pronto la victoria será mía- dijo el separándose de Kara – espera mis ordenes-

Y así Tom se fue caminando entre los árboles dejando a Kara completamente confundida, no sabia que hacer, ella había correspondido de Tom Riddle, aquel que le había arrebatado la felicidad hace tantos años, ¿Por qué? Todo era aun mas confuso, tomando en cuenta el beso que ella misma le había dado alguna vez a Snape, hubiera sido mas fácil corresponderle a el que al Señor Tenebroso, pero fue todo lo contrario.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?...

**_CONTINUARA…_**

Fin del capitulo 16! Wow! Si que me tarde un chorro y un montón en escribir este capitulo, pero comprendan, desde que entre a la escuela no tengo tiempo de nada, apenas si me daba tiempo de abrir el archivo y escribir una pequeña parte del capitulo (mugre escuela ¬¬) bueno, por lo mientras espero que les haya agradado este nuevo capitulo..

Vamos a responder reviews

**_Meilin2: _**_k mal k no hayas podido ver la imagen, tal vez no pusiste el vinculo bien por que otras personas si pudieron, uhm ken sabe por habrá sido…y si! Snape es atractivo! Por fin esta chamaca se dio cuenta jeje y bueno ¿k mas se podía esperar de Dumbledor? este señor se caracteriza por ser muy trankilo y comprensivo ¿no? Pos no keria cambiar nada de eso aki XD…_

**_Anna: _**_ah que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y no te preocupes que en este capi tus reproches han sido cumplidos XDD jeje, ya salio mas Snape! Que tmb es mi personaje preferido! ;)_

**_MaluSnapeRickman: _**_vaya! Hasta las 2 am leyendo el capi! Wow! Y k bueno que te haya gustado :), y tmb que te haya gustado tanto Derek XD jeje, asi como lo viste es como yo me lo imagino, de hecho, es mas guapo, jeje , que raro que Karasen no se haya fijado en el ¿verdd? XD. Gracias por el review1._

**_DanyBlack: _**_weee otro review tuyo! __Muchas gracias! Y no te preocupes que por cada capitulo nuevo que publike, enviare un mail avisando! ;)_

**_Lord-Voldemort2: _**_naaa, no importa! Con tal de que me dejes un review no hay problema XD jeje, siento haber tardado tanto con este chapter, pero ak ta y espero que lo hayas leido tmb!_

Weeeenooo, esos son todos los reviews que recibí! Y pido otra vez disculpas por la tardanza, pero tendrán que acostumbrarse por que en los siguientes capítulos me voy a tardar mucho :( sinf snif, ya ni modo, solo tengan un poko de paciencia ¿si?.

Hasta el próximo capi!!

Atte:

**_Karla-Hoshi_**

Hoy es 4 de Octubre del 2004


	17. Miedos, Reflejo en un Espejo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

**Capitulo 17: **_Miedos, reflejo en un espejo_

Las vacaciones de Invierno terminaron por fin en Hogwarts y Hermione y Ron ya habían regresado; las clases ya se habían retomado y los alumnos asistían a ellas; pero no todo era tan normal como pensaban, desde hacia tiempo que nadie estaba a salvo y nadie lo sabia pues un ser tenebroso los observaba…

- genial…pociones ¿acaso este día no puede ser peor?- dijo Cho mientras miraba su horario

- resígnate Cho, al menos nos toca con Hufflepuff- dijo con aire desinteresado Karasen que estaba a su lado también revisando su nuevo horario; por algunas razón Dumbledor lo había cambiado, aun que tal vez lo único bueno fue que la clase doble que tenia Ravenclaw con Slytherin la habían cambiado junto con los de Hufflepuff.

Kara y Cho iban caminando hacia el aula de pociones cuando de repente la primera sintió como si algo le golpeara el brazo izquierdo y luego un frió intenso le recorriera la espalda paralizándola en su lugar.

- Kara ¿estas bien?...oye no es gracioso…-

- no…no te preocupes, solo…me dio un escalofrió, esos es todo-

- pues a mi no me pareció un escalofrió, oye esto no me agrada, desde que te desmayaste después de que regresaste no te comportas igual ¿pasa algo?-

- es solo que…no me siento bien, ve a clase, yo iré a la enfermería, tal vez Pomprey me de algo-

- de acuerdo, pero recuerda que nos toca la clase de Snape, seguro que te baja muchos puntos por no asistir-

- me importa muy poco lo que me pueda hacer, nos vemos después-

Karasen dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la enfermería pero cuando estaba en el segundo piso volvió a sentir como si algo la golpeara.

- _es hora- _Kara escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza, y ella sabia de quien era así es que corrió al baño de mujeres (que estaba muy cerca) y cerro la puerta tras de si.

- ¿ahora? Es demasiado pronto-

- _¡Calla! Eh dicho que tu has de obedecerme en todo lo que ten diga, recuerda que están de por medio muchas vidas, entre ellas la tuya-_

- No tienes que recordármelo- contesto Kara cabizbaja pero tratando que no se notara y manteniendo una mirada seria.

- _Bien, quiero que pronuncies un hechizo ¿entendido? Lo haremos juntos- _dijo Tom con voz siseante

- ¿un hechizo? ¿Cuál?-

- _Eh ahí tu misión…ve a la biblioteca y entra a la sección prohibida, no me importa como lo vas a hacer pero mas vale que lo logres, una vez que estés dentro toma un libro grueso de color negro que no tiene titulo, después te diré que hacer-_

- En la sección prohibida debe de haber varios libros con esas características-

- _Ah, pero este es especial, lo sabrás cuando lo veas…¡ahora vete! -_

- ¡Pero que ruido es este! ¡¿Qué acaso una no puede lamentarse a gusto!?-

Kara se sobresaltó al escuchar una tercera voz dentro del baño, busco con la mirada para ver de quien podría ser y descubrió que provenía de un fantasma.

- ¿Quién eres tu?-

- ¡¿Qué quien soy yo?! ¡Ahhhh!- el fantasma voló hacia Karasen hasta quedar cara a cara - ¡soy Myrthel! ¡Myrthel la Llorona!, ¡no puedo creer que no me conozcas!- dijo ella ofendida.

- Lo siento pero nunca había venido a estos baños…-

- Ah si claro, ¡excusas!- gritó Myrthel con voz tan aguda que Kara siento que sus tímpanos rezumbaban en su cabeza – claro, claro, a nadie le interesa Myrthel, claro…-

- Oye, ¿podrías dejar de gritar? Eres desesperante- dijo Kara empezándose a hartar de la fantasma, quien se quedo muda al ver los ojos de la chica

- ¡La profecía! – dijo de repente Myrthel - ¡Dumbledor tiene que saberlo!- gritaba y volaba por todo el baño - ¡Dumbledor ah de saberlo!-

- ¡Silencio! Estas loca fantasma…yo me largo de aquí-

Kara comenzó a caminar y salio del baño mientras aun escuchaba los gritos de Myrthel – ¡_Los ojos de la Luna! ¡La elegida ha llegado! – _estas solo eran algunas de las palabras que Myrthel decía una y otra vez.

- maldición, esta loca, profecía – Kara dio un bufido - ¿Qué profecía?-

Ella seguía caminando, quería regresar a la clase de Pociones pero un ardor en su herida le hizo saber que debería dirigirse a la biblioteca de inmediato, y así lo hizo, camino a paso rápido a la biblioteca, a esas horas debería de estar vacía ya que todos estaban en clases, y si tenia suerte tal vez Madame Pince tampoco estaría.

Cuando llegó a su objetivo Kara rápidamente y con mucha agilidad se escabullo cerca de la puerta de la sección prohibida pero un ruido la hizo retroceder; era Madame Pince quien estaba acomodando unos libros en un estante. Sin pensarlo dos veces Kara adquirió su forma de gato y burlo a la bibliotecaria, la puerta a la sección prohibida estaba hecha de barrotes así es que no fue ningún problema pasar entre ellos, una vez dentro y asegurándose que Pince no la viera retomo su forma humana y comenzó a rebuscar en los estantes polvorientos. Finalmente y después de haber buscado durante 10 minutos vio aquel libro, aun que en realidad no estaba muy segura de que ese fuese el libro, pero era negro y no tenia titulo, tal como él se lo había dicho, así es que lo tomo entre sus manos, pronto comenzaron a aparecer unas letras de color rojo brillante en la portada del libro (parecía sangre) las cuales formaron las palabras: La Mort Rouge, que como Kara sabia era palabras en francés las cuales significaban "La Muerte Roja". El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir mas rápido, aquel libro no le daba buena espina.

- _Abre el libro- _le ordenó Tom

Asi lo hizo Kara, pero no había nada escrito en las hojas de aquel libro, o al menos eso pensaba ya que unas nuevas letras comenzaron a aparecer en las hojas, un idioma que ella no era capaz de comprender.

- _Lo sabia, esas palabras no aparecen ante nadie, solo lo hacen ante la visión de la Luna…busca un hechizo llamado "setnem ed noicanibmoc"-_

Sin decir nada Kara hizo lo pedido, aun que no tardo mucho ya que el hechizo apareció a la primera hojeada que dio. En la parte superior de la hoja estaban escritas con letras grandes y doradas las palabras _"setnem ed noicanibmoc" _y a continuación estaba un pequeño párrafo escrito con las misma palabras de color rojo sangre de la portada.

- _quiero que pronuncies eso al tiempo que yo lo hago-_

- ¿y eso para que sirve? ¿para que quieres este hechizo?-

- _No creo que seas apta para preguntar en estos momentos, además, lo sabrás en termines de pronunciarlo-_

- Bien…-

Kara tomo el libro firmemente entre sus dos manos y comenzó con la lectura al tiempo que lo hacia Tom.

_"Setnem sod sopreuc sod_

_Onu__ ne noicanivoc ne asbma_

_Noisiv__ im sojos sut zov im acob ut_

_Otneimasnep__ im etnem ut_

_Sod__ somos"_

Los dos pronunciaron aquel hechizo al unísono y en cuanto terminaron una luz dorada rodeo de pies a cabeza a Kara, luego sintió un ardor en sus ojos y garganta para después caer de rodillas al suelo.

- Funcionó- la boca de Kara se movió, incluso era su voz, pero ello nunca había pensado decir aquello – ahora estamos conectados, podré hablar y ver a través de ti-

- no lo entiendo, ¿de que te sirve esto?- esta vez si fue Kara la que dijo esto por su cuenta.

- Durante mucho tiempo tuve espías en Hogwarts, pero ninguno de esta forma, ahora sabré exactamente lo que pasa aquí y sabré planear mi estrategia. Toma el libro contigo, lo necesitaré después-

Sin mas que decir y hacer, Kara tomo el libro y salio de la Sección Prohibida haciendo el menor ruido posible, tratando de que Pince no la escuchase.

No supo exactamente como había salido de ahí sin ser vista, pero poco tiempo después ya se dirigía hacia la Torre Ravenclaw, pronuncio la contraseña y el Caballero de Plata le concedió la entrada. Entro a la habitación de prefectos (en donde ella dormía) y guardo el libro bajo su cama.

Después de la clase doble de pociones tocaría receso, así es que Kara decidió quedarse un rato en su habitación, pensando si en ese mismo momento Voldemort estaría viendo lo que ella veía. Al pensar en eso cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería pensar en eso.

Casi una hora después, Kara se hallaba por caminando por los pasillos nuevamente, la clase doble de pociones estaría apunto de terminar y los alumnos se dirigirían hacia el Gran Comedor, así es que ella se dirigía hacia ahí, solo que nunca pensó con quien se encontraría en el camino.

- Su insolencia señorita Fujimori le ah costado muchos puntos a su casa ¿sabía eso?- la voz de Snape se escucho justo detrás de ella haciéndola detenerse

- si, lo sabía-

- y aun así se atreve a vagar por los pasillos siendo que yo la veo muy bien a como la señorita Chang me había comentado-

- en realidad me sentía mal…-

- Pomprey nunca la recibió en la enfermería. Creo que todo esta en contra suya señorita-

- Madame Pomprey no iba a saber lo que me pasaba, ¡nadie sabe lo que me pasa!-

Kara dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a la Torre Ravenclaw para estar a solas pero rápidamente el cuerpo de Snape se le interpuso en su camino.

- esto amerita una detención-

- ¿enserio? ¿y a quien va a detener?- dijo Kara con voz sarcástica pero su mirada seguía seria.

- A mi no me venga con juegos, se lo advierto-

- Una vez lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, a mi no me amenace Snape, no le tengo miedo-

Severus sujeto el brazo de Kara antes de que esta se pudiera ir y la atrajo hacia si con un movimiento brusco quedando a escasos centímetros de separación. (Por suerte no había nadie quien pudiera observarlos) Los dos se miraron fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

- suélteme Snape-

- tu, eres tan parecida a ella, ¿Quién diablos eres?- las palabras de Snape alarmaron a Karasen. ¿El aun recordaba a aquella chica que le había besado sin previo aviso "años atrás"?

- Esta loco, ¡suélteme ya!-

- No…ese nombre, ya se me hacia extraño escuchar otra vez ese nombre, no es muy común ¿lo sabia Fujimori?- dijo alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, tal vez lo sea, ¿pero eso que? Ni siquiera se de que diablos me esta hablando-

- Esa mirada…- dijo Snape sin hacer mucho caso a los forcejeos que hacia Kara para soltarse del apretón.

En un intento se zafarse de Snape, Kara sostuvo por un momento en ante brazo izquierdo de su profesor e inconscientemente subió su mano por el brazo levantando la manga de la túnica de Snape, y fue ahí cuando la vio: una marca horrible grabada en antebrazo de Snape, una serpiente enroscada de un cráneo humando.

La mirada de Kara nunca había mostrado tal sentimiento; uno de horror y miedo que nunca jamás alguien hubiera visto en ella, Karasen se quedo muda de la impresión…¡su profesor era un mortifago!.

Al darse cuenta de la reacción de su alumna, Snape la soltó de inmediato y cubrió rápidamente su antebrazo.

- aléjese de mi- comenzó diciendo Kara después de varios segundos de shock total- ¡Aléjese de mi!- Kara camino hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared. No respiraba bien, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, estaba claro que estaba aterrorizada por lo que había visto.

- ya no lo soy- dijo Snape sabiendo lo que seguramente su alumna estaría pensando.

- Esa marca… ¡fue uno de ellos! ¡es igual que ellos!... ¡no se acerque!- gritó Kara al ver que Snape daba unos pasos hacia ella.

- ¿Qué no me escucha? ¡Ya no soy uno de ellos!-

- ¡estuvo con ellos! ¡diga lo que diga, algunas vez tuvo que hacer lo que ellos hacían!-

- ¡cállese!- Snape volvió a tomar a Kara por los hombros. Grave error. La chica no paraba de moverse, incluso trataba de patearlo para que la soltase y varios pasos se escuchaban que se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Snape jaló a Kara hasta la puerta mas cercana y cerró dando un portazo aventando a Kara al fondo de la habitación (un aula que se veía que no se usaba desde hace algún tiempo).

- cierre la boca Fujimori, no es necesario armar tal escándalo- dijo Snape acercándose a la sombra que estaba delante de el (el aula estaba a oscuras) –_ Lumos _– de su varita salio una luz blanca que ilumino lo suficiente como para dejar ver el rostro de Karasen que no dejaba de tener aquella expresión de terror.

- no se me acerque, quédese en donde esta- dijo Kara con la voz notablemente entrecortada.

- No se por que diablos al ver mi marca adopto este carácter, pero mas vale que se tranquilice-

- ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡estoy con un posible asesino!... ¡eh dicho que no se me acerque!-

- No soy ningún asesino, eso se lo puedo asegurar, ahora ¿puede bajar la voz?-

- Lo haré si se aleja…- dijo Kara tratando de tranquilizarse pero sin lograr apartar aquel temor que sentía.

- No la voy a morder- dijo Snape en tono sarcástico mientras se quedaba parado en su lugar.

- Personas como usted…- comenzó a decir Kara en voz baja – personas como usted le arrebataron la vida a mi padre, lo apartaron de mi lado hace mucho tiempo- Kara ahora tenia la mirada fija en la de Snape – esa marca lo hace igual a ellos, no se como es posible que alguien como usted se encuentre aquí, Dumbledor tendría que echarlo-

- Dumbledor fue quien me dio la oportunidad de unirme a su lado-

- ¡si claro! ¡Y seguro usted lo traiciono mas de una vez!-

Snape no dijo nada, simplemente de limito a mirar a Kara, algo harto de la discusión.

- no tengo por que explicar mi pasado a una chiquilla como usted, váyase ya, seguramente sus amigos han de estar esperándola-

Kara no lo pensó dos veces e hizo caso a lo que Snape le dijo, ciertamente quería salir de ahí cuanto antes pero antes de que pudiera llegar tan solo a la puerta Snape la tomó nuevamente por los hombros.

- he de informarle también, que yo nunca eh traicionado mi lealtad hacia Dumbledor y que nunca eh llegado a matar por mi complacencia-

Kara sentía la respiración entrecortada de Snape rostro y aquel temor volvía a crecer en su interior, mas sin embargo intento por todos los medios seguir lo mas tranquila posible.

- déjeme ir ya, por favor-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Kara ¿Dónde estabas? –

- simplemente decidí no ir a la clase-

- ay Kara ya me tenias preocupada ¿Qué paso? ¿ya te sientes mejor, verdad?

- Si fue un simple mareo – mintió – estuve en la Sala Común… ¿nos toca Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras cierto?-

- Este…si, escuche a otros chicos que ya tuvieron la clase que el profesor Lupin dará un repaso a lo que vimos antes y es mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde-

Las dos chicas apretaron el paso hasta llegar a aula de D.C.A.O., en donde ya todos estaban dentro (alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw), amontonados viendo algo.

- oh Davies ¿Qué tanto ven? – le preguntó Cho al capitán de su equipo de Quidditch

- yo que voy a saber, no me dejan ver- contesto el algo fastidiado

- bueno, pero no te enojes…ven Kara, veamos si podemos colarnos hasta delante-

Cho tomó a Kara de la muñeca y empujando y escabulléndose lograron llegar hasta en frente de la clase, en donde se encontraba el profesor Lupin junto a un escritorio que se movía violentamente.

- bien ¿ya están todos dentro? Perfecto, esta clase y algunas que siguen daremos un pequeño repaso a las cosas que han visto durante sus años de aprendizaje en la materia, hoy le toca el turno a una criatura Oscura, los _boggarts,_ y justamente aquí – Lupin dio un golpecito al escritorio – tengo a uno, como seguramente han de recordar a estas criaturas les agrada esconderse en lugares oscuros, los boggarts pueden transformarse en lo que alguien mas teme por eso se les considera unas criaturas terribles…¿alguien recuerda cual es el hechizo para alejar a los _boggarts_?-

- _Riddikulus_, profesor- dijo tímidamente un chico de Ranvenclaw

- muy bien, 5 puntos para Ravenclaw…ahora vamos a la practica, hagan una fila-

De inmediato todos hicieron lo pedido por Lupin, Kara y Cho quedaron como a la mitad de la fila y ojala Cho no hubiera volteado hacia atrás por que se dio cuenta de que estaban justo delante de Draco Malfoy y sus guaruras.

- ey Fujimori, ¿en que se convertirá tu _boggart_?- le pregunto Draco a la chica aun que no en tono burlón o sarcástico sino en un tono completamente normal (recuerden que ya se habían comenzado a hablar mas o menos bien gracias al asunto de Hermione)

- no lo se Malfoy, nunca antes me había enfrentado a uno, ¿y el tuyo, de que podrá ser?- dijo Kara con una leve sonrisa

- uhm, quien sabe – bufó él

- bien, silencio todos por favor, vamos a comenzar- comenzó a decir nuevamente Lupin.

- Oye, por lo que veo esto de la amistad con Malfoy va enserio ¿verdad?- le murmuro Cho a Kara al oído

- ¿amistad? Pues yo no le llamaría amistad…-

- Uno por uno, uno por uno, vamos a comenzar- Remus sacó su varita y dio un ligero toque al escritorio y este se abrió dejando salir "algo" que inmediatamente se transformo con un ¡crac! en una enorme araña…

¡crac! ahora eran grandes llamas (que curiosamente no quemaban), ¡crac! una libélula gigante, ¡crac! un putrefacto zombi … así todos los alumnos iban pasando poco a poco, el salón se lleno rápidamente de gritos y risas al momento de que los chicos gritaban - _¡riddikulus!_ – para deshacerse del _boggart_. Luego casi sin darse cuenta, ya era el turno de Karasen quien sacó su varita confiadamente y apunto al _boggart_, que inmediatamente comenzó a tomar forma, o al menos eso parecía ya que parecía una gran masa que se revolvía una y otra vez como no decidiéndose en que convertirse y provocando con ello murmullos de sorpresa por parte de los alumnos. Por fin, el _boggart _comenzó a tomar forma definida, y en poco tiempo una pequeña niña de unos 6 años estaba enfrente de Karasen mirándola con sus ojos negros los cuales no mostraban emoción alguna.

- no puede ser…- susurró Kara con voz apagada – tu no-

La niña comenzó a caminar hacia Karasen quien cada vez se hacia mas para atrás aun con la varita en mano. Todos miraban a la niña, extrañados de por que Kara le podría tener miedo a ella, aun que curiosamente, aquella niña era demasiado parecida a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? Haga el hechizo señorita Fujimori- le dijo Lupin, quien se acerco hasta quedar detrás de Kara - ¿Qué te pasa Karasen?- le dijo en voz baja para que solo ella lo escuchara.

- yo…no puedo, no se por que apareció ella, hace mucho que no….-

- relajate-

Pero antes de que Kara pudiera pronunciar el hechizo la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar por ella a Snape, de inmediato el _boggart _volvió a cambiar frente a la chica, era la misma niña pero estaba alado de un signo de una calavera con una serpiente, lo que provoco algunos grititos de parte de toda la clase.

En cuanto Snape vio aquello se paró en seco para mirar a la niña y la marca y después ver quien estaba delante del boggart, sus suposiciones de que seria Karasen no se equivocaron. Retomó su caminata hacia Lupin y lo apartó de Kara para decirle algo.

Por su parte, Kara ya no soportaba mas, era demasiado, así es que sin decir nada guardo su varita y salio con paso rápido del aula, ante las atónitas miradas de los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- ¡Kara! ¡Kara, espera!- Cho iba tras Kara por uno de los pasillos, y no dejo de gritar el nombre su amiga hasta que ésta se hubiera detenido - ¿Qué paso? ¿te sientes bien?-

- esa niña ¿no te das una idea de quien era Cho?- le preguntó Kara con la mirada perdida hacia el frente.

- Bueno…se parecía mucho a ti, pero no entiendo por que le tienes miedo a una niña- respondió Cho sin comprender muy bien.

- Era yo, cuando era una niña de apenas 6 años, no es que le tenga miedo a esa niña (o a mi) sino a mi pasado Cho, esa niña representaba mi pasado, no hay duda-

- Y también le temes a los mortifagos ¿cierto? –

Kara no dijo nada, dio unos pasos hacia delante y después habló de nuevo.

- mortifagos…no se como pueden existir seres tan malvados que no les preocupa el sufrimiento de los otros, matan por placer, y lo peor de todo es que aun no han capturado a todos…- Kara dio un bufido - ¿tu a que le temes Cho?-

- ¿yo? Bueno, no lo se, tal vez a perder a las personas que me rodean, a mis amigos, a mi familia, no lo se la verdad-

Kara sonrió levemente.

- ¿temerías a que me apartara de tu vida?-

- bueno, si, eres mi amiga ¿no? Y te estimo, además me costo mucho trabajo lograr que me aceptaras-

Después de eso Karasen se sintió aun peor de tan solo pensar en que por su culpa tal vez Cho perdería a sus amigos, que por un descuido y por su terquedad y esa herida en su brazo estaba condenada a acabar con la vida de sus amigos, tenia que librarse, tenia que evitarlo ¿pero como?

- no te preocupes Kara…bueno, por cierto para que se te olvide todo esto…- Cho recobró su habitual sonrisa - ¿sabias que dentro de una semana iremos nuevamente a Hosgmeade? Tal vez puedas ir con nosotros a divertirnos un poco ¿si? Esta vez no pasará lo de la otra vez, di que si-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aquella semana paso rápido y por suerte Lupin había dejado atrás el tema de los _Boggarts _por el momento. Ahora los chicos se estaban preparándose para ir a su visita al único pueblo totalmente mágico de Inglaterra.

- ¡rápido Kara, que se nos hace tarde!-

- ahora voy….Listo-

Kara salio lista del baño, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro(casi negro) pegado a la cadera y con campana al final y una blusa de manga larga de cuello de tortuga de color blanco, en conjunto con una túnica larga también blanca con adornos negros y unos guantes igualmente blancos. Por otra parte, Cho llevaba una falda larga color gris con unas botas blancas (claro que no se veían a causa de la falda) que le llegaban hasta las rodillas en conjunto con una blusa bastante gruesa de color azul pálido y una bufanda y guantes del mismo azul.

- uy, ya no habrá nieve, ¡pero cuanto frió hace!- se quejó Cho mientras se acomodaba su bufanda

- estamos a finales del invierno, así estaremos por lo menos hasta la siguiente semana- le dijo Kara.

Las dos chicas salieron de la Sala Común para reunirse en el vestíbulo con sus amigos Gryffindor, en cuanto llegaron al lugar acordado lo primero que vieron fue a Hermione acomodando el gorro que tenia puesto el pelirrojo y a Ron quejándose y diciendo que lo soltara y a un Harry riéndose de ellos.

- deja de moverte Ron, solo mira como te lo pusiste, se veía ridículo-

- si, si, pero ya déjame… ¡ah! ¡Hola chicas!- dijo Ron zafándose de Hermione y saludando a Cho y a Kara.

- Hola Ron…¿Dónde esta Ginny?- preguntó Cho al ver que no estaba la pelirroja

- Ah Ginny, ella se fue con unos de sus amigos- contestó Harry ya sin la sonrisa que tenía segundos antes.

- Y aquí a Harry no le gusta la idea de dejar a mi querida hermana sin su protección ¿verdad amigo?- dijo dándole un codazo Ron a su amigo.

- Ey chicos, ya es hora, corran- les dijo Hermione mientras salía del castillo y se formaba para alcanzar un carruaje.

Sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo y se formaron detrás de ella para alcanzar uno de los carruajes. Pronto ya se encontraban rumbo al pueblo. En cuanto llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue recibir unas cuantas indicaciones y después ir directos a las Tres Escobas ya que aun hacia mucho frió y deseaban calentarse con un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

- ayy que rico, hace tiempo que quería venir aquí-

- ¡y que lo digas Cho! ¡ya se extrañaba una buena cerveza de mantequilla- dijo Ron animado

- O mas bien…ya extrañabas a Madame Rosmerta- comentó Hermione en tono divertido al momento de que daba un trago a su cerveza.

- Oye Karasen ¿Qué te parece si vamos después a que conozcas la Casa de los Gritos?- preguntó Harry

- ¿La Casa de los Gritos? Bueno, en realidad ya la conozco, Lupin me la mostró hace ya tiempo- le contesto Kara a Harry

- Oh vaya, bueno, seguro aun no conoces Zonko, vamos haya-

- Bien, si quieres …¿nos esperan chicos?- dijo Kara a los demás

- Si – contestaron al unísono

- Bueno, nos vemos al rato-

Harry y Kara salieron de las Tres Escobas hacia la fría calle de Hosgmeade y se dirigieron a Zonko y compraron una bolita llena de diferentes tipos de dulces mágicos para compartir también con sus amigos (Harry compró una bolsita con cosas de broma). Cuando salieron de la tienda, antes de que Kara pudiera tomar su curso para las Tres Escobas, Harry la detuvo suavemente por el hombro.

- oye, antes de volver, quisiera hablar contigo-

- ¿hablar?...- preguntó Kara extrañada por el tono de voz de Harry, pero justo en ese momento sintió como sus ojos le ardían por una fracción se segundo, pero no lo dio mucha importancia - … claro-

Los dos se sentaron en una banca que estaba justamente enfrente de las Tres Escobas.

- Bueno…esto que te voy a decir ya lo comenté con Hermione, pero quisiera otra opinión- comenzó a decir Harry algo nervioso – es que…bueno, es sobre Ginny- lo ultimo lo dijo como si se quitara un peso de encima y suspiró.

- vaya, ya te habías tardado-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry extrañado

- Ron, Hermione, Cho, creo que media escuela lo sabe Harry, aun que claro, Ginny no lo ha notado-

- ¡Espera! ¡estas diciendo que todos saben que Ginny me…¡-

- ¿Te gusta? Bueno, si- dijo Kara sin inmutarse - ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?-

- Este…no es tan facil, es decir…¿y si me dice que no siente nada por mi? Tengo miedo…-

Harry se sonrojó.

- ¿miedo? ¿a que le temes?- preguntó Kara interesada en la posible respuesta del chico Gryffindor.

- no lo se….me da miedo que me rechace, yo desde hace mucho que siento esto por ella, pero no parece que ella sienta lo mismo, y además también me da miedo hacer que se sienta mal por eso y perder su amistas-

- no creo que llegue a pasar eso- dijo Kara lo mas sinceramente que pudo - Ginny te estima mucho, y…¿Cómo saber que es lo que siente Ginny por ti sino se lo preguntas?-

Justo en ese momento paso caminando Ginny cerca de donde estaban Harry y Kara, quien los saludo con la mano felizmente mientras iba platicando con sus amigos.

- Harry, en el corazón no se manda, a veces se gana y a veces no, siempre lo hay que arriesgar todo en esa cuestión…es tu decisión si quieres que ella se entere de los que sientes o no-

Y sin mas Kara se paro y entro a las Tres Escobas, una vez adentro se sentó a lado de sus amigos (que la miraron y no dijeron nada al ver el rostro de la chica) y pensó en lo que le había dicho a Harry…¿en realidad ella creía eso del amor? ¿Cómo pudo decir aquello si ella nunca se había enamorado antes?...no era por nada, pero después de lo de Draco ahora ya se sentía una tipo "Doctora Corazón" ¿pero que consejos podría dar ella cuando ella nunca los pondría en practica? O al menos eso pensaba.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de unas cuantas vueltas por todo el pueblo y de recorrer cada rincón de éste varias veces, los alumnos de Hogwarts regresaron cansados pero satisfechos al castillo, en donde la gran mayoría se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cenar y después poder ir a su respectiva Sala Común.

Por otra parte, Kara decidió ir directa a la Sala Común y Cho la acompaño para quitarse sus guantes y su bufanda y ponerse una blusa mas ligera (pues adentro en el castillo hacia un buen clima). Una vez cambiada, Cho se volvió a encaminar sola al Gran Comedor.

Karasen por su parte se quito solo su túnica y guantes y se recostó en su cama para descansar. Logró conciliar el sueño por lo menos unos 15 minutos pero algo le hizo despertar, luego, sin saber por que, se paró y se dirigió hacia su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones y saco un pequeño espejo; era el que le había regalado Remus en Navidad. Se quedó mirándolo, y vaya susto que se dio al ver reflejado en el…no su rostro, sino el de Tom.

- ¿pero que…?-

- vaya, que sorpresa- dijo Tom desde el reflejo – esto no me lo esperaba ¿sabes?...¿donde conseguiste el espejo?-

- me lo regalaron, yo…-

- que ni se te ocurra mostrárselo a alguien mas, y muchos menos mirarte en el cuando alguien este cerca ¿entendido?-

- no lo entiendo ¿y que si lo hago?-

- ¡¿acaso eres estupida o que?!- dijo Tom enfadado - ¡tu has lo que te ordeno y no preguntes mas! –

- Como quieras, pero quiero preguntarte algo ahora que puedo hacerlo ¿has estado espiando sin que yo me de cuenta de que me usas?- preguntó Kara impaciente por saber.

- No preguntes cosas que no debes saber-

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar por ella a Cho, haciendo que Kara guardara de inmediato aquel espejo de nuevo en el cajón del escritorio.

- ayy que sueño- dijo Cho sin ver a Kara y sentándose a la orilla de su cama

- ¿terminaron de comer?- preguntó Kara para "disimular"

- ¿comer? Ja, si ni siquiera pudimos probar bocado, vieras la que se armo en el Gran Comedor, ya ni se ni como estuvo la cosa pero si se que lo empezaron unos chicos de Slytherin, por suerte logre salir…ayy esas serpientes, siempre aprovechan para causar problema pero….- Cho bostezo – uff, ya me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño, hasta mañana Kara-

Y sin mas Cho se metió a la cama todavía vestida y rápidamente concilio el sueño, algo que a Kara también le hubiera gustado hacer pero lo que acaba de suceder ciertamente no la haría dormir muy fácilmente.

****

**_CONTINUARA…._**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

FIN DEL CAP 17!!

Bueno, creo que otra vez hay que pedir disculpas jeje, por el hecho de que tardo mucho en publicar mis capítulos, pero como ya les dije anteriormente y no me canso de repetirlo…la escuela no me deja nada de tiempo, y mucho menos el negocio de la familia (Internet).

¿el titulo de este capitulo si es entendible, no? Al decir Miedos obviamente me refería a lo del boggart, a lo de Cho, y a lo de Harry, cada quien con sus diferentes temores, y al decir Reflejo En Un Espejo, pues…no creo que no entiendan jaja, lógicamente eso es por lo de Voldemort al final.

Ok, quisiera dedicar este capitulo a dos amigos: Nancy y Alex, que últimamente pues, bueno ellos saben de que hablo…jeje, de hecho puse algo en este capitulo relacionado con su caso (la parte de Harry y Kara) ("Doctora Corazón" jaja, aki yo seria la doctora corazón).

Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, y si llegan a creer que esta medio enredado o algo así es porque como no podía escribir muy seguido se me iba la noción de lo que escribía en la historia. Pero bueno, vamos a responder los reviews:

****

**_Dany_****_ Black: _**_wow__! Enserio te gustaría que quedaran Tom y Kara juntos?! Bueno, no es tan mala idea, kien sabe k se le ocurra a mi loka mentesita después jeje, asi es que aun pueden hacerte a la idea y sorry por haberme tardado tanto con el capitulo :p. Gracias por el review!._

**_Brida :_******_gracias por tu comentario sobre eso de cómo convine la cultura japonesa con HP, jeje, dejame decirte 8y para que los que leen mi fic lo sepan) soy fanatica de Sakura Card Captors, una caricatura japonesa, y de ahí me base en encontrar un nombre japones para mi protagonista….y bueno, cambiando de tema….Kara no se ha dando exactamente cuenta de lo que siente por Snape, weno weno, de nuevo gracias por tu comentario _

**_CandyBloom_******_Ayyy__ si! Ese Dumbledor siempre tiene que saber todo…uhmm me pregunto por que sera eso jaja, ahh y tu no te puedes quejar de que tarde tanto en subir este capi, por que te lei la mitad! XDD Chao_

**_Meilin2: _**_jajaja__, complejo de pucca jaja, esa na me la sabia, pero k kieres que yo haga? Lo de los besos fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente escribir en el capitulo anterior XD Ahh, y estoy contigo! La escuela no debería existir! jaja_

****

**_MaluSnapeRickman_******_Holas__ momi! Uuuuuuu tu review lo recibi hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho jeje, fue en aquellos dias en que no me podia conectar para nada al Internet, asi es que ya no me puedes decir nada de k me escapo jaja…..K bueno k te haya gustado el capitulo de la Kara besucona jajaja….Chao_

**_Marissastack_******_¿extrañaste mi histora? Je, pues creo que ya la volviste a extrañar XD, pero es cierto, la escuela te kita la mayor parte del tiempo, pero bueno, gracias por tu review!._

Gracias a todos los que aun se toman la molestia de dejarme un review! Gracias a ustedes ya son 80 y yo ya kiero llegar a los 100 reviews! Asi es k apoyenme ¿si? K les cuesta ir a la parte de abajito del lado izquierdo y dar GO en donde dice Submit Review? Vamos no sean malitos y dejenme un mini review…kien sabe, tal vez asi me apure mas con el siguiente capi jeje .

Bueno, yo aki me despido:

**Karla****-Hoshi**

Hoy es 28 de Noviembre del 2004 (a casi dos meses desde que publike el capi anterior jeje)


	18. Confesión

Capitulo 18 apunto de comenzar! tráiganse sus galletitas por que va a estar algo largito XD…

**-----------------------------**

_Summary:_ Un ex -mortifago, una animaga; la Elegida de la Luna, la melodía del pasado ha sonado, sentimientos han sido encontrados...

La lucha contra el corazón comienza ¿Quién ganara?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

**Capitulo 18: **_Confesión_

- algunas veces quisiera saber exactamente por que te quise olvidar-

- pero no tienes que hacerlo, no me apartes por favor-

- no puedo, tu ya no existes-

Una niña y una joven, muy parecidas, las dos estaban paradas en medio del Bosque Prohibido, charlando como ya desde hace muchas noches. No era algo que a Kara le agradara mucho, todas las noches era lo mismo; verse a si misma de 6 años e incluso platicar consigo misma para dejar escapar aquel remordimiento que tenia dentro. Y todos esos sueños habían comenzado desde lo sucedido en la clase de Lupin en donde les mostró un _Boggart._

- aun existo y no lo puedes negar, quieras o no siempre estaré en ti- decía la pequeña Karasen con una voz clara y notablemente madura como para su edad.

- eso es algo que no quiero, pues tu me recuerdas todos aquellos momentos en los que sufrí: la muerte de mi madre, la de mi padre, el amor que nunca me fue dado, las emociones de dolor al sentir las miradas que me daba mi padre después de descubrir que era una animaga…-

- ¡basta! – gritó la niña – son recuerdos que sabes que nunca saldrán de tu mente, ¡además no todo fue malo! -

- No…no todo fue malo – repitió la Kara mayor dando un profundo suspiro lleno de melancolía.

De entre las sombras habían unos ojos profundamente rojos que observaba todo lo que sucedía, aquel hombre a quien pertenecía aquellos ojos, fue caminando lentamente hacia la joven Kara y la sujeto del brazo, y al instante la niña desapareció.

- ¿soñando otra vez mi linda esclava?- le dijo él al oído haciendo que Kara se estremeciera.

- no pensé que no se me estaba permitido hacerlo…Tom- contestó ella sin moverse.

El la volteo bruscamente haciendo que quedaran cara a cara a tan solo unos centímetros de separación. Ella podía sentir la respiración fría de él, pero sabia que si hacia algún movimiento en falso le traería consecuencias nada buenas.

- falta poco, primero será el traidor quien pague por lo que hizo- dijo Tom tan cerca de Kara como pudo, después la tomó por la cintura…

- ¿traidor? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Kara tratando de no hacer caso a la cercanía de él.

- En Hogwarts solo hay una persona que carga con mi marca sin hacerle honor a ella, me ha traicionado desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora que piensan todos que estoy muerto no será nada difícil deshacerme de el, estando tu de mi lado claro esta-

- No es por voluntad- aclaró Kara de inmediato

- Te gustará, lo veras, la venganza siempre es dulce aun que uno no lo quiera aceptar-

- ¿venganza? No se de lo que me hablas , yo no tengo que vengarme de nadie-

- ¿estas segura? ¡Ja! ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de quien es el traidor de quien hablo?...- se acercó aun mas apretando a Kara contra el -se que le guardas un rencor y odio dentro de ti, por todo lo que te ha hecho, por las presiones que te ha dado, por lo que sientes por el además del odio…vi todo lo que paso entre tu y el en aquella aula vacía ¿recuerdas?- dijo Tom mirando a Kara fijamente con una mirada maliciosa.

- El…- Kara bajó la mirada como tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho, luego volvió a verlo – Snape- susurró.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Severus Snape, el traidor! ¡me traicionó desde mucho antes de pasarse al bando de Dumbledor, y por eso pagara!...y lo mejor de todo, es que tengo justamente lo perfecto para hacerlo caer en la trampa-

Acto seguido, Tom unió apasionadamente sus labios con los de Kara, que en un principio no quisieron cooperar pero que poco a poco fueron correspondiendo a tan ardiente beso.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, el siempre interfería en varios de sus sueños, y eso le hacia saber que el siempre estaría detrás de ella, siendo su sombra…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya habían pasado dos meses y estaban en el mes de Febrero, ¿y quien no sabe lo que se celebra en este mes?. Muchos estaban emocionados, sobre todo las chicas del colegio, quienes cuchichiaban sobre lo que le iban a dar a sus novios y a sus amigos. Y el grupo de Harry no era la excepción.

- Pronto será San Valentín – decía Ginny entusiasmada mientras que con su varita hacia levitar un corazón y lo colocaba en la pared.

Estaban arreglando el Gran Comedor con adornos de corazones y cupidos por todas partes, y todos los de 6to y 7mo estaban ayudando a poner sus adornos.

- así es – dijo de igual manera Hermione que también usaba su varita para hacer levitar un corazón – y Dumbledor hará una pequeña fiesta – volteo a ver a una chica que estaba sentada encima de una mesa con las piernas cruzadas - ¿vas a ir Karasen?-

Kara miró a Hermione como alguna vez miró a Ron cuando le preguntó si iría a la Fiesta de Disfraces.

- bueno, tal vez si, no aseguro nada- respondió, desinteresada.

- ¡anímate Karasen! Últimamente has estado muy apagada – dijo de pronto Ron que acababa de llegar junto con Harry y Cho sobresaltando a la chica. (que hasta se paró de golpe de la mesa)

- � � no lo estoy-

- Je, bueno, si claro, pero no me veas así –

- ¿Cómo quieres que no te vea así cuando la acabas de asustar, Ron? – dijo esta vez Cho entre risitas.

- Esta quedando muy bien el lugar – dijo el de cabello azabache mientras miraba a su alrededor – me pregunto como encantaran este año el techo-

- Lo mas seguro es que caigan corazoncitos y luces, escuché a McGonagal cuando se lo sugería a Dumbledor- dijo de nuevo Cho – …llevaremos túnicas de Gala ese día, y creo que también vestido de noche-

- En ese caso, creo que enviare una carta a mis padres para que me manden el mió- dijo Hermione, esta vez sentada en donde un minuto antes estaba Karasen.

- Yo hace poco compre uno- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- le pediré también a mamá que me lo mande, ¿tu tienes vestido para ponerte Karasen? –

- ¿yo? Bueno…no, aun que como ya dije, no es seguro que asista a la Fiesta- contestó ella con algo de indiferencia.

- ¿y si llega Derek y te convence?- dijo maliciosamente Harry

- � no es gracioso-

Y dicho esto, Kara comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero una mano se posó en su hombro antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso fuera del lugar.

- Hola Karasen- le decía su profesor de D.C.A.O. mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Remus…hola- le contestó ella

- Bueno…- de pronto Remus se puso algo nervioso – quisiera hablar contigo un momento ¿se puede?-

- Claro-

Los dos salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a los patios del castillo. Kara se sentó en una roca mientras que Remus permaneció parado frente a ella, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas (aun que Kara no lo notó).

- ¿sabes? No creo que esto sea adecuado para un maestro pero no puedo evitar la idea- comenzó diciendo el – como sabes, la fiesta de San Valentín se viene encima y yo quiera…bueno…-

- ¿invitarme? – completó Kara de lo mas normal.

- Claro, sino es inconveniencia, y sino te sientes incomoda, me gustaría que fueras mi pareja…- hizo una pausa- pensaba invitar tal vez a Trelawney pero ciertamente el hecho se estar recibiendo "profecías" sobre una posible muerte fatal...no es mi idea-

Al decir esto, Remus consiguió una pequeña sonrisa de su alumna.

- bueno, serás mi profesor pero no veo el inconveniente…-

- entonces ¿si?...¡perfecto!, es decir, me parece bien ¿a que hora?-

- como todos...a las 8- dijo Kara acrecentando mas la sonrisa de Remus.

Pronto pasaron los días y solo faltaban escasas 24 horas para la fiesta de San Valentín, pero solo había un pequeño problema, Kara lo había olvidado por completo: no tenía ningún vestido que ponerse, y pues, una salida a escondidas a Hosgmeade no era muy buena idea que digamos.

- entonces...¿si vas a ir? Y ¿no tienes vestido? Es mas ¿quién es el afortunado?- preguntó Cho a Kara mientras estaban en la Sala Común.

- si, si voy a ir, no, no tengo vestido, y ¿qué afortunado? Simplemente iré con alguien y ya- contestó Kara

- bueno, creo tener la solución a tu problema con el vestido...espera aquí-

Cho subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación y buscó algo en su armario, en cuento lo hubo encontrado lo tomo entre sus brazos y bajo corriendo hasta donde estaba Kara y extendió sus brazos para que pudiera ver lo que era.

- nunca me ha quedado, y siempre me ha gustado- Cho desdobló lo que tenia en sus manos y resulto ser un hermoso vestido de noche color azul oscuro (casi llegando a negro) con unos adornos azul claro – lo compré hace poco menos de un año, es un vestido hermoso, pero desgraciadamente algo paso que ya no me queda, no pude ponérmelo para lo que quería, esta nuevo…seguro a ti te queda de maravilla- dijo poniendo el vestido en el regazo de Kara.

- pero Cho...- Kara se había quedado si palabras, el vestido era hermoso, si, pero...- Cho, no puedo aceptarlo-

- uhm, acéptalo como un regalo de San Valentín adelantado-

Y sin decir nada Cho volvió a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación dispuesta a ir a la cama. (Tenia que dormir bien, si quería aguantar la noche)

Para Kara fue como solo cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos toda la luz de la mañana ya había llegado. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse (al no ver a Cho en su cama) fue bajar a la Sala Común en donde todas las chicas estaban preparando ya todas sus cosas para cuando llegara la noche, entre ellas, estaba Cho.

- ¡Ah Kara ya despertaste! Nos las hemos ingeniado para hacer que chicas de otras casas pueden venir a alistarse aquí, ¿no es genial?- decía Cho mientras le daba lo que parecían ser adornos para el cabello a una chica.

- vaya, me parece bien-

- Hermione y Ginny también vendrán, nos los dijeron enviando un mensaje con _Pig_.(n/a: para kien no sabe, _Pig_ es la lechuza de Ron)-

De pronto Kara recordó algo, ¡era San Valentín! ¿y que hacían muchos en ese día? Tal vez Harry por fin se animaría a decirle a Ginny lo que sentía, y quien sabe, con algo de suerte Draco congeniaría un poco con Hermione, aun que en realidad eso seria tener demasiada suerte.

El resto del día fue algo extraño, todos iban de un lado para otro, muy nerviosos, claro que no todos pero era la gran mayoría. Muchas chicas se ruborizaban a ver a un chico pasar y ellos se ponían nerviosos cuando cierta chica se les acercaba. Todo, aquel día era un embrollo total, sentimientos a flor de piel y un aroma de rosas inundaba todo el castillo.

- Todo esta muy bonito ¿no lo crees?- dijo Cho mientras caminaba con Kara por uno de los pasillos – ¡huele a rosas! ¡excelente idea la de Dumbledor!-

- si claro, muy buena, solo que ya me ha comenzado a marear ese aroma – contestó Kara, que ahora tenia la mano sobre la boca y la nariz, evitando el aroma del lugar.

Cho no pudo evitar una carcajada.

- si, creo que tienes razón, pero sigue siendo una buena idea jaja...ay que lastima, no nos hemos encontrado con Hermione y Ginny, bueno, ya las veremos mas al rato, ya casi es hora de regresar a la Sala Común para arreglarnos, ¡cero hombres! Chicas de otras casas vendrán, claro que menos de Slytherin – hizo una cara de repulsión – las chicas que vendrán tomaran una poción para que después olviden como llegaron a la Torre Ravenclaw, no habrá ningún problema, la poción la hará Hermione así es que no puede haber error, todo esta fríamente calculado- en el rostro de Cho había una clara muestra de orgullo y seguridad.

- vaya plan – dijo con ironía Kara pero también divertida observando a su amiga – supongo que tendré que estar también yo allí-

- ¡claro! ¿qué esperabas? ¿qué te dejara que te pusieras el vestido sin mi ayuda?-

- no tenias que hacerlo Cho- respondió Kara recordando el vestido que ahora tenia en su armario esperando a que llegara la noche y ser usado.

- Oye, lo hice por gusto, no te preocupes-

El día paso como en otro abrir y cerrar de ojos para Karasen y la Sala Común de Ravenclaw estaba hecha un lió total; unas chicas sacaban casi a patadas a los niños que aun quedaban en el lugar, otras se dedicaban a preparar los vestidos mientras que otras ya se los estaban poniendo. Por otro lado, Hermione ya había llegado y estaba dando una poción a las chicas de otras casas que llegaban y otras corrían buscando algunas cosas para arreglarse.

- ¡bien, tenemos que organizarnos chicas!- gritó Cho para hacerse oír en el lugar, pero nadie le hacia mucho caso, teniendo en cuenta que estaba parado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala para que la vieran – ay dios….¡_sonorus_!-dijo apuntándose con su varita haciendo que su voz aumentara de volumen – ¡chicas! – todas voltearon al instante a donde estaba Cho – tenemos que organizarnos, ¿ya no hay chicos?-

- ¡no!- contestó una chica de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos saltones que tenia su varita en la oreja.

- ¿y ya están todas las que iban a venir?-

- ¡Si!- dijo esta vez Ginny

- Perfecto…ahora cada quien tome su vestido y pasen de cinco en cinco a las habitaciones, en cuanto terminen de cambiarse bajan para que aquí se sigan arreglando, las que se vayan a pintar pasen con Lavander, Brown y las gemelas Patil, ellas se encargarán-

Dicho esto, comenzó una vez mas el movimiento en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw; había una fila completa a las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de las chicas mientras que Lavander, Brown y las gemelas se encargaban de pintar rápida pero bellamente a las que estaban haciendo fila en su lugar.

Pasó poco mas de media hora y Kara lo único que hacia era estar sentada en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común mientras observaba como cada una de las chicas se iba alistando para la fiesta.

- ¡Kara!-

Karasen pego un brinco por el susto que se dio al escuchar su nombre tan cerca de su oído que hasta zumbaron los tímpanos.

- jajaja, lo siento, en verdad, no quería asustarte- Cho pegó una carcajada al ver la expresión que Kara tenia en el rostro por tal susto.

- dios…¿Qué acaso era necesario hacer eso? � - dijo ella casi matando con la mirada a su amiga- ¿Qué quieres?-

- perdón… – Cho trató de contener su risa – ¿como que "¿que quiero?"? ya va siendo hora para que te cambies, no querrás retrasarte ¿o si?-

Kara miró a Cho despectivamente, y sin decir nada mas, se paró del sillón y subió a su habitación (que por suerte era la única en la que no había alguien), dio la contraseña a la puerta y entró. Rápidamente sacó el vestido de su armario y se lo puso. Le quedaba muy bien, perfecto se atrevía a decir ella misma.

Tocaron la puerta…

- ¿se puede?-

- si, pasa- contestó Kara

Cho entró a la habitación con una túnica negra en las manos y la dejó sobre su cama para después voltear a mirar a Kara.

- ¡vaya! ¡si que te vez bien! Sabia que te quedaría-

- gracias – Kara se ruborizó ligeramente – espera…-

La chica se dirigió nuevamente hacia su armario y sacó unas bonitas zapatillas cerradas negras que tenían unos largos cordones, se las puso y amarró los cordones alrededor de sus piernas (n/a: no se si me entiendan XD). El vestido que llevaba ahora puesto, era desmangado y tenia un escote en la espalda en forma de U mientras que en frente el vestido era de corte japonés con unos adornos de flores muy pequeñas azules, no era muy largo, le llegaba un poco por derriba de la rodilla. Tal ves era un vestido simple pero a la vez muy bello pues hacia resaltar la figura de la chica. Aun llevaba aquella tela negra en su brazo izquierdo debido a la herida que tenia, pues aun que ella no quería explicar por que no se quitaba la tela para cubrirle el brazo ella sabia que era por que desde que Vodemort había comenzado a aparecer en sus sueños, aquella herida se había remarcado aun mas y en ocasiones llegaba a sangrar, aun que cuando lo hacia era indoloro.

- ciertamente me siento rara, nunca antes me había vestido de esta forma, no me agradan mucho que digamos usar vestido- dijo Karol mirándose al espejo.

- bueno , dicen que siempre hay una primera vez, ¡ah! Esa es tu túnica de gala ¿cierto?- dijo Cho apuntando la túnica negra que había dejado en la cama.

- Ehm, si-

Kara tomó la túnica y se la puso, era larga y delgada; solo para cubrir los hombros, tenia un solo botón se que abrochaba a la altura del pecho y hacia buena combinación con el vestido que tenia puesto.

- por cierto…tu también te vez muy bien Cho-

- este…- la chica se sonrojo- si, bueno, gracias Kara – hizo una pausa y caminó hacia donde estaba Kara y también se miró en el espejo, luego dio un suspiro y se volvía para mirar a su amiga – ok, ahora vamos abajo, tienes que arreglarte un poco- dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿arreglarme?- inconcientemente Kara dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como queriendo alejarse lo antes posible de Cho.

Cho tomó a Kara por la muñeca y la jalo hasta la puerta, en donde por cierto, Kara opuso cierta resistencias antes de que Cho lograrla sacarla de la habitación. Una vez abajo en donde estaban las demás, Cho dirigió a su amiga hasta donde se encontraba la fila para las chicas que se querían arreglar…y empujando a unas cuantas chicas sin querer, ambas llegaron hasta al frente de la fila.

- ¡oh!-

Fue la expresión que hizo Lavander al ver a Kara y al hacer esto sin darse cuenta le había picado el ojo a la chica que tenía enfrente (a la cual le estaba enchinando las pestañas con la varita).

- ¡que cambio!- dijo Lavander una vez que se disculpó con la chica.

- ¡¿a que si?!- dijo Cho entusiasmada mientras aun sujetaba a Kara por la muñeca – y te la confió a ti Lavander, veamos que le puedes hacer-

- ¡Perfecto! ¡será un placer!- en los ojos de la chica había un brillo excepcional, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Kara,

Acto seguido, ahora le toco a Lavander sujetar a Kara de la muñeca para después sentarla en la silla en la que anteriormente estaba la chica a la que le había picado el ojo y que ahora estaba siendo maquillada por una de las gemelas Patil.

- ¡oigan!- gritó Kara entre nerviosa y enojada y en seguida Lavander se detuvo antes de poder hacer algo con su varita o algo mas, y con el grito Karasen consiguió captar la atención de varias de las chicas que estaban en la estancia – yo no he dicho que quiera que me hagan nada- continuo diciendo ella con impaciencia.

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo como si en cualquier momento podría sacar su varita y les apuntaría para que no se le acercaran.

- ¡vamos Kara, no seas así! Solo un poquito- le dijo una notable preocupada Cho que al parecer pensaba lo mismo que las demás – no te vendría nada mal, anda…-

- Cho tiene razón Fujimori, anda, solo los ojos, solo eso- le animó Lavander

- No-

Y acto seguido, Kara se levantó de la silla en donde la habían sentado y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación hasta que llegara la hora de irse pero cuando dio media vuelta para irse un sentimiento de muy extraño remordimiento se paso por su mente y sin saber siquiera por que…volvió y se sentó otra vez en la silla, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Lavander.

- bien, pero solo los ojos-

A Lavander se le iluminaron de nuevo los ojos de alegría y rápidamente tomó su varita y se acercó a Kara.

- pero, por favor, que no se note mucho- le advirtió Kara.

- ¡claro!-

Pronto ya todas las chicas estaban arregladas y listas para salir al vestíbulo del castillo y reunirse con sus acompañantes.

En orden, todas las chicas comenzaron a salir de la Torre de Ravenclaw aun que no sin antes tomarse una segunda porción de la poción que Hermione había hecho para que no recordaran como llegaron hasta ese lugar.

Hermione, Ginny, Cho y Kara iban en grupo junto con una chica llamada Luna Lovegood que era de Ravenclaw y que en esos momentos llevaba una revista en sus manos con el titulo "El Quisquilloso" que según decía Ginny, el padre de Luna era el director de aquella revista.

Cuando todas las chicas por fin llegaron al vestíbulo, lo primero que hicieron fue reunirse con sus amigos, o también, en muchos casos, con sus novios. Luna se apartó de las chicas para reunirse con un chico de Gryffindor mientras que Hermione, Ginny, Cho y Kara buscaban a sus amigos.

- ¡ah miren! Ahí esta Ron- dijo entusiasmada Ginny mientras caminaba hacia el y las demás la seguían.

Junto a Ron estaba Harry que al ver a Ginny se puso un tanto colorado, también estaban Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom y Dean Thomas, los tres de la casa de los leones. Después de saludarse y alabar un poco a las chicas (algo que Kara no tomo ciertamente como un cumplido) el grupo se dispuso a ir al Gran Comedor para pasar una buena noche.

- Hola chicos- les saludo animadamente su profesor de DCAO que estaba cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- Hola- dijeron todos al unísono.

Kara se encogió un poco de hombros pues el era su pareja para aquella noche y pues la única que sabía que tendría pareja era Cho (aun que no sabía quien).

- bueno, creo que me voy a robar a la señorita Fujimori, espero que no les moleste - dijo Lupin viendo el rostro de Kara hasta atrás del grupo.

- ¿Qué?¿por que?- preguntó confundido Ron a lo que Cho le dio un codazo que según ella fue "sin querer".

- Obviamente…- dijo Kara encaminándose hacia Lupin – me invito a venir, no por nada estoy aquí-

Cho se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión, y no solo ella, todos los demás estaban que no se la creían, aun que por otro lado Lupin se había sonrojado un poco y trató de disimularlo rascándose la nariz.

- bien- dijo el ofreciendo su brazo a Kara – ¿vamos ya?-

- claro- contestó Kara tomando el brazo de su profesor y comenzando a caminar con hacia el Gran Comedor, seguidos por el grupo con el que anteriormente estaba.

Cuando entraron por fin al Gran Comedor se dieron una gran sorpresa pues todo lucia muy bien, la luz era tenue y habían quitado las 4 mesas y las habían sustituido por decenas de mesitas distribuidas por todo el comedor, en el ambiente había cierto olor a jazmín tan ligero que resultaba relajador, en las paredes estaban los pequeños corazoncitos y cupidos que los alumnos habían ayudado a colgar y el techo, en vez de lucir corazones y luces como lo había dicho Cho, habían pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos cayendo desde el techo, algunos de los pétalos se desvanecían pero algunos lograban pasar y caer en el suelo dando una ilusión de alfombra roja (los pétalos que caían, en cierto momento también desaparecían) y esferas de cristal transparente iban flotando de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando se detenían encima de alguna de las mesas y lanzaban un roció de aquel aroma de jazmín.

Kara y Lupin se separaron del grupo y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de profesores, en donde la mayoría de ellos estaban sentados disfrutando de la noche y algunos otros estaban enfrascados en una buena platica con el profesor de lado.

- Hola Dumbledor- le dijo Lupin al director al llegar frente a la mesa para después dar la vuelta para quedar detrás y poder sentarse.

Algo que Kara pudo notar al instante, fue que su profesor de Pociones no se encontraba ahí, pero sus pensamientos de que no se presentaría a la fiesta eran erróneos pues Severus Snape entró al Gran Comedor unos 5 minutos después y se dirigió con paso decidido a la mesa. Kara se sintió un tanto incomoda al percatarse de que Snape la miraba a ella mientras caminaba, aun que tal vez era por el simple hecho de que ella estaba sentada en el lugar habitual de Snape. Y su incomodidad no disminuyó cuando Snape se paró justo alado de ella mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada, simplemente sacó su varita y con un simple movimiento hizo aparecer una silla mas para poder sentarse.

- buenas noches Severus, ¿Por qué te retrasaste?- le preguntó Remus al notar la presencia de Snape pues antes estaba muy ocupado platicando con Kara.

- creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Lupin, pero dime tu ¿estas seguro de que no habrá Luna Llena esta noche? Es decir, a veces se adelanta un día, tal vez quieras observarla un rato- dijo Snape con tono burlón y malicioso.

Lupin miró a Snape de forma desafiante (Kara se había encogido de hombros mientras escuchaba a los dos hombres).

- nunca pierdes momento ¿verdad Severus?, pero no te preocupes tanto por mi, aquí tengo a alguien que sabe controlarme muy bien- le contestó Remus sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Snape con aquello.

Al decir esto, Remus posó su mano sobre la de Kara (que la tenia recargada en la mesa) provocando en Snape un repentino dejo de fastidio…su rostro se había puesto algo colorado, pero no por como se había defendido Lupin, sino por que vio a Kara, antes había notado su presencia pero no la había mirado bien…y sin poder evitarlo, recorrió a la chica con la mirada de arriba abajo.

- no veo en que pueda ayudarte una chiquilla que no sabe ni controlarse a si misma- dijo por fin Snape volviendo a mirar a Lupin.

- en realidad Severus, puede ayudar mucho…-

- disculpen – interrumpió Kara sin apartar su mano de la de Remus – señor Snape, quisiera hacerle saber que no voy a tolerar que nos falte el respeto de tal manera, no es justo que se aproveche de la condición de Remus para fastidiar – comenzó a subir el tono de voz pero sin llegar a gritar - ¡y mucho menos toleraré que me lo falte a mi! ¡no creo que usted sea tan perfecto como para decir que no me se controlar! Tengo mi paciencia y también mis limites…-

Snape no esperaba ese comportamiento de su alumna y ¿que decir de Remus? El estaba completamente sorprendido de tan repentina actitud.

- bueno, creo que con eso se afirma lo que dije – Snape tomó una copa que estaba en la mesa y se sirvió el mismo un poco de cerveza de mantequilla (que estaba en una y no es botella) para después tan solo dedicarse a mirar al frente a todos los alumnos.

Ante esto, Kara solo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada enojada a su profesor de pociones.

Lupin observó a Kara por un momento y tuvo la sensación de que no debía hablarle por lo menos en unos cuantos minutos mas pero fue ella misma quien volvió a tomar su conversación.

Kara dio un suspiro.

- creo que a veces me es imposible contenerme- dijo en voz baja para que Snape no pudiera oírla.

- no te preocupes, Severus puede alterar a muchos con lo que dice…uhm, tengo una idea-

Remus se paró y haciendo una reverencia ofreció su mano a Kara.

- ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?-

- ahm, yo…- Kara puso los ojos como plato, ¡su profesor la estaba invitando a bailar! Ni siquiera había aceptado bailar con su amigo Derek anteriormente, ¿Cómo hacerlo con Remus?- bueno, no soy muy buena para ese tipo de cosas-

- ah no te preocupes, yo tampoco soy muy bueno que digamos- le guiño el ojo- anda, al menos así los dos haremos el ridículo-

Sin decir nada mas, Lupin tomó la mano de Kara y la jaló de su silla hasta el espacio que se había dejado sin mesas para que fuera usada como pista de baile. Por otra parte, ciertos ojos negros los observaban desde la mesa de profesores. Severus no era de la clase de tipos a los que le importe la vida romántica de otros pero no podía aceptar que su colega sintiera algo por su alumna ¿Cuál era la razón de aquello? No lo sabia, pero en ese momento sentía unas ganas tremendas de ir a donde Lupin y Kara y separarlos, - es una estupidez- pensó Snape viendo aun como Lupin trataba de animar a su joven pareja para bailar mientras que el solo tomaba pequeños sorbos de su copa.

- vamos Karasen, un paso atrás y uno adelante…-

- ah, no sabia que también eras maestro de baile- dijo burlonamente la chica

- no, de hecho no lo hago, no se ni bailar bien pero se lo básico-

- no se ni por que hago esto- Kara soltó a su profesor (pues estaban en posición de baile) y se quedó parada en su lugar viendo hacia el suelo- ahora regreso-

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor dejando a un poco confundido Remus en la pista de baile. Una vez alejada de aquel aroma a jazmín y de la música, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia un rumbo que ni ella misma sabia. Dio vuelta, camino un poco mas pero se detuvo a medio pasillo pensando en como se hubo sentido Remus al momento de dejarlo de esa manera, sin ninguna explicación. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver a Gran Comedor para pedirle disculpas a su profesor pero una punzada en su brazo le obligo a detenerse.

- ¿Por qué tan sola linda?- era su misma voz la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras pero sabía que no había sido ella.

- ahora no…-

- ¿perdón?, tu no eres quien decide cuando puedo usar tu mente ¿lo recuerdas?-

Sonidos de pasos de acercaban a donde ella estaba.

- por favor- pidió ella- ahora no…-

- vaya, la linda Karasen tiene miedo… ¿Qué dirían si la vieran hablando "sola"?- dijo burlonamente

Los pasos estaban muy cerca de el lugar en donde estaba Kara.

- ¡AHORA NO!-

Kara esperó que Tom dijera algo mas pero ya no hubo respuesta, aun que eso no le aseguraba que estuviera viendo lo que ella. Algo le pareció muy extraño, ya no se sentía invadida como se había sentido los últimos meses desde que había pronunciado aquel hechizo, se sentía tranquila y de cierta forma, en paz.

- ¿Karasen? ¿pasa algo?-

La voz de Remus sonó detrás de ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

El posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y permaneció así durante casi un minuto sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que poco a poco y suavemente fue volteado a Kara para que quedaran frente a frente. Aun seguía sin decir nada, solo se dedicaba a mirar fijamente a su alumna, admirando la belleza que poseía …ahora que estaban en el pasillo en donde la luz era clara pudo notar que Kara tenía los ojos ligeramente delineados y sus pestañas un poco mas rizadas de lo normal y cuando miró sus labios se quedo pasmado, nunca los había visto tan suaves y carnosos como en ese momento (y eso que la chica no tenia pintados de ninguna forma los labios).

- Remus…-

- No, espera, quiero decirte algo antes de que me arrepienta- le interrumpió él tomando las manos de Kara entre las suyas- quiero…confesarte algo-

Kara pudo notar de inmediato el nerviosismo de Remus, pues no dejaba de temblar. Pero sin embargo, ella no dijo nada, solo dejó que el terminara de hablar por que realmente no sabía que llegaría a pasar.

- eres una chica muy inteligente- comenzó diciendo el- y…y también muy bella - dio un suspiro- no sabes cuanto desearía ser mas joven para que esto no fuera tan difícil…Karasen, yo, creo que estoy enamorado de ti- parecía que aquellas palabras lo había liberado de toda la tensión que sentía en esos momentos al grado de que había dejado de temblar tanto.

La chica simplemente no terminaba de asimilar lo que su profesor y amigo le acababa de confesar, era tanto su asombro que se había quedado petrificada en su lugar mientras que Remus aun sostenía sus manos y la miraba esperando, lo que ella pensaba mas seguro, una respuesta, ¿pero que contestar cuando estaba completamente confundida?.

Pasaron segundos que a Kara le parecieron años en los que ninguno de los dos hacia nada pero Remus no iba a dejar eso así nada mas por que si, quería una respuesta, aun que el ya la sabía que fuera afirmada por su alumna.

- Karasen…- soltó las manos de ella para después posar las suyas en el rostro de Kara- se que no sientes nada por mi y se que tal vez me vas a odiar por lo que voy a hacer pero al menos estaré mas tranquilo-

Remus fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de la chica, y se inclinó unos centímetros para poder quedar a la altura de ella. Kara permanecía con los ojos abiertos como platos – me va a besar- pensó, tratando de moverse o hacer cualquier cosa pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo lograba reaccionar. Se resigno. Cerró los ojos y unos cuantos segundos después pudo sentir los calidos labios de su maestro sobre los suyos. Con pequeños besos Remus fue probando aquellos labios que desde hace ya tanto tiempo había deseado, lo hacía lo mas lento posible pensando que así aquel momento duraría mas, lo hacia con toda la ternura que le fue posible acariciando las mejillas de ella y disfrutando cada segundo que le llevaba hacerlo. Ella no respondía a aquel besó y el sabia que no la haría por mas que lo deseara pero no quería que aquel in correspondido beso terminara. No tuvo mas remedio que separarse de ella, la miró fijamente a los esperando por lo menos una bofetada pero nada sucedió. Kara solo se limitó a mirarlo como el a ella sin nada que hacer. De pronto su mirada se enterneció (y era algo que Remus nunca se hubiera esperado).

- tu mismo lo has dicho Remus- dijo ella- no siento nada mas por ti mas que un gran cariño y respeto pero sin embargo no te voy a odiar por lo que acabas de hacer- puso su mano sobre el hombro de Remus – agradezco que hayas sido tan sincero conmigo-

Aquellas palabras no eran exactamente lo que el esperaba, hubiera aceptado mil veces una bofetada y gritos de parte de Kara en vez de todo lo que le acababa de decir.

- te quiero mucho Remus, en serio-

Otra pedrada directa; lo quería pero no lo suficiente como para amarlo.

- Gracias- dijo el de todo corazón y se acerco nuevamente a ella pero esta ves tan solo beso su frente representando ahí todo el amor que sentía por ella- la verdad no se como es que paso; no lo se, tu forma de ser tal vez, lo único que se es que comenzó cuando me transforme aquí en el castillo y tu trataste de calmarme, creo que nació una especie de conexión, tu has sido la única que ha logrado tranquilizarme de tal manera-

- solo hice lo que pude- sonrió.

- Veo que ustedes dos no se andan con rodeos-

Una voz siseante y fría demasiado conocida para ambos se escuchó y cuando Remus se apartó un tanto para voltear a ver quien era, Kara se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Snape, quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- dados los hechos, parece que mis suposiciones eran correctas…es una ramera, como todas- le dijo a Kara con una voz llena de ira que por suerte tal vez, aun controlaba.

Remus tardó un poco en reaccionar pero de inmediato se puso delante de Snape con una clara muestra de enojo en su rostro. Por otra parte, Kara mantenía los puños apretados a los costados ¡¿Qué sabia el sino lo había visto todo?!.

- Severus esto esta llegando demasiado lejos, te lo advierto, no voy a dejar que digas tales cosas de una persona tan maravillosa como lo es ella-

- eres un tonto Lupin, caes ante cualquier cara bonita…-

- ¡basta ya! ¡si al menos la conocieras como yo lo hago no dirías esas cosas!-

- ¡¿y crees tu que acaso me interesa conocer a un chiquilla estupida que no sabe nada mas que seducir a su profesor para tal vez sacar buenas calificaciones?! Justo como la hace una…-

No supo ni cuando ni como, pero de un segundo a otro sintió que su mejilla derecha ardía y su cabeza esta ligeramente volteada de tan tremendo impacto que había recibido de parte de Kara que permanecía con la mano alzada y la mirada seria clavada en la de Snape.

- maldita chiquilla…- dijo Snape después de que pudo reaccionar y caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder- ¡eres una…!-

- ¡no la vas a tocar!- Remus aferró su mano al brazo de Snape para que no se acercara a Kara

- ¿Qué demo…?¡Suéltame!-

Y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, mas bien por instinto, con el brazo que aun tenia libre dio un golpe directo al rostro a Remus, quien al recibirlo rápidamente cubrió su nariz ahora sangrante con sus dos manos, luego buscó dentro de su túnica y sacó rápidamente su varita mientras aun trataba de detener la hemorragia de su nariz, pero al parecer Severus se percató de aquello por que también había sacado su varita y estaba en guardia esperando cualquier ataque, aun que no dejaba de mirar a Kara cada vez que podía.

- ¡alto!-

Kara, que estaba muy cerca de Snape dio unos pasos hacia el con la intención de hacer cualquier cosa para parar aquello. Le sujetó la mano en la que tenía la varita; una serie de imágenes se pasó por su mente, y el dije de su flauta comenzó a brillar. Se veía a ella caminando, un gato que la guiaba y por ultimo…uh hombre alto y de ojos negros que la observaba desde la sombras en las que estaba oculto, caminó hacia ella, la luz comenzaba a iluminar sus facciones y poco tiempo después revelaba quien era; Severus Snape estaba delante de ella con un semblante superior. Las imágenes cesaron. El dije que llevaba en el cuello dejo de brillar haciéndola volver a la realidad, sus piernas de pronto comenzaron a temblar incapaces de sostener su propio peso, la vista se le nubló alcanzando a ver únicamente el rostro de un Snape lleno de ira. Y entonces lo supo…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- ¿Kara?-

- shhh, la vas a despertar-

- no seas tonto Ron, ¿Qué no vez que eso es lo que quiere Pomprey que haga?-

- ah si-

Las voces de Cho, Hermione y Ron fueron las primeras que logró captar al momento de despertar…pero ¿Cuándo fue que se había desmayado?, lo que alcanzaba a recordar era que Remus estaba con ella en el pasillo; la había besado, también recordaba como Snape le había dado un derechazo a su colega rompiéndole la nariz y se recordaba a ella misma viendo imágenes de unos de sus sueños…de ahí en adelante, todo era negro, cosa que era demasiado extraño puesto que siempre que dormía no podía evitar soñar consigo misma.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con que estaba en la enfermería rodeada de profesores y de sus amigos.

- por fin despiertas muchacha- dijo Poppy abriéndose paso a través de todo el barullo- ¿pero que pasó? Ni Remus ni Severus quieren hablar, se rehúsan a dar cualquier explicación, espero que tu si puedas-

Kara solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negándose a hablar, ni ella misma sabia la razón de su tan repentino desmayo y no quería poner en evidencia a Remus por ningún motivo.

Buscó con la mirada y vio que Remus estaba sentado en la cama de enfrente aun con la mano en la nariz, aun que ya no sangraba, mientras que Snape estaba parado cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- no la presiones Poppy- dijo Dumbledor que estaba detrás de la enfermera- déjala descansar, ah pero primero…todos por favor háganme el favor de salir, menos ustedes dos- dijo dirigiéndose a Snape y Lupin – veremos que puedo averiguar-

Todos, muy a su pesar (incluso los maestros) salieron de la enfermería dejando solos a Dumbledor con Karasen, Remus y Snape.

- Remus, te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué sangrabas de la nariz?-

- bien, Snape me dio un golpe ¿ya?-

- ¿eso es cierto Severus?- preguntó sorprendido el director

- Si- dijo Snape que aun seguía recargado cerca de la puerta – y no me arrepiento de eso- agrego mirando a Remus con sorna.

- ¿pero por que lo hiciste?-

- Remus solo trata de defenderme- contestó Kara antes de que pasara algo mas – el profesor Snape me insulto y Remus solo quería ayudar-

- ¿A costa de que? Esa chiquilla me dio una bofetada- Severus se enderezó y señalo con el dedo a Kara

- Severus hazme el favor de calmarte sino quieres que llame a Poppy para que te de una poción…el golpe que le diste a Lupin fue demasiado fuerte, le rompiste el tabique, menos mal que Poppy sabe curar eso fácilmente…-

- ¿Qué acaso lo va a dejar así Dumbledor? Este hombre es un salvaje…-

- Seguro que Severus tiene una buena explicación ¿cierto Severus?-

Solo recibió un gruñido de respuesta-

- si, perfecto…y quiero que me la des ahora mismo pero aquí no, en mi despacho, ven Severus vamos a platicar-

Dumbledor abrió la puerta y le indico con la mirada al profesor de pociones que lo siguiese. Así los dos hombres salieron de la enfermería. A Kara le dio la impresión de que lo había hecho al propósito para dejarla a solas con Remus.

- ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Remus- realmente me sorprendí cuando te desmayaste aun que no voy a negar que si no hubiera pasado eso, tal vez ahora ni Snape ni yo estuviéramos en muy buenas condiciones- se acercó a la cama en la que estaba la chica y se sentó en la orilla- me preocupaste…-

- estoy bien-

- Pomprey dice que no tenias una razón para haberte desmayado, lo encuentra bastante…extraño, y yo también, pude notar que tu dije – señaló la flauta que tenia Kara colgada – brilló justo antes de que te desmayaras-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Kara un tanto asustada pero sin esperar respuesta

- Tal vez fue mi imaginación…pero lo que importa es que estas bien-

- Remus…sobre lo que paso, espero que todo haya quedado en claro, yo no…-

- No- le interrumpió Remus- así déjalo ya, yo te estimo mucho Karasen y no quiero obligarte a sentir algo que se que nunca será correspondido-

- Gracias…gracias por todo-

La chica abrazó dulcemente a su profesor; nunca antes alguien le había demostrado tanto amor y cariño y era algo que agradecía por encima de todo y lo iba a recordar siempre pero no quería que Remus se hiciera ilusiones, ella era incapaz de corresponder a tan humilde sentimiento y mucho menos en la condiciones en las que se encontraba en ese momento.

Después de una hora aproximada de charla, Remus abandonó la enfermería para irse a la cama, ya era demasiado noche y tenían que descansar. Kara se quedo ahí en la cama, ciertamente podía levantarse sin ninguna dificultad e ir a la Torre Ravenclaw pero le pareció mas cómodo quedarse a dormir en la enfermería, además de que no quería que Cho le empezara a bombardear de preguntas sobre lo que había pasado. Incluso ella misma se estaba hartando un poco con sus propias preguntas y conclusiones; había visto cosas que solo una vez en uno de sus sueños vio, pero…en el sueño nunca apareció el rostro de aquel hombre y sin embargo al tocar Snape todo fue tan claro por unos segundos y después se volvió de nuevo en completa confusión. Una cosa llevó a otra, también recordó que en su primera clase de adivinación la profesora Trelawney había dicho algo sobre un hombre de ojos negros, y no solo en esa clase, hubo otras en la que se lo recordaba una y otra vez, decía que pronto sabría quien era y en todas las veces en que le leía su futuro decía lo mismo, incluso una vez le había regalado la carta de "los amantes" la cual siempre salía de una forma u otra en cada una de las predicciones; esa carta la había puesto en su baúl bien guardada. Luego recordó otra cosa que ahora estaba clara, aquel peligro que su profesora le había predicho justo en la misma clase ya se había cumplido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no veía cual habilidad le ayudaría a salir de aquel problema, era una animaga pero el convertirse en un simple gato no le ayudaría en nada…o ¿era acaso que no era exactamente a una habilidad a lo que se refería?,.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- se dijo a si misma por la madrugada

Todo es tan raro, ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo la persona que el tuvo que escoger para sus planes?. El; Voldemort…¿Qué había pasado con el? Desde que había gritado que la dejara en paz en el pasillo todo dentro de ella pareció cambiar…sentía como si por fin estuviera libre de todo ser que ocupara su mente ¿acaso había logrado expulsarlo? Era algo casi imposible pero podía perder las esperanzas…y si era cierto, tenia que aprovechar el momento para comunicar a alguien lo que estaba pasando antes de que el se diera cuenta ¿pero quien le creería? Le dirían que no era posible por que Voldemort ya estaba muerto ¿y si les mostraba su herida y les decía por que aun no había desaparecido? – no me creerán, eso no justifica nada- pensó ella tratando de buscar la manera mas rápida y creíble para alertar a todos. Dumbledor era la única persona con la que podía hablar y conseguir un poco de apoyo, si es le creía tomaría las medidas necesarias, o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba que hiciera. No quería ser ella la culpable de la muerte de ninguna persona, ya había visto morir a dos de las persones que mas amaba en la vida, no quería ver ahora morir a las únicas personas que estimaba y que de alguna forma ellas había demostrado lo mismo hacia ella, seria demasiado fuerte ser la causante de tan crueles actos y estaba segura de que nunca se lo perdonaría. Tenia que encontrar la solución pronto.

Tanto pensar la hizo caer dormida después de varias horas y por primera vez después de varios meses, por fin pudo dormir sin pesadillas y aun que pareciera extraño;ni remordimientos…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fin del capitulo 18!

Hola a todos! Aki toy otra vez molestando XD…ah, y como siempre en cada capitulo que ahora publico kiero pedir DISCULPAS u.u casi no tengo tiempo para escribir por culpa de la escuela y el negocio y siempre publico lis capítulos muy fuera de tiempo, pero lo he recompensado haciendo este cap laaaaargo (incluso es mas laego que el capitulo 10), espero que con eso me perdonen jeje.

Bien, veamos ¿alguno de ustedes recuerda el sueño que Kara tuvo en uno de los capítulos anteriores? Ok, si es que si lo recuerdan estoy segura que no se confundieron para nada en la parte en que Kara toca a Snape y ve esas "imágenes", y sino lo recuerdan simplemente vuelvan a leer una parte del capitulo 8. y para que se acuerden sobre las predicciones que Trelawney le había dicho a Kara visiten el capitulo 6.

En fin, vamos a responder a los reviews:

**Malu Snape Rickman:**_Hi mom! __Gracias por tu review, ahora veamos ¿que quiso decir Myrthel con "los ojos de la luna" uhmm desgraciadamente aun no te lo puedo decir pero tiene mucho que ver con las intenciones de Voldy Pooh jeje._

**Meilin2:**_jajaja tu y con tu complejo de Pucca XDD pues creo entonces que este capi te va a gustar por que hay dos de eso jaja… y del tatuaje, lo mismo digo yo, pero ayy esta Kara que esta traumada con la "marca tenebrosa". Chao._

**Dany Black:**_Aki ya actualice XD no me peges jeje, espero que te haya gustado ese cap (si es k lo leiste :p)_

**Vane:**_k bueno k te haya gustado, gracias por tu review._

**Yami:**_Ju! Tres reviews seguiditos tuyos, gracias!...ahhh no pudiste ver el dibujo de Derek, ups! Y no he podido mandarlo por mail pero no te preocupes que en cuento pueda yo te lo mando pa k lo veas…o uy como k me hiciste bolas con el segundo review, veamos: Tom mató al padre de Kara, aja, ahh si, Kara es una espía, sep sep...ahora el tercer review que aki tmb me hiciste medio bolas "_Entonces lo que vio Kara en el espejo es la misma niña que vio en la clase de DCOA. Volviendo al espejo..por eso vio la cara de Ton en el espejo…si muestra lo que realidad eres….por que apareció el rostro de Ton en el espejo?" _no, Kara no vio a ninguna niña en un espejo, la niña es ella cuando era pequeña pero en las unicas partes en donde la ha visto es en sus sueños y en la clase de DCAO…por otra parte con lo del espejo en donde se refleja la cara de Tom pues…el espejo muestra lo que uno es en realidad, lo que lleva por dentro como sentimientos, pero ¿Qué lleva ahora Kara en su mente? A Tom ¿cierto?...no se si me entiendas, eso ya lo explicare mejor en otros capítulos. Oki, hasta luego._

Gracias por sus reviews, ya casi llego a los 100! Weeeeee D ayudenme por favor a superar mi meta! Tan solo den clic en donde dice GO! Aki en la espina inferior izquierda, si ahí, donde dice Submit Review…vamos no sean malitos, yo acepto de todo: criticas, sugerencias, tomatasos…de todo XD.

Tratare de tardar menos con los capítulos, haré todo lo que me sea posible para k el publiko no se desespera :p…

Yo me despido aki:

**_Karla-Hoshi_**

Hoy es domingo 23 de Enero del 2005. (no duden en leer Destinos Separados! Otro de mis fics de HP!)


	19. El Protector de la Luna

Se lamenta la tardanza de este capitulo u.u enserio jeje, pero ¡disfrútenlo! – no me maten o.o -

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

_Summary_ Un ex -mortifago, una animaga; la Elegida de la Luna, la melodía del pasado ha sonado, sentimientos han sido encontrados...

La lucha contra el corazón comienza ¿Quién ganara?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

**Capitulo 19: **_El protector de la Luna___

- ¡maldición¡¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?-

- n-no lo s-se mi señor-

Lord Voldemort, ciertamente tenia demasiado tiempo que no se enfadaba de tal manera y es que nunca antes había pensado que una mente tan débil como la de una chica adolescente fuera capaz de expulsarlo así de fácil. No, no era una mente débil, había algo de especial en ella.

- estoy seguro de que esa muchacha tiene mas poder de lo que me imaginaba, ahora mas que nada necesito apresurar las cosas, si aumenta sus poderes después será imposible el poder apoderarme de su mente-

- p-pero señor, no es que me importe p-pero ¿Por qué es que necesita de ella?-

- mi fiel Colagusano, tu has sido el único con el valor necesario, o mas bien, con las suficientes agallas para seguirme hasta este momento, no eres tonto ¿eh, creo que puedes saber un poco de los planes de tu maestro…-

- oh, muchas gracias señor- Peter hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada mostrando su "gratitud"

- veras…en realidad es simple, la familia de ella es o mas bien, fue, una familia de magos muy poderosa, ella es la única descendiente que queda en estos momentos, tiene varias habilidades; una de ellas es el poder transformarse, es una animaga, pero eso no es lo especial, como te había dicho, su familia fue muy poderosa, todos eran…¿Cómo decirlo?...ah si, eran una especie de "vasallos" de la Luna, según tengo entendido aun existe un protector de la ultima descendiente pero es obvio que no la ha sabido proteger – una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro- pero algo me dice que pronto conoceremos quien es el estupido que dice ser el protector de la Elegida de la Luna-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El mes de febrero pasó mas rápido de lo que cualquiera se hubiera esperado y dejando con ello a algunas parejas nuevas. Por desgracia para Harry al parecer aun no le había dicho nada a Ginny sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella pero era algo que a Kara le tenia sin ningún cuidado pues estaba demasiado preocupada y alterada con sus propios asuntos como para preocuparse por los ajenos. Ya no se sentía presionada mentalmente e incluso se atrevió a sacar nuevamente aquel espejo que le había regalado Remus en Navidad para comprobar sus sospechas…fue un gran alivio el verse a si misma reflejada en el espejo y no la cara de Tom Ryddle, ahora lo que quedaba por hacer era alertar a Dumbledor sobre Voldemort pero para su desgracia no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de decir nada a nadie. Cada vez que intentaba hablar un rato con su director alguien o algo surgía e impedía todo, no podía creer su mala suerte.

Un día a principios de marzo Kara recibió una gran sorpresa; su nana Caroline había llegado en una pequeña visita junto con Eleazar, su mayordomo; pero sus motivos no parecían muy convincentes. Eleazar aparecía en todo lugar a donde iba Kara, en la clases cuando salía hay estaba el esperando a Kara, muy rara era la vez en que lograba perderlo de vista por lo menos 2 horas seguidas y así siguió aquel asunto durante las siguientes dos semanas. Lo mas raro era que ni Caroline ni Eliazar hablaban en lo mas mínimo, no daban explicaciones del por que de su comportamiento. Incluso a Cho se le alteraban un poco los nervios al ver a Eleazar, y Hermione trataba de dar explicaciones como: "tal vez estén aquí tan solo para verte, después de todo, hace mucho que no te veían", pero ¿Cómo? Si quisieran verla y estar con ella ¿Por qué no se preocupaban por dirigirle la palabra?.

Esto exaspero bastante a Karasen y fue aun mayor cuando cada vez que trataba de detener a Eliazar para hablar con el, este desaparecía tan pronto como había aparecido en su camino.

- es completamente desesperante-

- calma Kara, seguro después te dicen lo que pasa-

- Cho, llevan aquí casi tres semanas sin decirme una sola palabra, trate de calmarme los primeros días, no me vengas con que ahora debo hacerlo-

Kara y Cho caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para tomar su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y aprovechando que el mayordomo de Kara no se había aparecido en las ultimas cuatro horas, las chicas habían aprovechado para platicar un rato sobre el por que de todo lo que estaba pasando aun que ni una ni otra lograba llegar a una conclusión clara.

Pronto las dos chicas se reunieron con los demás alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff alrededor de un establo construido detrás de la cabaña del guardabosques. Dentro del establo había un hermoso unicornio negro…

- Hola a todos han llegado temprano, que gusto. Ahora Lucky está descansando, la clase anterior troto mucho…todos síganme por aquí-

Hagrid se dirigió nuevamente al bosque prohibido, por donde había llegado, y los alumnos le siguieron sin reproches, pero antes de que pudieran adentrarse unos cuantos metros, Hagrid se detuvo provocando así que los alumnos también lo hicieran.

- ah¿Quién me hace el favor de ir por Lucky, no le vendría nada mal una caminata-

Ante esto dos alumnos de Hufflepuff salieron corriendo de inmediato hacia la cabaña y minutos después ya estaban de vuelta con todos los demás.

- ¡profesor! – grito una chica de Hufflepuff - ¿para que vamos a dar una caminata¿Qué no se supone que tendríamos que estudiar algún animal mágico?-

- si señorita Kingscor, por eso mismo daremos una caminata…quiero ver que tan bien saben reconocer los animales les bosque, la mayoría ya se los he mostrado así es que no creo que tengan problemas, ah no nos adentraremos mucho al bosque por cuestiones de seguridad, no se preocupe – agregó rápidamente Hagrid al ver la cara de sus alumnos.

Lucky era un unicornio bastante comportado, no se oponía a estar siempre con su correa en el hocico y alrededor del cuello, y seguía a Hagrid a donde fuera, también se había acostumbrado fácilmente a estar rodeado de niños, cosa que favoreció su cuidado. Ya había crecido bastante y su pelaje negro brillaba sabiendo así lo sano que se encontraba, pero lo que mas sobresalía de el era su gran cuerno plateado. Hagrid sabía que el cuerno del unicornio era muy valioso por lo que siempre trataba de limpiarlo y mantener a Lucky en muy buenas condiciones. Ahora el unicornio estaba trotando tranquilamente alado de los alumnos mientras que Hagrid se dedicaba de alertar a los alumnos de estar atentos a cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- es un unicornio hermoso- le dijo Cho a Kara mientras miraba alrededor – Hagrid lo ha cuidado muy bien-

Pareciese que el semigigante había escuchado aquel comentario, ya que debajo de su gran barba se noto como enrojecía un poco.

- si…- se limito a contestar Kara, quien ni siquiera se preocupaba por alzar la mirada y se dedicaba únicamente a observar el piso por donde pisaba.

- ¿te sientes mal Kara? – pregunto Cho al notar el tono de voz de su amiga.

- Perfecta –

- A mi no me engañas, vamos, dímelo – Cho se puso delante de Kara caminando hacia atrás.

- Cho, te vas a caer, camina de frente- le advirtió Kara

- No. Yo me enderezo hasta que me digas que sucede… ¿estas pensando en tu nada y tu mayordomo, cierto? Seguro después te dicen por que tanto misterio, ya no te preocupes por eso, además… ¡aaa!-

Ya no pudo seguir hablando, por que lo que le había advertido Karasen había sucedido y ahora se encontraba en el suelo sobándose el tobillo derecho mientras Hagrid se abría paso para llegar hasta la ahora lastimada.

- ¿Qué pasó señorita Chang?- le preguntó Hagrid una vez que la levanto del suelo y la cargó

- creo que…me caí – consto ella con una risita nerviosa mientras veía a Kara – me duele el tobillo-

- eso seguramente lo arregla rápidamente Madame Pomprey, la llevare…-

- pero profesor…ya estamos muy lejos del castillo, creo que seria malo que nos deje solos aquí a todos, mejor regresamos con usted- comentó un chico Hufflepuff de cabello alborotado.

- Ah vaya, cierto…entonces la clase se perdería, tiene razón joven…señorita Fujimori¿me haría el favor de llevar a su amiga a la enfermería? Lucky estará complacido de llevarlas a ambas-

Hagrid caminó hacia el unicornio y acomodo a Cho en el lomo del animal, quien de inmediato relincho de tal manera que hizo entender que estaba feliz por ser útil en esa ocasión, o al menos eso le pareció entender a Kara.

- súbase Fujimori, este unicornio es muy veloz, le recomiendo que se agarre fuerte de el-

- ¿voy a montarlo a pelo? No se¿y si lo lastimo?-

- Oh vamos, no hay problema- esta vez Hagrid cargó a Kara para montarla en Lucky- ¡adelante Lucky, lleva a estas alumnas a la entrada del castillo¡rápido, rápido!-

Cuando Kara hubo estado ya acomodada el unicornio comenzó a galopar tan rápido que en pocos segundos ambas chicas dejaron de oír las voces de los demás alumnos. Al cabo de un minuto o dos se lograba ya divisar parte del castillo.

- vaya¿me creerás que hasta el dolor ya se me olvido?- decía Cho mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de donde podía.

- ¿acaso le temes a la velocidad?-

- Claro que no Kara, si le temiera, no jugaría Quidditch… lo que temo es poder caerme, en mi escoba me siento segura, no en un animal-

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo, Kara tuvo que ayudar un poco a Cho para que se pudiera bajar del unicornio pues su tobillo ahora estaba inflamado. Lucky se recostó cerca de un arbusto en cuanto las dos chicas entraron al castillo.

- ¿Puedes caminar?- le pregunto Kara a Cho cuando notó que su amiga cojeaba un poco y que hacia ligeras muecas de dolor a cada paso que daba.

- creo…creo que no, duele- contestó recargándose en la pared.

Kara sin decir nada se puso de espaldas a Cho y se arrodillo ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga.

- sube a mi espalda, o si sabes hacer ya hechizos de materialización y sabes aparecer camillas, hazlo, por que yo aun no los domino muy bien que digamos-

- pero, Kara, yo peso mucho, no creo que aguantes todo el camino conmigo en tu espalda-

- hazme un favor Cho y cállate, súbete ya por que así nunca llegaremos a la enfermería-

Como no queriendo, Cho se subió como pudo a la espalda de Kara rodeándole los hombros con los brazos. Obviamente Kara se estaba cansando conforme avanzaban a la enfermería pues su respiración era entrecortada y a cada minuto daba pasos mas cortos.

- en serio, si quieres yo sigo desde aquí caminando, Kara, bájame ya-

Ante su cansancio, Kara no tardo en hacer lo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo, además de que ya faltaba muy poco para poder llegar a la enfermería. Así, cojeando un tanto, Cho comenzó a caminar por su cuenta, y por unos segundos no se percato de que Kara había cambiado de rumbo. Cuando volteo para ver que sucedía, vio que su amiga estaba parada enfrente de su mayordomo, que la sujetaba del brazo.

- Kara ¿Qué pasa?... ehm, buenos días señor-

- Cho, ve tu a la enfermería, yo hablare con el- le dijo Kara en tono serio, cosa que la preocupo un tanto.

En los ojos de Kara había un brillo que pocas veces aparecía en ellos y eso fue lo que insito a Cho hacerle caso e irse de inmediato de ahí.

- señorita Fujimori¿se encuentra bien?-

Preguntó Eleazar justo en el momento en que se dejaron de oír los pasos de Cho por el pasillo.

- yo, bien, gracias – contestó ella en tono sarcástico – lo que yo me pregunto es si ustedes están bien… ¡que rayos les ocurre¿acaso les gusta ponerme dudas a cada oportunidad? – le dijo mientras con su dedo índice le daba empujones en el pecho - ¡creo que nunca antes me habían alterado tanto los nervios!-

- Justamente he venido a buscarla para eso señorita, siento en usted un miedo y como es mi deber he venido a protegerla…-

- ¿Protegerme! – le interrumpió Kara- ¿en que sentido dices eso Eleazar¿Qué eres mi guardián o que¡Por dios¡quiero explicaciones, y las quiero ahora!-

- Y las tendrá señorita, pero aquí no… sígame por favor.-

La tranquilidad de su mayordomo verdaderamente la estaba impacientando, y lo que mas la inquietaba es que aparentemente se estaban dirigiendo al despacho del director, y no se equivocaba, pues unos minutos después estaban ya parados frente a la gárgola que cubría el paso hacia las escaleras de caracol que conducían al despacho. Pronto y sin siquiera haber pronunciado palabra, ambos subían por aquella escalera (y Karasen no se dejaba de preguntar como es que habían pasado sin la contraseña). Una vez arriba, Eleazar abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a una algo confundida Kara que al instante puso una mirada combinada de asombro y enojo al ver sentada a su nana cerca del escritorio tomando tranquilamente una humeante tasa de té y pocos centímetros a su lado, parado, estaba observándola atentamente Albus Dumbledor con su siempre característica sonrisa que te hacia parecer que absolutamente todo estaba bien, eso era algo que ciertamente no le agradaba del todo a la chica.

- buenas tarde señorita Fujimori, seguro que ya sabe el motivo por el que está aquí ¿cierto?- le saludó y preguntó el viejo.

- ejem – carraspeo la nana – no Albus, no lo sabe… de hecho, para eso la trajimos- dijo un tanto apenada

- ¿pero como es eso? Caroline, ya debería de saberlo…-

- Disculpen ¿pero podrían dejar el misterio para después? – dijo notablemente enfadada Kara – estas semanas han sido demasiado incomodas para mi sabiendo que mi mayordomo – lo miró de reojo – me estaba siguiendo por toda la escuela y que mi nana estaba seguro en una de las habitaciones sin siquiera aparecerse después-

- No pienses eso querida, no es que te queremos ocultar algo, al contrario, solo te pedimos un poco de paciencia, aquí y ahora sabrás el por que de todo esto, no te preocupes mas…- Caroline cruzó su mirada con la del mayordomo indicándole a este que se acercara.

- Ya he tenido mucha paciencia- Kara se sentó de mala gana en una silla que Dumbledor acaba de aparece detrás de ella.

- Tendrás tus explicaciones, te pido que desde ahora no me interrumpas mi niña, pues es muy importante que lo sepas, si tienes alguna duda, que me imagino que han de ser muchas después de que termine de contar puedes preguntar al final y con gusto te responderé todo lo que pueda. Eleazar, hazme el favor ¿quieres?

- Claro – contestó el "mayordomo"

Después de su simple respuesta, del cuerpo de Eleazar comenzó a emanar una especie de luz translucida para momentos después hacerse tan fuerte que todos en la habitación tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos para que la luz no los lastimara. Los ojos de Karasen no daban crédito a lo que veían una vez que la luz desapareció e incluso se paró de su asiento de la sorpresa; en donde momentos antes estaba su mayordomo ahora se encontraba "otra persona" vestida con una hermosa túnica negra y adornos lunares plateados, en su rostro llevaba tatuados símbolos k rodeaban sus ojos y parte de su frente bajando por un costado hasta llegar al cuello, todos de color negro. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color a uno parecido al color del humo, como dos bolas de cristal que en su interior encerrasen un denso humo pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma llena de comprensión y serenidad que llevaba siempre Eleazar. Su cabello, que antes era castaño, se había colorado a un gris platinado con pocas mechas negras que sobresalían de entre su flequillo mientras que del lóbulo de su oreja derecha colgaba un pendiente en forma de luna creciente. Un nuevo ser había aparecido, pero¿aun era Eleazar?

- que…¿Qué rayos pasa¿Quién es el?- preguntaba desconcertada la chica mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a su antes mayordomo.

- el mi niña, es el Protector de la Luna… tu protector- le contestó tranquilamente Caroline.

- ¿mi protector? Miren, no se a lo que se refieran con esas cosas pero no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, no veo para que me lo dicen, por que si tenían que decirme lo debieron hacer desde mucho antes ¿no lo creen¡¿Ahora de que sirve que me lo digan cuando ya suficiente daño he recibido!-

Ante estas palabras la habitación quedó en un silencio repentino en donde Caroline observaba detenidamente a quien consideraba una hija, trataba de comprender las palabras que ahora Kara decía "¿suficiente daño?" ¿a que se refería con eso? Si lo hubiera recibido ya se hubieran enterado.

- Karasen, mi niña, por favor explícate¿Qué tratas de decir con "suficiente daño"¿acaso lo dices por tus padres?- preguntó la nana preocupada

- yo… no…. – ese era el momento, tenia que decirles lo de Voldemort, tenia que decirles que había regresado y que por un momento la había poseído y vigilado desde sus sueños por medio de la herida que tenia en el brazo… la herida ¿Por qué aun no había cerrado?- quiero explicaciones ¡ahora!- gritó Kara de repente.

- Creo que yo soy el indicado para explicar y responder todas sus preguntas mi lady- dijo caminando Eleazar hacia ella con una apacible mirada – primeramente, mi apariencia ha cambiado pero mi nombre es el mismo, he servido a su familia desde hace ya seis generaciones…-

- ¿Seis? – interrumpió Karasen- ¿y como es que nunca envejeces? Ahora que recuerdo, desde siempre te he visto igual…-

- Soy un ser mágico mi lady, creado en el Templo Tsuki por la magia de la familia Aoki, una magia que se extendió tanto que fue capaz de crear espectaculares formas mágicas, entre ellas, yo… y La Flauta Luna que tiene ahora colgada en su cuello mi lady. Mi misión es proteger a todo miembro de los Aoki, la señora Oyuki habría sido mi ultima misión, y llegue a pensar que seria realmente la ultima pero por milagro usted nació dejándome a mi una nueva misión ante la muerte de la señora, si los Aoki mueren yo muero con ellos, es la regla, sino hay misión no tengo una razón de existencia mi lady. Pero… hace unos años descubrimos algo que era crucial…-

- ¿hace cuanto¿Qué descubrieron?- Karasen trataba de contenerse para no ir contra Eleazar y exigirle a que le dijera todo cuanto antes. Sus nervios iban en aumento y esto lo podían notar fácilmente Caroline y Dumbledor, quien tan solo se preocupaba en acariciar la cabeza de su fénix.

- Calma mi niña, todo se explicará- dijo Caroline tratando de tranquilizar a Kara.

- Pues quisiera que fuera de inmediato, sino es mucho pedir-

- Hace diecisiete años, en su nacimiento, la profecía de la familia se había cumplido una vez mas, esta profecía decía que dentro de la Luna Llena la tercera descendiente de los cielos nocturnos nacería-

- ¿Quién es la segunda¿y la primera?- preguntó Kara

- La primera descendiente fue elegida en su nacimiento hace ya cuatro generaciones, su nombre era Ritsu, la segunda descendiente nació en la quinta generación, su nombre mi lady, era Oyuki…- Eleazar esperó alguna reacción de parte de Karasen antes de poder continuar – cuando nació usted supe de inmediato que había sido elegida; la luna brillaba a todo su esplendor, se veía mas grande de los normal y su color era azulado… pero… había un error: en el mundo no podían existir dos elegidas por lo que una tuvo que dejar su vida atrás para dejar a la otra adelante. Mi lady, su madre tomó esta decisión por su cuenta, era su vida o la de usted y ella escogió morir, me temo que lo que se le ha hecho creer es mentira, su madre no murió por una enfermedad, murió ante la perspectiva de la elegida, se le permitió vivir cierto tiempo solamente…-

- Pero… no¡no puede ser cierto! Ella estaba enferma, ella… yo, soy la culpable de su muerte – Karasen tenía ambas manos sobre la frente, tratando de contener todas las sensaciones que de un momento a otro llegaron a ella al escuchar tal revelación, se sentía culpable, por ella había muerto su madre y por ella había muerto su padre y lo sabia, en todo caso... ella había asesinado a su familia. Se sentía atrapada siendo un nadie que había matado sin tocar.

- No, no, niña mía, tu no eres culpable de nada, el destino lo quiso así, tu madre lo quiso así para ti-

Caroline se acercó a Karasen para abrazarla pero la chica se separo inmediatamente de su nana.

- por favor, Kara, déjame abrazarte- le suplicó Caroline

- ¡no nana¡¿Qué no vez que todo ser al que quiero le hago daño¡con tan solo mi existencia todo se ha vuelto un infierno¡la muerte de mi padre, se que fue por mi y ahora mi madre¡los mate!-

Kara hacia hasta lo imposible para contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, ella misma se había prometido nunca mas llorar, que seria fuerte sin importar lo que sucediese. Su orgullo ante su promesa le impedía actuar como ella hubiera querido. Tenia tantas ganas de correr a los brazos de su nana para que la pudieran consolar pero no podía mostrase débil.

- Kara, se como te debes de sentir, no es tu culpa…-

- ¡tu no sabes como me siento¡Nadie lo sabe¿Qué pensaban? que yo simplemente lo entendería todo así como así y que me iba a sentir mas tranquila sabiendo que un ser me protege, pensaron que iba a ser fácil ¿no¡no digan que me entienden por que es mentira!-

Después de estas palabras un nuevo silencio inundo el despacho. Los ojos miel de Caroline estaban cristalinos pero pareciese no querer mostrarse débil ante la situación pero sobre todo ante Kara.

- creo… si me permites Caroline, que es mejor que la señorita Fujimori regrese a sus actividades en el castillo, ningún profesor fue avisado de su ausencia y no queremos que la reprendan- dijo de pronto Dumbledor con su siempre semblante despreocupado mientras jugueteaba con objeto de plata que se hallaba sobre su escritorio.

- pero Albus…-

- señorita Fujimori¿hay algo que tenga de decirnos antes de que se vaya?- preguntó Dumbledor mirando a la chica por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- Yo…- Kara miró a Caroline y luego a Eleazar, se sentía confundida y obstruida y después una idea le cruzó por la mente¿y si Voldemort jamás había salido de su cabeza¿Qué tal si solo le había hecho creer eso para conseguir aun mas información?... finalmente miro a Dumbledor – no director, no hay nada que decir.

Para ella esas fueron sus ultimas palabras dentro de la conversación y sin decir mas se encamino hacia la puerta para salir de aquel lugar, por su camino dirigió una mirada seca a Eleazar, quien no se inmuto ante sus ojos, al contrario, sostuvo aquella mirada sin reproche ni gesto alguno. Este nuevo Eleazar se mostraba mucho menos tímido aun que su respeto hacia su "dueña" seguía siendo el mismo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Iba caminando hacia la clase que dentro de algunos minutos mas le seria impartida: pociones. Desde lo ocurrido en Navidad Karasen tenia una mínima comunicación con su profesor de pociones, no platicaba ni un instante en clase, solo se dedicaba a hacer sus pociones y nunca le dirigía una mirada a su profesor, ya no se preocupaba por ganar mas puntos en ese clase y era algo que los demás alumnos de su casa notaban bastante extraño.

Cuando llegó delante de la puerta del aula de pociones ella, naturalmente, era la primera en llegar pues la clase anterior aun no daba termino. Se acercó a la puerta y recargo su cabeza en ella y al no escuchar ningún ruido dentro supuso que no habría alumnos y por consiguiente Snape no estaría ahí, así es que giró el picaporte y abrió para entrar.

- ¿acaso no sabe tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- en lo oscuro del aula se escuchó la voz fría de Snape que momentos después encendió las velas suficientes para iluminar el salón.

- no sabia que hubiera alguien – contestó Kara un tanto sobresaltada por el pequeño susto que se había llevado

- ¿Qué hace aquí? Según tengo entendido, usted debería de estar en otra clase-

- Perdí la clase por un llamado de Dumbledor – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su ya acostumbrado asiento – por cierto, es probable Cho Chang no asista, sufrió un accidente y se encuentra en la enfermería-

- Ya había sido informado de ese detalle Fujimori, aun que me parece verdaderamente tierno que se preocupe por su amiga – en su voz había un tono sarcástico que le incomodo a Kara.

- No sea tan cínico conmigo Snape-

- ¡Profesor Snape! No recuerdo haberle dado el permiso para llamarme como usted lo hace, le hace falta mas respeto y yo puedo encargarme de darle un poco-

- ¿disculpe¿Acaso ha olvidado que yo a usted no le debo ninguna clase de respeto? Mucho menos desde que golpeo a Remus, aun no puedo creer tan clase de salvajismo de su parte- Kara miraba a Snape como retándolo

- ¿y que quería que hiciera¡¿quedarme parado viendo como ese estupido besaba a una alumna!- esta vez los gritos de Snape no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡no Snape¡No es por que Remus haya besado a una alumna, mas bien creo yo que es por que me beso a mi! –

- ¿en que esta pensando Fujimori¿cree acaso que el mundo gira en tu entorno? Al menos yo no –

Snape comenzó a caminar hacia su alumna haciendo que esta retrocediera dos pasos.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿teme a que la pueda lastimar por que soy un mortifago? – dijo el con sorna

- yo no le temo mas a usted – ante esto Kara fue quien se acerco mas a Snape queriendo demostrar así su valor.

- Pues comete un error-

Sin ningún aviso Snape tomo de los costados de los brazos a Kara de manera ya acostumbrada pues no era la primera vez que lo hacia y la atrajo hacia si provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella.

- no quiera intimidarme Snape, ya no le funcionara nada que haga-

- no lo pretendo…- hubo un silencio prolongado en donde Snape observo con mas detenimiento a la chica y después en sus ojos hubo un brillo diferente, como si algo por fin se le hubiera aclarado – tu… te conozco, hace años tenias una apariencia diferente pero eres la misma persona, no se como rayos lo hiciste pero puedo estar seguro-

Karasen abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar tales palabras de su profesor. El aun la podía recordar, recordaba a esa chica de gafas y pecas en el rostro que una vez conoció en su época de estudiante.

- esta loco, suélteme…- la voz le temblaba.

- se que es verdad, tu misma te delatas… Lemanchart-

Esta vez el asombro de Kara fue completamente visible.

- ¿re…recuerda todo?-

- eso y mas, tu chiquilla desvergonzada te atreviste a besarme- cada palabra que el decía estaba cargada de una furia que resplandecía en sus ojos – y por eso pagaras…-

Snape ejerció aun mas fuerza a en agarre para obligar a la chica a pegarse mas a el.

- aléjese de mi – dijo ella en forma de advertencia – ¡me esta lastimado! si no quiere que…-

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase pues Snape se lo impedía con aquel beso forzado que le estaba dando. En ese instante Kara sintió que sus piernas y brazos perdían todas sus fuerzas y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí muy intenso. Al principio no hubo reaccionado pero cuando fue consiente de lo que sucedía trato por todos los medios el poder zafarse de esas manos fuertes que la aprisionaban. – Sus labios son fríos – pensó ella mientras hacia sus maniobras, aunque todas en vano. Por su parte, Snape mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras besaba a la chica.

El beso no llevaba ni un minuto pero para Kara era una completa eternidad. Pronto perdió todas sus fuerzas y dejo de tratar cualquier cosa para escapar, sus músculos se relajaron y se dejo llevar. Fue aquí cuando una nueva sensación de placer le inundo por completo. Entreabrió la boca y al instante sintio como la lengua de su profesor cobraba terreno rozando la suya. Un ligero gemido se le escapo al sentir las manos de Snape recorrer sus brazos hasta llegar a la cintura y rodearla completamente. Aquel beso ya no era tan solo cosa de uno pues Kara comenzaba en ese instante a corresponder.

Snape fue quien dio por terminado ese instante.

- ¿Qué pretende con este "castigo"?- dijo Kara tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

- nunca dije que este fuera su castigo aun que pudo haberlo sido de no haber correspondido… ahora me doy cuenta que tengo la razón, no retiro mi palabra al decir que era una ramera-

- ¿Cómo se atreve! –

La expresión de Kara se notaba ofendida y sin pesarlo fue directo hacia su profesor para después darle una bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

El no se inmuto ante la acción de su alumna y lo único que se limito a hacer fue ir hacia su escritorio y sentarse en su silla. Tal vez no lo quería demostrar pero se sentía aturdido, no por la bofetada, sino mas bien por el beso… el mismo se impresionó de si mismo por haber hecho eso. Por un momento se había sentido débil ante los labios de su alumna y se había dejado llevar mas de lo que esperaba y era algo que lo sobrecogía, nunca llego a pensar que le gustara ese beso.

Pronto los alumnos comenzaron a llegar al aula y uno a uno se fueron sentando en su lugar. Kara hizo lo mismo, y durante toda la clase no se digno a moverse de su lugar ni un solo instante.

**CONTINUARA…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fin del capitulo 19!

Que tal? Ahora si me van a matar por tanta demora! O.O cuanto tiempo fue desde el ultimo cap? Uuuuu mucho. OK, ahora si tienen derecho a aventarme lo que sea, pero lo juroooo lo jurooo no fue mi intencion! Pero wenu, pa k hacer esperar mas la contestación de sus preciados Reviews:

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Hi! Momi! Jejeje – risa nerviosa – y pensar k uste fue la primera k me dijo k me iria mal si me demoraba tanto con este capi, peor aki lo tiene por fin! Por cierto… sobre eso de k se dio cuenta Kara sobre Snape, pues es casi obvio jeje. Bien! La esta confirmado! El lobito namas sirve para hacerlo sufrir en los amorios XDDD. Espero k aka tmb me deje review momiiiiiiii.

**Candy**** Bloom:** Ale! Pues gracias por lo k me dices. Trato de la mejor manera de hacer entender lo que sienten los personajes encada cap de la mejor manera posible. No me pates por la demara ninia.

**Anna** K weno k te haya gustado, grax por el review.

**MeilinSnape** jajaja no se confunda! Verdd que esto de los enamoramientos esta raro? Si has leido este cap no dudes en dejar tu review.

**Cat**** Snape:** aaaaahh! Amiga de mi momi Malu! Claro k la conozco! Un placer y k weno k te haya gustado este humilde fic XD, lamentablemente este el mayor periodo de tiempo en k tardo en actualizar pero espero k leas este cap tmb. Mil gracias por tu comentario!

**Vane**** Lupin:** claro k esta celoso XD pero un lo acepta.

**Dany**** Black: **igual, a mi propia opinión este es de los mejores capis, haber k me dices del final de este o.o! jejeje

**BlacKumari** ok ok, se k fue un fraude eso del pasado jaja pero kien sabe! K tal si después lo mejoro! XDDD, pues bien, este es un capitulo k leeras por tu cuenta sin ayuda de los diálogos compartidos de Hikaru y yop jajaja, haber k te parece ninia.

Y asi doy por terminado oficialmente este capitulo 19! Sin mas comentarios k agregar jeje. CHAO!

Hoy es 16 de Julio del 2005 (ha 5 días de mi cumpleaños)


	20. Complice

Un nuevo capitulo, nuestro ya numero veinte! Espero que les guste.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**"Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

**Capitulo 20: **_Cómplice___

- Siento que haya ocurrido todo esto-

- no te preocupes Eleazar, no es tu culpa, ya debíamos de esperarnos esa reacción de Karasen, es natural que se comporte de tal manera, nunca supo nada y ahora que se lo decimos de manera tan precipitada era casi lógico-

Eleazar y Caroline se había quedado solos en el despacho de Dumbledor después de lo ocurrido con Kara y después de que este se haya marchado para – según el- ir por un poco de bocadillos, aun que bien los pudo haber pedido a algún elfo del castillo. Ahora el mayordomo, o mejor dicho, protector y la nana trataban de ponerse de acuerdo ante la perspectiva de peligro que Eleazar sentía pues ya meses atrás una sensación lo envolvió y le hizo pensar que se podría tratar de su protegida pero ella no daba señales de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, justo por eso la tenían en observación, esperando tener alguna pista para saber que era lo que le ocurría, pero hasta ahora no había nada que les pudiera dar una conclusión precisa.

- Me preocupa, tanto tiempo he tenido esta advertencia pero parece que estoy equivocado, entonces, si tuviera un poco de razón, mi lady ya nos hubiera dado una señal, cualquier cosa, una carta tal vez, en donde nos diga que algo le aflige, por que bien podría ser un problema no solo físico sino que también mental, algo que le preocupa- el Protector de la Luna al hablar lo que hacia era recorrer el despacho lentamente, pero no caminaba, mas bien, flotaba, pues sus pies no rozaban el suelo en ningún momento.

- Oh Eleazar, yo como tu tengo una inquietud ante todo esto, pero si ella no nos da una señal no podremos hacer nada…- dijo Caroline tratando de mantener toda su serenidad mientras miraba a Eleazar aun con la apariencia que había mostrado ante Karasen.

- Mi deber es protegerla, no debo fallar, y algo me dice que lo estoy haciendo-

- Tu y yo tenemos el mismo deber Eleazar, pues yo me comprometí con su madre a cuidarla mientras viviera, es una promesa que jamás pienso romper ante nada ni nadie-

- Me conmueven tus palabras Caroline, eres digna de todo respeto y confieso que siempre me ha sido un verdadero placer el poder convivir contigo desde el momento en que fuimos presentados. Me llena de una emoción el saber que una persona como tu le tenga tanto cariño a mi lady y le brinde esa protección incondicional- la mirada que ahora dirigía a la nana parecía querer mostrarle la gratitud que de igual manera demostraban sus palabras.

- Ella es como una hija para mi, nunca me perdonaría el saber que le llegase a pasar algo malo y yo no poder hacer nada para ayudarla en su dolor, siempre he tratado de ser su consejera pero desde que sus padres murieron su carácter cambió mucho, acepta mi presencia a su lado y me acepta como su amiga, pero se ha vuelto muy cerrada a los sentimientos, eso me inquieta… - hubo un silencio en donde parecía reflexionar algo – tengo el conocimientos de una amiga suya: Chang, según recuerdo, esa chica debe tener algo especial pues Kara no se limita a aceptar a un amigo sin razón-

- En eso tienes mucha razón, y sinceramente no me deja de sorprender que alguien como el señor Baudelaire haya conseguido su amistad-

- Oh, es que Derek no es cualquier chico, Eleazar – Caroline rió- el es justo lo que Karasen necesitaba cuando mas sola se sentía, simplemente llegó cuando mas se le necesitaba. Yo en lo personal le estoy muy agradecida a ese chico por haber reanimado a mi niña aun sin saber el que lo hacia pero yo lo pude notar al instante al ver la sola mirada de Kara; ya no estaba tan apagada…-

- Acabas de decir una gran verdad Caroline, sus ojos eran tan opacos que carecían de la vida misma que representaba su cuerpo…-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Por el momento la enfermería se hallaba ocupada tan solo por dos personas: Cho, que permanecía recostada sobre una de las camas; y Pomprey que llevaba en una charola dos botellas de pociones. Poppy se acerco a la cama de Cho y dejo en una mesita la charola para después tomar una de las botellas y vaciar un poco de su contenido en un vaso para después ofrecérselo a la alumna de la cama.

Cho hizo una cara de asco.

- ehm, Madame Pomprey, no creo que sean necesarias las pociones, enserio, me siento mucho mejor, de hecho ya podría salir de aquí e ir a clases – decía Cho con voz temblorosa mientras veía el vaso y mantenía arriba la mano como queriendo alejarlo

- cállese y tómese la poción señorita Chang, se perfectamente lo que hago con mis pacientes y si la he retenido aquí es por que así es lo mas conveniente… abra la boca¡oh vamos Chang¡no ponga esa cara y tómese esto, solo es cuestión de pasarla!-

- ese es mi problema, sabe asqueroso-

Con varita en mano Pomprey logró hacer que Cho se tomase la poción del vaso.

- bien, bien, bien, así es como me gusta… ¡ah, mire! Tiene visitas Chang- Poppy hizo un gesto señalando con la mirada la puerta de la enfermería.

Por ella se veía la figura de Karasen que miraba a Cho desde lejos para después acercarse hasta ella y sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Ante esto, Pomprey recogió la charola y guardó las pociones en su lugar para después salir del lugar tranquilamente sin darle alguna instrucción a Kara.

- ¿como sigues? – preguntó Kara en el instante en que Poppy se fue pero sin mirar exactamente a Cho.

- perfecta, pero Pomprey insiste en que tengo que quedarme aquí – contestó ella con una aire de fastidio – uhm… pero dime tu, no te veo con muy buena cara que digamos¿sucede algo?- dijo mirando atentamente la expresión del rostro de su amiga.

- Dime algo Cho… ¿Cómo contestarte una pregunta a la que no puedo tener una respuesta exacta?- Kara hizo ademán de acostarse en la cama, así es que Cho se hizo a un lado y le dejo lugar a su amiga que después se recostó alado de ella y apoyo su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama.

- Pues, no lo se, tal vez si ordenas tus ideas puedas formular tu respuesta… pero… ¿ha pasado algo, cierto? Sino no me dijeras eso, vamos, puedes confiar en mi, dime lo que quieras o tengas que decirme- Cho se acomodó en la cama de igual manera que Kara.

- ¿crees que Voldemort haya regresado? – Cho se estremeció ante lo que dijo Kara- Es decir… ¿y si nunca lo mataron?-

- ¿pe…pero por que preguntas eso? Yo misma te puedo asegurar que esta muerto, yo lo vi todo junto con muchos otros mas-

- ¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Kara girando un poco el cuerpo para poder ver a la cara a su amiga.

- Pues… lo que dije; yo, junto con otros mas, vi como es que Harry destruyo a Voldemort¿crees que diría ese nombre si aun viviera? Mira, te voy a decir algo, y es la razón del por que aun sigo en el colegio siendo que ya debería de haber salido…-

Kara sabía que Cho era un año mayor que ella pero nunca se había preguntado o había sospechado que Cho ya no debería de estar en el colegio.

- veras, yo formé parte de lo que llamamos el "ED", si te preguntas que es eso, significa: "Ejercito de Dumbledor", lo formamos hace tiempo debido al regreso de Voldemort, Harry era quien nos lideraba, cuando se supo la ubicación de Voldemort y una vez que Dumbledor regresó al colegio (pues se lo habían llevado a Azkaban… no pongas esa cara y escucha el resto)… nos llamaron para ayudar a su captura, eso fue el año pasado, varios de los que se habían integrado a el ED después de que se formó eran de grados superiores, del mió… así comenzamos con todo el movimiento para saber que hacer, perdimos demasiadas clases, nunca podíamos hacer nada mas que concentrarnos en la batalla final, justo todo esto fue en el periodo final de los EXTASIS y ninguno de nosotros pudimos realizarlos por lo que repetimos este año, además de que ningún profesor iba a pasar a unos alumnos que casi nunca asistían a clases ¿o si?… sinceramente me parece que valió la pena, al final logramos vencer, no hubo perdidas y el costo para nosotros no fue mucho… si preguntas a varios alumnos de séptimo, algunos te dirán que están repitiendo año, no es extraño, y te podría asegurar que te han de responder con todo orgullo-

- entonces, si no hubiera pasado todo eso… tu ya no estarías aquí ¿cierto?- dijo Kara una vez que Cho hubiera terminado de hablar

- supongo-

Hubo un silencio en donde ninguna de las dos chicas habló. Ahora Kara se sentía obligada a contar a Cho lo que le sucedía… pero¿Qué podría creer mas¿el hecho de que Snape la hubiera besado o el hecho de que Voldemort había regreso y que incluso durante un tiempo se había apoderado de toda acción que ella hacia? Las dos cosas eran completamente absurdas, o al menos eso era lo que Kara suponía que pensaría su amiga.

- Cho – comenzó diciendo Kara con voz seria – quiero que escuches todo lo que te voy a decir, no hagas preguntas solo créeme por favor-

Cho asintió con la cabeza.

- hace ya mas de dos meses que nada es tan normal como todos quisieran creer¿recuerdas el ataque de los mortifagos¿Recuerdas cuando estuve en la enfermería justo después de ese ataque? – Kara hizo una pausa y se remangó la túnica mostrándole a Cho la licra negra que tenia en su brazo izquierdo (había sustituido la simple tela negra de antes por licra que se amoldara bien a su brazo y que le permitiera moverlo con comodidad) – esto no es un simple adorno, la herida aun no ha cicatrizado, la razón es simple… pero primero tienes que saber quien fue quien me hizo esto; siempre dije que no lo recordaba pero todo era una mentira, ahora me siento libre de decir la verdad, el ya no me controla…-

- ¿el¿a que te refieres con "el"?- preguntó una nerviosa Cho

- El; quien me hizo callar la verdad durante tanto tiempo, me amenazó y me hizo recitar un hechizo que le permitía espiar a todo el colegio por medio de mi, ahora todo parece haber cambiado, el ya no me controla y tengo la libertad de decir su identidad…-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En la oscuridad de una casa aparentemente abandonada se podían observar a dos hombres; uno de aspecto regordete y sucio, con ropas rasgadas y viejas, estaba tirado en el suelo sucio del lugar cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos; y a otro se le podía ver con un porte distinguido, alto y delgado… joven, el por su parte permanecía erguido mientras sostenía una varita en su mano derecha .

- ya va siendo hora de que nuestra hermosa esclava caiga de nuevo en nuestras manos ¿no lo crees Colagusano? Ah si, de lo contrario la chiquilla podría soltar la lengua y nadie quiere eso ¿o si?-

El siervo no contestó, tenía absolutamente todo su cuerpo adolorido y lleno de extrañas quemazones, todas a causa a los numerosos Crucios a los que había sido sometido tan repentinamente que ni siquiera sus piernas fueron capaces de sostener su propio peso, el primer rayo verde llegó a el mientras esperaba de espaldas que su amo le diera alguna orden y al caer al suelo solo escuchó la risa maliciosa de su Señor Tenebroso, que hasta ahora no había dado una razón para su tortura y ahora le hablada como si nada hubiera pasado. A veces se preguntaba si el estar en Azkaban seria menos espantoso que permanecer alado de ese hombre de sangre fría y naturaleza despiadada, pensaba en su pasado, si al menos nunca hubiera revelado la ubicación de los Potter, el nunca hubiera tenido que matar a esas trece personas y nunca se hubiera tenido que ver involucrado en todo aquello… no, se equivocaba, el siempre estaría involucrado con ese ser espantoso… y tal vez la lucha seria aun peor, pues Voldemort nunca hubiera perdido sus fuerzas y aun trataría de matar al niño Potter junto con sus padres, haría todo por su victoria y la cantidad de muertos seria impresionante, ni magos ni muggles se salvarían de sus manos crueles y sanguinarias.

- ¿Por qué esa cara de moribundo Colagusano? Ja ja ja ja ¡a estas alturas ya deberías de ser inmune a la maldición!-

- no… no entiendo por que me hace esto se…señor- decía Peter mientras trataba de ponerse completamente de pie.

- ¡placer! – gritó Tom mientras alzaba al cielo ambos brazos – es delicioso escuchar los gritos de horror de otros –

Tom caminó hacia donde estaba Colagusano y lo miro como si no se tratara de nada mas que un animal muerto que estaba en frente de el. Acto seguido dio media vuelta para acercase a un caldero bastante grande que burbujeaba en una chimenea de piedra quemada, dentro tenia un liquido color negro, parecía bastante espeso pues las burbujas que flotaban en la superficie se notaban gruesas y tardaban mucho en deshacerse. Pronto el mago tomó una varita que se encontraba en un estante cercano y agitándola un poco mientras pronunciaba unas palabras incomprensibles hizo aparecer en el liquido del caldero una especie de transparencia en donde se podían ver sobras que iban y venían de un extremo a otro… volvió a agitar la varita y las sombras desaparecieron para dar lugar a lo que parecía ser una estancia con grandes ventanales y camas por todos lados.

- sabes lo importante que es esta poción¿cierto, Colagusano? Si hablas me desconcentraras y su preparación de todo este tiempo no abra valido la pena y… me temo que tendrás que pagarlo con algo mas que tu sufrimiento-

Antes estas palabras Colagusano retrocedió varios pasos hasta poder quedar a una distancia considerable mientras observaba todo lo que Tom hacia con el caldero al fuego. Desde donde el se encontraba se podían distinguir los colores ya definidos del lugar que mostraba aquel liquido e incluso podía ver a dos personas que se encontraban en una cama…

**+-+-+-+**

- ¿su identidad? – preguntó Cho mientras se acomodaba de rodillas en la cama observando atentamente a Kara.

- todos ustedes lo conocen, Cho… nunca lo mataron, el…-

De pronto en el rostro de Kara se mostró una expresión de dolor impidiéndole terminar de decir su propósito. Tanto era el dolor de la chica que no pudo contener gemidos dolorosos mientras que con su mano derecha se sostenía el brazo izquierdo, pronto se pudo ver como un liquido humedecía le tela que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Kara? Dios mió ¡Kara, que te pasa?- gritó Cho al ver que sangre escurría por el antebrazo de su amiga - ¡MADAME POMPREY!-

Cho se levanto rápidamente de la cama y fue corriendo hasta la salida de la enfermería pidiendo ayuda a la enfermera que hace algunos minutos se había ido pero el tiempo que pasaba le parecían horas. Pronto regreso a la cama con su amiga y la recostó y le retiro la licra solo para dejar ver como la herida de flecha brillaba de una forma extraña y como la sangre escurría sin cesar. Ante esta perspectiva se llevó ambas manos a la boca tratando de mantener la calma suficiente y por lo menos detener la hemorragia en lo que llegaba alguien que le pudiera ayudar.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí¿Quién me llamo?- dijo Pomprey desde la puerta de la enfermería

- ¡Madame Pomprey!- los ojos se Cho se pusieron cristalinos - ¡es Kara¡Esta sangrando mucho! Yo… yo no se que hacer… Pomprey ayúdela…-

- Tranquila señorita Chang, vaya a llamar a Dumbledor y a la profesora McGonagal, y por favor, trate de calmarse, todo estará bien- decía Poppy mientras comenzaba a sacar pociones de las estanterías y a aparecer un montón de vendas con su varita.

- Pero… pero-

- ¡Haga lo que le digo Chang!-

Cho salió a toda prisa de la enfermería para ir hasta el despacho del director. Realmente se sintió aliviada al ver a las dos personas que necesitaba justo en el pasillo. Corrió todo lo que pudo – tomando en cuenta que su tobillo aun le dolía un poco – y en cuanto estuvo frente a Albus y Minerva tomó aire y anunció lo acontecido a su amiga y que Madame Pomprey requería de su presencia. Así, los tres fueron hasta la enfermería a paso rápido. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería se encontraron con una apurada Pomprey y una ya desmayada Karasen. La perdida de sangre era considerable, según a lo que Poppy les informó cuando llegaron.

- no lo entiendo Dumbledor, esta herida ya no debería de causar ningún problema, tuve que usar una poción bastante fuerte para calmar el sangrado- dijo Pomprey con mirada preocupada.

- es bastante extraño Poppy, pero debes hacer lo que este a tu alcance para salvar a la señorita Fujimori, después averiguaremos que fue lo que hizo que la herida se abriera nuevamente- dijo como repuesta el director.

- Albus… es demasiado extraño – comenzó diciendo McGonagal para después posar su mirada en Cho, que sollozaba sentada en una cama – señorita Chang… ¿usted podría decirnos que paso?-

Cho levanto la cara mostrando sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

- no se, me estaba contando algo… algo sobre alguien que la controlaba y que no estaba muerto – hizo una pausa y se talló los ojos limpiando sus lagrimas - después dejo de hablar y se agarro el brazo – dio un respigo – estaba sangrando – la voz se le comenzaba a quebrar – la herida brillaba, brillaba y sangraba mucho… yo.. yo no se por que… dios, no dejen que le pase nada – dijo por fin cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos mientras volvía a llorar.

- no llore – McGonagal se sentó a su lado y le dio palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla – todo está bien – después miró a Dumbledor – la herida brillaba¿Qué significa esto Albus?-

- no lo se Minerva, ni Poppy puede dar una explicación a esto… - Dumbledor se acerco a la cama donde yacía Karasen – pero todo esto me da un mal presentimiento… señorita Chang, lamento que esto haya pasado pero necesito que me diga que fue lo que le contó Fujimori, es necesario saber si esto esta relacionado a aquello, Pomprey le prepara una poción para que logre tranquilizarse y después me dirá que paso ¿de acuerdo?- la voz del director sonaba demasiado seria como para negarse.

Siendo así, a Cho no le quedo otra opción más que obedecer, primero trato de tranquilizarse por si misma pero el hecho de ver a su amiga recostada sobre la cama en tan malas condiciones le hacia alterarse demasiado así es que terminó por aceptar la poción. Pronto el liquido hizo efecto y Cho pareció adormecerse, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar y una vez que lo hizo comenzó a contarles a McGonagal y Dumbledor todo lo que Kara le había contado a ella primero, cuando llegó a la parte en donde Kara casi le decía el nombre de la persona que la había manipulado; Cho se sobresaltó un poco pero si embargo siguió contándoles todo hasta el justo momento en que los había llamado. Al terminar su pequeño relato, McGonagal mantenía una clara expresión entre horror y asombro mientras que Dumbledor estaba mas serio que nunca.

- Albus… no puedes ser que Fujimori se estuviera refiriendo a…-

- Voldemort – le completó Dumbledor a la subdirectora – me temo que puede ser cierto pero no podemos asegurar nada aun-

- ¡Pero director! – gritó Cho – es imposible, Harry acabó con el-

El tiempo pasó y la situación se calmó. Dumbledor había pedido a Cho que se fuera ya a descansar a su Sala Común y que el se encargaría de decir a los profesores por que había faltado a clases – aun que fuera mentiras -. Después de unos minitos de insistencia, Cho se fue cabizbaja a la Torre Ravenclaw pero no se quedó todo el tiempo ahí sin hacer nada. Cuando hubo recuperado toda la serenidad necesaria salió de la Torre y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, en donde seguro el Trío Dorado estaría cenando. Y por suerte no se equivocó, pues Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en su mesa mientras comían y platicaban. Al a ver Cho, los tres le saludaron con una sonrisa pero al ver la expresión de su amiga, la suya también cambió.

- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Hermione invitando a Cho a sentarse a su lado.

- si, si sucede algo y creo que es necesario que lo sepan… - Cho se sentó – sobre todo tu Harry – dijo mirándolo

- ¿yo? – dijo el chico desconcertado - ¿y que es tan importante para mi que no sepa?-

- De una vez dilo Cho, ni que se hubiera muerto alguien para que haya tanto misterio – dijo Ron en tono burlesco

Cho dio un largo suspiro.

- no Ron, nadie murió – dijo – pero creo que estuvo a punto de hacerlo… se trata de Kara, hace un rato pasó algo demasiado extraño justo antes de que me dijera algo importante, aun que solo era un nombre – volteo a ver a Harry – creo que iba a decir el nombre de… - trago saliva como armándose de valor – Voldemort-

Tan solo con el nombre hubo una serie en cadena que nadie pudo controlar, empezando por Hermione, que había tirado su chocolate caliente sobre el pantalón de Ron, que a su vez le dio un codazo a en la cara a Neville Longbottom, quien al caer hacia atrás por el golpe hizo que un grupo de niñas Hufflepuff que pasaban por ahí tropezaran sobre los de la mesa contigua. Harry fue el único que no había hecho ni el mas mínimo movimiento, de hecho, parecía inmovilizado.

- Ha…Harry, dime que no puede ser verdad, el no puede seguir con vida ¿cierto? Después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, después de que te vimos derrotarle, no puede ser…-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- estupida… ¡cambio de planes Colagusano!- gritó Voldemort estando frente al caldero que minutos antes estaba burbujeando ante el.

- ¿cambio de pla…planes, mi señor¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- en el tono de voz de Peter se notaba un pánico incontrolable, pues balbuceaba.

- ¿acaso eres sordo¡como has escuchado tonto! Esa estupida casi me hecha todo a perder y no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que Dumbledor se de cuenta de lo que está pasando… las cosas se nos adelantan, es hora de usar a nuestra nueva amiga, quiero que le avises, dile que se prepare para todo, mañana mismo llega al castillo-

- Si mi señor-

Colagusano hizo una reverencia para después convertirse en rata y salir por un hueco de la pared.

- morirás igual que tu padre… es una lastima, tan linda que eres, aun que… pensándolo bien, podría divertirme un rato contigo y para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro ¡que mejor que reclutar a ese traidor para una escena única para el! Jajajajajajaja-

**+-+-+-+**

Pettigrew no tardó mucho en llegar a una casa apartada en Hosgmeade, parecía modesta y destartalada. Hacia tiempo que nadie hubiera dado ni un galeon para quedarse una sola noche en ese lugar, pero hace tan solo una semana se había rentado por fin y muchos se habían sorprendido al ver quien la había apartado; una chica de 17 años, extranjera y de altivo carácter era quien había tenido el valor – o descaro – de rentar aquel lugar. Desde que había llegado se le había visto con túnicas oscuras y con grandes gorros que siempre cubrían su rostro – pues siempre los llevaba puestos -. Era fácil ver que no era una chica que conociera mucho sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba; cada día salía de la casa con su túnica puesta e iba de local en local preguntando sobre todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir, inclusive llegó a preguntar sobre posibles pasadizos secretos pero no recibía una respuesta directa - "tal vez si, tal vez no, puede haber uno aquí, o uno por haya, no lo sabemos"- le contestó una vez el dueño de la Tienda de Bromas de Zonko. Pero sobre lo que mas preguntaba la chica, eran cosas sobre el Castillo que estaba cerca del pueblo… ella decía que nunca antes había oído hablar de el, que estaba muy desconectada del mundo mágico y no tenia idea que existiera una castillo de tal magnitud. Pronto le informaron que aquel castillo era un colegio para magos, el mejor que pudieran conocer, dirigido por el mejor director, donde enseñaban los mejores profesores, y con las mejores instalaciones que cualquier otro pudiera tener. Le decía maravillas sobre aquel castillo, pero lo que mas le recalcaban en donde quiera que preguntara, era que en ese castillo, se encontraba quien había derrotado – por segunda vez – al mago mas temible de la historia. "El niño que vivió", "el famoso Harry Potter" "¡imposible que no lo conozca!" era lo que le decían. Lo que todos ellos no sabían, era que ella era conciente de todo eso, sabía quien era Harry Potter: la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, por lo que su Lord le había llamado. Ella tenía una misión y esta implicaba hacer una pequeña visita a su amiga: Karasen Fujimori. Pero no sabía cuando sería el día en que por fin pondría manos a la obra. Toda esa semana había esperado impaciente, soportando esa casucha en la que la habían hospedado.

Cuando Colagusano logró colarse por una de las ventanas bajas de la casa, la chica se encontraba sentada en un sillón viejo de color acre mientras leía un ejemplar de "El Profeta", y al parecer no estaba muy contenta con lo que contenía.

- "paz"… ¡si supieran!- dijo irónicamente dejando la lectura de lado. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la presencia del animal que invadía su ahora "casa", posando su mirada sobre el. - ¿Qué quieres Colagusano?-

La rata permanecía observando a la chica, sin siquiera mover un músculo, y es que ciertamente aun no aceptaba que una niña como ella fuera quien llevara acabo mas importantes misiones para el Lord que las suyas.

- ¿Qué¿te comieron la lengua los ratones¡ja¿o quieres que yo misma te la corte?... ¡habla!-

Con una ultima mirada Colagusano retomó su forma humana y se acercó a la chica.

- no te creas tan superior- dijo él con sorna

- mira, no me hagas reír ahora ¿quieres? No estoy de muy buen humor… ¿Qué quieres?-

- el señor te llama, mas vale que vayas rápido-

- ¿enserio¡ya era hora!... ¿sabes? No puedo estar mas tiempo en esta pestilente choza, ansió una buena cama con sabanas de seda, tal como a lo que estoy acostumbrada…- la chica hizo una pausa y miró a Colagusano de arriba a abajo - ¿y que esperas estando ahí parado rata¡llévame con el!

- Pensé que a estas alturas ya sabrías en donde se escondía- dijo Colagusano en tono burlón

- ¿Qué me vez con cara de sabelotodo o que? Yo solo sigo instrucciones ¿esta bien? Vamos, dime en donde está y créeme que iré encantada-

No fue necesario que Pettigrew le dijera el camino a la chica, pues el mismo fue quien la guió al lugar en donde se encontraba Voldemort. Al principio varias personas que estaba en la calle vieron de forma extraña a la chica al verla caminar con la mirada puesta en el suelo (nadie se había dado cuenta de la rata) pero no se inmutaron en sus cosas y dejaron pasar de largo aquella escena de la chica.

Ni media hora hubo pasado cuando la chica entró en el mismo lugar en donde Voldemort se encontraba. En ese momento el ambiente se tensó, Voldemort parecía inquieto, inconforme, furioso y sus ojos rojos brillaban como nunca.

- ¡por que tardaron tanto?- les gritó a los recién llegados

- mi Lord, lo que pasa es que…- comenzó diciendo la chica

- ¡silencio!- le interrumpió Voldemort – escucha bien, los planes se han adelantado, sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

En el rostro de la chica se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- claro que si mi Lord, he esperado ansiosa que llegase el momento de complacerlo-

- esto no es solo por mi, tu recelo es el que te ha hecho ceder a mi, tu envidia y odio hacia esa chica-

- tal vez si, pero me es un placer saber que podré servirle para algo importante en sus planes – dijo ella viendo de reojo a Colagusano (que ya había retomado su forma humana y observaba desde una esquina del lugar)

- Así me gusta-

Voldemort estiró su mano para tomar del brazo a la chica atrayéndola hacia si. La miró a los ojos; verdes, y después fue bajando su mirada por su cuello, hombros y brazo izquierdo. Con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, fue subiendo la manga de la túnica de la chica, mostrando en su antebrazo un tatuaje en forma de cráneo humano con una serpiente saliendo por lo que seria el orificio del ojo y boca; la chica era una mortifaga.

- no te atrevas a fallarme- le dijo el con voz profunda y amenazante.

- no, nunca… sabré llevar su marca mi Lord, haré honor a ella como nunca lo hizo Severus Snape, yo me encargaré de hacerlo caer ante usted para pagar su traición-

Después de esto, el pasó sus largos y blancos dedos por el cabello rubio de la chica para luego tomar un puñado de cabello de la nuca para obligarla a jalar su cabeza hacia atrás.

- más te vale… Indra-

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fin del capitulo 20!

Gomen! Enserio, mis disculpas en los fics ya son muy cotidianas jeje, bueno, no se pueden quejar XD esta vez no tarde casi medio año en actualizar.

Ahh, miren, ya tenemos nuevamente la aparición de Indra Rimbaud, chale, enserio, no se como es k siendo que yo misma la invente me pueda caer tan mal esa vieja jajaja de hecho esta pensando si en vez de poner a ella como "la chica" poner a Eve ¿Qué piensan? Seria bastante sorpresivo pero sin embargo Eve nunca a estado en mis expectativas de historia y personaje principal aun que eso no quita su posible futura aparición.

Y como lo había dicho en capítulos pasados! Por fin he dado una razón por la cual Cho está en mi historia XD ji. Ustedes disculparan pero como muchos deben de saber, cuando empecé a escribir este fan fic aun no había leído ninguno de los libros de Harry Potter por lo cual solo tenia ligeras ideas de algunos personajes que desconocía , entre ellos, a Cho, que solo sabía que era miembro de la casa Ravenclaw, jugadora de quidditch como buscadora y que a Harry le había atraído. Espero que con lo que puse quede saldado mi errorcito.

Pero que mas da? Ahora vamos a responder los reviews que me mandaron en el capitulo 19.

**_Blackumari_**_: jajale, tendrás que seguir esperando el capitulo de Destinos Separados XDD pero consuélate con que sepas que ya toy escribiendo en casa un capitulo jeje. Por cherto,y va pa todos, no crean k será el ultimo beso de esta pareja muajaja._

**_Tchaikovsky_**_: jaja creo que traume a mis lectores con el beso que se dieron Sev y Kara. Ya dije, habrá mas, pero ya veré como es como le voy a hacer._

**_MaluSnapeRickman_**_: Hi momi, y thx por su felicitación de cumple de ya dos meses atrás XD y sigo con la burra al trigo con lo del beso jaja asi es k ia nu le tengo k decir naa mas solo lo referente a la culpabilidad k siente Kara con lo de su madre… obvio k es normal k se sienta asi, digo¿y kien no? Pero ya después lo comprendera._

**_MeilinSnape_**_: Uhm, nop, no se de alguien k haya leido el libro pero si me llego a enterar de alguien te avisaré. Y thx por el review. Ah! Sobre Eleazar XD pues te diré que fue justo en Yue de quien me inspire para hacer a este guardian jiji._

**_100_****_ - Anna_**_: K weno k te haya gustado tanto el final del cap 19. ¿y te parece ahora este?_

**_AishaBlack_**_: Ninia!... ok ok, yo tmb toy deacuerdo con que el principio del cap 19 fue algo aburrido ¡pero¿apoko no me luci con el final? _

101 Reviews! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Y una servidora ta feliz por eso! snif después de tanto tiempo desde que comencé a escribir este fic he logrado una de mis primeras metas. Dios! Y de pensar k justo por los reviews casi dejo de escribir esta historia ¿lo pueden creer? Antes prácticamente no recibia ni un comentario por mi historia y pues eso me deprimia pero gracias a amigos decidí seguir escribiendo aun k nadie me leyera. Pero miren ahora! Soy feliz! Soy feliz! Mil gracias a los que se preocupan por dejarme un pekeño comentario cada vez k leen mi fic, asi me doy cuenta de k vale la pena seguir con esto para su deleite (o tortura jaja).

G R A C I A S POR SUS REVIEWS.

Atte:

**KarlaHoshi**

Autora

Hoy es 12 de Septiembre (A dos dias de fiestas patrias! Y siendo k hoy me han pasado cosas k ni yo me creo!)


	21. Despierta la Realidad

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**Un Amor Difícil de Entender"**

**Capitulo 21: **_Despierta la realidad_

El antebrazo le dolía, y era algo que le preocupaba mucho. ¿Acaso era un efecto secundario? Era imposible, no había ninguna razón para aquello. Se había pensado libre de cualquier suceso referente a esa marca que tenia grabada desde el momento en que el mismo había visto – junto con muchos más – la caída definitiva del Señor Oscuro, entonces ¿Qué podría estar causando aquel dolor?. Se sentía acosado, como si le llamaran.

Recorrió su despacho una y otra vez, pensando en el significado de lo que le ocurría y pensando en que habrían pensado los alumnos que lo vieron salir del aula de pociones sin siquiera avisar a donde iba o si regresaría. Ya habían pasado horas desde ese instante y ese dolor persistía, no se iba. Todo se le había juntado tan pronto que pareciese que alguien le estuviera maldiciendo; primero el beso, la confusión, el dolor…

Aun se reprendía a si mismo por haber hecho tal cosa, pero por mas que se lo reprochase, por mas que se lo negase, el sabía que ese beso le había gustado, había disfrutado de los labios de su alumna como nunca pudo haber disfrutado de otros y cuando ella le había concedido la entrada de su lengua, sintió que todo un remolino lo envolvía en sensaciones eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, incluso llegó a desear que ese beso nunca acabase, pero sabía que no podía ser eterno y tampoco real, por eso fue que el mismo lo detuvo tan repentinamente como lo había comenzado. Era cierto lo que Karasen le había dicho; no era el hecho de que Remus la hubiera besado sino el hecho de no haber sido el. Tenía celos, rabia… siempre que los veía juntos platicando por los pasillos tenía unas ganas de hacer cualquier cosa y separarlos. Se sentía estupido, le reprochaba a Remus el cariño que sentía por esa alumna Ravenclaw, pero ahora ¿Quién se lo iba a reprochar a el?. – _soy un tonto_ -. Se dijo a si mismo al pensar aquello. -¿_de que diablos estas hablando? Esa chiquilla no debe acaparar tu vida, no es nada, no es nadie_…-.

Se sentó en un sillón y se puso ambas manos en la cara. Quería sacarse esa escena de una vez por todas de la cabeza, y podría lograrlo pero su problema era como sacarse de la piel lo que había sentido. De pronto, una idea se le vino a la cabeza, una idea tan increíble que sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarla de su mente. El no podía sentir nada por Karasen, era imposible. El, siendo tan mayor, podría ser su padre. – _¡idiota! Es una alumna, nada mas que eso ¿y tu que hiciste? Tratarla como si fuera tu enemiga ¿y luego que? ¡La besaste!…_-. Odiaba tanto que su conciencia le hiciera pensar tanto, tener todos esos remordimientos que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de ocultar. Después de todo, el era Severus Snape ¿no? Ese al que tachaban por no conocer mas de dos sentimientos, ese que el mismo se dispuso a ser por siempre para nunca mostrarse débil ante nada. No podía dejar atrás ese papel que por tantos años había tenido – _olvídalo, fuiste débil en el momento en que esa chica abrió la puerta de ese salón_.- Silencio, solo quería silencio y dejar de pensar en todo eso, no quería aceptarlo. – _ella misma se delato ¿te diste cuenta? Aceptó ser ella la chica Lemanchart… ¿por eso la besaste?- _¿Era venganza? ¡¿Qué clase de venganza era esa entonces!...

La puerta del despachó se abrió y por ella se vio entrar a la profesora McGonagal, no parecía muy contenta.

- Severus, Dumbledor ha convocado a una reunión ¿Por qué no has ido? Ya deberías de estar ahí- dijo ella con mirada severa.

- no estaba enterado – Snape seguía sentando en el mismo sillón, sin limitarse a pararse ante la llegada de la subdirectora.

- ¿Qué no estabas….? ¿Cómo…? No importa, ven ahora que ya lo sabes, es urgente, ya hemos suspendido las clases por hoy, es muy importante-

Dicho esto, McGonagal salió azotando la puerta. Seguro tenía mucha prisa para hacer aquello pues normalmente cerraba como cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho si estuviera tranquila. Snape, por su parte, se levantó de donde estaba, tratando de concentrarse solamente en ir a donde los demás profesores para después poder descansar. Así pues, salió de su despacho (aun con aquel malestar en su antebrazo) y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el despacho del director. La gárgola que obstruía la entrada estaba en movimiento cuando el llegó frente a ella. Tuvo que esperar hasta que volviera a bajar para entrar. No esperó mucho y cuando entró por la puerta de roble (que estaba abierta) pudo darse cuenta que él era el único que parecía faltar en la reunión pues solo faltaba una silla por ocuparse entre todas de las que estaba esparcidas por la estancia circular. Ante esto, simplemente caminó hacia la silla y se sentó sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- que bueno que llegas Severus – dijo Dumbledor desde su escritorio – estábamos discutiendo algo sobre cierto suceso extraño ocurrido en el colegio-

- ¿suceso? ¿Qué "suceso" puede ser tan importante como para suspender las clases y reunir a todos los profesores?- preguntó Snape con aire aburrido

- La señorita Fujimori… - respondió Dumbledor como si eso aclarara todas las dudas pero al mirar la expresión de los otros profesores decidió continuar - algo pasó con ella, y parece que está relacionado con Voldemort, Severus ¿no has tenido malestares? –

- Sinceramente no veo el caso de esto, ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que le pasó a Fujimori – dijo despectivamente la profesora de vuelo, Madame Hooch.

- Me sorprendes, no pensé que tu dijeras eso con algo que tiene que ver con Fujimori – esta vez fue Remus quien había hablado, mirando a Hooch como si mirara a alguien que hubiera dicho una gran mentira.

- Y a mi me sorprende que les pueda preocupar tanto lo que a una chiquilla le pueda pasar o lo que pueda hacer… – dijo Snape – por la mañana Fujimori parecía normal – completó.

- Eso fue hace horas Severus, y bien sabes que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir en tan solo un segundo… te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿no has tenido malestares?-

Ante la pregunta lo único que hizo Snape, fue mirar hacia otro lado y no pronunciar ni usa sola palabra mas en el transcurso de la reunión. Mientras el tiempo avanzaba, Dumbledor sacaba a discusión el posible regreso de Lord Voldemort, cosa que obviamente no fue de agrado de nadie. – es una broma ¿cierto? – dijo Flitwick, el profesor de encantamientos, pero su única respuesta fue una mirada de parte del director que fue incapaz de responder un "si" o un "no".

El hecho de la sola idea de que su mayor enemigo hubiera retornado una vez mas era casi increíble. pero sin embargo nadie podía asegurarlo, pues no había prueba exacta de aquello.

Al siguiente día el colegio recibió la visita inesperada de una chica francesa ya conocida por algunos. Indra Rimbaud se había presentado con aires de grandeza ante todos los profesores a primeras horas de la mañana en el mismo despacho del director, en donde se estaba llevando a acabo una segunda reunión con los mismos motivos de la anterior.

Pronto Indra fue instalada en una de las torres del castillo, relativamente cerca de la Torre Ravenclaw. Era una lastima que absolutamente nadie supiera lo que realmente tramaba aquella chica. Siendo que la chica sabía lo ultimo acontecido a Karasen, preguntó en donde podría encontrarla; ella aun seguía en la enfermería pues no había despertado. Preparando su mejor actuación, Indra fue a la enfermería, lugar a donde entró con los ojos empapados en lagrimas y con un perfecto acto de drama, haciendo que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Cho se apartaran de la cama en donde estaba su amiga recostada para darle permiso de pasar hasta ella a la chica rubia que acababa de entrar reclamando ver a su "amiga", aun que su pequeña dramatización no le duró mucho pues Madame Pomprey se acercó a ella para decirle que se tranquilizara.

- oye… ¿estas bien? – le preguntó Ron

- si, creo… es solo que me parte el corazón tener que ver a la pobre de Karasen en tan penosas condiciones – dijo Indra entre sollozos ahogados por la mano que tenía puesta en la boca.

- Va a estar bien – le dijo Ginny dando suaves golpecitos en la espalda – Karasen es muy fuerte, se va a reponer –

Indra se incorporó de un golpe y se alejó de Ginny

- ¡no me toques!...- después pareció darse cuenta de su pequeño error y volvió a su actuación – es que… es que estoy muy sensible, lo lamento, no quise asustarte-

- no te preocupes, no pasa nada-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Pomprey les dijera a todos que se marcharan de la enfermería, dándoles como único consuelo el avisarles el momento en que su amiga despertase.

El ambiente estaba muy pesado para ese día, los profesores daban sus clases rápidas e incompletas, inclusive la profesora McGonagal estaba muy alterada pues llegó a bajarle 5 puntos a uno de su casa tan solo por haber tirado sin querer su pluma. No era un día que se podría llamar "normal" y eso estaba claro para todos.

Al final del día Karasen aun no despertaba y los alumnos se paseaban por el castillo sin preocuparse de que Filch les reprendiera. Aparentemente todos los profesores estaban muy ocupados investigando algo pues solo iban de un lado a otro y cada vez que llegaban a encontrarse entre si, intercambiaban unas palabras para después reanudar su caminata (que normalmente terminaba en el despacho del director).

Para las doce de la noche, varios alumnos de diferentes casas habían sido reunidos en el gran comedor, muchos llevaban puesto el pijama y algunos aun tenían el uniforme puesto, ciertamente era algo que no importaba mucho en ese momento.

- no queremos asustar a nadie, pero todos ustedes saben que ustedes son miembros del "ED" – comenzó diciendo McGonagal y todos se miraron entre sí, asintiendo – hace ya dos días sucedió algo en el castillo. Esto nos alertó de un posible regreso de… de Voldemort. Shh silencio todos, se que es bastante increíble pero ciertos hechos; como el ataque de los mortifagos que tuvimos, nos hace pensar que podría ser cierto-

Hubo un barullo por parte de todos los alumnos (generalmente de séptimo año) que desaprobaba aquellas palabras.

- ¡imposible profesora! ¡Muchos de nosotros vimos el momento justo en que Harry lo destruyó! – gritó un chico Ravenclaw

- ¡si! ¡tal vez estén confundiendo los hechos! – propuso otra chica.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando entrar a Dumbledor junto con Harry, Hermione, Ron y mas atrás, a Hagrid junto con una confundida Cho.

- no se confunde nada señorita, aun que eso quisiéramos creer – dijo Dumbledor teniendo a Harry tomado de los hombros.

- Pero… ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros, es decir, nadie lo puede asegurar – Harry tuvo k girar la cabeza para decirle eso al director – además… no me ha dolido la cicatriz.

- Eso es por que has roto la conexión que tenías con Voldemort, Harry. Debido a eso, esta vez no podemos saber si estamos en lo correcto o no, pero tengo un presentimiento que no me gusta en nada-

Los que muchos temían era que casi nunca los "presentimientos" de Dumbledor eran equivocados.

Pronto su director les indicó que desde ese momento tendrían que estar precavidos a todo momento, ellos se encargarían de cuidar que en todo el momento el castillo estuviese seguro, y aun mas importante, que los demás alumnos no se enterasen del posible peligro que corrían. La prioridad era actuar normalmente pero mantener en todo momento una posición de guardia, pues Dumbledor pensaba que Voldemort ya podría estar dentro del castillo, aun que débil, y podría atacar en cualquier instante. Lo que nunca supuso fue que en realidad tenía algo de razón con aquello; Indra estaba ya dentro del castillo y ella sería quien se encargaría de bajar las defensas y de acabar de una vez por todas con los estorbos que podrían impedir los planes de su Señor.

- nadie sospecha de nada, ahora me tienen en un cuarto en una torre… pobres estupidos, no tienen idea ni de lo que les espera, tan solo piensan que puedes estar cerca Mi Señor, pero no saben de tus fuerzas - decía Indra mirando hacia un caldero que calentaba con un fuego púrpura

- perfecto, todo marcha a la perfección. Dejaré que esa chiquilla despierte de su hermoso sueño, pero cuando menos se lo esperé su vida se convertirá en la más escalofriante pesadilla que pueda vivir en carne y sentidos… será la perdición de Dumbledor y por fin podré matar a Potter- una voz que provenía del caldero le contestó a la chica que ahora tenía marcada en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa – Quiero que tu estés ahí cuando despierte, asegúrate de que solo te vea a ti. Dentro de 14 días ve a la enfermería a la media noche y pórtate con ella como tu solo sabes; eres excelente actuando pero un poco exagerada – Indra torció una mueca – contrólate y hazle saber a Fujimori que estas ahí para cuidarla. Sigue con la farsa por lo menos unos días mas, hasta entonces, espera mis ordenes, no hagas nada estupido antes de tiempo-

- como tu digas-

La sustancia que estaba en el caldero tomó un color opaco y el fuego que la calentaba se apagó completamente. Indra, que estaba arrodillada frente al caldero, se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la alfombra de la estancia.

- pronto, muy pronto...-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los días pasaron tan rápido como una snitch pasa volando delante de los ojos de alguien. Esté era el décimo sexto día que Karasen permanecía en la enfermería sin dar alguna señal de querer despertar, lo único que tranquilizaba su condición era ver aquella sonrisa que de vez en cuando se dibujaba en su boca, pero ¿Cómo saber si aquella sonrisa era buena señal? ¿Cuáles eran las imágenes que ocupaban su mente?...

Un hermoso paraje parecía no tener fin, miles de pétalos rosados caían de inmensos árboles con flores, un pequeño lago poco profundo regalaba destellos que provenían de sus aguas. Una inmensa casa de estilo oriental se alzaba en medio de aquella hermosa visión y de su interior se alcanzaban a escuchar las risas de dos mujeres.

La puerta principal de aquella casa se abrió y por ella salieron las poseedoras de las risas. Ambas parecían gemelas; una de un largo cabello castaño y rizado; otra de cabello negro y lacio; sus ojos eran como exactas replicas de las cuales no se podía saber cuales eran los originales.

- mi linda Kara, soy tan feliz de verte así – dijo la de cabello rizado, ya sin reír y mirando tiernamente a la otra.

- es que soy tan feliz madre, ¡por fin puedo estar a tu lado, todo este tiempo ha sido tan hermoso, ¡siento que al fin puedo reír de verdad! ¡soy libre!- Karasen dio un giro con los brazos extendidos al cielo.

Pronto un tercero de unió a la dos mujeres; sus facciones eran las de una persona oriental, sus cabello profundamente negro daba destellos ante los rayos del perfecto sol que hacia.

- ¡padre!- gritó Kara corriendo hacia el para después darle un gran abrazo que al instante fue correspondido por el hombre

- Karasen, tranquila – le dijo el con voz seria pero con una sonrisa

- Lo siento padre, es que no puedo evitarlo – le siguió abrazando, pareciese una niña pequeña que apenas comenzaba a saber lo que era la verdadera felicidad alado de su familia.

- Vengan los dos, vamos al lago, hoy está hermoso- sugirió la madre de Karasen: Oyuki.

Ambos no se hicieron esperar a la llamada de la mujer y la siguieron hasta el lago cercano a ellos cuyas aguas permanecías pacificas y de un color azul hermoso, pétalos rosados cubrían una parte del lago haciéndolo parecer como una alfombra flotante. Irónico lo real que pudo haber sido todo aquello…

- Solo mira todo lo que la naturaleza nos puede dar Kara, esos pétalos de flor de cerezo en su simpleza son tan bellos como la luna en su esplendor- dijo Oyuki observando embelesada los pétalos.

- siempre te ha gustado la naturaleza ¿no es así Oyuki?- comentó el padre de Kara.

- ¡claro! que mejor que este lugar para observarla… mira, Kara, ven aquí y observa conmigo – rodeó a su hija suavemente con un brazo - ¿vez aquel árbol fuerte del otro lado del lago?- Kara asintió con la cabeza – justo debajo de ese árbol fue en donde te di mi preciada flauta- señaló el dije k llevaba su hija.

De pronto una imagen de un madre recostada sobre el pasto y una niña a su lado llorando se cruzó por la vista de Karasen. Cerró los ojos, eso no le gustaba. Luego, casi sin darse cuenta, una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, avergonzada por ello se separó rápidamente de su madre y ocultó su rostro tras una cortina de su cabello.

- no debes de ponerte así hija – comenzó diciendo su padre después de un silencio prolongado – ahora es como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, estamos todos juntos, eso es lo que importa- diciendo esto posó una mano sobre el hombro de Kara.

- es que, tantos años fueron los que viví aprisionada dentro de mi misma, sin el amor de mis padres y ahora que están a mi lado me parece totalmente irreal… ustedes… estaban muertos-

- no linda, nunca hemos estado muertos, siempre vivimos en tu corazón esperando el momento en poder reunirnos contigo- dijo Oyuki con lágrimas en los ojos. Curiosamente el cielo se comenzó a nublar justo en ese momento.

- El momento en que nos dieras tu perdón- completó Toshiro Fujimori. (N/A)Nombre del padre de Kara)

- Perdón… - susurró Kara - ¿perdón?-

Otra imagen recorrió su mente. Una niña de apenas 6 años estaba arrodillada alado de una cama en donde yacía recostado el cuerpo de su padre - _Kara, no puedo irme sin saber que me has perdonado, por favor_…-. Aquella imagen parecía tan cruelmente verdadera, como si justo en ese instante ella hubiera estado parada alado de la niña - _¿tú también te vas? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué todos los que están a mi lado se tienen que ir!...¿papá? contesta…-_ La muerte de su padre, eso era lo que estaba recordando. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inocente e ingenua como para creer la mentira que ahora estaba viviendo? Se había cegado por completo ante la felicidad de creer que nunca se había separado de su familia y que podía tener una vida plena. En el tiempo que llevaba en ese nuevo mundo lo único que había recibido había sido amor, todo aquel que necesitó en su crecimiento, había recibido tantas atenciones que por fin se sentía especial, parte de algo. Ante esto nunca pensó en lo que antes había vivido, el como nunca había dando a entender su perdón a su padre, el como lamentaba tanto ser ella la que permanecía con vida y no su madre por aquella profecía… Su madre, era tan parecida a ella, se sentía orgullosa de llevar su nombre aun que fuera como secundario.

Levantó la mirada y observo a su madre, estaba muerta y debía de aceptarlo… entonces ¿Qué era todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo? ¿acaso ella también había muerto y se había reunido con sus padres?...

- ¡Di algo niña! – gritó de pronto su padre, sobresaltándola.

- no me grites – dijo Kara, pero su sobresalto fue mayor al escuchar su voz; ya no era la de una chica adolescente, mas bien sonaba como la de una niña pequeña. Miró sus manos; eran pequeñas, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Se había convertido en una niña.

Para mayor horror, vio como su madre caía desvanecida directo al suelo, muerta.

- es tu culpa, ¡por tu culpa ha muerto mi querida Oyuki!- gritó con odio su padre - ¡por ti! ¡si acaso nunca hubieras nacido todo seria diferente!-

- no, no… no es cierto ¡no es cierto!- la ahora pequeña Karasen mantenía sus manos sobre sus orejas tratando de evitar así no escuchar nada.

Pero, sin embargo, ella sabía era cierto lo que él le decía. Si ella no hubiera nacido ahora su madre no estuviera muerta, su padre nunca hubiera sido buscado por los mortifagos y ella no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto. Se odiaba tanto por eso. Desde que supo sobre lo de la profecía de su familia se sintió tan culpable; ella era la única responsable de la muerte de sus seres queridos. Si al menos ella no estuviera viva, si al menos se alejara de todas las personas a las que estimaba, tal vez… solo tal vez podría evitar su sufrimiento y el de ella misma.

- es una lastima que sigas con vida, ni siquiera tienes una-

- yo no lo pedí…- Kara movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, lentamente.

- Esos que dicen ser tus amigos solo están a tu lado por simple compasión-

- Ellos se me acercaron, tampoco pedí esa amistad-

- Solo fuiste un estorbo para Caroline-

- ¡Fue su decisión cuidar de mi!- gritó Kara un tanto desesperada, como si suplicara a su padre que dejara de hablar sobre aquello.

Fue entonces cuando el cielo ser tornó completamente de un gris pálido y gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer.

Todas aquellas palabras que le decía su padre le tocaba directo al corazón. Ella nunca había querido vivir la vida que le había tocado afrontar, no pidió ser maga, no pidió pertenecer a esa familia… entonces ¿era realmente culpable?

De pronto el cuerpo de Oyuki desapareció y su esposo junto con a el. Un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar y los pétalos rosados de los árboles de cerezo se arremolinaban alrededor de la pequeña Karasen. Se dejó caer sobre el ahora mojado pasto, se abrazaba a si misma para brindarse protección.

Es que no lograba entender nada, ¿Cómo era posible que de un segundo a otro todo hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente? Todo era perfecto…tan perfecto que quiso creer que era real.

Permaneció ahí durante mucho tiempo, realmente era indefinido pero seguro era demasiado por que había estado pensando y pensando sobre todo aquello.

Comenzó a desesperarse, quería salir de ese mundo cuanto antes, ¿pero como salir cuando ni siquiera tenía una idea de cómo había entrado?

La sombra de un hombre a lo lejos le hizo levantar el rostro. La túnica que llevaba puesta estaba completamente empapada y se pegaba a su espalda. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la niña Karasen y se arrodillo ante ella. Por extraño que pareciese, ella no logró reconocer el rostro del hombre, era como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, pero a la vez sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte…, le inspiraba tranquilidad, pero también temor. De pronto, el hombre cambio su antes serena mirada a una de odio, se levantó de golpe y se remango la tela del brazo izquierdo mostrando así una marca en forma de cráneo humano y una serpiente saliendo de el. La reacción en Karasen fue echarse rápidamente para atrás, dar media vuelta y correr a refugiarse a uno de los árboles que los rodeaban.

- niña tonta, no escaparas – dijo aquel hombre con voz siseante

El mortifago fue caminando a paso lento hacía donde se encontraba la niña y de su túnica sacó una varita la cual apuntó hacia Karasen.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una chica rubia iba apresuradamente por los pasillos que conducían hacia la enfermería del colegio. Ese era el día en que Fujimori despertaría y ella sabía que tenía que estar presente ahí cuando eso sucediese. La media noche no tardaría en llegar por lo que debía apresurarse para asegurar que la chica despertase. Pronto estuvo frente a la puerta del susodicho lugar pero no abrió la puerta al escuchar los pasos de alguien dentro.

- "¿Qué diablos…? Se suponía que no habría nadie a esta hora"- pensó la chica pegando la oreja a la puerta para tratar de averiguar quien era la persona que estaba dentro (aparte de Karasen), Madame Pomprey no podía ser, pues ella misma se había asegurado de que no fuera problema en la enfermería… entonces ¿Quién?

Severus Snape, uno de los que no se podría tener sospecha era aquella persona. Estaba caminando alrededor de la cama de la chica Ravenclaw mientras que al mismo tiempo la observaba con detenimiento. Por un momento se sobre saltó al ver como la chica se movía de un lado a otro de la cama, la chica sudaba por lo que con un pañuelo limpiaba su rostro cada vez que esté se llenaba de pequeñas gotas de sudor.

- ¿en que sueñas? ¿Qué te sucede?- se llegó a escuchar le mismo diciendo estas palabras con un tono preocupado y ciertamente fue algo que le sorprendió en el mismo.

No era la primera noche en que iba a observar a la chica, eso ya se había vuelto costumbre a partir de la segunda semana de su inconciencia. Había algo que lo obligaba a ir, tenia la extraña necesidad de saber la condición en la que se encontraba su alumna.

Esta ahí él, observándola, cuando de pronto Karasen comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro de la cama, parecía asustada, sus facciones denotaban temor y angustia. Fue entonces cuando Severus se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una orilla. Bacilo unos segundos antes de poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Fue entonces cuando de un momento a otro Karasen dio tal salto que quedó sentada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando los de Snape de una manera casi terrorífica.

Él no supo si fueron minutos o segundos los que permanecieron en esa posición, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, Karasen se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, tal y como un niño asustado haría con su padre o madre. El momento ya era demasiado embarazoso como para poder empeorarlo así es que Snape decidió no moverse. En esos instantes tuvo el impulso de corresponder a aquel abrazado para reconfortar a la chica, pero en su mente mantenía una lucha constante para impedir eso, no podía mostrar ninguna clase de afecto con ella, mucho menos después del beso…

-.-.-.-.-.

La luz verde se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde ella. No atinó a hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos fuertemente, esperando lo que vendría después. Sintió como si algo la golpeara en el pecho y luego…¿Qué ocurría ahora?.

Karasen se despegó del cuerpo al cual abrazaba, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se trataba de su profesor de Pociones. Sintió como su rostro se calentaba y agradeció infinitamente que la poca luz de la vela que se encontraba a lado de su cama impidiese ver como su adquiría (seguramente) un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

- Profesor Snape- fue lo único que logro articular segundos después.

Él, por su parte, trató de mantener la mirada firme y seria. No aprobaba lo que acababa de pasar y ¡no era para mas!... pero no por el hecho del abrazo, sino por el hecho de que a el le hubiera agradado.

- por fin despierta – dijo secamente Snape, queriendo intimidar a la chica, pero mas bien era ella quien lo intimidaba a él, pues permanecía mirándole casi sin parpadear.

- ¿Por qué? – de pronto dijo ella con tono entrecortado – no lo entiendo… ¡¿Por qué!- Karasen se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos – era tan real, no quería que acabara, no quería regresar a la realidad… es tan… tan cruel. Yo nunca debí existir… fui… solo un error- decía ahogando sus palabras

- ¿de que está hablando? ¿Qué le hace decir eso?- ya lo anterior no le importaba mucho en esos momentos a Snape, la forma de hablar de su alumna le preocupaba… ¿le preocupaba?

- De la verdad. Eso es todo, la verdad de lo que nunca debí ser, hubiera preferido que esa maldición hubiera sido real y me hubiera matado, sería mucho mejor para todos si yo no estoy cerca para arruinar sus vidas-

- ¡cállese, no creí que alguien como usted, señorita, pudiera tener el poco cerebro como para que de su boca saliesen esas palabras tan estupidas – le regañó Snape tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola un poco – creo que su despertar no le ayudó mucho ¿cierto? Habla tonterías nada mas-

- ¡usted no entiende!- como respuesta ante las acciones de Snape, ella hacia fuerza para tratar de separarse de él, aun que ella sabía que era en vano, pues el tenia mucha mas fuerza que ella

- Algo le puedo decir, Fujimori, y es que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo el por que de sus palabras, ahora escuche bien: mas vale que se calme de una vez por todas sino quiere que le obligue a tomar una poción somnífera para que regrese a su lindo sueño de bella durmiente-

Ella no digo nada mas, para ella las palabras de su profesor no tenían sentido, era como si nada le estuviera diciendo. Solo estaba ella ahí, mirando los ojos de él, los de ella se humedecieron pero su mirada permaneció pasiva, entonces, con una de sus manos tocó el rostro de Snape.

- Mi padre, mi madre… los seres a los que mas quise ya no están, ahora solo se que de una persona el amor que siempre quise dar es… ¿Cómo te puedo amar, cuando tu mas dolor me causas? Es ilógico- parecía que sus palabras las pronunciaba sin siquiera saberlo.

Esto sobresaltó al profesor como nunca, una punzada en el corazón le había quitado las palabras, ni siquiera era capaz de apartarse de ella. Realmente no le importaba el porque, pero ahora se notaba a si mismo acercándose poco a poco a la chica … se sentía tan miserable, pero a la vez con un sentimiento de alegría en el corazón ¿Qué era lo que esa niña le había hecho para sentir aquello?.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, pero ninguno de los dos se llegaron a encontrar en ningún momento.

- ¡Crucio!-

Snape cayó al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor.

Indra estaba parada en la puerta de la enfermería con varita en mano apuntando hacia el hombre, luego, alzó la vista para ver a Karasen.

- ¡Estupida! ¡mira que enamorarte de un mortifago, que estupida! – su voz se volvió seca – ahora te llevaré con el señor, entonces veremos que es lo que te tiene preparado…-

_**CONTINUARA! **_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fin del capitulo 21!

Aaaaaah! Lo bueno comienza! Hasta yo me kedé con el ojo cuadrado o.o aaaaaah!

Ok, hay k respirar jeje. Ya ya, se k me han de kerer estar matando por mi gran demora en la publicación de este capitulo. Bien bien, soy culpable, había dejado de escribir por un mucho de tiempo XD gomen!

Pero en fin, no kiero hechar mucho rollo esta vez. La contestación de reviews dejémosla por ahora. Pero aun así se les agradece a todos los k se toman la molestia de dejarme su comentario. Arigatou!

(Hoy es 9 de Febrero del 2006, ya casi sale el libro de HP6 en español!)


End file.
